Impervious
by x Valor
Summary: A mysterious man with a very intricate past travels from land to land encountering many interesting people. and he'll meet old enemies and new friends along the way as the Great Nations slowly approach war. Slight Bastion Crossover.
1. Prologue

**Hey There people! This is my second fanfic (first is Bad Influence) and I am bringing in a new and exciting adventure of a mysterious person that will interact with many people of the shinobi world. Anyways this is just the character breakdown and a brief history on my new OC, and some concepts I'm testing out. First official chapter should be up shortly. **

**I don't own Naruto, only the OC present here.**

* * *

Impervious

Character Intro-

This is the main character of this story.

Name: Yushin Jourou

Age: ?

Origin: Water Country

Rank: Missing-nin—former Shodai Mizukage

Features: About 5'10" and a slim figure for a man. He has short messy dark brown hair and a small goatee, light green eyes, and a fair completion. Dresses in a simple dark blue cloak with no markings, with underneath is a black long sleeve shirt, and also dark blue combat pants with a weapon holder on his left thigh. Also carries a guitar type instrument on his back (no combat application).

Elemental affinity: Water, Wind, and Lightning (from primary to secondary)

Animal Partner: Hydra (multi-headed dragon)- hard to control

Prologue-

Hello. My name is Yushin Jourou, but nobody has called me that in ages. I was one of the first to help found Kiri and become its first Mizukage for a short time until my presumed "death". I hail from the Jourou clan, which never exceeded 50 people inn it's prime, with about only 20 including me, inheriting the clan's Kekkei Genkai. The ability which I posses is basically an extreme durability and near natural immortality. Let me explain. The obvious advantages is I have an extreme resistance to heat and cold, my bones are stronger and lighter allowing faster movement, reflexes-flexibility and muscular strength are above normal, all my senses are above normal, and I am immune to all types of poisons and disease, and I have substantially higher chakra reserves than most. Now, the less obvious one is a very slow aging process that the user can control. You can slow down the molecular aging in your body to near zero, thus appearing, as you don't age. This still doesn't protect you from dieing though by a wound.

I was born quite sometime ago, about 20 or so years before the first hidden village was established, and I was the last one born into my clan. Since then my clan has been wiped out due to death in battle or just simply not being a carrier of the Kekkei Genkai. I was presumed dead when I was battle the hidden Cloud and was beaten by the Shodai Raikage. Nobody found my body and assumed I died, and I vanished from history almost completely, but I escaped seeking a life with less strife. Now I live the quiet easy life of traveling around from nation to nation helping out people here and there and observing the shinobi world's evolution from the past to present.


	2. Just Another Day

**Well here's my first chapter on Yushin and his travels. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Impervious Chapt. 1- Just Another Day

I have meet many people, and quite enjoyed myself as I am currently walking to the village of Konoha. It's been about almost 2 decades since the 3rd great shinobi war, and I was luckily not a part of it. I do wonder whom I may encounter on my travels, since I've met lots of people in around a century.

I'm walking though the pleasant forest and I quickly see the gate come into view. I give the guard shinobi a wave, and I'm let in. That's one thing I like about this place, is it's so kind to people, even if they don't deserve it. Anyways, the first thing I look at is the kage summit and I see it has paint over it in a grotesque manner. Now, It's either a prank or a symbol of defiance, either way I had to suppress a laugh. Hashirama's face looks ridiculous with a blue mustache.

I see a scramble of ninja running past me looking for the culprit so I grab on by the shoulder and ask, " Hey, who did the graffiti?"

He gave me a pissed of look and replied, " It's that damn demon, Naruto Uzumaki!"

I let go of his shoulder and let him continue on his mission. Obviously this "demon" has caused the village a decent amount of dismay due to his reaction, and all the shinobi hunting down the guy. He must be quite the escape artist and skilled ninja to get away with a feat like this.

I quickly make my way into town, and I spot a ramen shop that seems familiar to the last time I visited, which was about 9 years ago, so I decide I would drop in for some food. I take off my instrument and set it next to the seat I sit in.

" Hello sir, what would you like?" The young girl asks me.

" I don't know. Whatever you recommend I'll take." I say back with a wink.

She smiles back at me and disappears into the kitchen to go consult with the cook, and I take a minute to observe who's around me. I notice another civilian at the far end of the stand, and I hear a very loud obnoxious kid approaching the stand as well. Curse my damn good hearing, he sounds like a foghorn but with a whinny twang. I glance over my shoulder and see a kid covered in paint complaining to a shinobi that seems to be the kids mentor by how there exchanging words, almost in a family like fashion.

I return my attention to the counter and the girl from earlier reappears with my bowl of ramen.

" This is the chef's special. That'll be 15 ryo." She says in a soft tone.

I reach into my pocket and dig out the a decent amount of cash and say, " Here you go, and keep the change."

" Wow, thanks! Are you sure, because this is about an extra 20?" She says in a confused tone.

" Don't worry about it kid." I reply as I start to slowly eat the hot delicious soup. It seemed to be a blend of pork and some kind of dumpling with a texture and flavor I couldn't quite place. It was delicious nonetheless.

Right next to me had to be that noisy paint colored kid, which started to make me think of what I saw earlier with the kage heads. No way a kid could have gotten away with a maneuver like that. I start to listen in on the conversation, and I pick up their names are Naruto and Iruka. Simple enough, and it seems from the kids responses he's just dying for attention. That's kinda sad; his parent should keep a better watch on him.

As I finish up my meal I'm about to leave the ramen stand when I sense a very powerful presence approach. I glance over my shoulder to see who it may be, and I spot a very tired old man approaching the two that are bickering. I figure listening to the Sandaime Hokage talk to some kid would be interesting enough, so I pretend to fiddle with my guitar while I listen to the conversation about to go down.

It gets pretty quite between Iruka and Naruto as the Hokage starts to give a small lecture on respect and so forth. Not what I had been expecting so I start to strap on my instrument and head out of the stand since the conversation is nearly over.

As I stand up the old man looks to me and asks, " And who might you be?"

A little puzzled I respond, " My name's Yushin. I'm just a traveling musician."

" I see. Enjoy your stay here in Konoha." The old man responds as he finishes up his lecture with Naruto.

It was starting to get fairly late, so I decide I would rent a hotel room to stay over, and then leave the next day probably sometime around noon to check out some other fire country villages. I quickly pay for my room key and enter my small room. I set my guitar down and plop down onto the soft bed. I quickly get back up to take off my cloak and sleep in my short and pants, since I liked to be prepared for anything. Just a shinobi habit I suppose. Once I fold the cloak onto the lone chair in the room I quickly fall asleep on the bed without even getting under the covers.

It's in the dead of night, and I can sense two people in the room overmatching me. I remain motionless to wait for any possible talk or shift in the air. One of the men starts to move his hands toward me from what I sense to grab me, so I focus my chakra and reappear behind them in an instant (body flicker technique).

" Wha-" One of the masked men exclaim as I cut him off by delivering a sharp blow to his neck, and then one to his partner as well leaving them both unconscious.

I examine the two bodies and they appear to be ANBU black ops of this village. Guess the Sandaime noticed my unusually strong chakra presence, even though I was suppressing it. Times like these still make me remember that I'm still not the best infiltrator in the world, even though the last time I was "caught" was about 12 years ago in a town near Iwa. Unlike this though, I actually wouldn't mind having a little chat with the Sandaime rather than that flying midget Onoki. For now though, I guess I would leave the bodies and go to another hotel and making sure to be undetected and un-followed so I could pay the 3rd a little visit in the morning.

I quickly gathered my belongings and shunshined to the outside of the hotel. I walked a few blocks till I found a motel that looked a bit rundown, but probably wouldn't draw too much attention. I walk in to find the employee at the counter nearly asleep. I snap them out of their daze and get a room key. I go to my room, which smells a bit like rotten cabbage, and I place down all my belongings and get undressed again. This time I don't even dare consider getting under the covers of the filthy bed, and I close my eyes waiting for the morning to arrive. Tomorrow would definitely spice things up in my usually routine.

* * *

**Just a heads up, I may introduce other OC's later on just as possible past associates of Yushin, and you may feel free to contact me if you have a suggestion. Anyways hope you liked it, and I'll have more to come soon. Peace.**


	3. History Counts for Something

**Sup people. I'm here with my next installment, and I have a quick thing to point out.**

**I know that I have some errors in my writing, and I'm real close to finding a beta reader, so when that happens in the next few days the writing will hopefully be more coherent. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapt. 2- History Counts for Something

I watched the sunrise from my dank motel room while drinking some water from my canteen. I made a good choice in moving to an obscure location since I'm not being held as a criminal, but like that could really happen since the ANBU around these parts aren't very subtle. After waking up completely I figured I would drop by the Sandaime to say a friendly hello, since I would like to know a few things.

I left the motel as quietly as possible, and just as I stepped out the front door some loon ran into. Luckily the person wasn't very big and actually fell down instead of me, and it appears to be that loud kid from yesterday with the blond hair.

" Watch where you're going, would ya?" I say to the dazed pre-teen.

" Sorry! It's just that I'm super late for class!" He exclaims while flailing his arms. It still seems he's quite the spas.

" Oh really, do you mean the academy?" I inquire with a hint of curiosity.

" Yes! I'm going to be hokage one day…if it weren't for that damn clone jutsu." He yells then trails off. I think to myself for a moment if I could help the kid out, and a light bulb went off.

" Kid, take this." Is say as I reach into my pants pocket and pull out a small scroll, and hand it to the confused boy. Has he never accepted gifts before or something?

" What is it?" He asks without even looking at it.

I groan slightly before replying, " It's an instructional scroll on how to control chakra. It should help you."

" Thanks mister, by the way what's your name? You don't look like you're from around here." He says while pointing at me. How rude.

" No, I'm just a traveler." I reply back and start to get going until he steps in front of me again. Sometimes I really hated persistent people, but if I did that it would probably make me some sort of hypocrite.

" What now?" I bark in a darker tone than before.

" I just want to know your name." He says in a sheepish tone while looking down. Great, now I'm the damn bad guy here.

" My name's Yushin, and I believe your Naruto." I say back to him.

" That's right! How'd you know?" He asks in complete wonderment.

" I over heard you and that ninja talking yesterday at the ramen stand." I reply bluntly.

" Oh you heard that…hehe." He says back with a smile while scratching the back of his head.

" Hey I have an idea. Can you get me to the Hokage's office?" And how bout we make this fun, and try not to be seen by anybody, deal?" I say trying to entice the kid since he seems all right, just misunderstood.

" Awesome! I guess Iruka sensei would mind if I skip another class." He says to himself.

" Great, now lead the way." I say while extending my arm out to allow him to start off in front of me.

" Ok, but try to keep up since I'm pretty fast and you're a civilian." Naruto yells as he turns and starts run.

" What a spunky kid." I whisper to myself as I catch up to the blond knucklehead.

I catch up to him easily and we run atop the roofs until we finally reach the hokage tower. Some things don't change I suppose. Naruto is about to drop down from the roof, but I pull him back.

" What's the big deal?" He squeaks at me.

" Let's go surprise the Hokage, you know a secret way in you could tell me?" I ask in somewhat of a beggar's tone.

He scrunches up his face, and I think he's trying to remember something or hold in a shit. Can't really tell, but I hope it's not the latter one. He then snaps his fingers and turns to me.

" I know! You can sneak up to the window on the outside or go though the vents!" Naruto exclaims with a goofy grin.

" Thanks, now you should probably get to class." I say as I point to the opposite direction of the tower towards the classroom.

" Oh crap!" Naruto yells out and jumps away into the village crowd below and starts running off.

With Naruto gone now, I would probably just body flicker into the 3rd's room. I focus my chakra and I teleport in an instant. Next thing I see is I'm standing in the middle of the Hokage's office, and the old man hasn't even looked up from his desk.

" I knew you would be coming." He says while still keeping his attention on his paper work.

" I assumed since I escaped your ANBU. Now, what is it you want from me?" I ask in a curious tone.

" Just who are you. I was skeptical when I sensed you're strong presence in town yesterday, and I could tell you were suppressing it as well. Then you take down two of my best ANBU black ops last night without even causing a ruckus. I'm very curious to know who you are." The old man says as he rests his hands on the desk in front of him and finally makes eye contact with me.

" Ah, listen up good then. My name's Yushin Jourou and I'm a missing nin from Kiri, and now I'm just a traveler." I tell him, but leaving out a few parts.

The hokage quickly digs up a bingo book and looks at the missing nin for Kiri, and forms a frown.

" You're lying. Being dishonest with me will get you now where." He coldly snaps at me.

" That's probably because that book is too new, and I'm presumed deceased. Think hard about my name." I hint to the old, yet younger man.

" Now that you mention it, you're name does sound familiar, but I don't se-"

He gives me a quite baffled stare, and drops his smoke pipe from his mouth.

" But that can't be! You have to be lying, because that would make you older than me." He contemplates while putting his pipe back in his mouth.

" If you remember back to you're history, the Jourou clan had a very unique Kekkei Genkai, which would explain to you why I'm still alive." I reply back to the astonished old man. I loved playing these mind games with people since not much these day's interests me much anymore.

" Now I remember clearly. The Jourou clan had the "immortality" Kekkei Genkai that was wiped out a long time ago. Still doesn't explain how you're alive since you were presumed dead after being defeated by the Raikage almost 80 years ago." He argues.

" Well there's a key word in what you just said. I was "presumed" dead, where infact I fled with heavy injuries that have healed away since then. Now that we have cleared up who I am, what do you plan on doing with me?" I ask in a slight teasing tone.

" Well, nothing really since you don't seem to be out to cause any trouble. What do you wish to do?" He asks back intently.

" Not much really. I plan to check out Suna since I've heard monster tales come from there, but I might be back in Konoha sooner than later since I really like it here. And can you keep my identity a secret Hokage?"

" My lips a re sealed, and just call me Hiruzen. I await you're return Yushin." Hiruzen states as he returns to his paper work.

I quickly disappear from the Hokage's office and land back on the roof to where I was earlier with Naruto. I take a deep breath and head for the gate since I feel I shouldn't over stay my welcome, since I'm probably a hot topic on the ANBU's mind even though Hiruzen seems ok with my presence.

I take my time to check out several venders as I make my way to the front gate. I was coaxed into buying a few apples, but I managed to get out of the main plaza area with a decent amount of money. Good thing I could say no, except to the apple vender. I was hungry and the fruit was tempting, so I lost some cash.

I finally reach the main gate and pass one by while waiving at the two-guard shinobi. They waive back in a polite manner, and I turn back around and set course for Suna. I wonder what kind of "monster" is spreading such gruesome stories?


	4. Bloody Wishes

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter, that actually revised for once. Hope you enjoy, and I love to see reviews and hear what the readers are thinking thus far about the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapt. 3- Bloody Wishes

Traveling to Suna is quite peaceful, since it's basically pretty much desert. It's the sound of the wind whistling along, and the nice heat, yet not too overpowering during this time of the year, which is nice. I remember back to when Suna was just a little village in the middle of nowhere, and now about 75 years later it has evolved into a great trade center. Makes me feel just how old I really am. I only look about 30, when in actuality I've probably only aged 5 years physically over a 90-year period. It's a bit freaky when I really think about it.

After a long day under the unforgiving sun, I see a speck in the distance and I start to pick up my pace. I need to get under some shade and snag some more water before I get heatstroke or something. I quickly cover the ground in about 3 minutes, and slow down just before the main gate. Don't need to look suspicious by sprinting at a hectic pace to Suna.

I stroll past the guards by showing them my passport, and I'm let in. Glad I have multiple passports so I can practically get in anywhere, thanks to assuming many different identities over the years. I walk into town and it seems busier than the last time I've seen it, but still has that warm homey feel. I walk a bit deeper into the town and I get under a small-unoccupied open tent that bears a for-sale sign on the side of it, and I sit down and un-strap my guitar from my back. I start to play some walks to warm up, and then I move on to some fast gypsy-jazz style music I had picked up during my years of travel. I look up briefly and notice I'm drawing a bit of a crowd. Not everyday you see somebody ripping through songs with 60 years of playing experience that looks around 25 years old.

I play for about 90 minutes straight until I call it break time. Mostly I was just playing some jazzy stuff with a little bit of classical that I grew up with, which was called modern back in the day. It's Funny how trends change. When I stand up to stretch I get a pleasant applause from about a good 40 people, and they seemed thoroughly impressed. I take a quick bow before going to grab my stuff from the tent area, and then to go find some water to refill my canteen with. I quickly spot a beverage vender from the opposite side of the street and I jog over with canteen in hand.

I look at the scruffy man and ask, " How much for a refill of water?"

He gives me a hearty grin and replies, " Free of charge. It's not everyday a musician of you're quality graces the sands of Suna." He then proceeds to take my canteen and refill it with one of his large jugs of water.

" There you are my good man." He says while handing back my canteen, which I reply with a small bow. Guess learning to play that instrument has more advantages than just personal enjoyment.

It was starting to get late, as I was mingling with many vendors to see what unique goods they were selling, but just as it was starting to be dusk, most the people outside simply packed up shop and vanished. In about a 10-minute span everyone was cleared off the street besides a few people still packing up their stands and me.

I quickly walk over to a man with a sunhat stand and I ask him, " Where is everyone going?"

He looks up to me with a very panicked look and whispers, " Get inside soon, or the damn monster will come out and kill you. If you value you're life you'll find somewhere to hunker down for the night." He then removes his attention from me to fiddle with his stand once again like before. Now I'm interested.

Some monster seemed to have the village of Suna in denial of prosperity. I guess I would just wait outside to see this beast for myself, which brings up another strange thought. Why hasn't the kazekage taken care of this kind of problem if he knows the village is on edge? Nevertheless, I would get down to the bottom of things.

The outside was now completely empty about 10 minutes since talking to the hat vendor, and I had taken a seat where I was playing guitar earlier. After about 20 minutes of boring silence, I decide to bring my guitar back out. I was bored, and maybe it would draw out this supposed monster. I begin plucking a few strings, and after running through a few licks I learned many years ago, until I notice there is a kid watching me in this dimly lit outside city of Suna.

The kid has short red hair, fairly normal clothes on, a gourd on his back, which seems strange, and the kanji of "love" on his forehead, but the most prominent feature is the look in his eyes. The kid looked sleep deprived and has bloodshot eyes, but that wasn't the worrying factor; it was the emotion behind it. It was full of bloodlust and hate.

I finish up my song and look up to the boy. He returns a stoic stare to me so I decide to start a conversation, since silence won't get us anywhere.

" So do you like my music?" I ask in an innocent tone.

He gives me a weird look, like I caught him off balance or something and answers plainly, " Yes."

I give him an apathetic look and reply, " So what are you doing up this late around town? Aren't you supposed to be in bed or something?"

" Mother led me to you." He replies in an eerie tone. Now this kid wasn't making any goddamn sense.

I place down my guitar and stand up. I look down on the kid and ask him, " Your mother led you here? I don't see anybody else here besides you and me."

He then clutches his head and screams out, " Agh! No! I want you're blood! Agh!" and he then slowly removes his hands from his head and gives me a very devious smile. He looks to be either insane or possessed.

Just as I finished up my deduction of the strange boy, the cork on his gourd pops and sand starts flowing out. I think I might have figured what might be causing his strange behavior, and now it makes sense why the village is so scared of him, but since he's still just a child I think I should be able to neutralize him without causing any real harm to the boy.

Suddenly, the sand that had emerged from his gourd whips into action and speeds for me. I quickly jump to the rooftop on the adjacent side of the street, and he seems a bit confused to how I evaded his sand so quickly from such short range.

" I need blood!" He shouts out while more sand oozes from his despicable gourd, and he drops to his knees in the process clutching his head. It's obvious now he isn't the one attacking me, but the Bijuu inside of him.

I form a few hand signs to prepare a seal, and then I use my body flicker technique to appear behind his sand defense. I quickly slam my hand into his back applying the chakra seal at full force. He lets out a cry in pain from being struck, and the sand rushes towards me at blinding speed, only to fall lifeless a second later along with the boy being unconscious.

I scoop the boy up and bring him to the tent where I was at earlier, and lay him down while removing the gourd from his back. Luckily I knew that seal by heart, since it took me 6 years to learn it since I had to seal the Rokubi into it's 1st container way back in the day when I was mizukage. It did take a lot out of me though, since the seal itself probably drained about half my chakra, but it would definitely help the kid, who seemed to not even have a seal on him in the first place. Running around with a demon inside you with not even a small suppression seal would be dangerous to the container, and everyone around him. I blame the kazekage for this mostly since he should have taken care of that a long while ago.

I lift up the kid's shirt to examine the seal I had implanted on him, and on his back and I could almost see it pulsating, as it fought against the demons will. I named the seal the Jourou seal since it was the first created in my clan, and I couldn't think of a better name. It works wonders for suppressing foreign chakra and acts as and antibody in a way. The only draw back is it takes a lot of chakra to execute, takes about 5 percent of the hosts chakra to maintain at all times, and if not used when the malicious chakra is presently trying to have influence over the its host it won't do anything. It's very effective, yet very situational jutsu for sealing Bijuu. The user can still access the chakra of the demon, but they must have the will power to take it from the entity.

I waited about an hour until the kid started to stir, and he seemed a bit scared when he came to. He quickly looked around and then stared at me. This kid hasn't probably slept in days, and looks a bit freaked out that he was asleep with a stranger watching over him.

" Calm down and rest. Everything is ok." I reassured the worried looking kid.

" I don't hear the voice. What happened?" He said while looking at me very puzzled.

I suppress a grin and answer, " I took care of that, so don't worry. Now, what's your name kid?"

He gave me a smile of happiness. But it wasn't one of those everyday smiles you see, it was one of those rare one's of indescribably gratitude. I had just lifted a heavy burden off this kids shoulders.

" It's Gaara." He quietly replies.

" Well, get some rest. Whatever was bothering you won't be doing it again if I'm here. Now sleep." I command to Gaara in a light tone, and then he leans back and falls fast asleep. From anybody else's point of view he may of just seemed very tired, but to me I knew the truth; from the look in his eyes he was at peace with his inner demons.

I then pick him up to inside the plain tent, and set him down gently. I lay down next to him to get some sleep myself, and something tells me he'll have a bunch of questions in the morning for me.


	5. A Helping Hand

**Hello again readers! just finished typing this up super late, so I hope their isn't glaring mistakes in my text. Well I'll stop running my mouth and let you get to the story. Peace.**

* * *

Impervious Chapt. 4- A Helping Hand

Morning came quickly for me as I woke up immediately the hot blistering sun poked up out from the horizon. I sat up and looked over to my left to see Gaara still fast asleep. This kid has probably never been so sound asleep in his life. I stand up and walk out of the tent to stretch my limbs and to take a look around. Some early vendors were already outside ready for customers, but for the most part it was still quite early. I'm still a bit pissed off that the kazekage had been so negligible towards their Bijuu holder. I suppose I would have to be the bad guy and give him a stern talking to. Sometimes it really saddens me that some people get so caught up in themselves, but I have to remind myself I've been around long enough to figure out most internal problems like how to cope with the obsession of greed.

After I stretched out my legs and arms I went back into the small tent and shook Gaara awake. He didn't need much coaxing, as it seems he was a bit startled that he was being touched. Not a people person by any means. He give me a weird look in the midst of his sleepy daze, then proceeds to stand up and do his routine.

As he is adjusting his gourd to fit correctly on his back he asks me, " Who are you, and why are you being so nice to me?"

" I'm just a guy, but you can call me Yushin. I thought someone should get to know you that doesn't fear you. Having a friend is never a bad thing." I reply matter-o-factly.

" You're my…friend?" Gaara hesitantly replies like he had never spoken the word.

" Yes, only if you want though. Now, I think we should go get some food before I ask you a serious question, sound good?" I ask while giving the child a warm smile.

" Ok." He replies in a slightly excited tone. He could use some work on expressing his emotions, but that would come in time.

As he followed me in town we got a lot of weird looks from every single villager it seemed, and most people backed away from us as we walked down the street. The people must hate him without trying to even understand him, which is a horrible thing, but only human. We tend to fear what we don't understand.

I motion for him to stay put while I walk up to a vendor and purchase some jerky. I hand him some money, and he gives me a very cautious look as he returns me about two handfuls of animal jerky. From the looks of it, it's probably deer jerky or some other game animal.

I walk back to Gaara and hand him half of the jerky I had received, which he accepts with gusto. I down my share at a reasonable pace, but Gaara seems to take his sweet time while eating it. Probably treated so bad he treats every meal like his last and treasures it. Poor kid.

Once he's about done with his jerky about 10 minutes later I lead him to an empty bench on the side of the street. I sit down, and I motion for him to join me, which he does without hesitation.

I turn to him and say, " If you have any questions whatsoever about me, now is the time to ask."

He looks up at the sky for a few moments before making eye contact with me again and asking, " What did you do to me the last night?"

" I simply sealed of the monster within you. Don't worry about it though, it won't be bothering you like it has in the past." And with that said Gaara let out a sigh of relief.

Gaara then followed up with another question asking, " Why weren't you afraid of me like everyone else, and what kind of powers do you have?"

I smirk at the word "powers" being used by him, but I respond politely, " I've been around awhile, so I know a few tricks. As for fearing you, I've seen lots worse. Trust me."

Gaara seemed to take my words with a grain of salt, and seemed somewhat content with the information I had provided him. It's not everyday you meet a 100 something year old wise shinobi that shows up and solves you're biggest problems. I almost feel like a small miracle worker sometimes, but I shouldn't be getting full of myself.

Gaara quietly takes another bite of his jerky, and then asks me, " So what did you want to ask me?"

" Glad you remembered. I want you to help me find the kazekage. I have a bone to pick with him." I reply in a slightly darker tone than before. I think Gaara could sense the bit of disgust emanating from me as well.

" I know where he is. We can go there right now if you want." Gaara whispers to me in almost a dreary manner. This would be easier than searching the entire city if what he says is true.

" Lead the way." I reply as I stand up ready for him to show me the way to the leader of the sand village. Hopefully things won't get too dodgy later on.

I fiddle with my guitar absentmindedly as Gaara finishes the rest of his food and stands up. He walks at a fairly slow pace, which probably can be attributed to the large gourd he carries around. We start to head towards the capital building at a slow pace, which I don't mind too much. The air outside felt so clean as you breathed it in, and probably couldn't be matched anywhere else I've been.

We saunter up to the front steps of the large colossus of a building, which definitely had a government aura about it. Gaara quickly walks up the steps and enters the building. Inside he doesn't even bother with the check in counter, and immediately heads toward the stairs. After a few minutes of hallways and stairs, we come across a door that reads " kazekage's office" on it. He gives me a look that I should just stand behind him when we enter, so I nod to him.

Gaara swings open the door, and I see a man in his mid to late thirties hunched over his desk doing some paperwork with two children by his side. Something seems a bit suspicious here.

" Gaara! There you are, we've been wondering where you were." Said the girl next to the kazekage.

" Yeah, but who's the guy?" asks the boy with face paint as he points to me, which has now drawn the attention of the kazekage to me from his paper work.

" Yes, who are you and what are you doing here with my son?" Questions the kazekage with an eyebrow raise. Did he just say son?

" I want to ask you something personally. Last night you're son Gaara attacked me while being controlled by the bijuu within in him. I neutralized the attack and sealed off the monster. What I would like to know is why you haven't taken care of this since you're entire village seems to fear your boy, as it seems he went around without the ability to control himself." I hiss in an icy tone.

He kazekage gives a giant frown and quickly orders, " Temari, Kankuro leave with you're brother now." Temari and Kankuro quickly run past me and drag Gaara out of the room, leaving the kazekage and I face to face.

He stands up from his seat and walks in front of his desk while saying, " I thank you for sealing away the demon inside of Gaara, but I thought he would be strong enough to handle it by himself. Guess not, and I don't need some stranger coming in here bossing me around how to run my village. I don't push you're luck with me." Warned the kazekage as he narrowed his eyes at me.

" You are quite misguided young one. You should know that it is mandatory to have a seal on someone carrying a bijuu. It's flat dangerous and stupid. And don't be making threats that you can't own up to, since it is you who shouldn't be pressing their luck with me." I snap back at the man, who seems thoroughly pissed off.

" I don't care who you are, but nobody shall disrespect me in my home!" The kazekage roars as the ground beneath me shakes and quickly binds up my feet, while two thick globs of sand pop up and restrict my arms. The kazekage quickly walks over to me and looks at me in disgust.

" You are scum for testing me like this. Try to make me look like a fool." He hisses at me.

" You made yourself look like a fool all by yourself." I shout from the other side of the room, as I am sitting on his desk. He quickly realizes that I had caught him in a genjutsu, and fooled him completely. He breaks it quite easily once he figured it out and is extremely red faced.

" Genjutsu? But you didn't even weave signs?" He stammers as I just sigh.

" You really don't know much, do you? I cast the Genjutsu as soon as you started to listen to me talk when your children had left the room. My voice was the trigger." I explain to the wide-eyed man who is staring at me in disbelief.

" It doesn't matter now though. I'm out of your little trick and now I'll finish you off with my sand!" He shouts as the sand around him from earlier snaps into action bolting towards me. I quickly jump up on to the sealing and shot out weave about a dozen hand signs.

" It's over!" He screams at me, as it seems I have nowhere left to run, and that's when I let out a stream of water from my mouth. This isn't ordinary water though; it's much denser and more compacted together through chakra. It roughly has the consistency of honey when trying to move through it.

My water hits his sand dead on, and all of his dirt drops to the ground as he has lost command over it. He then goes to look up towards me, but I already have dropped down onto him placing him on his back.

" That wasn't ordinary water, was it?" He grunts from the pressure my weight is pushing on his chest.

" Correct. I see you use a very same technique that Gaara does. I figured you control the sand with you're chakra, so my dense chakra infused water cuts of signals between you and the sand, thus leaving you vulnerable. Now, I offer you to surrender right now and for you to just hear me out." I explain to the disgruntled kage. He didn't look too pleased that I had figured out his ultimate jutsu so fast, but that was in main thanks to seeing how Gaara manipulated his sand.

" Fine. What do you want from me?" grunted the stressed kage from under my feet. I step off of him to give him some breathing room, and to get a better look at him. He really does look like Gaara's father, the resemblance is impeccable.

" I just want you to take care of you're son better, that's all and to reassure you're villagers that they won't be bothered by the "monster" anymore." I answer back quite bluntly.

The man ponders this for a moment, and then replies, " Fine. You have a deal as long as you leave immediately."

" Consider it done. I just want to talk to Gaara before I go, if that's ok?" I ask to the frustrated man.

" Just make it quick." He says to me as he starts to clean up the messy office.

I walk down to the lobby of the building to see the three kids sitting down there looking quite glum. I notice nobody really seemed to notice the racket I had made with the kazekage from upstairs, which was good. I walk over to Gaara and his siblings, and his face brightens up a little bit when he sees me.

" I heard some noise, everything ok?" Gaara sharply asked me.

" Yes, we came to a mutual understanding of sorts, but never mind that. I have a parting gift for you. Now hold out you're hands." I ordered the young red head to do.

He stuck out his arms and I placed a scroll in his hands. He gave me a confused look before asking, " So what is it?"

" It's a special scroll you can use to summon me. It's a one-time use, so if you really need to meet me, open it up and activate the seal. It's basic summoning jutsu, but instead of an animal it'll be me." I explain to Gaara.

" Wow you must be quite the ninja! Where you from?" Kankuro blurts out. He seemed to be the one with the most personality out of the three thus far.

" I'm used to be from Kiri, but that was a long time ago. Now, I'll be on my way." I respond as I walk out of the building waving to the kids as they waive back. Now that I basically agreed to stay out of Suna for a while, where should I go next?


	6. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Here's my next installment! My computer recently went haywire so please excuse any mistakes you may see since I'm using a different word processor than usual. Well that's it so get reading! **

* * *

- Wrong Place, Wrong Time

It had been about a two months since I had left Suna, and I really hope that kid Gaara finds his place among the people there. Moving on now, Right now I'm traveling into Taki from Kusa where I heard about some group of thugs terrorizing the people there. It's some kind of gang, and their leader is supposed to be a "Shinobi" of some sort. I personally like Taki since it's a quiet little village that has given me fond memories, and it's where I met my first apprentice, but I suppose I should stop dwelling on past memories.

I'm standing just outside the waterfall entrance to the village, and it seems to be different than before, but i just can't place my finger on it. Anyways, I move throught the "secret" entrance, and stroll into the main part of the village. What suprises me at first is that nobody is really around, and all I can spot is a few questionable people loitering the empty streets. Looks like things are worse than I thought, and since Taki doesn't have a very strong force of shinobi it wouldn't be too unimaginable for a large group of thugs to overrun the place and assume power.

I walk up to a few guys that are propped up against a building, and from the looks of it they're trading money in some kind of deal. Probably not good whatever it is.

I walk up to the men and ask all three of them, " So how are you fellas doing today?"

" What's it to ya." Grunts the large bulkier one of the group. Respect is something I come across less and less of these days. Oh how the youth have changed.

" Oh, I'm just wondering what you're doing here and all." I casually reply back, which they seem to be quite irritated by.

" You better leave or we'll skin you boy." Sneers the medium size guy holding a rusty machete that's a bit scrawny.

" Hmmm, that's not convincing enough." I say with a smirk. Before I can continue talking the man with the machete lunges for me. He is awfully slow compared to me, so I sidestep him and deliver a soccer kick to his upper torso sending him back into the wooden building.

" Get him!" Shouts the larger one, and him and the smallest man try to snatch me. I quickly evade them by ducking underneath their flailing punches, and proceed to stab each in the gut with my kunai at an incredible speed. Even in my older age I've only lost about a step in my original speed. I'm one of the fastest shinobi of all time, not number one since I believe the 4th hokage could probably claim that title, but definitely top 5.

The two thugs drop to the ground with a hard thud. They look astounded to what had just happened in about one second.

I crouch down the larger man's level and politely ask, " So where is you're boss?" and all i get is him spitting in my face. Lovely.

" If you don't tell me I'll probably kill you." I warn.

The larger man just gives me a glare and remains silent, but his accomplice sheepishly coughs out, " Our boss is in the capital building down the street. Just please...don't hurt me anymore." Looks like I found my squealer.

I turn to the raggedy man and reply, " Much abliged sir." and I continue on my way down the street to find the headquarters.

The bare streets just seem to give off an unsettling vibe in the pit of my stomach, and I start to run towards the building, which is now in sight. I see a few gaurds standing at the entrance of the three story building, so I just quickly jump up to the third floor about as fast as I can, and it seems they didn't even notice me. Some guards they are. I scale the elegant building until I find myself face to face with a window, with what appears to be the boss inside. He's got long brown hair and is wearing a business suit and seems to be talking to some of his underlings.

I quickly decide to make my entrance by breaking through the glass window, and standing across from the group of very suprised and angry men. Figured just go in since I didn't want to just hang around.

" Who the fuck are you? Get him!" Yells the sharply dressed man in a business suit who looks at me in a grotesque manner. I quickly throw out a shower of shurikan from my weapon holdster, and all five shurikan find a home in the henchmens' throats. The business man observes the damage, and then faces me.

" So you're a shinobi huh? I'll let you know I was a top ranked chunin back in Steam Country, you should just consider yourself dead no matter how good you are with shurikan." Sneers the obviously over confident man.

" I really don't want to hear you talk anymore so I'm just going to end this quickly." I bluntly say to the man.

He starts weave some handsigns at a medium to slow pace and says, " Try me, I'm gunn-a"

I used my body flicker technique to appear behind the man and knock him unconscious. I quickly then summon a sealing scroll to seal away the villians so I could dump them off at some random major village to get sent to prison. I seal all six men into the large scroll, which took about 20 minutes. The strange thing is I thought I heard some more ruckus going on outside and in the building.

Just as I pack up the scroll the door somes crashing down and I hear an obnoxiously loud, " Stop right there! Hitome Gomi, you are under arrest and we recommend that you don't resist. Isn't that right Lee!" A large man in a green jumpsuit shouts out in a dramatic fashion while pointing at me. What a showboater.

" Hai sensei! We will aprehend the villian with avail!" The smaller version of the guy in the green jumpsuit refered to as Lee. I also spot two other kids, one which looks like a Hyuga decedent, and a girl carrying a large storage scroll. This must be a genin team with a Jounin sensei sent to aprehend the criminal I just took care of. Why did things just have to get so complicated all of a sudden? Curse me and my helpful demenour.

I give them a slightly confused look due to the eccentric entrance and say, " Look, you've got it all wrong. I'm not the guy you're looking for, infact I just dealt with him myself." and they do not seem to buy my truth.

" We will not be moved by any of your lies. Come peacefully or we will use force." The Hyuga kid states in an extremely bland tone. Boy does him seem like a swell kid. Not.

" Atta boy Neji, now what is you're choice Hitome?" The larger green suited man inquires to me. I just can't catch a break with this bunch.

" As I told you before, I'm not who you're looking for. I will not go with you. Attack me and I'll have to use force. This is you're only warning." I say to hopefully scare them off. I really didn't want to be caught up in this, and if I ran I would probably get chased down by these weirdos eventually.

" Well you leave us no choice then. Neji, Tenten and Lee assume attack formation. He's only registered in as a rogue chunin in the bingo book. This will be a great oppurtunity to test you're skills, and I'll back you all up. Now go prove you're youth!" Shouts the green man again like he's some kind of drama actor.

" I will not dissapoint you Gai sensei!" Shouts Lee, and they seem a little shocked I don't even assume an attack stance. I'm bored so I guess I'll let this play out a little bit. Glad I sealed away my guitar earlier before I came to Taki or it would probably get damaged at this rate.

" He's not taking us seriously. Let's move in." Declares Neji as he and Lee run towards me. I quickly take to the air to avoid any strikes from either of them, and arial combat is a huge weakness in the Hyuga technique. Just as I look down the Lee kid has accended as well and delivers a kick to my chin. Then another. and another.

It didn't really hurt as much as it took me by suprise, since you usually don't see genin with that kinda speed.

" Atta boy Lee! Now finish him off with the Lotus!" Shouts Gai from the far end of the spacious room. Lee's next kick sends me through the ceiling of the building and as I'm falling I feel a bunch of bandages bind me to him. Immobilized I prepare myself for the impact.

" Primary Lotus!" Shouts Lee as we spiral back down into the building. We smash through the top floor of the building and plummet all the way to the bottom floor where there is a small crater from our impact.

" Way to go Lee!" Shouts the girl Tenten, and I sense the three others have dropped down to the bottom floor of the building to help out their friend. I sense the kid has let go and rejoined his group. Now it's time for a counter. Just as Lee reunited with his team I stand up out of the rubble almost unscaved, and they look at me in astonishment.

" How did even get out off that without any injuries?" Shouts Lee as all of his teamates nod in agreement.

I give out a subtle smirk and reply, " I basically just incased myself in a thin layer of my chakra to soften the blow. I'm quite impressed with you're speed."

" Interesting. Seems we underestimated you. This time don't hold back team!" Gai shouts while pointing for his team to take off again at me. All three genin charge me all looking to either strike me with a weapon or taijutsu. In the blink of an eye I quickly focus my chakra and take off at a tremendous speed. I'm probably only a blur to them. In about 3 seconds I put all of the genin on their back with strikes to their main arteries in their necks, but their still concious since I didn't deal a lethal blow. Only weakend. Their sensei doesn't look too pleased with me also.

" You seem to more of a challenge then first thought off. I am now you're opponent." Gai declares in a very serious tone while assuming an attack stance. Now looks like I may actually have an opponent. Without him noticing a quickly weave four hand signs with my my left hand only while my arm is at my side, and he doesn't seem to notice. Genjutsu looks to be a success.

Inside the genjutsu I summon three water clones and summon three water prisons with each clone, with one of his students in each. He looks very pissed that I'm taking hostages, but tis only a genjutsu. Too bad he didn't catch on right away. I use the genjutsu so he seems glued to the floor as he watches his students slowly drown in the water prisons. Just as I was about to seal the deal and put Gai into a nice sleep I feel a blow to the back of my neck, and the genjutsu is disbanded.

It was Neji who recovered from the previous blow the fastest, but unlucky for him my body just turned into a huge syrupy water sculpture of my form. The sticky water clone substitution turned out to be a smooth choice to utilize. I swapped out when I was under the rubble from Lee's taijutsu move, and cast a genjutsu over myself to remain hidden in the room to manipulate the fight. Neji's right arm was stuck inside my sticky clone and he seemed to not like that one bit. My water clones are so densly packed with water and lightning style chakra that they cling to other chakra sources like glue. Quite the unique jutsu invented by yours truly.

The four of them look frantically around for me and I cast one more genjutsu(Ninja Art: Forced Sleep) and they all took it like a champ. Once they had all passed out I removed my camoflauge genjusu and left the half destroyed building. This should keep them down for about 30 seconds, but the jounin should only be caught for about 10 or less. They also should be happy to learn later on I did their job for them, and that I didn't kill them, since there's no need to spill any uneccesary blood. I ran out of town quickly, and as I left I noticed more people on the streets. Normal people that looked like they had finally seen the sun, but I don't have time to chat or an extra large ego to fill, so I just beat feet outta there. I want to go find some dinner and shelter for the night.

Next up on my list should probably be Konoha since the 3rd Hokage would probably liked to have some more time to talk with me, and vice verse, also to apologize for my actions against the team I just fought, even though I told them the truth. I'm thinking though I should take my time heading to Konoha, and check out a new country I've heard about to the east of here.

I exit the waterfall entrance and head south, since I could probably find a small motel or something to grab a bite to eat and some rest. It's been a long day and I could use a good night's rest.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! Next chapter should be up in awhile, and I hope I didn't make the encounter weird or anything. Anyways, peace.**


	7. Pulling Strings

**Hey, I'm back with another update! This chapter is basically introducing my other main OC into the story, and my last. Any more and it would probably get really crammed. Also I still haven't found my Microsoft word disc, so I'm still typing on Wordpad and please excuse any mistakes you may see more than usual. I hate Wordpad by the way. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Impervious

Pulling Strings

I woke up feeling quite refreshed from my previous encounter yesterday. I managed to find a small town on the northern border of Fire Country and rent a motel room. Not very nice, well actually the place was quite filty. It's one of those " sleep on top of the covers" kind of deals. Anyways, I made my way out from the motel around 8:30 or so with my guitar strapped firmly on my back, and I decided I would go get some tea for breakfast at one of the local resturants.

It wasn't long before I stumbled upon a nice quaint little cafe not too far down the main strip, and I entered inside. I went to a table near the corner and sat down gently, and pulled up my guitar infont of me to tune it as I wait to be served. Soon enough a waitress comes by me and asks, " What would you like?" in a very cheery tone.

I smile to the young woman and reply, " Just a cup of some black chai tea would be perfect." She nods to me and trots of to the kitchen area. I refocus my attention to my guitar to start retuning my E string, but it's kind of hard with two people bickering on the other end of the cafe.

Getting fed up that I can't hear the tone well enough to make the proper adjustments, I rest my guitar against the table and stand up to see who's making all the racket. I see a young girl that looks to be no older than 15 argueing with an older man, and they both look to be shinobi. I figure they will resolve whatever matter they are faced with, and I sit back down. Soon enough I recieve my delicious tea, but now I've stopped fiddling with my instrument, and I'm just listening to the conversation from across the room. The cafe is fairly empty with only about 3 or employees and about 5 customers, including me. The other two people look to be an elderly couple a few tables away from me just minding their own business while those other two bicker. Kids these days.

After about three minutes of listening I've gathered this much. The girl's name is Tsuma and the guy's name is either asshole or jerk-face, not sure which but I'm assuming he has a real name. The arguement seems to be that the young girl is a rogue shinobi from somewhere and the man is a hidden leaf ninja that is trying to uncover details that she is indeed a missing-nin so he can attack her, since if she is part of a hidden village it's a huge offense. I figured out that she was a loner just by looking at her body langauge, even though it was subtle, and she seemed to be a good liar, but it's hard to trick an old dog like me.

I finally finish off my tea and pay the bill. Once I handed the waitress the cash I quickly sealed away my guitar when nobody had their eyes on me and approached the two bickering people that seemed to be wrapping up their little debate, with the man looking to attack the young girl. The two of them hardly notice me coming until I'm standing directly across from the two of them to their left. They both pause and give me a strange look.

I quickly speak up and say, " So I've been listening to you two bicker for the past few minutes, and I want to help you two resolve this." And neither of them looked like they wanted me to interfere. Oh how vain people can't accept some help, or even mediation from others. It's so rediculas.

The man was the first to address me and say, " Look sir, this is shinobi business and I will need to aprehend this missing-nin." and he return his attention to the girl.

" I'm not a missing-nin you jerk! I just want you to go so I can get some food, and like I told you before I'm with the hidden cloud!" She angrily cries in protest, but it doesn't seem to persuade the man in anyway.

" I'm done with this, I'm going to take you down right here." The man arrogantly grunts as he starts to weave hand signs, but I quickly intervene by delivering a swift chop to his throat to knock him down, and give me some time to assess my next move.

" What the-" She says in astonishment only for me to interrupt, " Come with me. Now." and I quickly walk out of the cafe with the girl in tow. The man I nailed in the throat struggles to get up from the unexpected blow to his throat, but losses sight of us before he can come to his senses.

I quickly lead her to an ally a few blocks away and she asks me, " What's you're deal man? I could have handled that myself!" I chuckle at the anger she is giving off, which in turn seems to only infuriate her even more.

" Listen I had to break that up for two reasons. One, using nin-jutsu in a public enviorment is very messy and frowned upon. And second, you stood there frozen so I had to make a move before you got smashed. The seals he was preforming were basic fire style from what I could see and you would have been burnt to a crisp." I explain to her, yet she still seems to be seething with disgust.

" Whatever. You can say what you want, but I could have gotten out of that myself." She mumbled lowly half to herself. What a stubborn, spiteful kid.

" Fine, I won't undermine you're "abilities", but answer me this. Are you a missing-nin?" I ask her, while adding in a bit colder tone at the end for some intimmediation.

She suddenly gives me a very saddend look and quietly replies, " Yes. My team deserted me about a few weeks ago on a mission when I got left behind. They never liked me for some reason, and never came back for me. So are you going to try and attack me?" I could think maybe why they left her behind, since she had an attitude of a pissed of rhino and haa the pride of a lion. People who only think of themselves will never amount to much. The only way to succeed is upon the shoulders of others until you can support yourself and return the favor, or etleast that's what I've learned.

" Sounds rough kiddo. Look, I'm not here to hurt you since I also left my former village a long time ago. If you want you can travel me, since theirs safety in numbers. What's you're choice?" I ask her and she seems to ponder my proposal for a good moment. She finally blinks her eyes and responds with, " Why not? You seem ok since you haven't tried to hit on me or try to kill me. By the way I'm Tsuma." And she gives me a faint smile as she finshes talking.

" Excellent, and I'm Yushin. Now lets go find a nicer place to talk, hmm?" I offer and she nods in agreement. We walk back into the main street until I lead us to the motel I spent the night in. I quickly get a room key from the guy at the desk, and head into the room I used earlier. I leave the door cracked, and I empty my pockets upon the bed, which contains a few scrolls. I turn around, and I finally get a good look at Tsuma.

She looks to be about 15 with long straight brown hair flowing down her back, She wear a simple shinobi skirt with wrappings going all the way up her legs and arms, and she wears a cody plate commonly seen in ANBU to protect her body which seemed to have a fishnet undershirt. She's about 5'5" with her hi-ate tied around her upper left thigh, has dull blue eyes and simple sandals as well, and a irritating smirk on her face that she loves to wear. She's a pretty girl with a nice butt, but It's just too weird for me to be intiamate with women these days. My 3rd wife kinda wrecked me bad in a brutal split up, and I still hate her guts and realtionships for the most part. Also, she must be at least 40 by now which is about 13 years ago. Damn I'm old.

" So...where are you from? I'm formerly from the the hidden Cloud." She says in a bored tone to start the conversation. I give out a long yawn before replying, " I'm from the hidden Mist. Now, how old are?"

" How old are you?" She replies in a mocking tone. I'm starting to worry that I've got more than I bargained for. I grudgingly reply, " Older than you, now answer my question."

" Hmm, you're no fun. So can I at least guess you're age?" Tsuma asks me in a childish way. " Sure, but I doubt you'll get it. You can have as many guesses as you want." I reply back in a challenging tone, and she takes the bait easily. " You're so on!" She shouts back at me.

After about 10 minutes she finally came to a conclusion and yelled out, " You're obviously lying and not telling me your age! That's not how this works you asshole!" I let out a sigh and respond with, " Just take a seat on the floor and calm down. To be fair, the closest you guessed was 50." And she just gives me a stunned look.

" What? Do you use some kind of youth jutsu to look younger you creep!" She cries out at me in visible disgust. I roll my eyes and shout back at her, " No! It's my kekkei genkai that allows me to keep the body that I had when I was about 28. And just to clarify, I'm older than 50 by a longshot." And that's when Tsuma drops her jaw.

After an awkward pause she slowly says, " So...can I call you grandpa?"

" Hell no." I bluntly respond. I'm not letting that fly.

" But why not? It totally suits you since your all old and stuff, and it explains why you act all cranky." Tsuma chimes in a cute tone. I really don't think I act cranky, let alone act like an old geezer.

" Ugh. Let's move on. So, what rank of ninja were you before you left?" I ask Tsuma in a polite tone to change subjects. She frowns and relpies, " Genin...But! I was scheduled to take the chunin exams in a few weeks, and I would have made chunin for sure! So what are you? You have to be at least chunin in how you handled that one dude back at that resturant."

" You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I reply in an honest tone. I doubt she would believe me if I straight up told her I'm the former Shodai Mizukage. so I continue with, " So, just to answer you're question lets take a feild trip to Konoha."

She gives me a confused look and asks, " But why?" and I reply back with, " Konoha has a very nice Library full of history books that will act as proof, as I'm using you wouldn't believe the answer I would give you right now."

Tsuma sneers at me, " Ha, you would be in a history book, Grandpa. Well, I'm ready to go whenever since you have now got me kinda interested in who the hell you are." I quickly pack up all my scrolls back into my pants pockets and reply, " have you always had the mouth of a sailor, or did you're mother teach you to talk like that? Oh, and stop calling me that name, kid."

" Yeah I learned that from my mom! She always swore a lot for some reason, and she worked in the information department in Kumo. Boring person though, unlike me!" Tsuma exclaimed while bolting up from her sitting position. Dramatic, but still not as bad as that one green guy I faced the other day.

" Better be boring than a total fruitcake." I sarcastically remark, and I receive a glare. Can somebody not take a simple joke?

" Whatever dude, let's just go. I heard that Konoha was going to host the chunin exams I was supposed to take so I might as well just visit, and see if you are infact a part of history." Tsuma explains to me as she opens the door, and I quickly follow her out of of the motel. A trip to Konoha from here would be about a week at the pace I want to take, so I'll have plenty of to hopefully relax, and tame my new traveling friend. She may be crazy as heck, but I have something or somebody keep me on my toes or life gets pretty boring.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, and review if you'd like to give me some feedback or whatever. Next update should come once I've updated one of my other stories, so soon (: Cya.**


	8. Roots and Vines

**Hey, I'm back once again! I'm having fun writing this story, and I can only hope you're enjoying it so far. Still on Wordpad since I haven't located my Mircosoft office disk. Ahh well, I'll find it sooner or later. Now read!**

* * *

Impervious

- Roots and Vines

The journey to Konoha didn't take too long, as Tsuma kept me on my toes for most of the trip by asking me questions and such that kept me from drifting too far off. Why did I bring her again? Not sure to be exact, but I have to stay on the top of my game physicaly and mentally or I'll get complacent, and she helps keep my mind quick., and some entertainment on top of it.

Along the few days we traveled I got to know a bit more about her. The subtle things to be exact, like in how her manurisms worked along with most her emotions and expressions. She telegraphs every feeling quite dramatically, and now just after a few days she's practically an open book to me. Tsuma has been bombarding me with questions, but I've managed to give no answer and promise to fill her in when we reach Konoha, which is coming in to sight at the moment.

" Ahh! We made it!" Tsuma exclaims in a fit of joy. I turn to her and give her an eyebrow raise to say, " settle down". We apprach the gate and entered in easily since I just look like a musician with my guitar, and she ditched her Kumo headband and put on a cloak over her body plate to look somewhat normal.

We pass right on in and she asks me, " So where's the library?" I give out a slight groan and reply, " Already? You don't even want to get some food first?" And she shoots back at me a wide grin and responds, " You've been avoiding my questions like a dirty politician, grandpa. I want some answers."

I frown at her answer, but I trudge to the east end of the village with her in tow. Now that I'm back here I should probably drop by the Hokage office and talk with Hiruzen, but that can be dealt with later on when I let Tsuma loose later on.

After about 10 minutes of moving through the semi-crowded streets we reach a stout building with decent size, and the kanji on the front reads " Library". I enter in and head and give the librarian a nod before heading off to the history section.

" Wow...there are a lot of scrolls here." Tsuma says out loud in awe of the maroon library with dark olive shelves. "Yes there are. It's one of the biggest in all the lands only to be rivaled by the ones in Iwa and Kumo."

I quickly find the historic shinobi secetion, and we begin to look for anything Kiri related. Quickly Tsuma finds a book and whispers to me, " How bout Roots of Water Country and it's Shinobi?" I give her a swift nod and we walk back to the main hall to find a table to examine the rather large scroll.

We sit down and I open it up carefully and examine the first part of it since it's the table fo contents. Tsuma just sits back and watched me thumb through the old large scroll until I stop at a certain point.

" Here, read this." I state while pointing at a specific part for her to start at, and next to some of the kanji is a hand drawn portrait of the Shodai Mizukage, me. The picture is crude nonetheless, but you can still make it out and determine it to match my face without any doubt. Tsuma is stunned by what she sees, and is sucked into the scroll reading every little detail about my bio.

After about a good 5 minutes Tsuma sits back into her chair and lets out a large sigh. Glad the scroll did the talking for me, but it isn't near over. Tsuma lazily eyes me and mummers, " Wow...and I honestly thought you were full of shit. But, it said you died. What happened?" I swallow some saliva and respond, " here's my fill on the events. Everything is true in what that document says, but things get hazy around my "death", cause you see I'm infact alive and well. I escaped using a transportation technique, and that explains why no body was found. Common accpeted belief was the last blow I took from the Shodai Raikage obliterated me. I have my own personal reasons that I might tell you another time, but I simply dissapearedfrom the world, and faded into history forgotten. After I dissapeared I sought refugee in Takigakure, where I taught my first apprentice."

Tsuma takes a moment to take in all the information and all she can muster up is, " SO why did you leave your home when you were Kage?" I look away for a brief moment before I reply, " In an nut shell, I left for social and political reasons. I don't want to explain details unless I know you better. Anything else."

Tsuma smiles and replies, " Thought you'd never ask. First, who was your apprentice?" I give a weak smile and reply, " His name was Kakuzu. I met him when he was just a teen from a poor family. I trained him for about 4 years until we had a dispute and went our seperate ways." Tsuma nods then asks me, " You have any other students?"

I scratch my chin and reply, " Yes infact I have. I have had 3 apprentices. The first was Kakuzu, followed by my son, Takanori, and last one I don't really want to talk about. He ended his life in a rather stupid way in my opinion, and it still saddens me when I think of it." There is a eerie silence between us for a few minutes before Tsuma speaks up and says, " So tell me about you're son?"

I let out a yawn and explain, " Well, he was a good ole boy that was an excellent shinobi. His mother and I loved him and he went on to be a great shinobi for Kusagakure. I taught him almost everything I know, and he figured some stuff out on his own. I'll miss the kid, that's for sure." Tsuma gives me a skeptical look and asks me, " How did he die?"

The next answer freaked her out a bit when I replied, " He died of old age. It's been nearly 20 years since he's passed away. He lived to be 67, and died of cardiac arrest when his health failed him." Again there was a long silence between us as we avoided eye contact with eachother, until this time I broke the silence by asking, " So anything else you want to ask me?"

Tsuma let out a light "hmmph" and replied, " I'm good for now, except one thing. Will you train me?" This took me a little by surpise to how blunt she was about it, but it's not everyday you get to meet a warrior from the old days. " If you think you can handle it, I'll train you to be a suitable ninja, as long as you accept my methods and carry on my will. Do you accept?"

Tsuma quickly replies in a loud tone, " Heck yeah!" which she then recieves several glares from other people in the library. Ahh this should be interesting. I give her a smile of approval, and I head out of the library with her walking closely behind me.

" So where we going to next? I think I could use some food." She asks me in an endearing tone. Is she really trying to get me to buy her food now? I grunt back, " You said you'd be fine without food earlier, so we'll do that later before sundown. Right now we're going to the Hokage's office. I have some things to discuss with him. " You know the Hokage? Damn..." Tsuma moans out in a slightly shocked manner.

We walk through the street of Konoha to the other side of the village and reach the Hokage tower with ease. We enter the tall building, and I have Tsuma talk with the front desk secretary. After a about two minutes of talking Tsuma wlaks back to me and says, " We can go up since I got us all cleared." And I nod to the news, and lead us up to the office.

We cricumvent the hallways of the grand building and I find the door that has "Hokage's Office" on the front. I walk in with Tsuma closely behind me, and I see Hirusen is in the middle of briefing a team. " I appologize. Is this a bad time?" I ask aloud to the Hokage and the four man team infront of me. Hiruzen takes a good look at me, before his eyes widen slightly and replies, " No, no my good friend. We're almost done here." Then Hiruzen proceeds to hand a scroll to the man in jounin uniform that possess large white hair. I quickly look at the kids, and I instantly recognize the blond one. I believe his name was Naruto if I remember correctly, and now he's bearing a Konoha headband. Must of caught a lucky break to graduate when thinking back to how he skipped class to come along with me a few months ago.

" Hey I know you!" Naruto says quite loudly and points at me in unison. The pink haired girl quickly punches him in the head down to the ground while shouting, " It's not nice to point and yell at people, Naruto!" which is followed up by the raven haired boy muttering, " Idiot."

" Umm, sorry for my genin's behavior. They can be a bit...odd." States the cyclops like man as he frowns at his team who shapes back up immediatly. " Ohh, it's ok. I've met Naruto before when I last came to the village awhile ago. It's no big deal." I reply to him. He nods to me and Tsuma, then all four of them turn around to bow to the Hokage, then leave.

Hiruzen waits until the door is fully closed before saying, " So what brings you back here, Yushin? I've done my homework on you, and I couldn't find a fault in the history or your looks." Tsuma gives me a look basically telling me to talk, so I say, " Ahh, I'm just back in town, you know to admire the sights. Also I'm open to make a quick paycheck if you have task I could preform? My services are quite versitile as you know."

Hiruzen takes a long drag from the pipe in his left hand and replies, " Interesting. So, who is you're little friend?" While he points to Tsuma. " I'm not his " little friend", I'm actually his new apprentice!" Tsuma barks back loudly. " Ahh, I see. Anyways, Yushin I do have one job that might interest you, and it pays well for sure." Hiruzen lazily says to us while taking another drag of his pipe. " What might this be?" I inquire to the mysterious man.

" Oh, not much really. You see, the chunin exams are being hosted here in about a week, and right now I still need a third procter. Would you be interested. Oh, and I won't have you reveal you're identity or anything. At the most you will need to do is temporarily bear the Konoha headband. Nobody would question you since I would send out a notice like you came from ANBU or something." Hiruzen carefully explains to me, and Tsuma now look very interested in the conversation. " You should totally do it. I want to get good seats to the chunin exams." Pleads Tsuma in a puppy dog face. Ugh, looks like I'll be forced to do this.

" I accept your job offer and conditions. Now, how much cash we talking here?" I beckon to the old, yet younger man. " It doesn't matter to me. When it's all said and done, I'll give you whatever you desire, Yushin-sama." Hiruzen replies with a smile on his old wrinkly face. " Sounds good. I'll be around town if you need me." I say to him as I start to head for the door with Tsuma at my side, when I hear Hiruzen rustle up from his desk and open a drawer.

" Here, take this and nobody should give you any trouble." Hiruzen says as he tossess me two Konoha headbands, both in the color of white. "The other is for your little friend, just to make sure nobody gets suspicious." Hiruzen says with a wink to Tsuma, who just lets out small growl to being referred to as " little friend" again.

Once we exit his office I tie the hi-ate around my left thigh, with the symbol pointing to my left, while Tsuma just tied it arounf her right bicep. We trotted down the stairs, and out of the building and back into the nearly dark Konoha. The lights were turning own, and the nightlife is slowly coming to when Tsuma begged me, " Can we get some food now?" I chuckle at how dramatic she's making it seem and I reply, " Sure kid, I hear there's a good ramen resturant just a few blocks ahead.

* * *

**That's it...for now. Next coming chapters will be very interesting, I can assure you, and I'm dying to write them. I'll be back soon, and hey since you're here why don't you write up a review or something? I want to hear whatcha thinking so far. Peace.**


	9. Suspicion and Surprise

**Hello again. I finally found my Microsoft office disc, so this will be my last time typing on Wordpad! Well here's my next installment of Impervious, and if you see any glaring mistakes just remember I typed this up on a shit word processor. Anyways, enjoy. **

* * *

Impervious

- Suspicion and Surprise

Finally I had gotten a decent gig to earn some quality money to pay for my next few destinations, and it's not like proctoring is hard or anything since it's just genin. I took Tsuma to a nearby hotel, which I stayed in during my last visit, and I decided to give us some freedom from eachother to explore the city and find a bite to eat. I advised her to say that with wearing that Konoha headband to say she was receantly discharged from ANBU, since you don't see there faces, as that would be my story.

Once Tsuma and I dropped our stuff off and I briefed her that I would hold a training session with her tomorrow to see if she wants to actually go through with wanting to be my apprentice, since I have an unorthodox teaching method that originates from my time in Kiri.

With the Konoha headband firmly around my leg, I left the hotel while looking to head into downtown. Most bars should be open since it's practically night, and I haven't had a drink in a good while, so why not.

I walked down one of the main strips of Konoha to one of the areas that contained most the adult bars and pubs, and i soon found it. It was a palaza filled with lights, laughter, and a lot of people just having a good time. I decide to go to a bar I picked at random, and quickly ducked inside to take a seat at the front counter.

The bartender comes over to me and asks, " What shall you be having tonight sir?" I give him a small smile, then I say to the husky man, " Ohh, I think I'll have some red wine." And which he quickly replies, " Which brand?" and I respond with, " Give me you're personal favorite."

The older fellow gives me a thumbs up and strolls to the other end of the bar to fix my drink and take other orders. I take this time to take a good look around, and the musty old pub looks a bit underkept, but seems to be a local hotspot for civillians and shinobi alike. I spin back around in my stool to face the counter to recieve my drink, and I give the man some cash and give him a small nod before taking my first sip. Just as I finihs my first taste of the slightly sweet, yet bitter tasting wine I notice somebody has sat down next to me, and is looking at me.

I slowly turn to the man and set down my drink to ask, " Can I help you?" And I quickly realize it's the one-eyed man I saw earlier in Hiruzen's office. He seems to keep a stoic face and asks me, " Who are you exactly?" I give him a slight frown and respond with, " I've receantly come back from a mission in the ANBU that took awhile, and I've been discharged, how bout you?"

He doesn't seem to buy my lie, but it's hard to tell with his covered face as he says, " Well, I'm Kakashi Hatake and I spent many years in the ANBU and I've never seen your face or heard you're voice, so tell me who you actually are, hmm?" I give out a slight sigh as I reply, " To put it simply I'm an old friend of Hiruzen's that has been asked to proctor a section of the chunin exams. By the way my name is Yushin Jourou." The gears seem to be turning in Kakashi's head, but I don't mind using my actual name since most people won't know it unless you're a history whizz, and if you do figure it out, bravo.

" That name seems vaguely familiar, but I can't place it. How did you come to know the Hokage?" Kakshi inquires while trying to hide his obvious interest. Now I would really need to lie to save my cover. I take another sip of my drink first before replying, " Well, I meet him a few years ago when I left Kiri. He seemed genuine when we meet and he said I would always be welcomed in Konoha since I helped him out in a political ordeal. I've been traveling for the last 11 years and now I've finally decided to come and help out the old man once agai, and he pays quite well too." Kakashi does seem to buy this story since I tried a little bit harder to seem "beaten" and spill the beans to him, and he just nods in agreement.

" That sounds interesting. What kind of ninja were you in Kiri, and why are you being made a proctor?" Kakashi asks once again. This is starting to feel like an interrogation, and I should probably change the subject soon. " Well, I used to be a hunter-nin and a standerd jounin, and I left when my kekkai genkai was found out about. I've always been an exceptional shinobi, so the Hokage wants me to proctor, and I need some cash." I explain to Kakashi, who thens quickly asks before I can add in another word, " So why do you know Naruto?" and I non-chalantley reply, " I just met him at the ramen shop a few days ago, and I chatted with him. Nothing big."

Kakashi seems content with my answers, and I then go to take another sip of my wine when he asks, " So did you come here with you're girlfriend?" I nearly spit out my wine and I give him a very incredulous look, and I reply, " Not at all. She's my apprentice, and I don't think I could handle actually being around her any more than I am."

I can see a smirk form under Kakshi's mask as he responds, " Fair enough, it's just you two looks relatively close in age so I just assumed. So, which part will you be proctoring? I'm entering in my genin team, and I would like to know what part you'll be at." I rub my chin a little before replying, " The Hokage hasn't specified yet, but I'll know soon. So how is having a genin team? I've never had one myself." Kakashi then returns a weary look to me and mutters, " Oh, it's something I suppose. That's for sure, and it sure has it's moments." This guy has the uncanny ability to be extremely vague and distant while gathering information. Quite the unique individual, and I do wonder who has his sensei.

I down the rest of my drink and motion for the bartender to give me a bottle of sake to go, and then I tell Kakashi, " So, I'll be leaving now. If you have anything you want to talk about, you can ask me if you can find me." I hop off the stool, and he gives me a curt nod to me as I walk out of the pub. Now that I had survived the lightning round of troublesome questions, I think I should probably get some shut eye. It'll probably be better to beat Tsuma back to the hotel so I can get to sleep and not have to talk to her until the morning.

I walk swiftly down the lively streets and I final reach the door to the hotel. I walk inside the building, and down the hallway to my room. I reach into my pocket for the key with my free hand, then I proceed to unlock the door. Everything seems the same since Tsuma and I had left, and I clear the bed off and I undress. I just take off my shirt and shoes since I don't want anything awkward to happen between me and Tsuma in the morning. I quickly look at my upper right bicep to examine my old summoning tattoo, but I quickly stop staring at it, and I sneak under the smooth covers of the bed and I crack open the bottle of sake and start to down the bottle to help ease me into a nice sleep. I figure sleeping in can't hurt in a bed like this, and it's been awhile since I've had a bottle of sake to myself.

I wake up later than usual, but still quite early by most people's standerd feeling a bit hungry, but that is soon replaced by fear as I notice someone else is also in the bed with me. I instantly hear a snore, and realize whoever they are, there asleep and also under the covers, and hogging them a little bit much for my comfort. I slowly look over my shoulder, and I see it's Tsuma who has snuck into the bed with me sleeping soundly. Last time I ever go to sleep buzzed. I slowly position my body to push her off the bed with my feet, and all in one push she goes flying off the bed, along with all the covers, and let out a small " Ack" sound.

Tsuma wrestles the covers violently to untagle herself, and once she finally does she glares at me and screams, " What the fuck!" I give her back a similiar " what the fuck" look and ask her in a demanding tone, " What were you doing sleeping next to me!" Tsuma looks very pissed right now and shouts back, " Where else was I supposed to sleep? There's only one bed in here, and I came back very tired. Do you want me to sleep on the damn floor?" I raise my left eyebrow slightly and reply, " I thought you were going to sleep on the floor in the first place. Remember, age before beauty kid."

" Ugh! You're so weird!" Tsuma barks at me while she starts to place the sheets back on the bed. I then remark, " Whatever, now will you go get a reasonable t-shirt on or you're body plate? I can pracitcally see through that skanky fishnet shirt of yours." I finish up by pointing to her sleeping attire, which seems to be a her thin fishnet shirt and panties, and she just gives me the middle finger. She sure seems to be pleasent in the morning...

After about 5 minutes of fixing the room and getting dressed in a silence with foreshadowing anger, and a need for breakfast I speak up and say, " Well, since we're ready lets go get some breakfast before we hit the training feild. My treat." I offer the still pissed of teem, and she retorts, " Ok, but only because your my sensei, and that you're paying." I really am going to enjoy breaking her of this awful attitude of hers.

We grab the neccesary things for training, and I leave my guitar behind as we leave the hotel and head down to the market district on this bright sunny morining. I still feel a bit light headed from last night's drinking binge, but some fruits and wheat should help me overcome some of the hunger I'm feeling. I lead the two of us to a fruit stand, and I purchase two mangos from the man which he gives me in a brown sack, and then I go across the street to purchase two whole grain bread slices. I give each of us a mango and a bread slice, before I start eating my breakfast, yet Tsuma is just staring at the food I had given her.

" Soemthing wrong?" I ask out to the strange girl, tow which she looks to me with slightly sad eyes and asks me, " Can we go get some real breakfast? Like ramen, dango or sushi? Please?" She's practically begging at this point, but I sternly state, " No. Now eat your food." Tsuma grunts with a frown, and unhappily eats the mango/bread combo. Why does she have to be so difficult?

We finish our respective meals, and I start to lead her to the more combat oriented area of Konoha. I quickly come across a nice feild that bears a sign saying " Training Feild 10" and I quickly walk out to the middle of the feild with Tsuma. Once we're roughly in the center I turn to face her and state, " This is where your training will start. Just do as I say and do your hardest, and you'll become better than what you are. Understand?" and she answers with a swift shake of her head up and down. " Good, now we fight." I state and assume a battle stance. She looks a bit uneasy and cries out, " But your like crazy powerful! Do you really want me to fight you, and not even start with drills?"

I give out a deep sigh and drop my stance and respond with, " If you want me to train you, you'll do as I say. When I learned I always practiced through sparring, and none of that practicing chakra control or techniques outside of battle. You can do those things in your spare time, but everytime I'm training with you, it'll be sparring. That's it. Besides, you'll progress faster by being accustomed to fighting a stronger opponent, and by seeing how you progress day by day." Tsuma gives my a quick frown, but then happily replies, " Ok! Here I come!"

I quickly jump away to create some distance between us, and she comes chraging in after me. Foolish girl. I'm only going at about half speed, but I still seem faster than her. I land deliberatly infront of her, in which she punches me in the face and shouts, " Gotcha!" Only to realize a seconf later that her arm is stuck inside a water goo ( Ninja Art: Sticky Water Substitution) and starts to pull her arm out frantically. I'm standing clear on the otherside of the clearing watching her struggle. Looks like I'll have a lot to work with in the near future. Suddenly Tsuma's body becomes encased in a veil of lightning, and the water practically explodes of her. Figures she would be a lightning type, the weakness to that particular jutsu.

Tsuma's lightining dies down once she's freed, and she spins around and charges at me once again. This time I decide I'll just engage in some taijutsu to see how she fairs. I don't even assume a position, and I just block or negate all the punches she through's at me for about a minute. Getting fed up, Tsuma's body becomes encased in lightining once again and she continues to try and strike me. I quickly activate a genjutsu by forming a few subtle signs with my left hand only, and she falls for it too easily. She seems too focused in trying to hit me.

I hop away to go lay donw in the grass to watch her fight the imaginary me for awhile longer until she figures out it's a genjutsu. I just maintain a steady chakra stream to keep the jutsu active, and only until about 3 minutes later she flairs up her chakra, and breaks the jutsu. As she does this I sense a drop in her chakra levels and the lightining surronding her discipates. Tsuma looks exhuasted at this point, and I'm suprised she's still standing. She tries to run towards me, but collapses to her knees to which I catch her in the knick of time thanks to my body flicker technique.

The chakra drained girl wearily looks at me and huffs out, " Were you an illusion the whole time?" I give her a sympathetic look and relpy, " Not entirely. Once you started to use your lightning release I activated it. You did ok for this being your first try, so just learn from your mistakes and we'll do this again tomorrow." I set her down and she looks at her feet in dispair. I guess she's quite hard on herself for not lving up to expectation.

" So, what should I work on?" Tsuma asks to me in a very curious tone. I think about it briefly before saying, " Strategy. Your attacks are about as simple and blunt as your personality. Once you can formulate a plan in your head I'll start to help you out with jutsu. Understand?" tow which she mumbles back, " Yes sensei..." I smile at her slow progress, until I sense more people approaching our position.

I turn my head around to see a man/boy combo of bad bowl cuts that seem very familiar with two others...Oh wait. I completely forgot that these weirdos were from Konoha, and looks like I have some explaining to do. They all spot me and Tsuma at the same time and rush to my position. Just when I was starting to get a hold of things, they just seem to keep getting more complicated.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I know it's maddening, but that's just how felt I needed to end it without go on for another 500 words or so. Thanks for reading, and if you want check out some of my other stories. Peace.**


	10. Forgotten

**I'm back once again with another update. I'm now installing sorta crossover from a game I've just recently played called, Bastion. Fun stuff, but I'll only be doing a minor crossover and using them in a slightly different way then was given in the actual game.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Bastion or Naruto, just the OC's present in the story.**

**Ok, now enjoy!**

* * *

Impervious

Forgotten

The genin squad finally comes within talking distance and stops dead in there tracks when they spot me, and Tsuma seems to tired to sense the obvious tension between the five of us. I did fight them not too long ago, and it's only natural that they would be quite shocked to see me bearing a Konoha hi-ate. The larger bowl cut man steps forward and sternly says, " Who are you, and why do you have a Konoha headband when you attacked us not too long ago."

I shake the nervousness out of my system before replying, " Let me explain. I did tell you before that I wasn't who I was thought to be, and I would have to use force if neccesarry, did I not? What I was doing there was undercover work for a division of Konoha's ANBU. If you don't believe me just go ask the Hokage." They all seem pretty skeptical and the jounin replies back, " Why didn't you say that at the time?"

I hold back an eye roll and say, " Well, you guys decided to engage me in battle before I could say that. I had to dissmantle you so I could escape with the needed information. Hope you understand." They all seem to be starting to believe me, but I think there going to ask the Hokage about me no matter what I say at this point. I just have rotten luck. Tsuma shakily stands up and asks, " So what are you all doing here?"

The miniture version of the jounin pipes in, " This is our training ground! We have to get ready for the chunin exams that Gai-sensei has entered us in!" I smile at the boy's enthusiasm and reply, " Well good for all of you and good luck. Tsuma and I will leave your field now since we're just about done here." I motion for Tsuma to follow me, and I exchange nods with Gai as I leave the grassy feild.

I drag Tsuma over to the next training ground I see and I hear her moan behind me, " I thought we were done. What are we doing now..." I stop in my tracks and turn to her to say, " I just want to show you something, that's all." I look at the dense forest I've led the two of into, which should be perfect since nobody will see what I'm going to do next.

I whip out a scroll from my pocket and spread it out on the ground infront of me and Tsuma, which see is now giving a very intrigued yet confused look to what I am doing. " This is a scroll I use to travel to a certain place. I'm going to use the transportation technique, and use this essentially as a destination. just hold onto me when I say so." I explain to the confused girl. I look at her with reassurance and say, " Don't worry. Where were going is a very special place for you're training." Tsuma gives me a blank look, probably due to being exhausted and sick of me, and i motion for her to come around to my side of the scroll.

" Now, I'm going to do a few hand signs, so once I start just hold onto my shoulder or something so I take you along." I tell the her, and she replies, " Umm, ok?" Once she finished her statement I start to do about 15 or so handsigns, and then I slam my right palm down in the center of the scroll and we are whisked away from Konoha.

We reappear in a very dark looking world with high wall surronding a collosium type place that is o so familiar to me. All around the circular stadium is ten shrines with a stone pillar infront of them and symbol atop the shrine. The shrines are well-type devices with a fancy roof over them with a stone pillar infront of it with a indent for a hand. This is a realm that has been forgotten of unfortunately.

Tsuma gazes around in a slight panic and yells at me, " Where the fuck did you bring us! Is this the realm of the Shinigami or soemthing?" I chuckle at her behavior and reply, " Oh no my dear child, but you are close. This is a gateway between our world and that of the gods of the old days, which have been forgotten. The Shinigami is more of a demon than anything, but this is a shrine to the gods of the past which were worshipped many centuries ago." Tsuma still looks a bit uneasy about the whole sitiuation and she asks, " So what's this got to do with training, and how do you know of this?"

I let a faint smile cross my face and reply, " I once trained her when I was young. My grandfather is the one who first brought me here many years ago. The religion that worshipped these gods has died out, but they still live on. For your training, you shall be tested by each deity, and defeat there trial. Once you have done all eleven trials I don't think you'll be needing me to train you anymore, but that's all specualtion for now. Not even my own son was able to conquer all the trials in his life time, infact it took me 17 years to finally beat the last trail myself."

Tsuma's jaw dropped, but she quickly recomposed herself and said, " Wait, you said there were eleven trials, but there's only ten shrines?" I give her a pat on the head and respond, " You're sharp as ever, aren't you? The last test is deferating all the deities trails at once. Only very few have ever succeeded in history." Tsuma's jaw drops again and she mumbles out, " So what will I be doing?" I look up at the shadowy overworld that goes off into nothing and reply, " Well, you're kinda beat up today so I think I'll have you attempt you're first trial tomorrow after a light warm-up spar. I already have the first deity in mind that you should face. And let me warn you right now, you will have to formulate a strategy for these trials since you will find yourself outmatched."

She tilts her head to the left in a playful manner and innocently asks, " How you mean that I'll be outmatched?" I shrug my shoulder and quickly blink to just stare at the poor kid for a moment. " Look. You see those pillars infront of all the shrines?" I state while pointing to all the pillars around us, and I continue, " Well, you place you hand in the indent and release a bit of you're chakra to invoke said god. What will happen is a copy or clone of you will rise out of the well like structure, and then you must fight yourself, but there's a catch." I pause for a moment to catch my breath since the last jutsu used a decent amount of energy, and Tsuma asks, " So what's the catch? I just have to fight myself or what?"

" Patience child." I whisper to the girl, and I look into her eyes and say, " It's not jsut yourself. It's you with the power of that god infused within the clone. Each god has a unique trait that each copy of you will have, forcing you to beat the trial with brains, and not brawn. Tomorrow I will fill you in on the god you choose, but remember that killing yourself is a very weird experiance at first, so try to distract yourself from that aspect if need be." Tsuma lets out a yawn and blabs out, " Ok then sensei. Let's just go. This place is creepy, but can you just tell me what deity I'm going against tomorrow? Please?"

I give in to her whining and grunt back, " I plan to have you face the god of commotion, Pyth. That's all I'm telling you for now, so grab onto me unless you want to stay here until tomorrow." Tsuma quickly clutches onto me and I preform the same seals as before and slam my palm into the scroll once more. We reappear again, but this time in our hotel room. Looks like I'm still pretty sharp on navigation.

" How'd we get back here? I thought we'd be back in the forest or something?" Tsuma cries out in an overly dramatic way. I reroll the scroll back up neaty and tell her, " That's not the only thing that's changed, go look out the window." Tsuma quickly trots to the window and removes the curtain, and I hear a gasp come from her.

" What? We couldn't of been gone 10 minutes and it's now sunset? What gives!" Tsuma exclaims as she falls back onto the bed looking up at the ceiling in wonderment. I shove the scroll back into my pocket and reply, " Time and space are skewed at the shrine. I was able to manipulate our destination through my mastery of the transportation technique, but a minute there is almost an hour here." and Tsuma just looks flusterd about the whole situation. " I had plans for today you jerk! You could have warned me or something!" Tsuma shouts at me.

" Calm down kid, it's not all that bad, and you still have a few hours left before it gets too late. By the way, what were you're plans?" I ask her with a bored expression. I just reciecve a glare from the girl, and she leaves the room without another word. That doesn't bother me too much since if I can keep her from opening that damned noise hole hers, it's a win for me. I grab my guitar that i left propped against the wall across from the door that has the window, and I leave while closing the door behind me and locking it.

I leave the hotel at a nice leisurely pace, and I head for a part area in the near the center of town I saw awhile ago. It should be a pleasant spot to play some music in peace before I have to talk to that witch of an apprentice again. I make my way under the setting sun, which is illuminating of many oranges and pinks that seem to be painted on the few clouds in the sky as well and I take a seat against a tree in the small park that's just a block or two from Konoha's academy for genin. I start to play some "classical" songs with fingerstyle, (which were new to me back in the day)to just fill the air with a sultry sound of scales and various melodies, and I close my eyes to let the music envelop me. Even though I've played most the songs I know a million times, I still haven't gotten sick of 'em.


	11. Testament

**Double chapter update! now I may have rushed this a bit, so I might take this off when I reread it for mistakes. Anyways, read on!**

* * *

Impervious

Testament

I'm not sure how much time passed by while I sat there in the park, but it was long enough for the sun to just be about down and some kid to poke my leg.

" Hey mister! Your music is nice and all, but it's kinda late." The young boy who dons green goggles on his forehead. Looks like a wild little tyke. I open up my eyes and say to him, " I suppose so. Thank you." And I lift myself up off the ground and started to head back to the hotel room, and to be frank, I don't even remember what I was playing for the most part. I must be quite tired today.

I get back to the hotel room, and it's already dark out when I reach the room. I bought a large peice of deer jerky from one of vendors on my way in for the night to tie me over until breakfast. While chewing on the salty meat I unlock the door and enter the room, to see it's still empty as Tsuma and I had left it. Figures she would still be out on the town having a ball, but I'm no dummy. Tomorrow is going to be a long haul for both of us since trials are never an easy feat.

I take off my short and shoes and do my pre-sleep ritual of washing up before I go to bed. just as I walk out of the bathroom I see Tsuma enter the room looking very tired, and happy. It just looks weird to see the expression of bliss on her face. What the heck happend? She notices me only after a few seconds and I speak up to say, " So, what did you do, huh? You never look that happy." Tsuma just gives me a weird stare and replies, " When am I not happy? It's just I had some fun tonight, that's all."

" What kind of fun?" I inquire with maybe a little too much haste. Tsuma plops her butt onto the bed and says, " Why should I tell you? You're not my parents or something." I sacastically reply back, " I thought I was your grandpan dear? Eh, but if you don't want to tell me, that's fine too. Anyways, we have a big day tomorrow, and about 5 days until the first phase of the chunin exams."

" Oh yeah! That's cool, but do we really have to go back to that creepy place?" Tsuma whines as she slips off her sandals. I sigh and grudgingly reply, " Yes we do. It will help you become stronger, smarter, and a better person hopefully." Tsuma frowns at my last remark and shouts, " How do you make this better?" As she uses her hands to showcase her entire body. " I have a few ideas..." I mumble under my breath, to which see quickly says, " You say something?" And I just shake my head and go to the opposite side of the bed from her.

" So are you going to make me sleep on the floor like an animal?" Tsuma asks in a very innocent tone. Jeez she likes to play the guilt card on you. I huff out, " No... but! I'm putting a pillow inbetween us. I don't want any funny business since you're, well, you." Tsuma takes her body plate off and replies, " Whatever. I just want a comfy bed, and you're like super old. Get over yourself." This time I frown and reply, " Just blow out the candle and go to sleep already." I slip inbetween the covers, and I take one of my pillows and jam it in the middle of the bed to serve as a divider between us. I'm not taking any chances with this insane girl, and hopefully the trials will have a "taming" effect on her. I can only hope. We both quickly find our comfy spot and go sound to sleep. I still can't wait to see her face when she realizes she has to fight "herself".

I wake up next morning, and I know Tsuma's still asleep thanks to her loud snoring. I should probably infest in something to plug up her nose in the future, or get another room if I have the cash. I slowly raise myself out of bed and unfold my shirt to reveal last nights jerky I stashed away inside. I quickly gobble down the rest of it, and put my shirt back on and slip my sandals on. I can hear Tsuma starting to come to, but it should be another five minutes or so.

Once I had packed myself all up, Tsuma finally dragged herself out of bed and trudged to the bathroom. After about 10 minutes she came out looking a bit better and refreshed, and she got dressed. Another 5 minutes of me dinking around with my guitar she's finally ready. " Tsuma, go get breakfast for yourself than meet me back here. I'm going to prepare the jutsu in the meantime, so don't take any longer than 20 minutes." She just waves me off and heads out the door without a word. Once she left I started to spread out the scroll across the floor. I put both my hands on the center of the scroll and I begin to pour chakra into the seal. This should make it a little easier when I use the jutsu in a little bit.

Tsuma arrives back just in the nick of time, and she sees the scroll all laid out infront of the foot of the bed, and me on the bed just playing my guitar. " So I take you ate and are ready to begin?" I ask her, and I recieve a nod. She's been unusually quiet this morning, but I don't think she is that much of a morning person anyway. I set my guitar down, and get off the bed to take a seat infront of the scroll. " Same drill as last time?" Tsuma asks me, and I reply, " Yep."

I preform the neccesary hand signs, and I send us off to the shrine. We arrive almost in a millisecond, and it feels like we had never left the place. It looks exactly the same as before with all ten shrines that have slightly different colors surrond the arena all at pivotal points. I stand up from the scroll and roll it up, and I say to Tsuma, " So lemme give you the quick rundown on all the deities here, then I'll go more in depth with the one your facing today, sound good?" And Tsuma replies, " Yeah, let's just make this quick. This palce is still really creepy."

" Great. Now there are ten dieties, and I'll say them in order starting at the northern shrine going clockwise." I point to the first shrine infront of us and I continue, " That is Hense, the goddess of pain and pleasure. Next is Acobi, the goddess of oath and abandon. to our right is Lemaign the god of hope and despair, and next to him is Pyth, the god of commotion and order. Behind us is Jevel, the god of health and atrophy; Yudrig, the god of impulse and bravery; also Roathus, the god of thirst and plenty. And to our left is finally is Micia, the goddess of loss and longing; Olak, the god of chance and whim; and lastly is Garmuth, the god of purpose and folly."

" Ok, so what is so unique about everything?" Tsuma asks, and I eagerly respond, " Well, as I said you will fight "yourself" in which they will use all your moves and techniques to your ability, but with a few differences. One, It's the god's mind that is controlling your copy, so there attack styles will differ along with there personalities greatly, and the other thing is they will have there special ability over you that coincides with what they rule over. It's complicated, so I think it's just better for you to do the rest of the figurering out." Tsuma seems to be taking in this massive amount of information greatly, and replies, " So I have to outsmart the god to beat them, and who am I taking on again?"

I give a warm smile, almost in an eerie kind of way and respond, " You got it. Brute force will do you no good, as for your trial god, it will be Pyth. Here's my tips on him. He was used to symbolize the bull back in the ancient times, so he's quite headstrong and can be prevoked quite easily. The special ability is he can move and attack faster than you at about 1.3 times your speed. Now, go to his pillar and awaken him for the trial." I finsh by pointing to the correct shrine, to which Tsuma runs over to. Once she gets there she turns around and yells, " So what now?" I shout back at her, " Place your palm on the indent in the pillar, and then apply a little chakra then step back." And Tsuma gives me a thumbs up and proceeds to do the deed.

After a few moments of doing the correct ritual, the ground begins to shake a little bit and Tsuma takes a few more steps back from the shrine. After a few moments the ground stops shaking, and a copy of Tsuma climbs out of the well-type structure. She looks identical, except for the facial expressions and posture. Once " Tsuma" had crawled out of the well "she" looked around and spotted the real Tsuma. " You dare challenge me you pathetic child!" Pyth roars in a slightly more masculine version of Tsuma's usually high voice. " Yes." Tsuma hesitantly repsonds to Pyth.

" Very well foolish child. I shall make you regret ever waking me up from my slumber!" Pyth roars in almost an animal like fashion and charges at Tsuma with incredible speed. Tsuma jumps out of the way just in time to shoot off a discharge of lightning at Pyth, who just absorbs it with the same lightning release. " Damnit!" Tsuma shouts as she lands across the stadium from her dangerous enemy. " Ha! You truly have no idea what you are doing child!" Taunts the god as "she" laughs at Tsuma. I shout at Tsuma, " Don't get rattled! Quick tip, taijutsu is the only thing never copied over since the deities prefer their own style!" and I get a swift nod from Tsuma, and a very dissproving frown from Pyth. " Stay out of this human! Don't think I have forgot our battle, Yushin." Pyth ominously remarks to me before refocusing back on Tsuma. Pyth always has been a sore loser.

The two of them charge at eachother, and they fight eachother in taijutsu for the next roughly 20 minutes. It seems evenly matched as both seem to be the close combat type, but Pyth is slowly picking Tsuma apart due to him figuring out Tsuma's style and his superior speed, which is forcing Tsuma to be on the diffensive. Just as I think things are going to end to where I have to step in and end the trial, Tsuma does the unexpected, and pulls a dirty little trick.

Pyth seemed to be growing over confident with each passing minutes, and got into a pattern of attack, which Tsuma seems to have figured out. She quickly ducked down and scoped up some of the musty dirt on the floor and tossed it into Pyth's eyes. " Argh! How dare you!" Pyth wails as he trys to ram Tsuma in a blind rage, only for Tsuma to grab Pyth's arm and slam him into the ground. She looks at me for what to do next, and I give her the notion to finish him off. With a slight pause, in one swift axe kick Tsuma breaks Pyth's neck and wins the trial. She a few seconds later falls to her knees looking very emotionless and dreary.

I run over to her and ask, " Are you ok?" I see a single tear flow down the exhausted girls face as she replies, " I don't know. Is this what I'll look like when I die?" I take a moment to assess the sitiation and softly reply, " No. That is how Pyth died, not you. Remember that. Now, take the body and dump it back down the well from where it arose. Only then is you're trial complete. Tsuma slowly brings herself to her own feet, and then picks up the corspe of Pyth/her clone and walks back to the alter. I follow behind her to watch as she drops the body back into the bottomless pit of a hole, and the pillar begins to glow a faint golden color.

" What does that mean?" Tsuma asks to me and I only chuckle a little before replying, " It is you're reward for defeating Pyth kiddo. just put your hand back in the indent to recieve your gift." Tsuma carefully places her hand in the indent and within a second the light dissapears, and Tsuma jumps back shouting, " Ow!"

She turns to me and yells, " What was that all about?" and I bluntly reply, " It was you recieving Pyth's blessing. Now you possess the speed that you saw him use in your match. Be thankful for it, since it will help you later on, and not all deities will give you there ability. It just looks like Pyth adored you're fiery attitude." Tsuma looks down at her hands, and then up to me and smiles. She has finally accomplished something to be proud of under me, and this will be something for her to remember when we look back at her journey to becoming greater. Unfortunately, it only gets harder from here on out, since all the other deities watch over this place and have been thinking up ways to defeat her when it comes there turn, like many years ago when I first started the trials. A long gruesome road has just begun for young Tsuma, and hopefully my advice can keep her alive to see the end of it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading so far, and I hope you are enjoying this little tale. Next update should be in a few days, so care til then! Cya.**


	12. Settling In

**Heads up, I haven't updated in a while, but I finally hunkered down and decided to churn out 3 chapters! Large update, so if you see any mistakes I'm sorry. Wordpad sucks. Nuff said, now enjoy.**

* * *

Impervious

Settling In

When I transported the two of us back to the hotel, Tsuma immedeatly flopped her body onto the bed and went to sleep almost instantly, with good reason too. She earned that nap fair and sqaure. As for me, I suppose I should figure out the time, as the chunin exams were a few days away when we left, so I have to make sure I didn't miss anything.

I walk down to the clerk at the front desk and ask him, " Sir, do you know when the chunin exams start?". He thinks for a minutes before he says, " Ahh yes, I belive they start tomorrow. Why do you ask?" I walk away without really replying, and I just kinda waive the man off. I need to talk with Hiruzen like he requested a few days ago about being a proctor and debreifing. Hopefully it won't take too long so I can get some sleep myself.

I walk through town for about 15 minutes until I finally reach the Kage tower, and I enter in. I show the lady at the front desk my headband around my thigh, and she lets me walk straight on up to the Hokage's office. I slowly open the door to see two other people in there waiting infront of the Hokage, and I assume there the other proctors waiting on me.

" Glad you could join us, Yushin." Hiruzen croaks out as he fights off a cough. I just give a short waive to all three of them, and the two proctors both shoot me strange looks. " Umm, Hokage-same? Who is this?" The woman in questionable attire asks the old man. The guy with the bandana nods in agreement, and now the pressure is on Hiruzen to complete the lie at hand.

" He is one of the shinobi in my personal ANBU unit. I trust him that he can watch over the third exam tomorrow with expertise." Hiruzen casually replies as he leans back in his chair. This time the man with the scar steps forward and asks, " But why an ANBU? Why didn't you just get another jounin?" Hiruzen now looks a bit agitated and sharply says back, " Look Ibiki. Yushin is one least known and strongest shinobi in the village, and he's going to do his duty, weather you like it or not." Ibiki bows in regret and mutters, " My apologizes Hokage-same."

" Now, that were done with that, I'll give you a brief explanation on what each of you will be doing. First, Ibiki you will be incharge of the test as usual, and I expect you to come up with a good final question. Next, Anko you will watch over the survival round and make sure nobody does anything suspicious. Lastley, Yushin when you referee the last exam just try to stop the fights when neccesary and try not to let anyone die. Everyone understand? First exam starts at 9 A.M sharp." Explains Hiruzen to which we all reply with " Hai." in unison, and file out of the office. Ibiki walks off and I can sense the Anko woman is eyeing me with some curiousity, but I can't tell if it's good or bad.

She walks infront of me to cut me off and asks, " So who are you exatly? I don't buy the old man's story about you being an ANBU, since the almost every ANBU will be on patrol during the exams." I give her an emotionless stare and calmy say, " Why would the Hokage lie about something as delicate as this? In my opinion, I would try to think before blurting something outragous out." She turns slightly red-faced and storms off in a fury while whispering curses outloud, and I just walk slowly back down the hall to exit the building. I should just expect distrust since I've basically shown up out of nowhere, and I get to be incharge of something so vital.

I walk back outside and I head for the ramen shop, sinec I haven't eaten in practically days, and I see a scruffle developing between some genin. I instantly recognize all of them as the kids from Kakashi's squad, and Gaara with his siblings. I sit back to see how it unfolds, and it seems after a bit of smack talk Gaara settles the sitiuation handily, and both parties go there seperate ways. I smile at how someone so young could be a decent leader over his comrades, but maybe that would be partly because of me. Who knows.

I quickly make my way out of the crowd to go talk to Gaara, since I'm quite curious to see how he's been doing since I left Suna awhile ago. I start to walk up behind the three, and Gaara recognizes a my chakra signature approaching, and faces me looking a bit confused, then he lets out a big smile. " Hello." Gaara quietly speaks out, and both of his siblings seem to remember me too from Suna. " Hey! You're that one guy from a few months ago!" Kankuro shouts out. I smirk at his overconfident dememour and I jokingly reply back, " I suppose I am, and I see you're still well on your way to being a clown." and Temari lets out a small giggle, but clams up when Kankuro shoots her a menacing glare.

" So what are you doing here in Konoha?" Asks Gaara with a hint of curiousity, even though it's hard to detect though his stoic tone and expression. " Oh, I'm here for the chunin exams, just like you three. I'm going to be proctoring the third exam." I say proudly, but they don't seem too impressed. " Don't you have to be apart of the village to be a proctor, and aren't you kinda of a traveler?" Temari quickly asks, and she seems to have the most brains of the group. Intellectually that is. I exhale audibly and say to them, " RIght you are, but I'm a special circumstance since me and the Hokage are good friends."

" Very well." Temari retorts back, and I ask Gaara, " So, how has the seal held up?" and he gives me an actual surprised look with some emotion. Looks almost foriegn to me, him giving out emtion. " It's kept Shukaku at bay. I am in debt to you for that." Gaara kindly says to me with a bow. " Good, I thought my seal would be suitable since I used it on the Rokubi long ago with success." I reply back as I drift into the past, but I snap out of my daze and state, " Anyways, good luck to you three in the exams tomorrow. I hope to see you at the third exam." Kankuro just rolls his eyes and says, " You can count on it. It's not like were going to lose or anything." and he recieves some glares from his siblings. " Let's not be over confident brother." Temari says as she wags her finger in his face.

I waive to Gaara as his siblings argue it out, and I get out of there before it gets ugly. Looks like what I did in Suna turned out quite well, but I suppose I should go wake up Tsuma soon after some food.

I buy a breadstick from a vendor on my way back to the hotel, and I duck into an ally so i can just use a transportation technique. My other scroll should still be in the room on the floor, so I'll just use the one on hand as a key to that door. After I preform the hand signs, I shunshin away, and I pop right back into the hotel room just like that. It's nice when you can reverse engineer a scroll's original use.

I look to the bed to see Tsuma is still fast asleep, snoring up a storm. I should really invest in some earplugs or something soon. I figure I should wake her up, and I creep up to her side of the bed and give her a gentle shake. She just shrugs it off, so I give her a bigger push on her shoulder. Still nothing. Getting fed up I preform three quick hand signs and mutter, " Water Style: Minature Flood." and a large stream of water dumps out of my mouth all over Tsuma, who wakes up instantly thrashing about.

" What the hell! Can somebody get some damn beauty sleep around here!" Tsuma screams at the top of her lungs as I close my mouth to stop the water, and she is standing on the other side of the soaked bed just drenched in water. " You wouldn't wake up when I shook you, so I made an executive decision." I regretfully state to the visibly pissed teen who is probably trying to kill me with her thoughts. Tsuma quickly barks out, " Are you serious! You decided that spitting on me was you're best option? For a legendary ninja, you're kinda a moron."

" Slow down kiddo, I actually have a reason. I need you up so we can get you some dinner, and train a little bit tonight, since I'll be busy all tomorrow." I explain to the witch. " Whatever, but let me go dry off, and you better be paying!" Shreiks Tsuma as she marches into the small bathroom in search of a towel. " Fine by me." I reply back as I grab my guitar from off the wall, and begin to pluck at it as I wait for the she-devil to get herself ready to head out.

After 10 agonizing minutes of waiting, we finally set off to downtown. With the sun setting for the day, I lead Tsuma to a bar where they also serve food, and she gives me a weird look when I turn to my left when she tugs on my shirt. " You know I'm under-age, right?" Tsuma says in a slightly worried tone. " Yeah, but I'm not, so let's go in already." I sneer back as I lead us into the bar, and I snatch us a booth, to which we sit across from eachother.

" Order anything you want. My treat kid." I say to her and her eyes light up with joy. She really does love having people cater to her. " Anything? Even alchohal?" Tsuma asks skeptically with visible anticipation, like a giddy little kid waiting to get a birthday present. I chuckle at her proposal and reply, " I don't care. I'm you mentor, not your parent. Just remember that you asked for this, ok?" Tsuma releases a big smile and says, " Yeah yeah, I'm a big girl and can handle myself. Less worry, more ordery." as she points at the waitress.

I waive the waitress over and order a bottle of sake along with some grilled tuna for dinner, and she happily takes the order back to the kitchen. About 15 minutes later our whole meal comes back along with the boozes, and I hand Tsuma a drinking glass and pour allow her to pour herself a shot. I don't want to be held accountable if she does anything stupid later on. We drink and eat through our dinner, and by the time we finished the meal, I'm a little buzzed and she's fairly drunk. I order more sake, but the rest of the night went by in a kind of blur. Atlest tomorrow I don't have to proctor the early first exam.


	13. Revealing Your Worth

Impervious

Revealing Your Worth

I first wake up to an incredible headache throbbing in my forehead. Either I wacked myself pretty good or the booze are causing it. I don't remember what happened last night, but it looks like I made it back to my room with no harm done. I sit up in the bed, and I see not only Tsuma but also another boy. What a dirty little skank bringing some kid into bed with me, well atleast he wasn't right next to me. If I saw him first thing the ANBU would probably be cleaning blood off the walls.

I quickly hop out of the bed since I don't like more than two people to a bed, especially if I don't know everyone in there and I whisper out, " Water Style: Ice Stream." and a small stream of very cold water jets from my mouth and collides with Tsuma and the mystery man, waking both up very quickly.

" What the hell?" Shouts out the man as he stumbles to the floor as Tsuma just screams and topples ontop of him as she struggles to get out of the icy water. I stop the jutsu since there both clearly awake, and now have untangled themselves from the sheets to face me. They both glare at me, but I only smile back.

I look over the boy who appears to be around Tsuma's age, and has some markings on his face, and he almost seems to look at me in a canine like manner. " What the fuck you fucking prick!" Tsuma shouts out shaking the walls of the room, and the boy seems to cringe slightly at her hot temper, but I just return a smile. " Calm down, as it should be I who is angry. Why was he in the bed...with no pants." I hestantly say as I point out he is just in his underwear.

" Hey, I was just invited back here by Tsuma last night and nobody was in the bed when we walked in." He snaps back, to which I just huff, " Hmm, very well then. Tsuma, looks like you won't be drinking anymore since it seems you'll sleep with anybody when your drunk."

" Not true! I've been seeing Kiba for awhile now!" Tsuma barks out, but instantly regrets saying that as now her earlier good moods are now explained. I let out a slight smirk and say, " Well looks like the puzzle has come together atlast. Now, Kiba was it?" and he nods to his name, and I continue, " Get out."

" What?" Kiba exclaims and Tsuma quickly comes to his defence and says, " That;s unfair, and who made you boss?" I roll my eyes at her little comment and quietly reply, " I guess the booze made you stupid as well. Did you forget who your arguing with?" Tsuma grimaces at what she had just blurted out and hangs her head in shame.

" I'll meet you outside Kiba..." Grumbles Tsuma shamefully, and Kiba quickly grabs his clothes and bolts without another word. " You happy now?" Tsuma angrily cries out and I give her no response as I start to search for my T-shirt. " Just get dressed Tsuma. Sleeping just in your panties is so unlady like, especially if you have guests." I chide at the fumming girl as she now starts to gather her clothes. She's defiantly not the self-concious type, that's for sure.

" Whatever Grandpa. Let's just never talk about this again." Tsuma boredly states as she slips on her bra and fishnet shirt from her side of the bed. " Sure, but I'm still not the best person to keep a secret with." I cheerily reply as I start to head out the door. RIght before I leave I turn to her and say, " Oh yes, I almost forgot. Around 4 or so show up to the kage tower so you can travel with the hokage to spectate the round of the chunin exams I'll be proctoring. You may learn something." And I leave without letting her even respond.

After breakfast and lunch I made my way to the kage tower to join him to the next exam area. I enter the tower and climb up to his room to see he's already gearing up to leave with the help of some ANBU. From the looks of it he had just finished putting on his formal kage robes, and he just put on the hat. That fancy hat is still on of the best perks of the job I swear. Hiruzen turns around and greets me with, " Ahh, Yushin you arrived. I'm just about to head down to the Forest of Death. From reports we have more contenders than usual, so I we will need to hold a prelimary." Prelimary? I can't even recall the last chunin exam that had prelimaries, but it had to be atleast over a decade ago.

" Now lets go. I want to be on time, ahh and I see you're bringing along your friend." Hiruzen chuckles as I look over my shoulder to see Tsuma standing anxiously behind me. " Glad you showed up, now lets go." I whisper to her and the Hokage along with us and his ANBU troop depart for the Forest of Death arena.

We reach the obscure place in about 20 minutes, and it is very old and dusty to say the least. The Hokage departs with his troop to a upper level to go address the combatants, while I go to the lower level to introduce myself most likely. I told Tsuma to just go where Hiruzen says where a good palce to watch will be, and I enter the arena. Just as I'm walking in it seems everyone else is coming in as well. A decent amount of Genin are filling in looking quite beat up from the past exam. I also see there a bunch of Jounin sensei's and that crazy bitch Anko whispering something to the Hokage.

" Welcome shinobi to the 3rd exam. Unfortunately there are too many of you so we must hold a preliminary." Hiruzen loudly booms with a pause filled with groans. " Anyways, The prelims wil be held here, and you're proctor will explain you the rules right now." and Hiruzen gives me a nod to begin. Earlier he told me on the way here I would have free reign over any rules to make it as interesting as possible, so I guess I'll take him up on that offer.

I step out infront of all the eager genin and say, " Welcome, I am your proctor Yushin Jourou. The prelims will be 2v2 combat scenarios with random partners." I pause to let them all take in the unexpected turn, and I look to Hiruzen who just lets out a coy smile. I continue, " In this event, you win as a team and lose as a team. No solo victories will be awarded, and if you try to sabotage your partner in any harful way you will be banned from the chunin exams indefinatly, and serve possible prison time depending upon circumstances. Now that I've covered that, is anybody unable to continue?"

I scan the room to see most the kids look ready to go, and one kid raises his hand and states, " I Kabuto Yakushi cannot continue." and I reply, " Very well, you may go. Anybody else? Good. Now accend to the upper level to await you're name to be called."

Everyone clears the floor in a flash, and I quickly scan all the teams. It looks like a leaf dominated crowd, which is to be expected from the host, Gaara's team whihc is no surprise, and a Sound team. Interesting. " You're names will be displayed on the giant screen up above. Good luck to you all." I state as I give a nod to Anko to start up the random name generator. After about 10 seconds it shows two pairs of names.

" The first match will be between Ino Yamanaka and Zaku v.s Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame. Will the selected participants come down to the floor at this time." I say in a slightly bored monotone, as I'm starting to feel a bit mechanical in my phrasing. The newly aquianted teammates glance at eachother for a bit then I step inbetween the two teams breifly to say, " You know the rules, now begin!"

I jump back into the air to allow them to have some breathing room, and each genin goes to work. After just a few minutes It seems the Aburame and Nara have superior tactics and skills as the Nara took control of the Zaku boy soon enough to allow the Aburame to let his bugs work on him to clog his air tubes, not to metion the kid has broken arms. Ino did very little to help her teammate as she couldn't get in close enough for taijutsu, and when she used her clan's technique she missed leaving her body limp. As Zaku was out of chakra and the Yamanaka girl out of it, I decide to step in.

I raise my right hand and shout, " This match is over. The winners are Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara." and I motion in the mdeics to take away the two beat up genin losers. Once the floor had been recleared, I nodded to Anko to start up the screen again. After the very one sided match, my eyes lit up when I saw the next combatants.

I set aside my joy and calmly read off, " The next two teams will be Gaara of the Sand and Rock Lee vs. Neji Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha." This match should be very interesting as one team is comprised of two respective prodigies against the taijutsu user with the goofy bowl cut and Gaara. I wish I could just be a spectator, but things could get quite dicey.

" You all know the rules, now begin!" I shout as I hop back like once before to watch the battle unfold. I quickly glance around the room and it seems everyone is also glued to there seat watching with anticipation. Guess I'm not the only one feeling like a kid in a candy store.


	14. Wily

Impervious

Wily

I had just shouted start, and it seems both team have retreated to opposite sides of the arena to formulate a plan. Smart kids. Comparing and contrasting your abillities is a must in sitiuations like this, and I'm most impressed with Gaara. Looks like he realized they the Uchiha and Hyuuga would communicate so he's using his sand to keep 'em busy while he talks to Lee. Genuis.

After a good minute or two, it looks like Lee and Gaara have formulated some sort of plan, and the other two seemed to have figured out how to dodge Gaara's sand for the most part. " Here I go!" Shouts Lee as he runs at an incredible speed toward the two prodigies, and just as they focus in on him, a huge sandstorm appears obsuring there view and causing a mojor surprise. Sure it wouldn't effect the byakugan, but it would buy you a second, which is all Lee needed.

Lee sent a vicious kick to Neji's face and sent him flying backward, and looked to cause some decent damage. Sasuke looked like he tried to use his sharingan, but just doubled over in pain like from some sort of past injury. Should've left when he could and not let his pride over take him. Gaara seizes this crucial moment and binds Sasuke in his sand, basically redurring him useless. Neji almost gets caught up in the sand, but preforms some kind of rotational clan technique to repel the incoming sand, and he narrowly escapes. I look over to Sasuke and he looks very odd in how he seems to be fighting something internally or something.

I dismiss my thoughts and refocus on the match, and from the now 2 vs. 1 Neji is holding off the tag team, but he seems to be running out of chakra and can't mount an attack on either Gaara or Lee who seem to have now gotten into a groove. After another 5 minutes Neji is nearly drained of chakra and has slowed down by a lot, so right before the next wave of sand hits him I jump in quickly and put up my water barrier to sheild the two of us.

" I declare this match over since neither Neji or Sasuke can continue without suffering extreme harm. The winners are Gaara of the Sand and Rock Lee." I announce and the crowd seems quite displeased that it turned out so badly for the hometown favorites, well maybe except Guy.

" Lee! Your fire burns greater than ever!" Guy shouts from the stands as Lee jumps up there and gives him a big hug. I've seen a lot in my days, but that is just plain creepy. Gaara returns to his group without another word and he gives me a short nod, to which I return. Looks like my seal has been working quite well in keeping Shikaku at bay.

Sasuke is taken by Kakashi away to some other room, most likely to have the medics check him out, and I resume with the battles. Anko puts on the name generator once again and it spits out 4 more names. " Attention! our next match will be Kankuro and Naruto Uzumaki vs. Hinata Hyuuga and Kin. Please come down so the match can commence." I announce to the shinobi in the stands.

I breifly explain the rules to them, and then I let them go to which Naruto makes a b-line for both Hinata and Kin. Kankuro just hangs back to watch Naruto fail has Kin peppers him with some Kunai and Hinata hits him once with the gentle fist. Naruto is on the ground looking quite hurt just after about 15 seconds, and it looks like a 2 vs. 1. Easiest way to win these kinds of matches is to simply divide and conquer. Kin goes right in for Kankuro and hits him, which was actually a puppet all along. In the disarray Kankuro traps Kin inside the wooden puppet, thus making it a 1 vs. 1.

After a few minutes of Kankuro trying to distance himself to use his other puppet and Hinata defending herself with gentle fist style, something unexpected happens. From the corner of my eye I see 3 Naruto's charging Hinata's blind side, and they all aim to punch her. Thanks to her Byakugan she avoids the clones, but gets hit with one of Kankuro's poisened weapons, and it starts to take immediate effect. I look over to see Naruto barely standing with Brusies and some senbon in him, but a goofy smirk on his face. This kid has some real drive.

" Yeah! What a comeback!" Tsuma yells from the stands, and give her a quick glare for her outburst before saying, " I declare this match over. The Winners are Kankuro and Naruto." Kankuro releases Kin from her wooden prison and Hinata is transported to the medical ward to get poisen treatment. " Looks like you could actually help out, huh." Kankuro sneers as he jumps back to his group to which Naruto shouts back, " Hey! If I didn't do that we wouldn't have won!

The next people were Sakura Haruno, Dosu, Choji, and Temari. The generator teamed Choji with Sakura, and Temari with Dosu. I gave the kids the rundown, and needless to say it was a blowout. The two long range fighters dominated as neither Choji or Sakura could mount an offensive, and it was over in less than 5 minutes. I declare the winners Temari and Dosu, as Choji and Sakura are carted off. I look to see some odd leaf shinobi from that Kabuto kids team left along with Kiba; Tsuma's love interest of sorts.

I call the three down and I announce it will be a battle royale and winner take all. I declare the rules, and it seems the two masked leaf shinobi are teaming up against Kiba, but they can't match him and Akamaru. After Kiba lands a few lucky Inukuzu clan techniques, both the strange leaf shinobi are down, and I announce him as the lest finalist. Tsuma is going crazy in the stands for him, and the others around her give her the " shut the fuck up" look.

With Prelims in the bag, I walk over to Anko and tell her to put in the names of the victors into the machine so I can announce the preliminary rounds that will be held sometime later. Just as I'm about to start it, Hiruzen stands up and states, " Congrats young shinobi. You have done your country well, and I look forward to seeing you in a month at the real 3rd exam. Yushin here is going to announce the first round match ups now for the exam."

It feels a little weird being interrupted since I'm so used to being my own boss, but I shrug it off and Anko starts up the computer. All the names fall into place and I read off the match-ups. " Here is next months matches. Shino Aburame vs. Dosu. Kiba Inukuzu vs. Naruto Uzumaki. Temari vs. Rock Lee. Gaara vs. Shikamaru Nara. Kankuro vs. a randomly selected fighter of the losers here today. You're all dismissed." I bluntly say to the kids as everyone starts to file out of the arena. Today has been sure fun, and brings back some fond memories of watching my own chunin exams back in Kiri.

I meet back up with the Hokage and he says to me, " Nice job Yushin, and I loved the twist you threw in. Much more entertaining." I smile at the old mans remark and reply, " Glad you thought so. Now, I'll be leaving now, is there anything else?" Hiruzen just takes a long drag of his pipe, and we finally reach outside with his ANBU in tow. " I think this will do." He says as he hands me an envolop, to which I open to see full of cash.

" Now, that's only 40% of you're total payment. You'll get the rest in a month, got it now?" Hiruzen chuckles as he heads of toward his transport gaurded by ANBU. I swear this is one of the last purely genuine people I've met, and I'm really starting to like it here. One thing that is still bothering me is why the Uchiha was acting so weird earlier during his match, as it looked like unnatural pain. Maybe I should pay the kid a visit down at the medical ward.

* * *

**Here is the end of my large 3 chapter update. Hope you enjoyed, and I got a little burned out on writing out the battles, just due to length and the quantity. I'll most likely show whole battle sequences, it's just tough when you have like 5 of 'em. That's just my reasoning, and I write these like at midnight from boredom. Anyways drop a review or whatever you feel like, and I'll be back sometime soon.**


	15. New and Old Allies

**Hello again, and I'm back with another update. I have a friends OC in this chapter via request, so you might see him later on, but won't be a main character by any means. Enjoy.**

* * *

Impervious

New and Old Allies

Walking toward the medical ward, I was thinking to myself that things had gone quite well for the exams. Nobody was seriously hurt, and I'm getting paid like a king. Couldn't get much better. Walking along, I notice that I've lost tack of Tsuma already. That girl is a pain to keep track of, but if I had to guess she's probably celebrating with Kiba however she does that. Gross. Why did I think of that?

I finally reach the medical ward and enter to look for som kind of chart or something to direct me towards Sasuke's room so I could talk with him, but something seems a bit off in the air. I hear a man's voice from behind me ask, " Excuse me, are you looking for something?" and I turn around quickly to see someone I thought I would never dream of appearing here.

" Well, if it isn't Qwasuke Ushioro. What are you doing here in a hospital?" I ask in a very curious tone. He lets out a light-hearted chuckle and replies, " I should be asking the same thing, and why you have a konoha headband around your thigh. Care to let me in on you're little secret?" I lean back against the wall behind me and cross my arms to to get a better look at my old friend, and he looks like he's aged a bit.

Qwasuke used to run missions for me as a diplomat about 17 years ago when I was in Ishi helping out with their civil war, and he my correspondent from the Rain village. He looks to be about 38 or now still with his spikey grey hair, a lab coat with jounin attire underneath, and blue pants he looks quite official topping it off with a Konoha headband across his forehead. I say to him, " Ohh, just business like usual. Making some cash being a chunin exam proctor, and lying low. Just the norm. What about you?". He looks to be analyzing me quite thoroughly and replies, " You haven't aged a bit...just like you said you would. I guess you proved my doubts wrong. Anyways, I'm a scientist for Konoha in research of Kekkia Genkai and Bijuu power. I've had a few successes in the past, but for the most part it's been slow ever since we parted ways."

" Good to hear Qwasuke. Now, I'm here since I want to talk to a Sasuke Uchiha, think you can make that happen for me?" I ask him and he easly responds, " For you? No sweat. Just meet me at Ichiraku's for dinner tonight so we can catch up, sound fair?" I smile at his little offer and I nod my head in agreement. " It's settled then! Sasuke I believe is in room 12-C, and you should be able to walk right in since it's visiting hours. See ya." Qwasuke announces as he bounds off to some other business he has to attend to. He always was so happy and cheerful, but maybe that's why I neglected to take him under my wing years ago. I thought he would break down in shinobi work, but looks like he proved me wrong, and just goes to show it don't matter how old and wise you are; you still don't know everything.

I wlak down the long foreboding hallway reading the room numbers carefully until I come across Sasuke's presummed room. I step inside to see him glaring at the wall motionlessly, also I see flowers and some food by his bed. It takes him a second to notice me but quickly turns his head and asks, " What do you want?" I roll my eyes at the child's rudeness and haste to act all superior to me, but I calmly respond, " I want to know what happend during you're match. It looked as if you were in some sort of pain or something thazt couldn't be identified. You didn't have to go out there and risk being killed."

" Yes I did! You don't know me, and I don't have a problem, Agh!" Sasuke shouts as he lurches over in pain, seeming to come from his neck. " Have the doctors inspected you?" I cautiously ask, to he replies from under his visible pain, " Not really. Just medical ninja to treat my wounds." I come closer to boy and I see a marking on his neck, and a fairly basic seal surronding to what appears to be Orochimaru's curse mark. Now things are getting much more interesting arounf here.

" Why did you stop the match early?" Sasuke asks a little frusterated since his pain has subsided, and I say right back, " I just ended it when one team was a clear cut winner. You were in no condition to fight a full length battle against opponents like that." Sasuke seems to be taking in the information with little enthusiasm, but seems to accept my verdict. " Now, I think I can help you with you're little problem, but I would need to leave with me to a safer location." Sasuke mulls over my offer and says, " Sounds quite sketchy to me, and besides, Kakashi already sealed the mark up." and I interrupt quickly with, " Ahh, but I can erase it from you. Free of charge." I hastily offer. I'm starting to see what kind of game Orochimaru is starting to play here, but I wihs I knew the full extent of the dilemma. I remeber hearing rumors of him being exiled from the akatsuki for trying to overtake Itachi Uchiha, and it would seem resonable for him to get easier pray like Sasuke's younger brother for the power of the sharingan, but beyond that I'm still a little left out in the dark.

" Why are you being so nice?" Sasuke asks me in confused and slightly wary tone. I shrug my shoulders and say, " Let's just say this is me making up the match call to you. Sound like a deal?" and Sasuke slowly nods his head, and I continue, " Good, now can you move? The sooner the better." Sasuke sits up in the hospital bed and says, " I'm good. Let's go." Once he raised himself to the floor and changed his clothes into an spare one of his teammates probably brought, he clears himself and we head toward a nearby training ground that Sasuke said would be a good place to be alone.

We reach the feild and it's quite empty, but fairly peaceful and a nice sight. Sasuke interrupts my daydream by impatiently asking, " So what is you're plan?" I snap back into reality and reach into my shirt pocket to pull out one of my sealing scrolls. The next jutsu I preform is going to suck a lot of chakra out of me. " Listen carefully. Removal of any seal or curse mark is very dangerous, so I need you to relax and to regulate the flow of chakra in you're body as best you can, and remain still. If you do either of these there is a good chance you'll die. Now, take off your shirt." I explain to the boy as he follows my orders accordingly. He sits down with his legs crossed, and I sit down behind the seal on his neck with the scroll laid out infront of me. " I'm ready." Sasuke states and I reply, " Alright, no turning back now. Also this is going to hurt like hell, so just bear with me."

Before Sasuke can formulate a retort to my last second comment, I form the proper seals for curse removal and I form a traingle shape with my two hands over the area of the curse seal. I begin to pull with my chakra and I can feel the boy wincing in pain as I slowly draw out the negative entity. Orochimaru's seals are quite solid, but can be taken care of if you know enough about Fuinjutsu. After about 5 minutes I finally extract the very last bit of curse mark material and I release my hands from his neck. the spot is very red and sweaty, and we both look exhausted. I lazily look down to the scroll to see the curse mark ensignia in middle meaning it was a success. Sasuke moans out, " So...did it work?" and I huff out, " Yeah...just give me a minute."

After 5 minutes of gathering ourselves, I see that his neck is curse mark free and he seems quite uplifted. " So you happy I did you a little favor?" I jokingly ask him to which the Uchiha kindly, but bluntly replies, "Hn." Typical stoic Uchiha for being too proud to show emotion and "weakness", but something looks to still be troubling him greatly. I help the boy up to his feet and ask him, " What else is on you're mind? You're not celebrating like I thought you would be." Sasuke lets out a large sigh of frusteration and quitely responds, " Naruto Uzumaki."

" Ahh, so this about your teammate making it to the finals and not you. Understandable." I say outloud to no one in particular, and Sasuke sharply shouts back, " It's not fair! He's the dead last, and he shouldn't be doing better than me!" I begin to walk off the feild with the fumming Uchiha and I ask him, " Why are you so obsessed with him? If he were my teammate I would be happy." and I just get a small glare from the kid. He needs to learn how to use his words better and not be a rude little shit. I may be old, but that doesn't mean I have tons of patience.

" Look kid, I can see you have some kind of rivalry with him, and that's fine. Just keep it in perspective and not let it get to you so much, ok?" I explain to the young Uchiha who remains silent, but the wheels seem to be turning in his head. " I have a proposition for you." Sasuke anxiously asks me, and this is a bit surpising as his tone has become a little bit more...hopeful. " I'm listening." I reply back as I turn to hear him out.

" You seem very strong, since you did a better job than Kakashi with the mark, I was wondering if you could train me a little bit? I want that last spot up for grabs to be mine so I can fight Naruto and show him I'm better." Sasuke proposes, and I think it's quite amussing and I laugh a little bit. " What's so funny about that?" Sasuke angrily shouts at me; probably thinking I'm mocking him, which I'm not. I just think it's adorable that he wants my help to keep up with his teammate. It's precious.

" I'm not laughing at you, just that you feel so inadequate toward you're teammate, that's all, when you are closer than you think. Now, I'll agree to train you on special conditions. Those would be training against my apprentice Tsuma as well as following my instructions precisely without any back talk. Sound fair?" I ask the raven haired boy who simply replies with a, " Hn." i continue walking off the feild with him and yell out, " Great. Meet me back here tomorrow at 7:00 so we can start some training. The battle for the last spot among the loser bracket is in a week, so we can't afford to lose time. So in the meantime stay out of trouble, ok? I'll see you later.

After I leave the feild and part ways with my new trainee, I head back to my hotel room to catch some shut eye. I'm tired as a dog, and I'll need my energy for later tonight. I reach the room, and it looks like Tsuma came through earlier as it's slightly messier than I saw it last, and I immediatly slip into the bed without taking off my clothes, and I fall asleep instantly.

I wake up feeling still tired, but better than before and I turn my head to the clock above the door. 5:43 P.M. Qwasuke likes to eat around 6, so I should probably get a move on. I take off the covers and hop out of bed, and I re-adjust my clothes before heading out the door. I think Qwasuke will be interested in the gift I'm going to give him, since I know he's had a fasination with Fuinjutsu.

I make it to Ichiraku ramen with about 3 minutes to spare and I see he's already waiting on me. He always was early to things like this, just his personality I suppose. I walk up to the ramen bar and take a seat next to him, and I shake his hand as I sit down and smile. It's been awhile since I've seen someone from my past, even if it be fairly recent.

" You made it! So tell me Yushin, what brings you to Konoha?" Qwasuke quickly fires off without even letting me look at the menu yet. I chuckle at his eagerness and reply, " Oh I know Hiruzen a bit and I decided to drop by and work for some cash before I head out again."

" You can never stay in one place can you?"

" Not really. There's a lot of places to explore and grace people with my music."

Qwasuke takes a look at the menu and signals to the chef for a number two, and I do the same but for a number 4 order. He returns his attention to me and I ask him, " So what have you done since we parted, besides fail to grow a respectable beard?" He fails to control his absurd laugh and replies, " HA! Well, I came here after living in Rain and got to know the Yondaime Hokage. Since then I've been able create new helpful drugs like enhanced soilder pills, and I manged to successfully to transplant Kyuubi chakra into myself."

" Very interesting. I knew there was something different about you're presence, but you know I deserve some credit since I taught you how to use fuinjutsu, right?"

" I suppose, but I've also came into the possesion of sharingan that I've managed to alter to my liking. It was sad when Hijame passed away, but I managed to increase my research into Kekkia Genkai and managed to have a successful transplant of the two sharingan into my self, and to control the eyes at will between normal and sharingan. It's still not completely been given the go to be released to the public though." Qwasuke explains to him his lifes work, and I nod in awe. He truly has done something extrodinary with his talents, and managed to stay himself at that. I give him a genuine smile and jokingly reply, " Amazing Qwasuke, but remember I can still kick your ass anyday of the week."

" I bet. You were the first person to ever beat me handily in a spar without breaking a sweat. I feel sad for anybody that pisses you off."

" Speaking of sharingan and people who like to piss me off, Sasuke Uchiha and me talked today."

" Ahh yes! How did that go over?"

" Not bad I'd say, now take a look at this. Think if it as a research project. " I whisper to him as I quickly hand him the scroll containing the curse seal. Qwasuke opens it up and his eyes go wide for a second, then looks to be somewhere inbetween confusion and excitement. " You know what that is right?" I ask him and he quickly retorts, " Of course I do! How did you get this?"

" It seems Orochimaru is after you know who. I managed to extract it from him earlier today, and I agreed to help train him for his upcoming match. Figure It's a decent way to keep an eye on him."

" Agreed. Ahh, looks like our foods done."

The kind looking chef brings us our two ramen bowls, and we dig in right away. I really love the pork flavored broth and the eggs in the ramen, and Qwasuke and I don't speak another word to eachother until we are finished with our respective meals.

Once done I stand up and Qwasuke says, " Thanks for dropping by Yushin-san. Feel free to drop by my lab down at the hospital anytime. I'd love to show you my work." and I happily reply, " Thank you for finding me old friend, and I'd be more than happy to see what you're working on. Also tell me what you figure out about the scroll. Right now I have to go track down my crazy apprentice. Take care." I waive to him as I walk into the busy nightlife of Konoha as I begin my search for that damn girl. I really hope Kiba knows what he's gotten himself into. She is such a handlful.


	16. Emergence

Impervious

Emergence

I wake up early as usual, and I see Tsuma didn't even make it to the bed as I see she's strung out infront of the foot of the bed sound asleep. I peek at the clock, and it's 6:45. Just enough time to get down to the training grounds to meet up with Sasuke. I hop out of bed and slip on my shirt and give Tsuma a solid kick to her side, as she moans out, " Come on...it's sooo early."

" You have training to do, and we can't be late today, so get a move on." I demand as I toss her body plate at her, and hits her in the head with a "thud". " Shit man! I'm getting up so don't act so dramatic! Geez." Whines Tsuma as she takes the next 5 minutes to get dressed and what not before we leave out to the training feilds.

We get out of the hotel around 6:53, and we run at a decent pace towards the feild I planned to meet Sasuke at, and it seems Pyth's gift has been a great use to Tsuma as she seems to be able to keep up with me a little better. As were almost half way to the feild, Tsuma asks me, " So, with the gods and special abillities, what blessing did you recieve?" I think to myself for a moment, since it's been so long, and I finally reply, " I recieved Jevel's blessing a long time ago."

" What did you get out of it?" Cooes Tsuma in a very annoying tone, and I hastily reply, " Can't tell you to make your battles easier. You will know soon enough." Tsuma just groans at my answer, and we continue toward the feild. We reach the bountiful feild, and Sasuke is already there waiting for us, and looks a bit surprised that we had shown up on time. Strange.

Tsuma immediatly looks confused and angry and shouts, " What is he doing here?" I just frown and let out a deep sigh and reply, " He'll be your sparring partner for the week, so don't get all diva on me." Sasuke walks up to us and says, " So, what will we be doing first?"

I change my attention to him and state, " First, I want to gauge you're full potential since the curse mark is gone. Both of you take a fighting position, and begin when ready." I finish up as I look between my two students. They both look quite eager to go at eachother's throats so i let them start on there own count.

Tsuma is the first one to make a move, and she charges in with her lightining release technique as Sasuke activates his sharingan and assumes a defensive stance. Sasuke narrowly avoids contact with Tsuma, and he quickly luanches a small fireball combo at Tsuma's back side, which she just turns into a log. " But it was so real?" Sasuke says outloud to himself. Looks like Tsuma has finally decided to take a page out of my book with that super slick substitution technique. It's known as the suicide substitute, as you substitute at the very last second before being impacted, in which can either completely fool your opponent, or you get caught in crossfire and suffer heavy damage, but it looks like that added speed is doing her justice.

Sasuke frantically looks around for Tsuma, only for her to emerge from the ground and shoot out violent discharges of lightning in Sasuke's direction. A very strong but innacurate attack, mostly for distraction or to be used in conjuction with something. Sasuke avoids all the random lightning strikes, and now he goes on the offensive at the semi-submerged Tsuma. Tsuma retreats backunderground into her small tunnel system, and Sasuke let's loose a fire stream into the hole to flush her out. I grin at his clever thinking, but too bad he's been tricked again by the same technique.

After Sasuke finishes his Jutsu, he quickly turns around to see Tsuma right behind him about to deliver a lightning charged fist to his skull. With sharingan enhanced reflexes he ducks under her punch, and delivers two of his own to her abdomen. Tsuma fights through the pain while trying to kick him away, but Sasuke jumps out of range. " You got lucky that time, but you won't escape this!" Tsuma shouts as she forms a few lightning style hand signs, and starts to have electric bolts fly off her as she charges toward Sasuke. This time she's combined her lightning release jutsu with her discharge jutsu, making it a very deadly combo.

Sasuke creates more space between him and the deranged girl, and unleashes his Dragon Fireball Jutsu at Tsuma, which connects dead on. After an explosion, I see Tsuma continue to be charging at a very awe-struck Sasuke, but it seems she has expended a lot of chakra to absorb the blow with her lightning release, and her discharge jutsu has been cancelled. Sasuke this time can't avoid Tsuma and she knocks him square in the jaw, followed up by a jab to the ribs, and finally an axe kick. Both look quite wore out due to chakra exhuastion, but Sasuke manages to get off a pheonix fireball jutsu in his weakend state to hit Tsuma, which seems to have won him the match since she couldn't have had the energy to move away quick enough.

But, just like before we transforms into a log, and Sasuke screams out, " How does that keep happening? I see her chakra there up just up until contact! Is this somekind of special genjutsu?" Tsuma emerges from behind a lone tree about 20 meters from Sasuke, and falls down onto the ground too tired to go on. Looks like that last substitution was all she had. Sasuke tries to move his feet, but he too falls down to his knees too exhausted to move on.

" I'm calling it a draw. That was a good match. I want you both to get some rest, then meet me back here in an hour, that is if you plan on going anywhere." I smugly say to the children who just groan at the thought of getting up. I sit back and relax for a bit as they catch there breath, and take a few soilder pills I brought out to help replinish their energy. I also brought out my guitar since I assumed that I would have some time to play.

After about 40 minutes of waiting, Sasuke comes up to me and asks, " Why do you bring your guitar around?" I give the kid a weird look and reply, " Does it matter? I just like to play, that's all." And the only other word Sasuke manages to say is "Hn" and Tsuma just seem to be messing around with her hair...such a strange girl.

At the 1 hour mark I announce, " Ok, rest time is up. I will split you up now. Tsuma, I want you to continue working with those technique I taught you the other day, and that special summoning jutsu, ok?" Tsuma carelessly replies, " Whatever you say slavedriver..." I give a breif puzzled look before returning my attention to Sasuke and saying, " What we're going to do is find out you're chakra nature, and I'm going to attempt to teach you a new jutsu. Alright?" Sasuke returns a blank stare and says, " Hn." in response. He's like the polar opposite to Tsuma, and not like that's much better.

I take out a small piece of paper and I hold it out to him so he can take it. " Just apply some chakra, and depending on the effect it'll tell us your chakra nature." I explain as Sasuke focuses on the paper and applies what chakra left he has in his reserves into the paper. After a little bit the paper becomes static, and it bunches up. Looks like we have a lighting type amongst us.

" it appears you're the same type as Tsuma, a lighting user, but since you're also Uchiha you also have a control over fire. Anyways, I'm going to teach you that jutsu Tsuma was using against you earlier that saved her a few times." I announce to Sasuke, who curiously replies, " Good, now what technique was that? Was it a special genjutsu to counter sharingan?"

" No, it's much simplier than that actually. It's really just my spin on the substitution jutsu. I call it a suicide subtitution, since it is basically you ditching out at the last possible second, and allowing you to evade a lot of different attacks that would hit you if in actuallity. It's called a suicide simply if you time it too late, well, you know how it goes." I ramble as Sasuke seems to be taking in the information very carefully, and I continue with, " Tsuma is still a begginer, but once you get more advanced you can replace yourself with rigged weapons and explosives, which is very handy. It's a chakra efficent jutsu and can, and will save your life if used properly. Now, what you need to make this work, is to be faster than your opponent."

" I see. So I assume I should do some taijutsu training?" Sasuke inquires and I nod my head. " You got it kiddo, just practice. Now, as for any elemental jutsu, I can't do much for you. I'm mainly a water and wind user, and I only know a few D-rank lightning jutsus that aren't too practical by themselves, so I think someone else should help you with that."

" Anything else you can offer me?" Sasuke asks calmy, but I can sense he wants to get something out of me to show up Naruto, so I give in to his little subconcious whim. "Ahh, I do believe so. I can teach you a genjutsu here and now. It's a High B to low A rank jutsu, and it's quite simple. All you need is somekind of catalyst to activate it. Your sharingan should be more than enough."

" Good, but what catalyst do you use?" Sasuke asks with a bit of skepticism. " Ahh, I just use my guitar. This jutsu can be activated through sight, hearing, small or a combination. It's quite versatile in that sense." I explain as I walk over to pick up my guitar and begin to start playing a simple tune.

" I've already activated the jutsu, but the key to this jutsu's success is subtlty." I say to Sasuke who doesn't seem to impressed. " I don't think it's working. I don't feel any different, or anything." as I simply reply, " Activate you're sharingan."

Sasuke does exactly that and seems a bit surprised to what he sees. " So, the jutsu you're casting is on the opponent, and the caster?" He quesitons and I happily respond, " That's exactly it, but can you tell me what the purpose of the jutsu is?" Sasuke looks to think for a moment, and he deactives his sharingan briefly, then reactivates it again.

" I belive it creates the illusion of occupied space. With my sharingan I see you're using the jutsu cast on yourself to make yourself appear about 3-5 feet to the left, as the jutsu effecting me would probably make me believe in the illusion being cast on yourself, no?" Sasuke analyzes and explains, as I stop my guitar playing to give him a round of applause.

" Excellent work Sasuke. You figured out the jutsu perfectly. Usually the victim gets frusterated and thinks I'm using a special ninjutsu to have him "pass" through me, but in reality is off by several feet. Now, you should be able to replicate the False Appearance Jutsu with your sharingan anytime, instead of having to use music, or in Tsuma case, perfume.

" Thank you for the help, Yushin-san. Is that all for today?" Sasuke asks and I give him a small nod, letting him know he can leave. " Come back tomorrow for one more day. I have one more challenge for you, then I want you to find a sensei with lightining style ninjutsu. ok?"

" Hn." Sasuke resonds in a somewhat nicer tone, than leaves the feild, and I decide to go check on Tsuma. I walk back into the small clearing I sent her earlier, and she seems to be testing out her new lightining style jutsu in which she throws down chakra inhanced kunai to absorb and opposing lightining style attacks, as she has a clone use her discharge jutsu to test it out. A lightining rod jutsu in a sense.

" How's it going?" I ask, and she seems a bit startled I snuck back into her area so easily. " Oh. Well since the gods I will be facing use my techniques, I just figured I should create a counter so I can engage in taijutsu with them to beat them." Tsuma huffs out as she just looks spent. " Strategy is key to beating the gods, and I'm quite impressed. Keep it up, and maybe in awhile I'll have you face your next god." I state giving her some much needed encouragement.

" Thanks sensei, so what's the deal with the Sasuke kid?"Tsuma questions in a very demanding manner, as I repsond with, " Just to keep an eye on him. Evils are at work as we speak, and I believe he is a highly sought after peice. Just my way of keeping tabs on the boy. Now, you finish up whenver you like; I'm going to go to the park in downtown Konoha and play some music for the folks."

I leave Tsuma to her training and I leave towards town with my guitar on my back. As I'm walking dorn the deserted road, I feel somone's eyes upon me. I stop dead in my tracks on the forst path and sternly say outloud, " I know you're out there. Come out or I'm just going to find you."

" My my, you are quite good. Not that'd expect anything less from the man who completely wiped out the curse mark." I here a voice call out from the east, and I see a hooded figure step out from the shadows, and it appears to be a boy that's one of Orochimaru's henchmen.

" Ahh, so why are you tracking me?"

" let's not get ahead of ourselves. Orochimaru's plan will be revealed within time, but you have earned yourself on his death list by slowing his plans."

" I don't think you should trifle with the likes of me, or even Orochimaru at that."

" Well you're the confident one, aren't you? Well, you're probably right that somebody as skilled as you can take me down, but Orochimaru is more powerful than you can imagine fuinjutsu master."

" Hmm...we shall see, but I don't fear you or Orochimaru. I'm still not be tangled with if you treasure your life, much like your leader searches for immortality, so I suggest he keeps away from me. Understand?"

" Ohh, I'll be sure to tell him word for word what you've said, but what is you're name?"

" Yushin Jourou, and you sound famailair. I believe you at the prelims, am I mistaken?"

I recieve no answe, and I sense that the hooded person has fled the scene to go report to his boos, Orochimaru. Looks like I'm having myself become known again in almost another a whole century later little by little. Things will be intersting for sure by the time finals roll around.

* * *

**Cliffhanger? Eh, I think you can figure out who that was, and I hope you enjoyed these couple updates. I'll be posting in bunches again soon, so thanks for reading thus far.**


	17. Contender

**Here's my next update. Enjoy.**

* * *

Impervious

Contender

I wake up like I usually have been the past week or so, and slowly rise out of bed. I know have the whole motel room to myself since Tsuma is now staying with the Inukuzu clan, and doing whatever she does. She's their problem now since I only have to see her at training. I slip on my clothes and get all my scrolls in order before I head out the door towards the training ground from yesterday. My last challenge for Sasuke should help humble him a bit, and maybe he'll learn something from it since he's a very bright kid.

After taking a short stroll through town to pick up an apple to munch on I quickly make my way to meet Sasuke (Tsuma has the day off) since I'm running low on time. I kick it up into high gear and make it to the other side of Konoha in record time. Shoudl ahev known I could have taken a little bit more time, but oh well.

I enter the grassy plain and I see the sun has just risen from the horizen as Sasuke is leaning up against the lone tree in the feild. The dew on the grassy has a very fresh smell to it, it's slightly slick, and there is a slight fog in the air. Looks perfect for a fight.

I approach Sasuke and say, " Good morning. Are you ready for your last challenge?". Sasuke makes eye contact with me and firmly replies, " Yes I am, now what is this challenge? I also see Tsuma didn't come today. Any reason?"

" Well aren't you observent? Anyways, I gave her the day off. Your challenge will be to fight me. No holding back, so are you ready?" I eagerly state as just for a second the Uchiha's eyes go wide before he quickly regains his composure. Sasuke then activates his sharingan while assuming a fighting stance and says, " Bring it."

I smile at the kid's enthusiasm and I jump backward a decent distance to activate my first jutsu. " Your sharingan won't help you much here kid. Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." I declare as I make a quick hand sign with my left hand, and the feild becomes even more foggy than before. Now, I'm not skilled in silent killing like the seven swords men, but I use this for a different reason. I use a combination of water in the mist and small lightning style in the mist to act as a type of sonar as the electric current travels through the moisture in the air, and all at a very low cost of chakra.

" How do you know this jutsu?" Sasuke yells out, and I can sense a little crack in his voice. Seems he's seen this before. " Don't worry about that for now, just fight me boy." I sharply reply to him.

I can sense with my sonar technique that he's staying put and trying to detect me with his sharingan, which is not a good choice in my opinion. My sonar tells me I'm about 20 feet away from him NE so I face his direction and launch my Water Style: Whirlpool Jet at him. Sasuke doesn't have the reaction skills to dodge the fast spiraling water that craches into him, knocking him back several feet. I clear the mist with another quick handsign to see if he's ok, and I should probably give him a fighting chance.

Sasuke has gotten back up to his feet with a little bit of extra effort, but still looks determined. Without saying a word he starts to rush me and looks to be weaving a fire style jutsu. " Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He shouts as he launches a tremendous fireball at me from about 15 feet away.

I quickly weave some handsigns of my own and say, " Water Style: Water prison Jutsu: Defensive Variation!" and I encase myself with a large sphere of water, and the fireball does nothing. Now it's my turn to go on the offensive.

" You're only able to use firestyle ninjutsu which puts you at a grave dissadvantge against me, now prepare for the full assualt. Water Style: The Octopus's Wrath!" Still inside the water dome, and since holding my breath is easy as can be, Staying inside the dome for the rest of the fight should be easy enough since his only ranged attack is fire. Sprouting from the dome is 8 aqua tentacles that are moving around, all about 20 feet long. I can control all their movement similair to how Gaara uses his sand, but I'm restricted to using the tentacles and cannot change the shape.

I start to control the tentacles and the all lash out against Sasuke in a frenzy. Thanks to his sharingan and reflexes he is managing to dodge them, but he is in constant motion and cannot mount an offensive. It's only a matter of time before he slips up. Suddenly, I notice something off and I channel my chakra inside of myself, and I notice just was sent into a genjutsu, and the one I taught him the other day. Great.

I break off the jutsu to see Sasuke is just about to attack me and collide with the water dome, and he enters it and delivers a nasty punch. Too bad it never actually hit me. My body just disperses into water, and the 8 tentacles fall lifelessly to the ground into puddles of water. I rise from the water slowly like a ghost moving through a wall, and Sasuke seems to be trapped in my suspended water prison.

I it were normal water he could break out easily, and it wouldn't hold it's shape like it is now either. The aqua dome I createdis made out of my special water, that acts sticky and thick like tar more than water, so he's pretty much a mouse caught in my trap. I was right to predict the the genjutsu, but I had already subtituted out by then, which was when I called in the tentacles.

" You gave it you're all kid, but your in a sticky spot now. Give up or do you want to keep trying?" I ask the boy, but he doesn't respond. He is holding his breath, but from the look in his eyes I'd say he's had enough. I dispel my water prison and approach him.

" That wasn't too bad, you have some skill for a newbie." I say trying to comfort the kid, but he still looks a little ego damaged. " Where did you learn the Hidden Mist technique?" Asks Sasuke in a much different tone than he usually uses, it's almost confused yet worried. I let out a small cough before replying, " Awhile ago. I used to be a ninja for the Hidden Mist a few years ago until I moved to Konoha due to the civil war. That's why I know it."

Sasuke seems to be understanding, and now asks, " Did you know a Zabuza Momochi?" I think to myself for a moment, and yes I did know who he was, but never met him. He's a little too young to have actually met him, so I guess telling the truth to Sasuke about him doesn't matter with this question. " No, I've only heard of him. Why do you ask?" I question back with a hint of curiousity.

" Just wondering." Sasuke bluntly replies as he wrings out water from his soaked shirt. The kids drenched in water like nobodies business. Changing up the mood I say, " So, did you learn somethi-" I cut myself off as look around very carefully to see if anybody can be spotted. The atmosphere in the area just shifted very unnaturally.

" What's wrong" Sasuke asks as he looks back and forth between me and the feild. I shout out, " Who's out there? Show yourselves cowards." I keep a stern look on my face as I suspect someone to emerge from the surronding vegatation.

From the south I see three figures emerge from the forest and approach our location. I recognize two from the chunin exams as Kabutob and Dosu, and the other guy has some very familair features that I can't quite place.

They stop a safe distance away from us and Kabuto speaks up to say, " Yushin Jourou, you are to be dealt with accordingly for meddling with Orochimaru's plans. You're the first one to be able to remove the curse seal, did you know that?"

I look to Sasuke, and he gives me a small nod saying " I can still fight" so I return my attention to the three enemies and reply, " I had a suspicion it was you in the woods the other day, and looks like I was correct. Hope you know what you're getting into, because this is the big leagues right here kids."

" You say that like you're some big hotshot." Snarkily replies Dosu, and I quickly reply, " You will be the first to die." Sasuke whispers to me, " I can take Kabuto." I nod and motion for Sasuke to give me some room. Sasuke gets clear out of my way as I weave a dozen handsigns and state, " Well, it's your funeral. Water Style: Crashing Tsumani!" A huge wave of water erupts from the ground behind me and builds up to about 30 feet tall, and it then crashes down into the 3 enemies who seem to be trying to avoid this monster wave that takes up nearly the whole training feild.

I intentionally left Sasuke's area untouched, and I see he's already squaring away with Kabuto, leaving me the other two. " Tell me kid, you have a familair look to you, what is your name." I ask the pale tall one next to Dosu. " I am Kimimaro Kaguya, and you will die for your insolence."

The memory now comes rushing back to me now. The Kaguya clan was one of the most ruthless clans in Water Country back in my time, and their Kekkai Genkai of bone manipulation was feared yet also similair to the Jourou bloodline of durabillity. When I was Mizukage I issued a quarentine on there clan, and eventually years later I heard they were wiped out in a failed coup. He must be one of the final remnants.

" It's been a long time since I've had the pleasure of fighting a Kaguya, now show me what you've got." I state as I assume a fighting stance. Dosu should be able to be taken out with a jutsu or two, but Kaguya's that hold the bloodline abillity a notoriously stubborn to kill, but there's no one better at doing it than a Jourou clansman.I'm part of the first clan to be able to match a Kaguya in durabillity and power in Water Country, but I've still got my work cut out for me.

* * *

**Sound like a good battle coming up? I hope you're ready, because it's going to get wild with the next update!**


	18. Breaking The Spell

Impervious

Breaking The Spell

I gather up my chakra as I see Dosu is about to launch what appears to be a sound based attack. I quickly encase myself inside a water prison of my special dense water so the sound cannot effect me, and it seems it did the trick. I'll just have to play a little defensively before I take out Dosu, then I can focus on the Kaguya.

I glance over to Sasuke, and he seems to be holding his ground against Kabuto, but I'll probably have to assist him soon. I refocus on the enemy at hand and Kimimaro is charging at my water sphere, and punches the water. He manages to stick his arm father in than any normal person, but he still isn't able to touch me. Even with a hardened bone structure it's practically trying to punch you're way through solid stone that can also absorb shock damage. it's my ultimate defence.

Kimimaro rips his arm out of the aqua sphere and says, " You can't hide in there forever, I will reach you." I take this moment to preform my substitution technique as quick as possible, and shunshin behind the enemy. I only probably have a second or two before I'm noticed so I sprint at blinding speed, and I decapitate Dosu , who was the nearest with one of my kunai. I continue to run at Kimimaro, but he senses me and avoids danger. I also release my water prison and clone during this time since the diversion has been completed.

" That was some speed, I'm most impressed." Kimimaro smugly says while I say, " Don't get full of yourself kid, I'm just getting started." As I finish my final word I dissapear from sight. Time to get these old bones moving at top speed.

Kimimaro is looking around for me, and just as he looks over his shoulder I swoop in and deliver a hard axe kick to his neck, and then I blur from sight again. Moving this fast has it's drawbacks, but it's a must against a Kaguya. " Those kinds of attacks won't hurt me." He shouts out, and I know that quite well. I'm simply gauging him right now, since fighting is essentially a game of shogi. I'm just feeling out my opponent right now.

I reappear infront of him about 15 meters away and I pull out a scroll, and I unseal a morning star on a long metal chain. " It doesn't matter how thick you're bones are, this will crush you. It's a battle proven weapon." I announce as I start to twirl the moring star as I hold the chain. I get the speed going pretty fast, and that's when I start to implement my unorthodox technique for the morning star. It's a very unpredictable grouping of movements that work as a defense as well as offense, you could call it a double whammy, but I call it murder.

" Lets see what you can do." Kimimaro states as he starts to rip out his own spine, and it looks to be a sort of whip or blade like weapon. He sure is resourceful. I make the sign for a water clone with one hand, and I motion for it to help out Sasuke with Kabuto, then I start to approach Kimimaro. I move the spiked ball fast and I induce more spins and odd switches, and now Kimimaro is back pedaling away from my ball of death.

You can now hear it whizzing through the air, and I'm now running with it. I'm closing in on Kimimaro, and he can't seem to use his bone blade good enough to jam my technique. In front of him I do one last swith with the spike ball and I launch it at him, and it crashed through his torso. I can hear the crunch of bone shattering as the ball makes it out to the other side thanks to the immense speed put in it, along with a little spin added.

Kimimaro buckles in pain as he has just been impaled by a decent sized spike ball, and just as I think it's over he cries out, " I cannot lose! I must defeat you for Orochimaru!" and he activate his curse seal, which snaps off the chain in his torso, repairing himself and creating a stronger version of himself, but he also coughs up some blood. I guess I spoke too soon about victory.

He now is the agressor as he charges me with his bone blade while I run back thinking up a plan. In his stronger state I won't be able to kill him without expending loads of chakra, so I'll most likely have to seal him. But for that to work I'll need to be able to bind him for atleast a few moments to get a seal in place. This will be tricky since he is such a powerhouse right now. I think quickly and I begin to run towards the lake, and as I do I glance at Sasuke once again to see he's fairing alright and my clone is still intact. Not bad for being tired.

" Is all you can do is run from me?" Kimimaro roars out as he can't catch me still even with his increased speed. I see the lake, and I run to the center of the lake standing on the water and I turn to face him. I quickly preform a subtitution right before I get impaled, and my body turns to water. From under the water I preform my Water Style: Sticky Water Prison- Extreme Density Variation Jutsu and it swallows him up whole.

I rise back to the top of the lake and face Kimimaro who is now trapped in my very secure prison. " There is a difference between running and strategy." I say to the very angry Kaguya who is using all his might to try and break the prison, which is moving slightly but holding. He is sure strong, but I should have enough time for the seal. I quickly pull out an empty scroll and I make the handsigns for my Fuinjustu: Purgatory Seal. This seal will leave him in a timeless space created by me which he cannot escape unless I allow it. It is very useful for holding prisoners or letting people be forgotten.

I start to transfer Kimimaro into the seal, but he is making progress against the prison. With time running out I hurry to finish the seal, and then I hear a loud noise. I failed to complete the seal in time and Kimimaro broke the water prison, and punches me right across the to the other side of the lake. Talk about pain. If it weren't for my own Kekkei Genkai and my personal abillity from Jevel, I would probably have most my stomach missing by now.

I struggle to stand up after such a terrible blow, and it does feel like he cracked a rib, but it's healing thanks to my abillities. I look at him and say, " You couldn't sit still for five more seconds could you?" and Kimimaro frowns and replies, " You're awfully calm for someone who just took a fatal blow."

" Don't under estimate me boy." I reply as I peel off my wet shirt and bite into my thumb to get some blood flowing. I really hate resorting to this, but I have not other choice but than to use my summon, the Hydra. I conquered it almost 75 years ago when I discoverd it in a slumber in an under water cavern when exploring the seas surronding Water Country. It was a fierce battle in where I broke my left arm, fractured my foot, and a some head truama, but I beat the deadly beast. It's quite prideful in it's abillities and hates everyone, so I try not to use it too much. Even after creating the contract it still has tried to kill me in battle. Quite the disobedient bastard.

I wipe some blood on the tattoo on my left shoudler and I shout out, " Summoning Jutsu: Hydra!" and in a large poof of smoke I''m now standing on the middle head of a 3story 3 headed beast.

" What is you're purpose for summoning me, Yushin?" It sneers in a very malevolent tone. I shiver a little bit due to the Hydra's killing intent and I reply, " I just need you to use your jaws to keep that one still for a few moments, understand." I sternly instruct to the huge beast.

" You summon me without anything to kill? I am not you're puppet you filthy human!" The Hydra roars back, and I look down to Kimimaro who is either fear or awe-stricken. I doubt Orochimaru's snake summon is this frieghtning. " Next time I will allow you to feast, but you must help me out now, ok?" I plead to the monster and it lets out a sigh signalling " Fine, but you owe me".

Kimimaro now goes to attack the Hydra, and it's red eyes are locked onto the Kaguya, who is closing in on it. He takes his thick bone blade and manages to slice a lunging head of the Hydra off, only for 2 more to grow back rapidly in it's place. Something I've loved and hated about this beast is it's resillience. " Do it now!" I shout to the Hydra as it lunges all 4 of its heads at each of Kimimaro's limbs, and pins him to the ground. Now he won't be able to get up for sure.

I walk down the original middle head down to Kimimaro. I set down my empty scroll and I begin the sealing process, which this time I complete. Kimimaro's body has been completely transported into my Purgatory seal, where I plan to talk to him later. He holds vital information on Orochimaru, and I think I can get some information out of him.

I hop off the terrifying Hydra and send it back to hence it came. The longer I keep it around with nothing to do bad things will happen. I tuck the scroll into my pants pocket, and I dash towards Sasukes location, wher I sense my clone has been dispelled a little earlier.

I reach the feild in no time, and I see Sasuke down on one knee, but he doesn't look to hurtm, and Kabuto is nowhere in sight. " You ok there? Looks liek you could go for a nap." I joke as I pull the young Uchiha back up to his feet, and he shows a small smirk. " I'm ok, I just need some time to rest. Kabuto fled when he said he senses "an unnatural force" and I was also beating him." Sasuke replies.

" So I didn't help out all?"

" Didn't say that you didn't, your clone was actually quite helpful."

" I see. Also that " unnatural force" was my summon. I had to use it to restrain Kimimaro."

" You mean you couldn't kill him yourself?"

" No, I could probably do that with some effort, but capturing someone alive is much harder than dead. He holds valuable information on Orochimaru that we can't let slip through our grasp. That's why I used the summon." I explain to the teen, who just nods but doesn't seem too impressed.

" Alright, so are we done here today?" Sasuke asks and I respond, " For sure. You did very well, and I have high hopes for you. Now, you just need a teacher with lightning element chakra, but you're always welcome to train with me and Tsuma." I offer to the kid as I ruffle his hair.

" Thank you Yushin-sensei." Sasuke says as he re-adjusts his hair. He did good today, but he still ahs a long way to go. I let him leave towards town since he's had a full day, and I explained to him I'll tell the Hokage of what happened today. Ofcourse that is all depending on what I plan to do with Kimimaro.

Once I see Sasuke is well out of sight and I do not sense his presence, I unravel the scroll I sealed and I enter the dimension which I locked Kimimaro away in.

I transport myself there, and I'm greeted by a great white void, and I'm standing on the "floor" of this oddity. I've never fully understood the origins of this seal as it was given to me by my grandfather, but it is effective nonetheless. Infront of me I see Kimimaro chained up tightly with all limbs streched out, and his head looking down.

I approach the boy and ask, " Tell me, why do you serve Orochimaru?" Kimimaro raises his head slowly, and replies, " He is the one that gave my life purpose! and now I have failed him..."

" He only saved you for his own selfish purposes, I hope you understand this. It's obvious he wanted you for your bloodline."

" He still cared for me unlike everyone else, like my clan!"

" Fair enough, but he is evil. And if you are soo precious to him, wouldn't he make greater strides to curing your conditon?"

" How did you kno-"

" I've seen it before in the Kaguya. I'm older than I look, much older than Orochimaru infact." I state and I begin to give him the rundown on my clans history and the how it connects to the Kaguya. Once I finish Kimimaro is stunned and asks, " So what is my sickness than?"

" Simple. It's a defect in you're kekkai genkai, and you're cure is something I only know. In here you won't age or die, stuck forever so don't worry about getting worse inside this abyss. If you want me to cure you, I must have two things be done."

" What are they?"

" First, you must denounce Orochimaru as your master and be your own. Second, I would like to remove the curse mark from you. I don't expect an answer right now, so I'll give you some time. You have all the time in the world to think about it in here, so I'll see you in about a week to hear you're answer, understood?"

" ..." and Kimimaro just returns his attention to the pure white floor in a very motionless state. It seems this will be the hardest decision for him to make in his life so far.

Once Kimimaro stopped talking I warped myself out of the purgatory, and I returned to the practice feild. I suppose I should probably talk to Hiruzen about my little encounter and of things to come in the near future, but first I think I'll pay a visit to Kiba and Tsuma. She'll need to be ready to fight the next god soon.


	19. True Virtue

Impervious

True Virtue

With Kimimaro captured, I suppose Hiruzen will be very interested to hear of the recent events. I walk to the Hokage tower and I enter in quite lazily. My summon drains an insane amount of chakra to summon it, and then I have to maintain a syeadu stream of chakra to keep the beast from murdering me. It's such a hassle.

I walk into Hiruzen's office where I see him doing some paper work, and he looks up to me and asks, " How can I help you Yushin?" I smile to the old man's generosity, and I reply, " No no, it is I who is here to help you. It's about Sasuke Uchiha and Orochimaru."

The old man leans forward and whispers, " What has been going on?"

" Well as I've said before, he is after Sasuke Uchiha since he applied his curse seal, whihc I've removed from him. Also Kabuto Yakushi is apparently an underling of Orochimaru's serving as a spy, along with this Sound Village. I suspect he will make another snag for Sasuke and/or launch an attack on the leaf soon. Do you understand?" I explain to Hiruzen, and leans back and sighs while staring at the ceiling. Looks to be hard on him emotionally.

" I hear you loud and clear Yushin, and I thank you. You just may have saved many lives by giving me this information. Now, what are you're plans? I'm unsure if we should continue with the chunin exams in this state." Hiruzen asks and now I sigh.

" Well, I plan to leave in a few days and I plan to return to referee the finals. I don't plan on overwatching the wildcard spot for the finals next week, and as for cancellation, talk with the council and the Kazekage about this. It's not my call."

" Indeed. Is that all?"

" Yes Hokage-sama, but while I'm gone yoi should have the ANBU watch over Sasuke just to be sure."

" It will be done, now carry on."

I shunshin out of the Hokage tower and I decide to head over to the Inukuza compound to pick up Tsuma. She's probably causing havoc over there. I walk over to the housing complex and I walk up to the front door and knock. After a brief moment an older woman opens the door and says, " Oh, you must be here for Tsuma."

"Right. Where is she?" I ask and the woman with face paint replies, " I'll fetch her from the garden. Hold on." and she dissapears back into the house. After about 5 minutes Tsuma walks to the front door, and says, " Whatcha want grandpa?"

" Ugh, just walk with me. I have some important things to discuss with you." I groan and Tsuma reluctantly leaves the compound with me. We begin to walk down the street as the sun is starting to set and she blurts out, " So are you going to say something?"

I shoot her a glare and reply, " Be quiet, can't you just enjoy a nice walk? Besides, we will need to talk somewhere safe, and you're rather loud."

" I am not lo-" Tsuma starts to shout and then cups her mouth realizing she is shouting, and I chuckle to myself. Silly girl. We walk back to our motel room, and I lock the door behind us, and it was a bonus she didn't talk the rest of the way.

Once I locked the door Tsuma yells, " So?" and I cringe a little bit at her high pitch voice. " Tsuma, sit down. I have a few things to infrom you about." I say while pointing to the bed, and she jumps onto is and lays on her side. Just can do anything simple without being overly dramatic, as always.

" First, is You will need to keep training for the next god I will have you face, which is in a few days. You will also be going to the shrine alone when you go."

" Seriously? That place is sooo creepy, and you want me to go alone?"

" Don't be a baby, my students aren't babies. You will challenge Hense, The godess of pleasure and pain this time. I have faith in you that you will truimph if you give it everything you've got. Next on the agenda is I want you to also keep an eye on Sasuke Uchiha, as it shouldn't be too hard since I've seen your eyes glued to him before." I end with a snicker.

" Whatever you old freak, anything else?"

" Glad you asked Tsuma dear. I've also captured one of Orochimaru's best disciples, and I plan to turn him on his evil master. If he accepts my offer you will probably meet him."

" What's he look like?"

" And I'm the freak...Anyways while your off battling the godess, I will be out of town for a few days on a little assassination mission."

" Who are you going to kill, and why do you do the cool stuff when I'm gone?" Whines Tsuma as she bangs her head on the bed.

" Geez, you're suc h a spas. Besides, it's too dangerous for you since I will be hunting down Orochimaru. You're simply not experianced enough and I don't want to risk you on a S-rank mission of this magnitude."

" So the Hoakge actually gave you this mission?"

" No. I gave this mission to myself. Somethings just need to be dealt with, and I'll be the one to do it. That's all I have to say, and it's pretty late, so let's get to bed soon."

" Fine fine." Tsuma mumbles as she undresses for bed, and I walk out of the room to the bathroom. I close the door and I pull out the sealing scroll in which Kimimaro is held inside off. I lay it on the floor and I use the transportation technique to go to the domain in which he is being held in.

I appear inside the white abyss and Kimimaro is still shackled up a little bit ahead of me, and he looks up from the ground to get a good look at me.

" So you have returned." Kimimaro states as I walk closer to him.

" I have. So have you came up with a decision yet?"

" Yes. I am willing to join you if you cure my illness completely, but I must see the result on the outside world to know if it is true. I will not be lied to." Kimimaro sternly state and I reply, " Ofcourse, but I have one condition if you want the cure."

Kimimaro narrows his eyes and cautiously asks, " And what might that be?"

" You must allow me to extract the curse seal from you. If you don't agree, I will not administer the cure."

Kimimaro takes a few minutes to think about this, and he then quietly says, " Alright, I'll comply." I quickly walk to the front of Kimimaro to where I see the curse seal on his chest, and I pull out a blank sealing scroll from my pocket.

" This will be done shortly, just may be a little painful." I state and then I start the extraction process. It takes about 10 tiring minutes total to complete the extraction, since his curse seal was a little more stubborn. Guess I'll have another specimen for Qwasuke. I take a few steps back from Kimimaro, and he seems exhausted as well, and I ask him, " So how do you feel?"

After a few deep breaths he says, " I no longer feel Orochimaru within me. Now, where is the cure?"

I pull out a medium syringe from my pocket and I jab it into my bicep. I start to pull a decent amount of blood from my body, probably around 6 oz or so. " Hold still." I say to Kimimaro as I walk toward him to inject him. I pierce his arm and I begin to push my blood into his system.

" The reason my blood will cure you're disease is because long ago the Jourou clan sabotaged the Kaguya bloodline in an effort to kill your clan off by adding a defected calcuim gene into you're DNA. Since not many possessed the Kekkei Genkai it only took a few attempts to sneak into your houses and dilute your blood. It only was targeted to kill off the users of the Kekkai Genkai, and the only cure would be Jourou blood since the Kekkai Genkai I possess is basically immortality. With my blood I am extending your life." I explain to Kimimaro, and now the syringe is empty.

" Interesting story, but how do you have som much knowledge about this?"

" Bacause I'm the one who put the plan into action over 100 years ago." I emotionlessly say to him while I look him dead in the eyes with a little sympathy. I continue with, " I've done a lot of horrible things in my life, so I hope you can forgive me."

" Well, if you speak the truth I will need to leave this domain to see how I really feel since time isn't a factor in this place." Kimimaro states and I preform the seals to send both of us back.

We both reappear into the bathroom, as Kimimaro still has the shackles on him to prevent him from using chakra, and he seems to just be taking in the fresh air. " You did speak the truth. Thank you for curing me, but maybe we're are only even since you were the one who tainted me in the first place, perhaps?"

" Possibly, but I didn't have to cure you. Now, will you be loyal to yourself and not Orochimaru? You are welcome to stay with me, and I can't have you betraying me."

" Understood. I will stay around you since it is your blood which is the only thing keeping me alive, and how long did you extend my life?"

" I'd say about 2 years or so. give or take a month. I am going to trust you, but I will not remove the shackles until I am completely sure. You may sleep in here tonight, so let me get you a blanket and pillow so the tub is a bit more comfortable."

I leave the bathroom and I see Tsuma is under the covers, but sitting straight up and asks, " What's going on in the bathroom?" I groan and reply, " It's who I was talking about earlier, the one who I captured. You can meet him in the morning." and I grab a blanker and pillow from the bed.

" I'm going to meet him now!" Tsuma shouts as she lunges out of the bed and dashes for the bathroom. Such an impatient little demon, she is.

I walk into the bathroom to see Kimimaro staring at Tsuma and vice versa, so I just silently hand Kimimaro the blanket and pillow. " You just going to stare at me?" Kimimaro says first, and then Tsuma snaps out of her funk and replies, " It's just that you're so...pale. Do you get any sun?"

" Stop bothering him, and go to bed. Kimimaro, we will talk more in the morining, and don't try anything. I'm watching you like a hawk." I warn to him as I close the door beinf Tsuma and I.

I walk over to my side of the bed and slip on in, and I pull the covers up on me as Tsuma does the same. I highly doubt Kimimaro will try anything since while I was extracting the curse seal I managed to palce a subtle genjutsu on Kimimaro to make him slightly more loyal to me and not Orochimaru, just for safe measure. It will break once he fully believes the genjutsu or uses his chakra to break it, but I don't plan on removing the chakra shakles until he does believe the genjutsu fully. I will not be tricked like I have been in the past.

As for Tsuma, I will need to keep her from Kimimaro since she already seems to be infatuated with him since she's a complete flirt, and she doesn't need any distractions for her upcoming battle. I think I'm aging faster than ever.


	20. Will Power

**Hello Again, in this chapter I'll be introducing an OC that belongs to Sasaui Uchiha, and will be reappearing. Also I do not Own Naruto or Bastion. Enjoy.**

* * *

Impervious

Will Power

It has been about 3 days since making the pact with Kimimaro, and thus far he has been following my lead quite nicely. He seems almost happy that he is his own person, and already shares my habit of making fun of Tsuma. It's turned out quite well.

Tonight is the night I plan to leave to hunt down that snake once and for all, and thanks to Kimimaro I have directions to the lair, that I hope isn't a trap. I'm packing the last of my scrolls into my pocket in the motel room and Kimimaro asks me, " Are you sure you want to go alone? I can help."

" That's kind of you, but I don't trust you just yet, and I can hold my own. I've faced tougher opponents before." I reply as I finish paking up the ninja tools into my holdster, and I begin to walk towards the door. " So, you making me keep an eye on him?" Tsuma curiously questions from the bed.

" Unfortunately yes. I should be back soon, but just in case." I say and I form a water clone that appears right beside me and continue, " This is my other pair of eyes on you. Now, behave. Tsuma I still expect you to take on Hense by yourself while I'm gone."

" Sure thing grandpa." Tsuma yawns back at me and then rolls over in the bed to go to sleep. Kimimaro walks into the bathroom to sleep in the tub, and my clone will stand watch over the two of them for the time I'm gone. I did manange to pack my clone with some extra chakra just incase things get hairy as well.

I quickly make my way through the dark night life of Konoha and I begin to head north. With the Hokage on his visit to the Kazekage yesterday to suggest cancelling the chunin exams and now me taking out Orochimaru, it will be one less thorn in the world to deal with.

As I head north of Konoha into the wilderness, my sense of direction beings to lead me north east towards a small village within Fire Country if I remember correctly. On my way to the village, I notice something horribly wrong. It seems ravaged beyond recognition. I stride right up to the main entrance way and it seems desserted with the traces of violence and tears left in it's wake. I begin to walk into the town cautiously, and I spot movement out of the corner of my eye. I keep it in mind as I begin to delve deeper into the town.

I begin to smell rotten flesh as I enter the housing area and I notice there is someone watching me once again. I stop in my tracks and I say out loud, " Show yourself." I hear some rustling and a boy roughly 15 or 16 steps from one of the shops he was hiding to spy on me.

" Are you here to cause more damage?" The boy speaks out and I reply, " No, I am merely passing through. What is you're purpose?"

" I am mourning my beloved ones, and I plan to seek out the people who have ruined my life."

" Revenge is a tricky path, and you're best not to go down it. It is best if you move on."

" And forget my family?" The boy protests as he takes a few more steps closer to me. I can hear the shakyness in his voice, and he also looks to have been crying.

" Clinging to the past is worthless. The longer you dwell here, the longer you will be in agony."

" You dare insult me? I do what I must."

" You have a funny way of doing it. Crying solves nothing, so I suggest you move on already, as I am going to move on from this pointless conversation." I state as I begin to walk through the town once more to my location.

I can hear the boy's feet hit the ground as he sprints towards me, pressumably to attack me from behind. I time the sound carefully, and I lunge backwards mule kicking him in the stomach.

" Aghhh." The boy moans as he hits the ground cluthing his stomach, and I can only see him through the moonlight yet it is quite obvious he is a civillian. The full moon is towering in the sky revealing parts of the destroyed city, and a survivor who is heart broken and out of his mind by attacking me. I may have a bit of a smart mouth, but I'm a grumpy old man that doesn't feel being tactful when in a hurry.

" Do yourself a favor and don't get up to attack me again. " I state as I turn my back to him once again and start walking donw the main street of this deserted town. I hear behind me a familiar rustle of the feet, and the sound of him charging at me again. I've had enough of this kid already.

I spin around and I punch him sqaure in the jaw as hard as I can, sending him a few feet back onto his backside. I'm not the strongest shinobi around, so I doubt I killed him, but he looks to be out cold. I once again turn my back again and continue on walking, but I sense something slightly different in the air now.

I hear a rustle on the ground, and I turn around to face the kid before he charges me again. That last hit would put most shinobi out, let alone a civillian, yet he still is able to get up. But I take a closer look and something seems different in his eyes. They seem to be conveying a sense of desperation, like an animal with nowhere left to run.

" I will kill you if I must." I warn out to the kid, but it seems my warning is falling upon deaf ears. He looks to be possessed or something at this point. He charges me now with greater speed than before, and I go to punch him again in the face, but he dodges and tries to land one of his own.

I'm forced to use my body flicker technique to dodge, and I reappear beind him and I grab him by the shoulders and slam him onto his back, which he lands with a big "thud". He still seems to be motivated to kick my ass, as he sends a sweep kick my way which I jump over and he then stands up quickly and tries to hit me in mid air. I catch his fist with both my hands and begins to drive me backwards. This is no ordinary kid, as this is something completely different than before.

I manuever quickly while being dragged back as I turn my body to deliver a kick to his elbow, and I hear a crack. He drops me, yet doesn't seem to effected by the broken arm I have just given him. I quickly send a roundhouse kick into his mid section, and as my foot connects I hear his ribs crack as he is sent back a few feet. This time he doesn't get up.

I look over the fallen kid, and I decide to seal him away in a similiar technique to which I did to Kimimaro, so I can figure out why he went beserk. It was quite unnatural, and was it perhaps a side effect of insanity left from his family being killed?

I preform the seal on him into one of my scrolls, and after about 5 minutes I leave the vacant wasteland of a town and I head for Orochimaru's hideout. From Kimimaro's directions it is located in a cave not to far from where I'm at currently in the east face of a large hill. I quickly spot a large hill in the distance off the beaten trail I'm on currently, and sure enough I see a crevice. I run towards it and I see it opens up to a secret tunnel way. Looks like Kimimaro gave me the back door in, so I should probably thank him since I won't be dealing with that snakes sentrys.

After a few minutes of sneaking around in the small tunnel, I'm starting to think this is either a huge trap or a air vent, and I hope it is the latter of the two. I come across a dead end with a door in the floor, telling me it's a drop down. I open it up and I drop down into a large arena like area with many pillars holding burning toches. I probably back tracked some emergency exit in the cave system.

" Lord Orochimaru said you would find this place, and he always seems to be right with his hunches." A slightly familiar voice calls out from the torch lit arena. " Just because he is correct doesn't mean things will go in his favor, Kabuto."

" Or does it?" another ominous voice calls out from beyond the pillars, and another voice chimes in a female voice, " This is you're doom for being so foolish."

From all sides I see 5 figures surronding me, and I can identify 1 as Kabuto, but the others are a mystery to me. " We are the Sound Four, and Lord Orochimaru has given us the pleasure of dispossing of you. I hope you like dying slowly and painfully." The pale one say outl loud and I look to see the fat one of the group say, " You picked the wrong bunch to mess with."

I take in a deep breathe, and then I leak out a smirk and I chuckle slightly to myself and I say," You underlings shouldn't underestimate your opponents, expecially when they are capable of being your worst nightmare."


	21. Cornered

**Hello readers, larger chapter than usual with not 1, but 2 battles! Enjoy.**

**I do not own Naruto or Bastion.**

* * *

Impervious

Cornered

" Ha, you sure like to talk big." The fat one the bunch sneers as he smacks his hands together. I glance from each opponent to the other deducing my situation, and it doesn't seem to be in my favor. First off, it's 5 vs. 1 against probably formidable foes and being enclosed in this cavern if I were to summon the Hydra the whole place would collapse and most likely kill me. So problematic, but I have plenty of weapons in my arsenal.

" Careful Jirobo, he did manage to defeat Kimimaro, although it was with the aid of his summon. Focus." Kabuto instructs to Jirobo, but I like to think of him as the fat one. Easier to remember.

With a brief pause the fat one is the first to charge me in where I jump up into the air to dodge his bull rush, and I look to my blindside to see the lanky one is about to fire an arrow at me.

" Finish him Kidomaru!" The pale one instructs as Kidomaru unleashes the bolt. I focus my chakra and I perform my body flicker technique to evade it, and I end up about 20 meters away hiding behind a pillar. Now I can pick them off one by one.

" Where did he go?" The girl questions out loud and I can also hear Kabuto mumble, " He's fast… now I see why Kimimaro had problems."

They all then go down to a whisper to where I can't hear them, so I take the liberty to activate one of my favorite jutsus. I whisper out loud while making the half tiger hand sign, " Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Justu." And the entire cavern becomes shrouded in a thick mist. Now I can use my lightning style sonar technique to locate them, and as long as one isn't a sensory type I should be fine.

" What is this?" Jirobo blurts out in a rage, while I then hear his teammates whispering to tell him to 'shut up'. I focus my chakra once again to start locating them, since to keep constant tabs on them it will require a steady small stream of my chakra, so a long battle isn't in my favor.

" Tayuya, find him with you're Doki." I hear Kabuto command and I begin to hear a flute play. Quite beautiful skill as I can hear it flutter from Dm to Asus2 as well as B and Gm, but Doki are trapped souls of the damned so what has music got to do with that.

Once the music starts playing I sense 3 other entities in the arena that are not human for sure, and are closing in on my position. If I can't hide out long enough to form a plan I might as well go in guns a blazing. I dispel the mist and I hear, " I can see again!" From the fat one and I hear Kabuto say, " Kidomaru, ready you're bow." I peek around the corner and I see that the girl is the flute player controlling the Doki. I guess she will be my first target. I quickly create two water clones, and I shunshin off to hide behind another pillar father away while my clones buy me more time to think.

" Over there!" The pale one shouts as he points to my one water clone that steps into the open. My clone charges at them throwing kunai at them which they all dodge fairly easily, and Jirobo steps and punches my clone into water, my sticky tar like water.

" Gotcha- wha? I'm stuck!" Jirobo shouts as the humanoid body of water holding Jirobo's arm has planted him in place helplessly, and this is when my second clone steps out from the shadows to attack. " Hold on, he's attacking again. Tayuya, dispose of him. I'll cut Jirobo loose." Kabuto commands as he springs into action.

Meanwhile I'm sneaking around very carefully laying traps around their area to spring up genjutsu when they eventually give chase, then I can engage the flute player and take care of those troublesome Doki.

The Doki attack and destroy my other water clone, which just disperses into water since it cannot affect the Doki, and Kabuto manages to slice the tar like water off of Jirobo who looks very drained.

" I think that water stole my chakra…" Jirobo pants as he puts his hands on his knees. Kabuto looks at the puddle of water with a bit of curiosity for a moment from what I see, and then returns his attention to the outskirts of the arena.

" Running away isn't doing you any good." Kabuto states to the arena for me to hear, so I decide to step out from the pillar I'm behind. I managed to booby trap the area very nicely thanks to my speed, so as long as they play along I shouldn't have a problem.

" Got 'em!" Kidomaru shouts as he launches another arrow at me, which I barely manage to side step. Those things are wicked fast. " He dodged it again! I'm going in; cover me Tayuya!" The pale one says and Tayuya replies, " Alright Sakon." And she begins to play her flute once again, and it seems the notes control the movement of her Doki, but I can't decipher which ones do what. Not that it'll matter in a second.

Sakon manages to see my trip wire and avoid it, and he almost says a remark, then his eyes go wide. The trip wire was the trigger to my genjutsu, Genjutsu: Object Hypnosis. I begin to charge the now unconscious Sakon and Kabuto runs up to face me. I also see Kidomaru is preparing another bolt to launch at me, so I go full speed at Kabuto and the encroaching Doki.

I see Kabuto has prepared a long chakra scalpel he looks to cripple me with, but I quickly change direction and run past him, leaving him out of position to attack, so he goes to wake up Sakon. " Gotcha this time, this is special!" Kidomaru shouts as he launches yet another arrow, which I avoid but seems to be turning around to strike me again. Great it targets enemies, but this may work to my advantage. With the Doki and Arrow hot on my trial I charge Kidomaru, and I body flicker behind him just as I close in on him, leaving him impaled by his own arrow.

" What?" He hoarsely says while coughing up blood. I then form a water prison around him and I make two more water clones to attack Tayuya as fast as I can before Kabuto can get Sakon awake, and Jirobo seems almost out of chakra since he was attached to my tar water earlier, which I made extra powerful since I wanted him out of the picture, and he can hardly run as it seems.

I jump to avoid the Doki with Kidomaru in my water prison, and my clones charge Tayuya, and I decide to make two more water clones, 1 to keep Kabuto and Sakon busy for a moment, and the other to lock up a tired Jirobo. If I can trap them in my water prison, I'll defeat them in stellar fashion.

My clones rushing Tayuya seem to be too much as her flute skill can't control the Doki fast enough to counter, and I manage to have one clone throw a kunai knocking the flute out of Tayuya's possession since she seemed to preoccupied.

" Darn it!" She screams and she looks to activate a curse seal and destroys a clone of my own with a shurikan, but my other clone captures her in my water prison. That's two captured.

Both my other clones have been defeated and it seems Sakon, Kabuto, and Jirobo look a little tired from dealing with my clones speed, especially Jirobo since he's in his curse mark state.

" I'm going to crush you!" Jirobo shouts as he activates his second curse mark state and rushes me, and Kabuto just frowns at the fool along with Sakon. I smile as I use my free hand to weave a few signs and I spew out my Water Style: River Flood: Sticky variation at him, which stops him in his tracks and continues to drain him of the rest of his chakra.

" You idiot… head on attack won't work." Sakon mocks as he stares at the trapped as he struggles to free himself from the solid blob of water encasing him, and eventually he'll drown if not freed since my water after release acts more like a solid than liquid. " You go after his left, I'll go right." Whispers Kabuto, and then Sakon and Kabuto charge me while throwing shurikan and kunai. I maneuver out of the way to dodge the weapons carefully while keeping the prison holding Kidomaru intact, and I quickly muster up 2 more water clones that charge at the two attackers.

I then follow up by using my free hand to use my Wind Style: Wind Cutter technique to hopefully slice one of them up, but they dodge my wind attack. Good thing I can use Wind and Water style from my mouth, or it'd be much more difficult.

I see my two clones focus on Sakon, and after one kicking Kabuto away my other clone quickly out does him in the speed department, and traps him in the water prison. I now have 3 in my water prison, and 1 drowning to death in a blob of my water, so I think I can ask Kabuto where Orochimaru is.

" Where is he Kabuto? You've lost this match." I state and I can see the frustration erupt upon Kabuto's face.

" He's not here is you're wondering. He is currently the Kazekage, who just so happens to be meeting with his old sensei tomorrow in Suna. The old fool will certainly die to Lord Orochimaru, and you can't get there in time to help since it's over a week away, even with you're speed."

I hate to admit it, but he's right. There is now way I can get there, but the Hokage can hold his own even if he's old. I shout back at Kabuto, " So do want to finish this?" and he just lets out a condescending chuckle.

" I'm not stupid, but next time will be different." Kabuto says before fleeing the arena, and I'm left with the four I captured. I form the half ram sign, and I use my Wind Style: Slicing Gust; Execution Variation on the inside of my water prisons along with my clones, and I turn the inside of the water prisons into a blender of blood and guts instantly killing Sakon, Kidomaru, and Tayuya beyond recognition. As for Jirobo, it seems he's already lost consciousness in the water and will drown in another minute or two since he has lost all of his chakra and energy.

As I dust myself off I hear a large gate open of some sorts in the arena off in the north, so I look past the pillars to see…. hundreds of Orochimaru's experiments rushing my position sporting curse marks. Damn that fucking Kabuto, if I didn't have my hands tied I would have killed him as well.

I pull out a kunai and I begin to fight the army of freaks attacking me, and even though they aren't skilled I'm getting nicked up by a few of their crude weapons. After about 10 minutes of ridicules fighting I manage to get to the end of the group with quite a few still after me, so I finally make my way back to the vent I entered in from and I jump back up into it, leaving the angry horde bellow me. I quickly navigate the small tunnel back to the outside of the mountain and I run down it a ways back into the forest to take a much-needed break.

After expending a fair amount of chakra I could really use some food and water, but the Hokage fighting Orochimaru is on my mind for tomorrow. I really hope Suna knows that their leader had been killed, and Hiruzen can handle himself. Also, I wonder how Tsuma did with her battle? Although thanks to the time shift she'll only probably get done once I'm back, which is fair enough.

Bonus!

(Kimimaro's P.O.V)- Before Tsuma's battle

Tsuma is a strange one, that much I can say for sure. Yushin-sama wasn't lying when he told me to watch out for myself. She has already tried to get me to do…questionable things, which I flatly refused to do due to their vulgar and tasteless nature.

As she brings me back from the store to buy me food and a shirt, which I was actually thankful for since I was getting a few stares down the street, Tsuma has been talking about this "creepy alter thing" she has to go to, and bring me along. Not sure if I should be excited or worried, and with her you really can't tell.

Back in the motel room I ask her, " So what is this alter you speak of?" and she just huffs at me. Really. " Look, I'll just show you. I have to get this over with or grandpa will get angry and not show me any new jutsu, so I'll just transport us there." She says while taking a strange scroll out of her pocket and unravels it across the floor.

" Just stay close to me, as I use the transportation technique." Tsuma orders with a hint of nervousness.

" Have you used this before?" I ask to her and I get a shrug in response. I don't like that. " I've seen sensei do it plenty time, and he trusts me enough to let me do it, so here goes nothing!" She shouts and activates the seal before I can get in another word in, and we are sucked in.

Next thing I know we land in a very dark and sinister temple like arena with many different shrines surrounding the place. This is some other world.

" Don't touch shit, now I have a battle with Hense, so just sit and watch ghosty." Tsuma barks as she marches off toward the temple with the writing 'Hense' above it, and did she just call me ghosty? I'm not going to forget that.

I see a well like structure and a panel, which she puts her hand on and pours some of her blood onto it, and then she steps back. " Ok, now this is where weird stuff happens." Tsuma cautiously says to me. I feel a slight change in the stale air, and I see a body emerging from the well slowly. It is Tsuma, but the facial expressions are different and so are the movements. This must be her challenge.

" It has been so loooong since I've had a female challenger, and a good one at that! Pyth really undersold how beautiful you really are darling." Hense shouts as she runs her hands across her body playfully, and then stares at Tsuma. Now I'm looking two strange girls that are the same, and now this is really confusing.

" You talked with Pyth?" Tsuma exclaimed and the other Tsuma let out a cackle.

" Of course! He was a little beat up about it, but I, Hense, the goddess of pleasure and pain shall give you a true challenge, maybe one that will hurt so good, hmm?" Hense declares in a very dramatic fashion, much like Tsuma herself but more pronounced.

" Whatever, let's finish this." Tsuma says as she sets out her first jutsu, which sets out a bunch of kunai with some kind of special tag in the ground, but I can't tell what it is.

" That's cute! You already know I can use your own moves against you, but did you know I could do this!" Hense shouts as she picks up one of the kunai and stabs herself in the stomach. I look at Tsuma and she is clenching her stomach as well…. like they are sharing the pain.

" Feel the beautiful pain my dear!" Hense maniacally stammers as she jabs herself again as both Tsuma's let out a howl of pain as she falls the ground. I even notice that Tsuma is also bleeding in the exact same spots with holes in her stomach.

" I'm not…giving up yet." Tsuma musters to say as she struggles back up to her feet and looks herself back in the eye. " Oh a tough one, eh? Well take this!" Hense shouts as she goes to stab herself again, but this time stops just before she stabs herself.

" I think I got it." Tsuma says with a smirk as she is clutching and invisible arm in front of her with both her hands, and Hense's arm appears to be held in place by an invisible force.

" So you figured it out, but that doesn't mean you've won!" Hense hisses back at Tsuma as she continues to try and stab herself, but the she starts moving back. It looks like Tsuma is pushing the invisible entity infront of her back, and Hense is moving back toward her alter.

" No! You're not shoving me back in that shit hole!" Hense cries in vain, but Tsuma has Hense overmatched in power barely as the bleeding girl has now pushed Hense up against the well.

" It's over you stupid bitch." Tsuma snickers a she quickly lifts her invisible foes while Hense floats in the air while still struggling, but Tsuma appears to be faster even though they are alike in every way. Hense is the dropped into the well she is hovering as Tsuma drops her arms, and we both hear Hense scream, " I'll remember this you runt! You'll pay bitch!"

After a few seconds I see a brief flash of light come from out of the well, and then the shrine lights up. I guess Tsuma passed whatever test, but she then collapses while clutching her stomach. I run over to her side to check it out, and it appears to be the two nasty stab wounds from earlier that are pretty serious.

" Ugh…I need help." Tsuma moans as she rocks back and forth to ease her pain.

" Just hold on." I state and I run back to grab the scroll, and I lay infront of her, and I say, " Send us back and I can get you to the hospital."

" I'll try ghosty…" She manages to say as she activates the seal and sends us back. Yushin-sama won't be happy if I let her die, and I definitely don't want to see that dragon monster again. I just hope she can hold out until I get her to a medic.


	22. Signal Flare

Impervious

Signal Flare

I fell asleep sometime last night in mid-western Fire Country after defeating Orochimaru's top henchmen, and even though I slept in a tree with that wasn't very comfy it sure helped restore my chakra levels.

After doing a few quick stretches and hopping down to the ground below, I walk over to a near by stream to wash my face. I see my reflection in the water and I can see my eyes dully look back at me and that I probably need to find a barber soon to shave my beard and trim my hair since both are becoming quite overgrown and wild. Just more things to put on the ole list I suppose.

After giving myself a good wash I walk back to my small camp where I only had a fire pit from last night, and I begin to do some meditation to relax my mind. I know that Orochimaru is somewhere in Suna right now after the Hokage, but shouldn't they be able to handle him? Unless it's a trap of course, than you may have issues if he able to lure him out to some remote location where he can make up the rules. This is a very problematic situation, and even if I wasted all my chakra by sprinting there it'd already be over before I set foot in Suna.

After a good five minutes of thinking I stand back up and continue toward Konoha since I want to hear how Tsuma did against Hense. Depending on how she did I will have a gift for her, and maybe Kimimaro if he's been behaving himself. Ah, I almost forgot about Zakura! I still have him sealed away, but he can wait. My seal sends you to a place with the absence of time, so he can wait for now.

I walk through some nice country side all morning seeing a couple farmers here and there, which I waive to and about an hour into my walk I start to get a strange feeling creep up into me, and before I have more time to think about it I'm dragged into oblivion.

I briefly reappear by falling face first into some sand. Well, it could have been lava or something so I'll take this small personal victory, but where am I?

I look up and I see a huge goddamn purple snake about 40 meters from me hissing and thrashing about. I stand up and look behind me to see Gaara standing behind me with his siblings looking a bit surprised with the exception of Gaara.

" What's the occasion? I half jokingly say to him well knowing its Orochimaru I have to deal with, but where are we? Definitely not Suna, but probably near it, as Orochimaru probably lured the Hokage out like I predicted earlier.

" The Hokage is battling Orochimaru who posed as father just up head in the canyon with a bunch of Sound shinobi, and he left us this huge snake for us to deal with." Gaara explains and his siblings nod.

" Alright, so do you want to deal with the snake or me? And why isn't there any other ninja around?" I ask and Gaara shakes his head.

" He tricked us into making this a private meeting, so it's only been us three and the Hokage's ANBU have been dealing with Orochimaru's forces. You were quicker to summon than reinforcements." Gaara yet again explains, and I shrug.

" Can't blame you, can I? I probably would have done the same, and that's smart of you. Now, I'll go ahead to assist the Hokage, I'll leave his summon to you three, ok? I'll leave a water clone to help you out as well." I respond as I quickly make a water clone, and I hear an explosion of in the distance. Seems things are heating up down there in the canyon.

" You got it. We can handle this thing." Kankouro confidently says as he readies his puppets and Temari grips her fan tighter.

" Go now. I want that man dead." Gaara commands and I take off toward the snake. The huge snake hisses at me, but I quickly body flicker to the other side of it and continue toward the canyon leaving three children to deal with a monstrous snake. Hope my clone will be enough.

I quickly hear the loud booms and clanging of ninja tools pick up as I head east, and eventually the canyon is in sight. Around the canyon I see a couple dozen sound ninja fighting a few leaf ANBU that the Hokage must have had as protection, and down in the ravine are most likely are Hiruzen and Orochimaru. I quickly make my way through he surrounding forces and I can now faintly hear the Hiruzen and Orochimaru talking, so I run to the edge and look down into the mess.

First thing I see is wood, and not a natural configuration of it, more like wood style of the Senju clan. I also see the walls of the canyon have been scorched and I can see to little figures at the bottom at a stand still. Something must be up.

I slid down the wall of the canyon, and I see the Hokage is very close to Orochimaru looking to seal him, and by the looks of it it's a very powerful one. Right before I get to the bottom I see a sword fly through Hiruzen and he seems to be just about dead.

Neither of them has noticed me yet since I've hid my presence quite well, but I rush over to the two and Orochimaru looks at me with eyes wide. Right before I get there I see one last plunge of the sword and Hiruzen falls over.

Orochimaru struggles to keep his footing and forces out a cough and says, " So, you actually managed to get here…" and I smirk knowing there is no way he can battle me after defeating the Hokage.

" Oh, I had some help, but I think it's a little too late for you." I reply and Orochimaru starts to limp away but falls down to one knee. " It's no use, you're done for."

" Don't be so sure of yourself _Mizukage._ I won't die here today." Orochimaru struggles to say, and after that he sheds his skin just like a snake and a huge white snake emerges from the old skin shell and begins to slither away. I can't let this bastard escape now, and it seems he's done some research on me. Not surprising since I've been giving him grief since I freed the Uchiha boy, and the Jourou clan kekkei genkai is essentially immortality.

I form my hand signs and I sprout up my Water Style: Water Wall on the opposite side of Orochimaru, cutting off his exit point, in which he then turns and tries to go straight up the wall. Craft, but there is no escaping me at this point.

" It's over Orochimaru, and now you will die. Water Style: Aquarium Requiem!" I shout as water walls form over all sides of the large canyon from my original water wall, to behind me and on the ground and overhead, creating one large box, and now water has jetted in from the sides of the canyon filling up the remaining area.

" Take your last breathes snake, because I'm going to drown you!" I shout with a little bit of enthusiasm as I melt away into the water as it flows over my head. Just a little technique I picked up from the Hozuki clan, since it's a clan jutsu not kekkei genkai.

Hidden away in the water I see the water finally consumes Orochimaru and he seems to be trying to break the barrier, but this aquarium works very much like the water prison jutsu, and the only way to stop it is attacking the caster. Unfortunately for him when I use the Hozuki clan technique I'm not in one specific spot so you can't hurt me. A fool proof jutsu, since the only other way out is to over power the barrier which I doubt he can do with his chakra so low due to the other battle.

He still seems to be struggling, and holding this jutsu requires a lot of chakra since it's such a wide area, and I've used it mostly to drown out large groups of shinobi at a time. I wait until I see his snake like body stop moving and he falls slowly to the bottom of the aquarium. I wait a whole extra minute just to make sure, and I finally release the jutsu.

The water suddenly losses it's shape and rushes down both the north and south side of the canyon as the water slowly becomes shallow and I rise out of it back as my usual self. I don't bother drying myself off as I'm drenched in water, so I just my bangs out my eyes and I stare down the corpse of this monster. To do this to you achieve immortality…but to have mortality is a gift. It's what makes us all human in way knowing you have limited time, which as long as you can understand that you can be at piece with yourself. Even with my kekkei genkai I too will eventually die of old age when the time comes. Nobody can cheat death entirely.

I stand over the snake like form and I see it's actually many snakes intertwined into one. Sickening. I pull out a somewhat dry sealing scroll and I unravel it. I start to perform my usual ritual like I used to seal Kimimaro and Zakura, but I add one last element to this seal. I make my finishing touch so that I it's a broken lock seal, meaning you won't be able to reopen it, meaning even if he is somehow alive, nobody will be able to retrieve him for eternity, unless you can recreate my custom seal which is near impossible and requires you to steal the scroll from me.

I pull out another scroll in which I seal the Orochimaru sealed scroll into for safe keeping and I walk down to where the Hokage died back a ways down the canyon. I get there and I see he is lying on his back with a sword stab through his heart, and a smile on his face. He died peacefully even though it was by that hateful monster, what a kind old man.

As I'm admiring the dead old man, two ANBU drop down along with the sand trio looking first to me, and then at the dead kage.

" Where is Orochimaru?" The tiger masked one asks in a very anxious tone, and I reply, " I finished him off. You won't be hearing from him ever again."

" The snake disappeared just a little earlier in retreat as we had it cornered." Gaara reports and his siblings smile at their triumph, even though they look a bit rough.

" We must bring the body back to the village, as we now have two great nations without kages. " The Cat masked ANBU declares as he motions for Tiger to help him carry the body.

"I will move on ahead back to the leaf to report what has happened to the council. You two clean up here. As for you three, I'm impressed. Keep it up kids." I announce and I then disappear via body flicker. I absentmindedly check my left thigh, and I still have the leaf hi-ate strapped to me so the two ANBU must have understood that I was with them. A new Hokage must be selected along with Kazekage, which makes this a very delicate situation. If other nations were to know of this it would entice a war motion, so it must be taken care of quickly.

I believe Suna to select Gaara since he his father was Kazekage, he is the Shukaku container with control over it, and he's one of the most feared shinobi in Suna, but for the leaf it's a different story. There is no up rising shinobi to be a shoe in for the spot, and I really don't know what they'll do. Looks like when one problem is taken care of another arises, but thankfully I won't have to deal with it. Since my only connection to being a "leaf shinobi" was with Hiruzen should I stick around with Tsuma and Kimimaro there? Just something to discuss when I get back I suppose.

* * *

**Hello readers, just a quick heads up for later chapters, I will be starting a mini-series in this story describing Yushin's past, which will include a few more OC's within the flashbacks in his story telling.**

**Thanks for reading this story, I do this just for fun. I you have any comments or whatever you can drop a review or PM me.**


	23. Steam & Surprise

Impervious

Steam & Surprise

Traveling back from Suna was a bit boring all in all. Not much sight seeing in a desert, and crossing River Country was quite dull as well since it was raining most the time, so I made haste and I now see the gates of Konoha in sight.

I approach the great gates, and I simply flash my leaf hi-ate to signal the gatekeepers I'm one of them, and I stroll right in. I look up at the overcast sky as it looks like it will rain any minute, but with the wind blowing south it seems a clearing isn't too far away, and the temperature isn't that bad either.

I make my way to the usual motel and I give a quick nod to the motel owner as I walk in the door, and I head down the hall to my room. I've been itching to play on my guitar again.

I enter the slightly musty room, and I see a note on the bed with nobody else in the vicinity. I go to pick up the note, and it seems to be quite sloppy but says " At hospital with Tsuma- Kimimaro" and has the date at the lower left hand corner. I glance at the calendar stapled to the wall to compare the dates. This note is two days old, and they still haven't been back, so it must have been somewhat serious.

I pick up my guitar and I head back out the door, not really bothering to lock it this time around. I need to know what exactly happened when I was away.

I jog down to the hospital and I quickly go inside to see a fairly slow day going on. I ask the secretary, " Do you know where I can find a Tsuma?" I ask the young lady and she smiles and points me to the room chart. I bow to her, and then I go to the chart up on the wall to locate her. Scrolling down the list I see she's at….3-C.

I walk down into the C unit of the hospital and I see room 3 in an instant. I march inside to see Tsuma lying in bed hooked up to an I.V sleeping with Kimimaro at her side reading a book. Kimimaro closes his book and looks up to me saying, " I take it you found my note."

" Indeed, now what happened?" I inquire with a bit of authority in my voice.

" She suffered a serious stab wound when fighting the deity the other day, so I brought her here as fast as possible."

" Good decision, now when will she be able to leave and what happened to my clone?"

" She dispelled your clone shortly after you left mumbling something about you being "nosy" and " overprotective", and she'll be cleared once she wakes up from her nap." Kimimaro says in his usual monotone.

" Excellent." I reply as I take the only other chair next to him in the small medical room and I take my guitar off my back and start playing as Kimimaro starts to read his book once more. Something I like about him is he doesn't mind not speaking with others and isn't a pest, unlike others I've encountered such as Tsuma.

As I play through a few classical scales I can hear Tsuma beginning to stir in the bed and I hear her mumble, " Quit that stupid racket…" as she twists the thin hospital sheets she is covered in.

After about five more minutes I finally see her head rise up looking quite pissed, specifically at me. " Do you have to play that garbage? I'm trying to snooze!" Tsuma gripes at me and I glare at her.

" This is art at it's finest, and you should respect it. Besides, I plan to take you two somewhere special, so get dressed and checked out so we can go." I declare with a little enticement that snares up Tsuma.

" Fine, but this better be good Grandpa. You usually aren't this nice." Tsuma warns as she throws the covers off of her and she begins to remove her hospital apron and put on her closes that were on the tray next to her bed.

After about 10 minutes of her getting situated and some brief paperwork, we leave the hospital and I did something a little extra for her. Tsuma looks at me with a bit of confusion and asks, " Why did you put my surname as yours?"

" Figured it'd be easy to explain that you're my daughter or something since we're traveling." I honestly reply, but she seems ready to argue more.

" But I look nothing like you!" Tsuma protests, and I just audibly sigh.

" Does it matter?" I retort back with an annoyed look on my face, and it seems Kimimaro has just kept a straight face the entire time observing us.

" Well, you certainly argue like family." Kimimaro adds in, and Tsuma quickly replies, " Not helping Kimimaro!" and I continue to lead us toward the hot springs that I spotted a while back. It should be good since we're all pretty tired from all the recent battling, and my old bones could use a good warm soak.

Once within sight Tsuma does a small fist pump for her little joy-spasm, and she asks me, " You're paying, right?"

" Yes, because you certainly won't. But, consider this a 1 of two gifts for defeating your second god." I respond and I she gives me a puppy dog look.

" Awesome, but what's the other gift? Tell me, pleaseee?" Tsuma begs, so I stop in my tracks and I reach on my back to bring down my guitar and I flip it over to the back. A hidden mechanism on my guitar is it doubles as a storage scroll. I created it, so I think it's pretty cool.

I perform a quick hand sign and place my hand on the back of the guitar, and a small slightly worn scroll appears. I pick it up off the ground and I hand it to her, and I only get a strange look in return.

" So…I get a old scroll?" Tsuma asks and I facepalm.

" Open it up you ditz." I sternly order, and then her face contorts into something between even more confusion and excitement.

" Before you ask anymore dumb questions, it's a summoning contract, and my old one to be exact before I obtained the Hydra. I assume you'll deal with it on your own time, but it's the crocodile summoning contract." I explain, and I end with a little tousle of her hair, which she madly grooms to straighten back out.

Tsuma gives the contract one more look over and bows to me before putting it away in her pants pocket, and we continue to the hot springs. We enter the main building and I pay the lady at the front desk, and she gives us our towels and robes to change into which we accept.

We all go to the locker room of sorts and strip down out of our usual clothes and into the pure white robes. Looking back at my beat up shirt and pants, I figure it's coming time I go out and buy some new clothes that are a bit more battle oriented and sturdy.

After we all emerge in our robes I point to an empty pool for us to rest I on the far side of the hot springs, and we stroll over there. We remove our robes and slip into the hot water. Kimimaro doesn't seemed to be phased by seeing us or others naked, which is nice to know he doesn't have any odd inhibitions, as I could really care less since I'm as old as I am. I've seen enough in my day, and Tsuma is about as loose a that damn canyon I fought in earlier so she isn't self conscious one bit.

I take my respective side of the pool and I begin to drift away into my own thoughts as the warm water envelopes me, and relieves me of any tension in the muscles and mind. I should probably come here more often just as a stress reliever.

I don't know how much time has passed at this point, but I'm guessing 20 minutes or so when I sense a presence of eyes peering in my direction, but not at me directly. I subtly open my eyes and scan the surrounding area, and I spot a small hole in the bordering fence with an eye looking eagerly through it, and more specifically at Tsuma.

I turn to Tsuma who has her eyes closed and whisper, " Don't get alarmed, but I believe there is someone peeping on you from outside the wall. I can go take care of it if you like, or you can." And she just opens her left eye and whispers back, " I'll do it, but you might want to come along if it gets ugly."

I dunk my head underwater along with hers and I perform a dual jutsu of water clones that replicate me and her, and I use the body flicker to send us back to the locker room all in one fell swoop.

" Get dressed quickly. I did sense a decent size chakra signature from the direction of the eye, so be ready." And she just waives me off. I guess she's just looking to blow off some steam after being cooped up in the hospital for two days.

Once dressed we both sneak out of the building to the outside carefully, and I begin to walk along side the outside wall with Tsuma close behind. I eventually see some long gray haired coot talking to himself as he is looking through the hole in the wall, and he is dressed in red and white.

" Oh, just look at how…" I hear him mumble to himself, and this is when Tsuma pulls ahead of me, and shouts, " Hey pervert!" which causes the man to jump up wildly as we covered our chakra signatures as we crept up on him. I hear a few startled screams from inside the compound, and the pervert says, " Ahh, you messed up my research! Now I'll have to start all over agian."

The closer I study this man he seems more vaguely familiar, like I've seen his face or heard his name before. Only one way to find out. " Just who are you?" I boredly ask the guy, and he does some weird little dance and proudly says, " Stare in awe of the great mountain toad sage, Jiraiya of the legendary sannin!" but neither Tsuma or I seem very impressed.

" You don't know who I am do you…." Jiraiya says slightly disappointed and Tsuma roars, " I don't give a flying fucking shit who you are! Hey sensei, can I zap this fool?" and I give a shrug, which means I gave her the green light to go nuts.

" Take this you old perv!" Tsuma shouts as she unleashes her Lightning Style: Discharge Jutsu, but I sense the old man used the substitution technique, so I subtly thread a stream of water to the tree I believe he's behind, and sure enough I snag him.

" Now that's not nearly fair having you two team up against me." Jiraiya chuckles lightly, and I reply, " Just let her get one clean shot on you. She caught you fair and square." And Tsuma lets loose another discharge bolt, this time nailing Jiraiya sicne he couldn't escape this time, and he probably accepted his punishment.

After the good electrocution I help up the still smoking man up to his feet, while Tsuma just has her head turned away in disgust while trying to be overly dramatic yet again. I now remember that this Jiraiya is one I heard about during the 3rd great shinobi war that faced off against Hanzo of the Salamander alongside two others, a Tsunade Senju and Orochimaru, who I just killed a couple days ago.

" OK, you've had you're fun." Jiraiya mumbles as he brushes himself off and I hear an annoyingly high pitch, " He you!" from a little ways away.

I turn my head to see Naruto in his usual orange getup that is very distracting to the eye approach the both of us.

" I saw you peeping on those women too!" Naruto says to the old guy, and I quietly split the scene as I grab Tsuma and head back to the hot springs. Figured he's already had enough discipline, and now he is stuck with Naruto so he doesn't need any more grief from us.

As Tsuma and I are heading back into the hot springs she asks me, " Any other things on the agenda today?" as she ends with a bit of sarcasm.

" Not really, but I was planning on getting some new gear. Without you, since I don't trust your fashion sense, and maybe later tonight I'll be in the mood to tell you a story or something if you'd like." I offer to her, and she seems to like the idea.

" That sounds good. I want to know more about you grandpa, especially since we now share the name surname." Tsuma teases.

" Can you stop calling me that?"

" Calling you what, grandpa?" She innocently replies. Guess I'll just have to live with this cursed name, or until I find a way to get something over her. Maybe Kimimaro can help me think up something.


	24. Yushin's Stories: Origins

Impervious

Yushin's Stories: Origins

After cleaning up from the hot springs the three of us decided to split up, with Tsuma dragging Kimimaro wherever while I went to go purchase some new clothing. I've always been a picky type when it comes to buying personal things, I just don't know why but I can't stand someone else making choices for me. Maybe it's because I haven't been a child in forever.

I stroll into the heart of Konoha where business is thriving, and I duck into the first shop that looks remotely helpful. Inside I see many weapons hanging from the walls with clothing on racks as well that are obviously for shinobi, and at the end of the store I see a young girl with her hair in an odd bun looking cheery.

I walk up to her and say greets me by saying, " Welcome to my families shinobi store, if you have any questions I'm Tenten." Which I nod and carry on my way thought the store. I know my size fairly well since it hasn't changed in over a century (lucky me) and I stumble upon some black ninja pants that look decent, a matching brown light T-shirt and I decide to hook myself up with an additional weapons pouch to strap to my right leg.

I carry all the clothing and accessories to the country and the Tenten asks, " You're not even going to try it on?"

I smile back and reply, " I'm confident in what fits me, now what's the total?"

I pay the young lady and I head into the dressing room to change into my new clothing, which fits just like I thought it would. I carry out my old clothes in hand after I had emptied them out, and I toss them in the nearest trash outside the store and I continue to walk around the city for the duration of the day.

Once I see the sun setting I decide it's time to stop enjoying the venders and entertainment and head back to the motel since I want to get some good rest in a bed. I walk back to the motel and once I enter the room I notice it's empty, meaning Tsuma is still torturing Kimimaro in some cruel and unusual way so it's a perfect time to talk with Zakaru.

I pull out the correct scroll and I use the summoning technique to have him appear rather than entering the jutsu because I don't believe he is that dangerous to me. After a brief flash of smoke I see him laying on the ground passed out in a balled up position, and I now remember back to when I snapped his arm and cracked his rib cage.

I don't know much medical nin-jutsu mainly because I never get seriously injured or have others to care for, and if I do get hurt my body heals very fast, but I do have one method. Since I have Jevel's ability, my blood has a very special healing quality, so go into the bathroom and I find my small stash of syringes and I prepare one to extract some of my blood and give it to the kid. I only withdraw a few ounces, which should be enough and I stick it right into the kids shoulder as he recoils a bit from the sudden pain.

I hold him still best I can with my free hand and I plunge the contents of the syringe into the injured boy. Once it's empty I take it back to the bathroom to be cleaned later, and I return to see Zakaru has now woken up. It seems the effects are going on instantly, which is good.

" Ugh…what is going on…" Zakaru mumbles as he rubs his eye, and then clenches his ribs as he feels most likely his bones fixing themselves.

" Easy now…" I whisper as help him up onto the bed.

" Who are y- wait…you're that guy I was arguing with just a few minutes ago!"

" Try a few days ago. I sealed you away because you went berserk on me earlier and I had to retain you, Zakaru."

" How did you figure out my name?"

" My jutsu can do a lot of things, so I know quite a bit about you. Just relax for now."

" Alright…but what do you plan to do with me?"

" I can see the pain in your eyes and body language, and even your actions from earlier clearly paint how you feel. I wish to help you overcome this demon of yours."

" Why are you being so nice?"

" Well, if you did this by yourself you'd probably end up dead or a horrible person consumed by grief, agony, and despair. I'm just try to help you, that's all."

" How are you so sure of that?"

" It's because I've seen it many times before, and I'm rarely wrong when it comes to these sort of problems."

Zakaru lies back on the bed to gather his thoughts, and almost immediately shots back up and exclaims, " My ribs! They don't hurt anymore!"

" Yes, my healing method worked to perfection on you. Now rest, we can discuss more later." I say as I walk over to the far wall and pick up my guitar and start playing some jazz.

About 2 hours later Tsuma rolls in with a very tired and annoyed Kimimaro, and Tsuma loudly announces, " I'm back!" and Kimimaro just walks over to me and takes a seat looking very depressed.

" Are you going to be ok?" I ask with a sly grin and he just gives me a very exasperated look of annoyance. " And I thought Orochimaru knew how to torture people…." Kimimaro mumbles as he leans his head up against the wall and closes his eyes.

"Hey Gramps, who's the kid in the bed?" Tsuma asks as she is pointing right at Zakaru.

" His name's Zakaru, and I've agreed to help him out. Just leave him be for now and sit over here with Kimimaro and I. And try not to be so loud." I explain and Tsuma trudges over.

" I didn't know you were running a charity Grandpa." Tsuma teases as she places her chin under both her palms and stares at me. It's kinda creepy how she doesn't blink at all.

" Since we have to keep it down, how about a story?" I offer and Tsuma seems intrigued and Kimimaro still hasn't moved from before. " So any requests?" I continue and Tsuma interjects, " Tell us something about you since you're like really old."

" Anything specific, or should I just start at the beginning? " I ask and Tsuma nods her head up and down like she's some kind of overly excited little kid.

" Very well, I shall take you back to my childhood within the Jourou clan over 130 years ago…." I start.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some island in pre-Water Country

Yushin is 12 at this time.

I rubbed my eyes as I woke up in my usual bed right next to my brother Hageshi, and I roll out of bed first, like usual. " Nee-san, get up. Kodai-san is giving us something very special today." I plead to my older brother who still refuses to get up.

" Just a little longer Yushin…" Hageshi mumbles, but I pounce on him and begin to tear the blanket off of him he's wrapped up in.

" Ahhh, you no fun at all." Hageshi says as he finally stands up and stretches. He may be 2 years older than me, but were about the same height already. Looks like I'll be the tall one in the family!

We both leave the small sleeping quarters and head out to the main Jourou clan building where I see mother and some other relatives sitting around drinking their morning tea. " Good morning you two. Kodai-sama is waiting in the courtyard for you two." Kurua, our mother greets to us while all the others just give us a nod of respect. My brother and I are in line for the clan head once we are of age, but Hageshi will get it just because he's older than me, but it does sound like an awful lot of work.

We both walk to the courtyard and we see our grandpa, Kodai standing in the middle with two things being held behind his back. " There are my two favorite grandchildren! I have two very special gifts for you that I managed to bring back from the main land." And he reveals a sword and a stringed instrument of some sort.

" Hageshi, the sword is for you and Yushin I brought you a guitar since you've always been fascinated with mine, so you can stop stealing it." Kodai says with a fake look of anger. Kodai is supposed to be our grandpa, but he looks even younger than father did before he passed away a few years ago.

I asked mother once about why Kodai isn't an old man like the rest of the grandparents, and she just told me it was a Jourou clan secret. I hate being given the runaround, even if it is from Kurua-sama. Kodai retook the clan head when father died and from what I know is he's spent a very long time being in charge.

" Isn't this so cool!" Hageshi exclaims as he swings the sword around a few times and I simply examine the new instrument I've been given. " Kodai-sama, will you help me with this later tonight?"

" Sure thing Yushin, once I teach Hageshi about some basic swordsmanship, now both you go. I have some other business to attend to." Kodai states and we leave the courtyard. Hageshi and I head back to our sleeping quarters to go look over our new items in private, but I'm a little disappointed I didn't get something as cool as a sword. I guess being the older kid has its perks.

" Why you so down Yushin?" Hageshi asks me as we enter our room. I sometimes hate it how he can read me so easily.

" It's nothing really." I lie, but he doesn't seem to buy it.

" I can see it in your face brother, it's about the gifts isn't it?" Hageshi asks, but in more of a knowing kind of way.

" I just feel a little…cheated I guess in how I get skimmed over sometimes." I admit.

Hageshi puts his hand on my shoulder and says, " Don't be upset about it. If your given nothing you like, that just means you have to go out and get it. Prove those wrong that believe you aren't worth it."

" You're right, I shouldn't mope around when I can do something about it. Thank you." I respond as I look into his hazel eyes.

" That's the spirit, now make some use out of that guitar!" Hageshi responds as he jumps back onto his bed to read a jutsu scroll. The clan has use train night and day it almost seems as we are almost of age to go out and fight against other clans.

We practice our new gifts for a while until Kodai comes by and picks up Hageshi for a little bit, then he comes back to help me out. As Hageshi and Kodai walk into the room Kodai says, " Alright, Yushin come now but leave your guitar for now."

A little confused I set the guitar down and I follow Kodai into the dark night out of the complex. " Kodai-sama, why are we leaving the complex?"

Kodai doesn't turn back and quietly replies, " So nobody will eavesdrop on us."

We walk until we reach the beachfront, and now Kodai turns to face me. Under the moonlight I can tell he has a very straight face, so he must want to discuss something serious with me.

" I'm sure you've wondered before why I'm your grandfather, but look so young, correct?"

" Yes. Why is that?"

" To put it bluntly it is our clan's kekkei genkai, which is very rare among the clan. It basically makes us live much longer than any human should with some extra physical attributes, and I sense that you just like me, but it's dormant for now."

" Dormant?"

" Yes Yushin, it won't activate for some time, mostly likely until you reach adulthood as it did with me."

" So… how old are you?"

" If I remember correctly, I am 143 as of two weeks ago. I've been in charge of this clan for a very long time which leads me to the main thing I want to tell you."

" What is it?"

" The clan from what I've gathered wants to get rid of me soon, and I need some assistance. Your mother and I don't see eye to eye on quite a few problems our clan is faced with and Hageshi has never had the quick wit you have always had, so I need you to be my eyes and ears around the clan. Can I ask that of you?" Kodai almost says in a pleading fashion with a sad look upon his face.

" Ok, but what's in it for me?"

" Hmph, you are just as smart as I thought. I'll get you a sword like your brothers, and if you have any problems just ask me and I'll take care of them, alright?"

" Deal. I have one other question Kodai-sama"

" Speak it."

" What is it you don't agree on, and why would they want you out?"

" Well, I've been the head for almost 110 years subtract about 13 when your father was the head, but they want a _new direction._ I risk my life almost everyday on the front lines for our honor, and they think we should build treaties with these other bloodthirsty clans. Things don't just suddenly change, and I don't want us to get stabbed in the back. You understand?"

" I do, now lets go back. It's cold out here."

" Certainly. Every three nights I want you to meet me here and tell me what's going on behind my back. And you can't tell anyone, even Hageshi, understood?" Kodai states as he starts walking back to the complex with me close behind him.

" Got it." I reply as I walk back with him. I've always had respect for Kodai, but I can't help but feel he is trying to use me. I will need to hear both sides of this, but what will be the right decision? I guess it's up to me to find out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the motel

" So there is the start of the end of my clan and childhood. I'll tell you more another time, but now we need to go to sleep and leave the bed to Zakaru for now." I state as I lay down on the floor and Kimimaro picks himself up and heads to the bathroom.

" Awww, and it was just getting good…" Tsuma whines as see takes her spot on the floor. Tomorrow the ANBU should be back with the Hokage's body, but who will take up the spot of Hokage? I guess I'll need to sit back and see how this unfolds, especially since I'm not really a leaf shinobi.


	25. Eradicate The Darkness

Impervious

Eradicate The Darkness

I wake up first out of the group as usual on the floor in the same spot up against the wall where I was telling a story about my past, and I can see Tsuma is sprawled out across the floor, Zakaru is still snoozing in bed and Kimimaro is most likely retreated to his bathtub bed.

I slowly stand up and stretch out my legs and back after sleeping slightly funny from the night before, and I nudge Tsuma with my foot.

" Wake up kid, we got things to do." I say to the sleeping girl, but she's unresponsive.

" Mhmm…." Tsuma manages to mumble out, so I deicide to use my trump card. Water Style: River's Current, I perform and a flood of water erupts from my mouth slamming into Tsuma, which she jolts up immediately screaming, and waking up everyone within a few blocks of the motel.

" What the fuck! Can't you see I was sleeping!" Tsuma screams, but I just give her a really disinterested look.

" Shut up." I hear Kimimaro say from the bathroom and I smirk as I turn to Tsuma and reply, " You got told." And she just crosses her arms and glares at me.

" Jeez…I'm up." I hear Zakaru mumble as I see him sit up in the bed as he rubs his eyes.

" Great, we're all awake, so here's the plan. Konoha will be in a bit of chaos due to the loss of the Hokage as the council should have word of it today, and the ANBU clearly saw me at the scene. Anyways, Tsuma today you'll train with Kimimaro, as Zakaru will be with me. Understood?" I explain, and my sleepy crew seems to get the message.

" Sure thing grandpa, but can you wake me up nicer from now on?" Tsuma pleads as she now drags her soaked body off the floor.

" Doubt it, so I recommend you get up when I tell you. Now, Zakaru get ready, we leave soon." I state as I go back to my guitar to manage my current scroll inventory. We all do our morning rituals for about 10 minutes, and Zakaru is finally ready to go, and Kimimaro is stuck waiting on Tsuma.

" I'll see you two tonight." I say mostly to Kimimaro since Tsuma is in the bathroom.

" Alright, but why do you keep putting me through this torture?" Kimimaro asks and I return a genuine smile to him.

" It will teach you patience." I simply reply and I exit the room with Zakaru in tow. As we reach the outside of the motel on the cool morning Zakaru asks me, " So what are we going to do?"

" I have a test for you, and right now I'm looking for a safe place to do the transportation jutsu. Just follow." I respond as I head down the street and turn into an empty ally. I reach into my pocket and pull out a specific scroll for where I plan to take us, and I unravel it on the ground.

" Just hold on tight." I state as I perform the transportation technique and we get whisked away. We then arrive shortly later in a very foggy area covered by grassland and what is a swamp I know too well up ahead.

" Where are we?" Zakaru asks as he tries to get a visual of the area through the thick fog.

" Don't bother looking around, it's impossible to see distance here. We are on a long time deserted island in Water Country and former Jourou clan territory. Not many people know about this place." I explain as I also point to a tree behind us with a seal on it that was used as a beacon for the transportation jutsu.

" I see, but why did you bring me here?" Zakaru still asks in confusion.

" To test you're worth. Up ahead is a very mysterious bog that will test your soul and spirit in more ways than one. Only those that pass are able to escape the bog, and those who fail are forced to remain in the bog until death." I explain as I try to fight the memories in the past I experienced in this very bog long ago.

" What will I see and have to do?" Zakaru asks and he appears to be slightly worried at this point.

" I can't say. From what Kodai told it's different for each person. In there could be waiting you're biggest fears and nightmares, and it's up to you to find you're way back. From here take 25 steps, and then it will be you're job to find you're way back. I hope dearly for you're return." I say to him and he then asks me, " Why are you having me do this?"

I close my eyes and breath in some of the thick air and reply, " If you manage to come back all doubts I have in you will be resolved and I will fully help you against those who have wronged you, and you will clearly see your purpose and be one with yourself. You have until sundown to make you're way back, and I will leave with or without you. Understood?"

" Yes…well here I go." Zakaru says as he starts carefully counting his steps as he disappears into the foggy swamp. In my past this swamp was said to be where demons roam, and others called it supernatural. I always thought of it as my own personal hell, but I suppose that's a story for another time. There are many places similar to this, for instance the waterfall of truth on Turtle Island in Kumo, which I found many years ago.

As Zakaru disappeared I decide it's time to meditate on how I will help him if he does manage to return, so I take a seat on the ground. I've seen many of my own clansmen enter this bog to never return, as it was a right of passage for warriors among my clan and a coming of age ceremony. I still remember mine vividly, maybe a little too much for my own comfort, since it was one of my most memorable accomplishments and hated days I've ever lived.

Now, I also face the issue having Tsuma visit this place eventually, but I fear she isn't ready yet. Yes, she will probably need to defeat one more deity before I consider bringing her here, and I have one in mind already. Lemaign, the god of Bravery and Impulse should be a perfect warm-up to the bog, and hopefully Kimimaro can help her become more level headed.

Another problem within the village is the seat of Hokage, and I'm a bit stumped to who might take up the position. No names really jump out at me that scream leadership in anyway, maybe Kakashi Hatake or Danzo Shimura, but if I was a villager or shinobi I would be a bit reluctant to have Danzo as the Hokage, and I doubt Kakashi would take the seat since he doesn't seem very driven about something like that.

Just yesterday I briefly met Jiraiya the toad sage, who I remembered to be one of the legendary sannin who faced off against Hanzo of the Salamander during the 3rd shinobi war, but I doubt some weird pervert who writes shameless smut for a living would want that job anyways. There truly is no go to person or recognizable prodigy on the top of their game to be a shoe in for the spot. This may lead to problems in the coming days if not resolved quickly with tact.

I re-open my eyes to look back into the foggy abyss and I see nothing but a faint outline of the bog up ahead and I sigh. I truly do feel for Zakaru for all the emotional distress he has had to deal with, and now that I've put him through something like this must be putting him dangerously on edge. I've experienced loss many times in my life that I'm surprised I haven't become completely numb to it, but I suppose that's why I like people such as Tsuma or my deceased son that keep me grounded to reality, and most of all feeling human. Living as long as I have has many drawbacks, and one of them is insanity even if I am not very susceptible to physical pain, but the mind is a fragile thing in all of us no matter how "powerful" you truly are.

I absent-mindedly think to myself I should have brought along my guitar, but it's too late for that now. I close my eyes once again and I descend into a deep meditative state to pass the time since Zakaru still has most the day, and I think it's a nice time to catch up on some more sleep.

Many hours later I reawaken and I look up towards the light through the fog to try and decipher the time, and it seems to be sunset, yet Zakaru hasn't returned. He probably only has about a few minutes left at this point.

I stand up from my cross-legged position and I stretch out my back a bit. My old bones could probably use a message or something, because I feel a little bit of tightness in my back and joints. I open up the proper scroll for the transportation jutsu, and I look back at the sun.

It's about halfway over the horizon meaning he has only a couple minutes left, and now I am starting to feel responsible for leading the child to his death. Why did I think of this in the first place if I knew he didn't have the will to overcome something so extreme and sudden as the bog? I really should practice thinking through consequences more when dealing with others in such a harsh mental state.

As the sun continues to dip into darkness, I count down the seconds for when to start the departure. I'm responsible for killing this kid over, and now I must go explain to the others of my mistake. I feel so stupid right now.

The sun finally sets, and I wait a few extra seconds hoping I might see him. Nothing. I let out a sigh and I slowly weave the hand signs to return back to Konoha, and just as I reach the last sign, I stop myself. I swear I just heard something, and no animals live on this Island.

I break apart my hand and I hear it coming closer. They're heavy footsteps. As I look toward the bog I see a figure start to come into view, and I recognize the outline as Zakaru. He did it. He actually did it. He defeated his inner most fears and discovered his true self.

His walk is slow and almost as if he is in pain, but he finally makes it to me with an expressionless face of someone who has seen too much, and faints. I manage to catch him before he hits the ground, and I drag him over to the scroll. I quickly use the transportation technique, and I send us back to the motel room where I have a tag setup from a while ago.

We both appear inside the room without hardly a sound, and it seems both Tsuma and Kimimaro are either out and about amongst the village having fun, or in Kimimaro's word, torture. I set Zakaru on the bed carefully, and I suddenly sense another foreign presence in the room so I quickly pull out a kunai from my weapon pouch and I ask, " Who's there?"

I see a black clad ANBU in a tiger mask step out from the bathroom and replies, " I am simply here to find you and bring you to the council immediately. It has to do with the 3rd Hokage's death along with Orochimaru."

" Very well." I respond and I follow him out the door. Tsuma and Kimimaro should return soon enough to help out Zakaru, and he probably just needs some rest. The bog is very taxing on one's mind and spirit.

As for why the council wants to see me is most likely why I was there when the Hokage was attacked and to how I killed Orochimaru. Things will probably get even more complicated if they figure out I'm not even really a leaf ninja, so I should probably prepare for the worst.


	26. Wild Card

Impervious

Wild Card

Walking to the Hokage tower I couldn't help but feel nothing good would come out of this encounter. The ANBU escorting me had said nothing the entire time, and as we entire the building he seems to be leading me to some sort of conference room. We enter the room and I see a decent amount of people, and from there looks and positions they appear to be the entire Konoha council with a few extra ANBU in the room.

" Is this the man?" The man I recognize as Danzo ask one of the ANBU.

" Yes Danzo-sama. He is the one that I saw at the canyon." The Tiger ANBU replies in a very swift manner. Everyone is very silent and their eyes are almost looking through me. It almost reminds me how eerie the Mist council was back in my days as Mizukage.

" My name is Danzo Shimura, and to my knowledge you were at the event of the deaths of Hiruzen Sarutobi and Orochimaru. Correct?" Danzo asks and I nod.

" That is correct." I reply while keeping firm eye contact with Danzo.

" I've also looked through the shinobi records, and you are not listed as a Konoha shinobi yet you wear the headband, so care to explain yourself?" Danzo continues almost casually.

" That is true. I am not a Konoha shinobi, and the reason I do bear this is I had a deal worked out with the third. I would proctor the exams in exchange for compensation." I reply without looking at anyone besides Danzo.

" I see…and I assume there is no record of this deal." Danzo deadpans and I nod.

" Why were you there at the canyon?" An elderly lady next to Danzo asks me as she stands up.

" I was summoned via a scroll from a sand shinobi I have mentored, and he just so happened to be on guard there, so I decided to assist them." I honestly reply. No point in lying if it's not worth it and you're surrounded by top class shinobi.

" And who was this?" The older man on the other side of Danzo asks.

" You may know him as Gaara of the Sand." I reply and I get a few double and I continue, " And if you don't believe me you can ask him yourself."

For a moment a few whispers go amongst the council until Danzo clears his throat and says, " Alright. I will take your word, but I do need to know who you are and your affiliation. You're obviously a skilled shinobi with some sort of intentions."

I take in a deep breath to relax my body and to plan out what I'm about to say for a moment. I then state, " My name is Yushin Jourou. I came to Konoha originally to train my apprentice and earn some money through the deal I made with Hiruzen I talked about earlier."

" ….Very well." Danzo says quietly as he now seems to be eying me more intently and the council is taking notice of this and starts more whispers.

" Lord Danzo, do you know this man?" The elderly lady asks him and Danzo just continues to study me.

After a small pause of silence, Danzo says, " If I remember my history right, the Jourou clan is from Water country that held a very peculiar kekkei genkai, one that simulates immortality." And Danzo pauses to let it sink in. It appears Danzo is more knowledgeable than I first assumed, but someone who is power hungry could have easy stumbled upon that bit of information since my abilities are unusual.

" So, are you saying this man is immortal?" A man with long black hair blurts out that bears a huge scar across his face.

" No, but I think Yushin-sama can explain the rest, if you may." Danzo says placing me in the center of attention. Danzo seems to know almost too much of my heritage and me.

" It is true what Danzo said about my kekkei genkai and I am from water country, formerly of the hidden Mist. If you do know you're history of Hidden Mist then you may know the Shodai Mizukage's name was Yushin Jourou, of the Jourou clan. I am that very person here today thanks to my kekkei genkai." I announce and it seems either people are in disbelief, awe, or in shock of my brash statement.

" That's what I thought, but there was one snag in you're story. Yushin Jourou was said to have been killed facing the Shodai Raikage long ago. Care to explain?" Danzo says in a much more interested voice than before.

" Simple, I didn't die. I fled the scene having people assume I was obliterated by the Raikage's last jutsu. The reasons for that we're mainly due to a failing society at the time in the Hidden Mist and it would have been my only chance to escape without foul, or face persecution from my own people. I refuse to go into details." I explain and Most of the people seem to be taking the load of information in slowly.

" I'll take your word for it, since you look very similar to the pictures we have of the Shodai Mizukage and the ANBU analyzed your skilled when killing Orochimaru." Danzo states and the whole council room then goes up almost into one instantaneous debate of chaos. I hear many things going on from the council members as they eye me with suspicion, awe, and confusion.

After about 5 minutes the chaos dies down and Danzo prepares to speak again, ' Alright, so now the real dilemma at hand. With you being who you are Yushin at this time with no Hokage in the Hidden Leaf, we must figure out what your fate is here. This is no open for suggestions."

I hear quite a few people talk at once before the three elders calm the crowd and first Danzo speaks up by saying, " I vote for Yushin Jourou to leave the village for now to avoid further confusion with the status of Hokage." And Danzo receives a nod from the two elderly people next to him.

A blond haired man with a pony tail is next to speak up and says, " I say we consider Yushin Jourou free choice to be a shinobi of Konoha, and possibility of Hokage due to our weakened state." And that seems to get mixed feelings across the board. I'm not one to shy away from power, but I have no intention of being Hokage.

" If I may speak." I ask the council, and they get quiet for me to announce my next statement, so I say, " I have no intention of being Hokage or a Konoha shinobi. I would like to leave the village on my own merits with no consequence with a favor." And I get a few eyebrow raises from some of the clan heads and Danzo himself.

" What is it you seek?" Danzo asks me and all eyes yet again are staring intently upon me.

" I wish for my two apprentices to become Konoha shinobi and integrate into your system as loyal shinobi that I know they are so they are." I announce.

" For what reasons?" The elderly man next to Danzo asks.

" One, for safety as my travels can be dangerous. And the other would be beneficial for both of us as you are in the need of extra hands and my students need more training. A fair trade I presume?" I reason with them and they all seem to be mulling it over.

" We will vote, but we need to know their names." The old lady next to Danzo says.

" Their names are Tsuma Jourou and Kimimaro Kaguya." I reply and it seems it's time for voting amongst the council.

" Homaru, take count of the votes. For those in favor raise your hands to accept in Yushin Jourou's students into the Hidden Leaf." Danzo states and the hands begin to rise all over the place. It seems me having the title of Shodai Mizukage has enticed a lot of members to add my students to their roster, as I only see about 3 hands not raised. It looks like my students will be in.

After one last glance across the room Danzo declares, " It's settled. We will accept in Yushin Jourou's students as Leaf shinobi as he makes his departure within the next three days." And I nod to the last part. I have to get Zakaru along with his task as soon as possible so three days is perfect.

" Meeting adjourned." Homaru the elderly man states and we all begin to file out of the meeting room, and I make sure to get out quickly as possible before anybody can ask me any questions. I've been under the spotlight enough for one day.

I body flicker to outside the building and I begin to walk back to the motel to tell Tsuma and Kimimaro the news. I know I should of maybe warned them of this, but I was planning something similar to having them settle in a village from the start, to give them a fresh go at things.

Tsuma will probably be angry so I'll have to make something up like I didn't have authority or something over the decision, but I well know I could have vouched for Hokage and maybe been a major contender, but who knows what could have happened? I got over most my lust for power long ago and all I have left is regrets, loose ends, and guilt that I try to amend for. Sometimes it sucks to be old and reflect upon your life.

On the other end of the spectrum, Kimimaro shouldn't be too worried about my decision as he is more understanding and probably wants a fresh start more than Tsuma, especially after being with Orochimaru. I just hope this whole decision doesn't come crashing back down on me as I have more important issues to attend to in the near future.


	27. Hydroplaning

Impervious

Hydroplaning

I finally reach for the handle to the room of the motel room, and as I enter I see Tsuma and Kimimaro are back getting ready for bed and Zakaru is on the bed still sound asleep. He earned it so he can sleep as long as he wants.

" Grandpa, your back!" Tsuma shouts as she attempts to waive to me while taking off her iron body plate. I glance to the other side of the room to see Kimimaro sitting on the floor looking quite whooped.

" Glad to see you, once you're settled in I have some news. So, did you enjoy yourselves?" I ask with a bit of curiosity. I won't be seeing them in a few days for quite awhile so I might as well be nice as possible.

Kimimaro lets out a sigh as Tsuma replies, " It was so fun! I got my hands on some sake, and Kimimaro beat some drunk dudes trying to harass me." Then Tsuma clumsily slides next to Zakaru on the bed.

" You were too drunk to defend yourself…and it was who was shouting insults at them." Kimimaro huffs and drags himself into the bathroom to setup his bed.

I turn to Tsuma and give her a disappointed look I used to give my son and say, " You should really ease up on the insults and drinking."

" Maybe that guy shouldn't have had an obnoxious uni-brow and everything would have been fine…" Mumbles Tsuma as she pulls the covers over her body and settles into the bed.

" That's beside the point, but I have important news for you and Kimimaro. Are you listening Kimimaro?" I yell to him, and I hear a distinct "Mhmm" respond from the bathroom.

" So, what's the big news?" Tsuma manages to interject before I can speak and I simply scratch my small grisly beard in frustration.

" Shut it for a second Tsuma. The news is I will be leaving in a couple days with Zakaru while you two will stay here and train as leaf shinobi. There is no negotiating on this subje-" I manage to explain before Tsuma blurts out, " What?" and I can hear Kimimaro sigh from the bathroom. Poor guy.

" What the hell! You're ditching us for this kid you just met days ago? The fuck old man?" Tsuma rambles and I manage to keep my composure and respond, " Calm down. You two will be fine and I will return once Zakaru's objective is complete. You two will be safe here in Konoha and your training should go along smoothly while I'm gone."

" How long will you be gone?" I hear Kimimaro ask from the bathroom and I shrug and reply, " Not sure. Could be a couple weeks or it could a year. It will take however long it needs to." I honestly don't know how long it will take to track down the people who destroyed Zakaru's village and enough time to teach him adequate ninjutsu to protect himself.

" Hmph. Fine, I'll go along with your damn plan… but you owe me when you get back grandpa." Tsuma grumbles as she lets her head fall back against the pillow. I walk to the foot of the bed and lay down to go to rest after an eventful evening.

I use a simple water style jutsu to form a tentacle that extends from my hand and I flick off the light switch and I close my eyes and release the jutsu. Things could have gone more smoothly here tonight, but at least it didn't end up in a fight. Before I leave I need to figure out who is going to be the next Hokage as well so I can help get Kimimaro and Tsuma registered without any questions, or at the least get it cleared by the elders.

I wake up early in the morning before anybody else like I usually do, and I grab my guitar and head out the door without another thought. Thankfully I slept in my clothes and I can get some breakfast in downtown, but first I need to head to the shinobi district. Zakaru is going to need gear and some training tools.

I leave the motel and I run speedily up to the rooftop and I make my way quickly across town. This is much easier than trying to navigate the streets, even if they're very full yet.

I finally reach the shop I want so I drop down right in front of the front door, and luckily shops in the shinobi district open very early for convenience to shinobi so I enter the weapons and gear shop.

I see a man in his mid 40's standing behind the counter in the back of the shop so I walk up to him and I say, " Good morning. I need 30 kunai and shurikan, a weapons pouch, and some basic body armor in the size of about a medium."

" Certainly, one moment." The man replies as he dips into the closed off part of the store behind him and I can hear him shuffling behind the large gray curtains that are a few feet behind the counter. After five minutes he returns with 2 scrolls and a lightweight chain link mesh body armor that seems quite nice.

" I hope this is to your liking my good sir. That will be 125 ryo." The kind gentleman says and I reach into my pocket and I count out the correct amount and gather my materials. After paying I take my guitar of my back and I seal all 3 items into my guitar and I then walk out of the store with the Hokage Tower as my destination.

I reach it in relatively short time and with the sun beginning to peek over the horizon I enter the tall grand building and after checking in with the guards and secretary I head over to Danzo's office. He surely must know who the Godaime Hokage will be.

I see he is in his office doing some paper work with two ANBU guards next to him, so without making a sound I enter the room. He manages to sense my presence so he looks up to me and asks, " Jourou-sama, what brings you here so early?"

" Just a question, that's all. I'm interested in who the next Hokage will be and I would like have my students integrated as leaf shinobi in the next day or two."

" Very well. If I remember their names are Tsuma Jourou and Kimimaro Kaguya? As for Hokage, Jiraiya of the Sannin left Konoha with the nine tails container to bring Tsunade Senju to fill the spot of Hokage."

" Correct about my students, and thank you for the information, and when should the return?"

" I assume any day now, and as for your students I will need a gauge on their abilities for giving them a rank."

" Indeed. Tsuma has enough skill to be a solid chunin with a promotion in about 6 months to a year, and Kimimaro can be either an elite ANBU captain or jounin."

" Ok, I will have them tested once the Hokage position is settled. If you do not have anything else to ask, then good day." Danzo says as returns to his paper work. I walk out of the building feeling moderately happy about the information given. It's positive Danzo is friendly with me, but that may be because of some fear and trying to appease me for whatever reason, but at least those two are a shoe in.

As I walk out of the Hokage tower the only thought on my mind is how Tsunade Senju will act as Hokage. Last news I heard about her she deserted the village and went around being a terrible gambler, and if I remember correctly about 4 years ago I came across her in one gambling hall losing insane amounts of cash. On the strange side she did appear to be quite young looking for someone nearing 50 if my math is correct, so she must have some sort of jutsu or ability similar to my kekkei genkai.

I get back to the motel after making one more stop at the shinobi gear shop to pick up some chakra paper I forgot to get earlier, and I managed to grab some bread to munch on for breakfast along with some water. Thankfully everything is relatively cheap if you know how to haggle a little bit, especially with food.

I enter in the familiar motel room and I see everyone is up and about getting ready to head out for the day so I announce, " Today is training. Tsuma and Kimimaro, you will spar against me as I will have a clone helping Zakaru out with simple chakra control and figuring out his element. Sound good?" and I'm greeted back with a few mumbles. I guess it's too early for them to form actual sentences.

After barking at the group for 10 minutes I finally manage to drag everyone to the outskirts of Konoha to an empty training field where Tsuma complains, " Why must we do this so early?"

" We can do this earlier if you'd like?" I reply with a sarcastic smirk and she clams up with a look of defeat.

" So are their any restrictions?" Kimimaro asks in his usual monotone, but with a hint of curiosity. He probably is anxious to have a rematch with me, but unfortunately for him this time I'm not drained of chakra like I was last time from a previous skirmish.

" No restrictions. Just come at me with the intent to kill." I reply as I create a water clone to help get Zakaru started with his chakra control training.

" You're going done this time sensei! Kimimaro and I are going to flatten you!" Tsuma shouts as she joyously drops into a battle stance and Kimimaro slowly does the same. I walk over to Zakaru to put down my guitar so it doesn't get damaged and I immediately perform a body flicker to hide on the other side of the field.

" Careful. He's most likely setting up a trap for us." I hear Kimimaro warn Tsuma and she nods as the both carefully approach my direction.

As I hide behind the one of the few trees in the field I create another water clone and I send him out to confront the two students.

" I got him! Lightning release: Discharge beam!" Tsuma shouts as she forms a few quick hand signs and launches a small focused beam of lightning from her hands that make contact with my clone exploding it into water. As she focused on my clone I once again used the body flicker to get around both of them while they were focused on me, but it seems Kimimaro sniffed it out just in time.

I instantly appeared behind Tsuma about to jam a kunai into her shoulder, and Kimimaro extends his forearm bone out to block my kunai in one swift motion. Tsuma manages to turn around quickly and yell, " Gotcha now!" and she lets loose the yellowish lightning jutsu once again that connects since it's at point blank range.

My body turns into a couple a branches and Kimimaro whispers out, " He used a substitution jutsu at the last second." I then pop out of the ground behind Kimimaro and I deliver a swift front kick to his back sending him back several meters before Tsuma turns to face me and she let's loose her lightening style again and I quickly use my wind style: razor wind technique to counter it. Lightning is weak to wind style, and I'm lucky enough to have use to three of the five major elements to counter almost any generic ninjutsu attack.

Mostly Tsuma feels the blast of the jutsus colliding as she had the disadvantage, and under the cover of the smoke I setup another water clone and I disappear back to a hiding spot out of sight. Tsuma managed to not fall down and hold her ground, but she's exhausting chakra too fast, and against someone like me who has a large supply isn't a smart thing to do.

" Keep you're guard up Kimimaro!" Tsuma shouts and Kimimaro says, " Sorry. I should have been more prepared.

The smoke finally clears and the two set sights on my water clone that I have use the lightning style: lighting dragon jutsu on the two, but I know Tsuma can handle it. Her specialty is fighting other lightning style users. While my clone uses that jutsu I start to focus on a genjutsu to through off Kimimaro and Tsuma by trapping them in a jutsu where they are fooled into not being able to have chakra.

Tsuma quickly absorbs the lighting style attack with ease and just as it's finished, I activate my genjutsu since Kimimaro failed to find me in time. Tsuma instantly freezes up, but only after a few seconds Kimimaro manages to break it and sees my running out of the vegetation at the both of them.

He extends his hand at me and launches the bones in his fingers at me as very fast projectiles, which I manage to dodge and I keep closing the distance between us. He charges at me as well with a his forearm bearing an extended sharp bone, and as we meet I sidestep his attack and run at the still dazed Tsuma.

Kimimaro being caught off balance changes direction to protect Tsuma, but I'm just faster than him and I reach her and I stick my kunai into her chest, only for her to turn into a log. Looks like she finally around to using my signature substitution technique.

As I return my attention to Kimimaro who is on my tail I utilize the Hozuki clan technique to liquefy my body into water and I let him slash right through me and he seems moderately surprised since he hasn't seen this ability from me thus far. I quickly reform my body back to normal as that jutsu takes more chakra than you would guess since I'm not a true Hozuki, and I try to locate Tsuma.

I sense a chakra presence coming from atop on of the tall near by trees, and just before I see her I see a huge bolt of lighting some right for me that I manage to body flicker away from just in time. It seems Tsuma has also master her lightning style: lighting sniper bolt.

I dash into a clearing away from both my students I decide to use my game changer. " You two have done well, but it's over now. Water Style: Great Rain Flood." I say out loud as I form my jutsu and large storm clouds appear over hear dropping rain like a very severe monsoon with very powerful winds. With all the rain the grassy field within seconds starts to fill up with water once I activate my other jutsu, water style: aqua basin so that the ground won't soak up water in this area and act more like a bowl as water in the ground rises up. It truly is a jutsu combination that changes the terrain in complete favor to water style users, but takes a lot of chakra to perform. Luckily I have lots at my disposal.

Kimimaro quickly heads for some trees to stay above water level, as it has risen up about 6 feet from ground level all across the field and that's where I release most the jutsu and the downpour simply becomes a normal drizzle. As I'm hiding in the water I use my water style: Multi water dragon jutsu to let loose 5 water dragons to attack all the trees in the near by area.

I quickly look over to where Zakaru was and I see my clone got him to higher ground, as he and my clone are gone, so he's safe. My dragons knock down the trees and now Kimimaro are left standing on the new lake I've created.

" Where you at?" I hear Tsuma shout with a bit of frustration behind her voice.

I rise from out of the water across from them and respond, " I'm not done yet. Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." I declare with the single hand sign and a thick mist washes over the new lake. Now they're at a double disadvantage since we're fighting on water and I'm the only one who has a sonar jutsu to navigate the mist to locate them. It's good as over.

" Just focus and try to lo-" Kimimaro tries to say to Tsuma but I drag him under water with a water tentacle and I condense my chakra to form a water prison around him as I manipulate the water around me much like Gaara does with his sand. Fighting me underwater is pretty much suicide for most opponents.

Seconds later I drag Tsuma under the water and I do the same thing to her I did with Kimimaro. Both try to struggle, but my condescend water prison is infused with chakra and my lightning element making my their surrounding water prison feel more like tar, and you can't even move you're arms fast enough to make hand signs.

After letting them struggle for a few seconds I drop the jutsu and I release the watery lake and I let the water rush out from the field and let it spread itself out and soak into the ground. I start to feel the effects of maintaining such a large jutsu combination hit my body as I probably used up more than half of my chakra, but no more than 70 % at the very least. Holding up that much water while conducting other jutsus is a pain.

After I let them catch their breath I say, " Not bad. You lasted longer than I expected. You're done for today and are free to go."

" Thank you Yushin-sama" Kimimaro says with a bow as he helps Tsuma off the ground to go get dried off. Those kids are strong, but have a long way to go before they encounter some really strong enemies, but they'll do just fine. They're only about 16-17 and I'm well over 130 so they shouldn't feel to bad about defeat. I've been doing this for a long time.


	28. Yushin's Stories: Reckoning

Impervious

Yushin's Stories: Reckoning

Today is the last day before I leave tomorrow morning, and after putting Tsuma and Kimimaro through the ringer they should have plenty to work on while I'm gone. I won't have a chance to meet the new Hokage since I'm leaving a couple days before she's supposed to arrive, but it doesn't concern me too much.

Zakaru has been starting to grasp the basics of shinobi combat and ninjutsu and I was thrilled to discover his chakra nature is water. Makes things so much easier for him and me.

After a long day of meditation and instructing Zakaru on chakra control I felt it was time to retire to the usual motel for one last night. As Zakaru and I were walking back under the sunset he asks me, " Sensei, why are you just teaching me chakra control? I'm already fairly good at it."

" I never said you were bad, but there is always room for improvement, and you'll need it. Trust me." I reply with missing a beat as we continue down one of the side streets of Konoha.

We reach the motel and I see Tsuma and Kimimaro are still resting up from yesterday's little battle and they both sustained some minor injuries since I did unleash my summon, the Hydra, for the first time against them for training. They've both learned a lot and are starting to mesh together as a team with Tsuma using long-range lightning ninjutsu while Kimimaro uses his vastly superior taijutsu and physical abilities. I told Kimimaro to work on earth style and Tsuma to start using genjutsu while I'm gone to make a really imposing tag team to reckon with.

" Grandpa…did you bring food?" Tsuma whines from the bed where she has her left arm wrapped up and a bandage on her head.

I smile to her and reply, " Yes, just give me a minute." And I walk over to my guitar and unseal a fresh apple I bought the other day while at the market, and I toss it to her.

" Thanks!" Tsuma joyously replies as she attacks the apple with vigor, and Kimimaro just stares at her with a tired expression.

" So what is the plan for tonight since it's you're last day, sensei?" Kimimaro asks in a slightly curious tone and I reply, " Oh, I just thought I'd share another story with you all if that's ok."

" You can do whatever as long as you keep the food coming." Tsuma mumbles with a mouth full of apple.

" Can we hear about one of the great battles you were in?" Zakaru asks and Kimimaro counters with, " I'd rather have him pick up where he left off in chronological order.

I take in a slow deep breath and seat myself on the floor and respond, " Tell you all what. I'm going to go with both of you. It's not too far from where I left off and I do encounter my first real challenge. I was 16 at the time…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere in pre-Water Country

Yushin is 16

It has been 4 years since I had made my deal with Kodai-sama to be his right hand man and I'm sensing disaster looming overhead. The people who oppose him, mainly my uncle Takanori and my mother have started rumors of a coup to overthrow Kodai as head of the clan since we just got through a fierce battle with the Momochi clan. Hageshi has become more distant in the past few months, which worries me since he's the closest thing I have.

I walk into the courtyard on this earlier morning to see Kodai doing his usual meditations and I'm about to tell him the news of my fight with my 4th deity, Lemaign. I walk up to him and I say, " I did it. I have conquered my forth deity."

Kodai first opens his eyes and then says, " Very good Yushin boy, you've done me and yourself proud. Now, come with me I have very important news for us to discuss."

I follow Kodai out of the courtyard and into the nearby woods where he then asked, " So, what else have you heard about the rumors?"

" Takanori and others are planning to overthrow you. Maybe if you weren't bent on conquering every clan we encounter they'd be more reasonable." I muse only to get a glare in response.

" Nonsense. The Jourou clan is one of the finest and we deserve to rule all others below us." Kodai coldly responds as we continue walking and after a brief pause continues, " So…any idea when they may come for my head?"

I think carefully for a moment since I do both sympathize with both sides of this conflict. Kodai has trained me and practically raised me with all his care for the past 4 years, but I still haven't been able to accept a lot of his moral beliefs. On the other hand is my uncle Takanori who wants to take over as leader and who has a majority popularity over Kodai, but I sense he doesn't truly want to seek peace and is a war monger like Kodai by the way I hear him talk in private. So alike, yet they're on different ends of the spectrum.

" So?" Kodai impatiently asks as I drifted off into my own thoughts. I quickly shake my head and respond, " Sorry, but I sense it will be soon. Perhaps even tonight by the way they were talking."

Kodai sighs and replies, " Very well. Meet me at the beach tonight and if anyone tries to follow, allow it."

" But why wou-"

" Trust me Yushin boy, I want to deal with any assailants myself." Kodai states and I nod in understanding. Kodai is one of the most revered warriors in our clan and almost anybody who fights him would be quite foolish.

After our little chat I bow to him and leave him by himself until our meeting at night, where I return back to my room to play guitar. Hageshi and I got separate rooms about 2 years ago, and all it's seemed to do is separate us and any bonds between us even more. It's obvious he is loyal to Takanori, and ever since we went through the trials of the bog 3 months ago, he's acted even more strange. I hate that place and I never to desire to go back since it made me hear and see awful things that I still have nightmares about sometimes.

After spending some time mindlessly plucking my guitar, nightfall finally had came and I went out like I had done so many times. The only difference this time is I didn't bother and try to be overly sneaky.

As I walked through the forest trial toward the shore I could definitely sense someone else tailing me, or was it two people? Hard to tell at the time since I had to try and not notice the presense following me.

I finally made it to the shore where I saw Kodai standing looking at the forest where I emerged instead of where he usually looked was the ocean. He always has loved to watch the tide roll back and forth.

Kodai gives me a quick look signaling, " Watch out" and I whisper to him, " I'm well aware." I've became quite the upcoming warrior in the clan in the past couple years in recent clan battles killing off my fair share off decent opponents and word has started to spread thought the clan of my talents, just like my brothers skill set as well.

I walk up to his side and I turn around to the forest to see two figures emerge. I recognize one as my uncle Takanori, and the other as my own brother, Hageshi. It saddens me a little since I can sense the killing intent steaming from both Takanori and Kodai.

" So… you've finally made your move, my nephew." Kodai says, as he looks right at Takanori.

" You're blood reign will end tonight Kodai. The clan is through with your primitive and stubborn ways.

" That is yet to be decided." Kodai says with a glare as he does some hand signs for his most basic attack. Fire style: fireball jutsu. He sends the large fireball straight at Takanori and Hageshi who dodge it narrowly and face us looking to counter attack. I really don't want to face my brother, but it looks like we chose our fate long ago when we choose whom to be loyal to.

I see Takanori readies his own fireball and Kodai counters with a fireball of his own. Hageshi charges at me with his katana, and I charge at him with my own katana. We are both highly trained in kenjutsu, but in recent years we haven't even sparred each other so it will be quite interesting.

As I hear Kodai and Takanori exchange ninjutsu attacks I continue try to find an opening against my own brother as our swords clash, but it seems we were trained exceptionally well. Just like we were supposed to be taught. The battle drags on for 20 minutes and I can sense everyone is starting to approach their limit, especially Kodai and Takanori after firing off so many ninjutsu variations.

My brother hasn't lost a beat in his style, and even though we're both tiring I can sense he is getting the better of me since he is older and stronger, which leaves me in a tight spot if I wish to live. I recall to one of the last kenjutsu moves Kodai taught me, the Flicker Blade. A very risky move, which disables your opponent by slicing off their hands, but has some very risky and unorthodox katas, but it's now or never.

I see Kodai and Takanori launch what seems to be last big fire style ninjutsu attack at each other mixed in with kunai and shurikan being thrown, and I begin the flicker blade kata. I swing my blade low the high twice, and already I can tell Hageshi is too worn out to figure out the move. I'm sorry brother; I wish it didn't have to be this way.

I finish the last kata by attacking the hilt of Hageshi's blade where I tilt mine to the side where I manage to slice of both his hands all in one swift motion. I hear my brother cry out, " Aghhh!" in agony and I quickly take my blade and I plunge it into his chest where I see a pool of blood get coughed up and as I remove the blade he slumps into the ground face first. I nailed him in the heart, just like I do to all my enemies.

The last fire ninjutsu finally clears up and I see Kodai and Takanori are both looking very tired so I use the body flicker technique, even though I haven't perfected it yet to sneak around Takanori. After a second or two I appear behind Takanori with my blade at his neck and Kodai sneers, " Looks like you shouldn't have disobeyed me after all. Maybe you should have chosen your subordinate more carefully. Yushin dispose of him."

With all my emotions bottled up I swiftly chop off Takanori's head without him saying another word. I don't even bother to look at his body as I watch Kodai shakily get up and walk toward me with an eerie smile.

" I knew you could do it Yushin, there was just so mu-"

Kodai's head falls to the ground lifelessly as I finish my last strike and put away my blade, and I guess being immortal doesn't matter when you're decapitated. Nobody refers to my brother or me as a lowly subordinate or pawn, and Kodai's overconfidence and greed caused him to lose sight of what truly matters. I cannot stand the internally fighting of my clan any longer, and if nobody will fight for peace, then I will. I swear on my brother's life my efforts will not be in vain.

I trudge back over to my brother's lifeless body on the dark shore only to be lit by the half moon and is starting to smell of death, I stand over my brother's corpse, and I cry. I don't remember how long I cried but it didn't matter. He was dead because someone used me. Someone used him for their own selfish purposes, and not even caring for the consequences.

After I finished my mourning I forced myself back to the compound to see all of my fellow clansmen awake and looking at me as I entered the front gate. I guess we caused quite a ruckus down at the shoreline.

I swallow the saliva in my throat and wipe my dirty matted bangs out of my eyes and I announce to the crowd, " Kodai and Takanori Jourou, as well as Hageshi Jourou are no more. The thirst for power has corrupted our leadership and blinded us for all too many years. Those who seek peace please help me…." I falter as I simply look at the hundreds of people looking at me and, I find my mother in the crowd who looks sadder than I can ever remember, and she falls down to her knees into praying position, and many others mimic her.

Not long after everyone is bowing to me and I feel a bit overwhelmed. I walk through the crowd of my clansmen and nobody says a word to me, but just looks upon me with anticipation, regret, and most of all, hope. This is the day I became the head of the Jourou clan and began my crusade for peace in what would be later known as the Land of Water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" ….So that's how it all began for my rise to fame." I absent-mindedly say to the no one in particular and I realize everyone is already asleep. Guess I've just been talking to myself the last 10 minutes of it.

I lie down onto my back and remember that very night where I fought Hageshi. The fear I saw in his eyes that night, and I the fear I held in my eyes was something I can't explain. Why couldn't we stop ourselves? I guess it took one of us dying to betray our former master and to set a new goal for the clan and ourselves. How I wish I could go back to that night and change it…but I can only dream. What's done is done.


	29. New Venture

Impervious

New Venture

I woke up earlier than I usually do since I have a huge day planned out for Zakaru and myself, so I got up slowly while stretching out my back and I gave him a small shake.

" Mhmm." Zakaru moans, as he turns over in the bed and moves closer to the snoring Tsuma. So un-lady like to make sounds reminiscent to a wild boar.

" Get up kid." I instruct in a low tone as I now shake him with both hands a both roughly, jolting open his eyes and I instantly cup his mouth so he doesn't let out a peep. Just a natural reaction I suppose.

I remove my hand from his mouth and he says, " Alright, my stuff should already be sealed away in your guitar. Let's go." I nod to him as I walk across the room to strap on my guitar and we both leave, but I take one last look at the room. I do hope Tsuma and Kimimaro find their place here and I took the liberty to leave them a note I wrote a couple nights before.

_Dear Tsuma and Kimimaro, _

_ I'd like to thank you for all the hard work and fun we've had in the past, and I should return in a year or so. Hard to tell, but I won't be communicating with you two at all unfortunately._

_ Things may change as I am hunting down a few select people besides helping out Zakaru; so if you do encounter me in the field, act as if you don't know me unless I say otherwise. It's for the best until I return given how dangerous the shinobi world is._

_ Try not to torture Kimimaro too much and work on perfecting you're jutsus Tsuma as well as challenging more gods. I'm counting on you both._

_-Yushin Jourou_

Zakaru and I quickly made our way silently out of the building and I used a quick transportation technique to put us outside Konoha's gates. If we simply tried to leave at the crack of dawn it may cause unnecessary suspicion from guards who are already on high alert due to no Hokage.

I start to head south and Zakaru asks me, " Where are going exactly?"

" Tea Country, then I plan to go to River Country to meet up with a couple of informants I have that keep me posted on specific topics, and with any luck they may know a bit of what happened to your village, and maybe who did it." I explain as I keep a quick trot just to distance us from the village.

" Ok, but all I remember is they had spider tattoos, if that helps." Zakaru adds in and I reply, " Doesn't ring any bells. Hopefully one of my people may know something."

We walk for hours at a relatively fast pace until we reach the southern border of Fire Country and I decide it's time for a break. The sun is finally out beating down on us and I spot some shade under a large tree a little of the trail.

I walk to the tree and I take a seat under it after I swing my guitar onto my lap and I begin to go over a few basic walks and Zakaru takes a sip of his canteen.

" So Yushin, or should I just call you sensei now?"

" Sensei is fine."

" Ok, sensei. I have a question."

" Go ahead."

" All you've taught me so far is chakra control, so when are we going to move on to actual jutsu so I can defend myself?" Zakaru asks with a look of anticipation and angst.

I sigh and reply while continuing to pluck notes, " I have to start from scratch with you. You were a civilian with no combat experience or history using chakra, so I have to start at square one with you for you to become a proper shinobi, and with you starting at this age could take years…but there alternatives." As I end with an ominous note.

" What are you talking about?"

" Well, I could train you to be a shinobi…or I could train you how to murder people."

" Wait…isn't that the same thing?"

" No, but they are similar. I will cut out certain things necessary to become a shinobi and teach you how to kill another human being. It will take a bit of time nonetheless, but 8 months to 8 years is a considerable difference. I warn you though, the training is much more rigorous."

" I'll do whatever it takes to restore my villages and families honor!" Zakaru shouts with a little hop of excitement, and as he comes down I take my foot out and I trip him, making him land right on his face.

Zakaru scrambles to his feet and asks angrily, " What was that?"

" Always expect the unexpected, and always be prepared. This is the training you wanted, so be ready. This is you're last chance to turn back. Are you sure you want this?" I warn and he gives me a stern nod back.

" Good, now let's start you're training." I announce as I flip over my guitar and unseal a small scroll that I unravel and unseal a table with a Shogi set on it.

" Shogi?" Zakaru says a bit confused and I nod.

" It's a mind exercise to make you think outside the box. Once you have beaten me in one game we can move onto the next part of your training."

" One time? That shouldn't be too hard."

" I have played this game for almost all my life, so I would think your strategy out carefully. I haven't lost a game in 30 years." I reply with a small smirk. When you have as much practice as I have had, you know just about every trick in the book. Hell, I probably helped invent the book with how old I am.

We both settle down and we play for about an hour, and I can see the frustration slowly seeping into Zakaru as he continues to make hardly any progress. He is trying new strategies, but I he is being to predictable and I can anticipate his next attack.

" I win again." I announce as I take the last of his pieces and he crosses his arms in despair.

" This isn't fair sensei. I've only played this game a few times before and you probably invented the damn game."

" Life isn't fair Zakaru. Now, the game score is 17-0, so would you like to continue or take a break and get back to traveling?"

" As long as I don't have to look at that board any longer I'll be fine." Zakaru responds and I smile and reply, " Then traveling it is."

We finally make our way into Tea Country and the merchant town I'm searching for isn't too far off from where I'm. Probably another hour until I can meet up with Jinpachi. Jinpachi my informant on people and groups of interest, and about 9 years ago I gave him a list of names to be on the lookout for. The town usually sees a lot of traffic from bandits, merchants and shinobi alike. It's one big melting pot and a gold mine for information.

We reach the entrance of the town and Zakaru asks, " Can we get something to eat? It's past noon and we haven't ate a thing yet."

" No problem. Here is some cash. I'll meet up with you later around… that motel." I say as I point to the first motel I see and I hand Zakaru a wad of ryo. As we part ways I walk down to the blacksmith, which Jinpachi runs and I meet an older fellow that says, " Welcome to my store how may I help you!"

" Cut the act Jinpachi, it's Yushin." I bluntly say and he seems to analyze me for a bit, and he seems to recognize me after a little study.

" My Yushin, you haven't aged a bit! What's your secret?"

" Skin crème. Now, I want to know what's been going on. Do you have any information for me, and anything about a gang with spider tattoos?"

The 60-year-old man digs around in his pockets until he scavenges a little notebook, which he flips open and starts to read. " Well… I do have a bit of info here, but not much, and nothing about a gang with spider tattoos. Most popular is the word of this group named the Akatsuki that are a band of dangerous criminals. Oh! I do have one name I just marked recently in here."

" Who is it?"

" Well, it was marked about a month ago when he came to my shop and bought some wares and he wore those Akatsuki robes."

" Just tell me the name." I say as I'm starting to get impatient.

" Ahh, his name was Kakuzu I do believe."

Looks like my former student is alive still after all this time, and has managed to avoid me all these years. We did part ways on mutual terms, but there was a bit of tension between us, especially when he stole the secret jutsu of the Village Hidden in The Waterfall. My former apprentice is probably greedy as ever since money was one of the few things he cared about, and probably joined to akatsuki thinking of profits.

" Any idea where he went?"

" Well… I did ask him and he just said nothing until I bugged him enough where he said the Hidden Rain."

" Thank you, now here's some money for your trouble." I say as I give him a decent amount of money that should help him out, and I walk away from the outdoor shop. I finally have a lead on Kakuzu, and I can't let it slip away.

I walk down to the motel where I see Zakaru eating some kind of meat on a stick and I immediately grab him and lift him up and I begin to run and jump over trees and buildings at lightning fast speed.

" Hey! Can I get an explanation?" Zakaru shouts as he fidgets while being carried fireman style.

" I have a personal venture to explore. I couldn't find anything on that gang, but I did find something I've been looking for. I found my apprentice."

" Isn't Tsuma your apprentice?"

" Yes, but I'm not talking about her. I'm talking about my first apprentice ever, about 77 years ago is when I last taught him. His name is Kakuzu, and I will finish what I started with him."


	30. School of Hard Knocks

Impervious

School of Hard Knocks

After leaving Tea Country Zakaru and I have made it all the way into River Country 3 days later, and he still hasn't figured out how to beat me at shogi. I'm a little disappointed someone as sharp as him hasn't had a break through, but I'm not totally shocked since I'm not going easy on him.

We finish our 10th game of the game with me defeating his last piece and he asks, " Yushin-sama…what is this supposed to teach me? Humility?"

" Not at all, but I won' tell you until you beat me, and by then you'll probably have figured it out." I reply as I pack up the board game back into my sealing scroll. I stand up from the small camp we had setup last night, and I stretch out my back.

" So, are we still after this Kakuzu character?" Zakaru asks with a hint of annoyance. I did in fact drop everything when I heard news of him, but it's necessary since I need to have a very important _conversation _with him since I haven't seen him in over 60 some odd years.

"Yes, but only I will meet with him. It's going to on pins and needles when if I meet him so I'll need you to hang back, and Amegakure isn't exactly the best village around. Rain Country is full of criminals and anarchy so it's best once we enter to stay in the shadows." I explain to Zakaru, but he still seems unsatisfied.

"Alright…how bout some breakfast?" I offer and Zakaru gives me a nod with his arms crossed.

I gather the rest of my belongings and he and I travel back onto the main path. After about 10 minutes of walking we see a decent sized lake off to the east of the path and I head for it through a rough old path through the surrounding vegetation.

" Great, this should be easy since you're a water user and can get fish no problem!" Zakaru exclaims as I hear his stomach rumble. I simply take off my guitar and I unseal a fishing rod with some worm bait already attached that I frequently liked to use when I fished in the ocean back in Water Country, and even though it's old as hell it still works like a charm.

" Now, where is the sport in using my ninjutsu to catch fish?" I coyly reply as I cast my line and I receive a look of frustration and disbelief from Zakaru.

"Seriously? I'm starving here, and you want to make the both of us wait longer?" Zakaru shouts at me angrily and I don't even bother to look at him and I just focus on the lake.

" I like fishing, you got a problem with that?" I respond while maintaining focus on the lake and Zakaru replies, " Alright then, I'll go look for some fruit or something." And Zakaru storms off into the brush to find some food and hopefully blow off some steam. I can't help that I like fishing, but I find it soothing and it brings back fond memories of my childhood.

" This lake might not have any fish…." I mumble to my self as I begin to reel in my line since I haven't got a bite for the past hour, and I'm actually starting to feel a bit hungry. Now, where did Zakaru go off?

I seal away my rod and I walk back to the main road where I saw Zakaru head off. I reach the main path and there is now trace of him, but I do sense some chakra signatures a little up north. I hope the boy didn't find any trouble.

I carefully make my way through the trees as I head into the deeper forest and I see a camp up ahead with a fire going. With closer inspection I see Zakaru is tied up to a tree and it appears to be three rain shinobi with some kind of slash through their headbands. This should be interesting.

" You're all going to be sorry for this!" Zakaru shouts at the three men and they chuckle at his empty threats.

" Boy, you aren't one to be talking right now. We have your stuff now, so just cool off." The leader of the group says who is wearing blue attire with a white scarf and kind of grisly facial features.

I silently hop onto a tree overlooking their camp to get a better view and I see it appears to be just three rogue shinobi being bandits. How wonderful, and to top it off the have my student hostage. I guess it's time to crash their party.

I drop down from the tree and they all immediately sense me and turn around to see me right next to Zakaru. " Hey! What so you think you're doing?" The scrawny one off to the left of the guy in charge shouts and I reply, " None of your business."

" This guy gives me a bad vibe, let get hi-" the leader manages to ramble off until I managed to throw a kunai hitting each of my targets in the throat. If they were actually prepared they would have seen it coming, and talking to deaf ears isn't the smartest thing to do.

" Sensei, that was insane!" Zakaru shouts as I untie him and he brushes the dirt off of himself.

" Not really, they probably didn't take me as a serious threat, and judging by their postures none of them were probably above chunin rank to say the least." I admit as I walk over to the rain shinobi's fire where I see they were cooking some fish. Most likely from that damn lake I couldn't even get a bite from.

" Well, looks like I helped us find breakfast I guess." Zakaru admits with a little embarrassment as I see his face redden slightly, but I disregard it and I hand him one of the small fish on a skewer.

" Eat up. We are almost at the boarder to Rain Country and we'll have to be on guard to sneak on in." I say as I take a bite out of my fish skewer.

" Sneak in?" Zakaru asks as he takes a bite of his own fish skewer.

" Yes. You see, Rain Country is very isolated and doesn't take too kindly to visitors. Last time I heard any news that it's in a civil war with some rebels against Hanzo of the Salamander and his loyalists. Staying out of sight is our best bet, and think of it as stealth training, right?" I say trying to get Zakaru interested in my personal errand, and I think I may have finally gotten him interested.

" Ok, I can do that, but first I need to beat you at shogi." Zakaru says as he finishes off his fish skewer.

" Fair enough. Let's leave here since I don't want to hang around these corpses if anybody else finds us." I reply as I walk out of the camp with Zakaru in tow deeper into the forest northward towards Ame.

After about a half hour of travel I have us setup camp for lunch and I setup the shogi board and we get the pieces back into place. We play about 5 games, which I win all. He came close the last time, but he still can't get over that little hump.

Finally as I clear the board and begin to reset it Zakaru asks, " Sensei, why can't I beat you? Even when I get you into a corner you always seem to know exactly how to find my weakness."

I give a visible and audible shrug and reply, " Look, if you can't win at the game with the rules, change the rules and think outside the box. That's all the advice I'll give you since you will need to figure out the key by yourself and it relates directly to being a shinobi, now it's your turn."

A few more games go by and Zakaru seems to be getting fed up with his constant losing as I chalk up another win and ask, " Want to be done for today? And he stares at the board and replies. No…I want one more game." I close my eyes and nod and I let him replace all the tiles. He seems content to win this game, but let's see if he can figure it out.

We begin to play and I notice he's playing quite out of character and trying to counter all of my moves immediately rather than trying to build up his own offensive. The game continues on and it's coming down to the wire, and Zakaru does have a realistic shot at winning this game. Maybe he has figured out what I've been hoping for.

After a few more minutes Zakaru makes the last move and mutters, " There…wait. I just won!"

I give him a clap and reply, " Yes you did, congrats. 119-1 is our record right now. Took you long enough to get on the scoreboard…" I end with a subtle joke and he raises an eyebrow.

" Well, I haven't been playing this since dinosaurs roamed! Anyways I finally figured out the key, I think." Zakaru says as he regains his composure and looks at me in my eyes.

"Alright, say it and I'll tell you if you're right." I reply as I cross my arms and legs awaiting his answer.

" Well, I stopped you from getting anything going so I kinda used your own strategy against you since you've done that a number of times, then I just used my own version. The key is adaptability." Zakaru states and holds his breath while he waits for my reply, and I flash a little smile.

" Close enough. The key in my words is intelligence. A shinobi can have all the weapons and ninjutsu at their disposal, but if you have a good strategy, resourcefulness, adaptability and intelligence you have a solid chance of defeating more powerful foes." I explain and Zakaru beams with delight.

Zakaru then looks a bit confused and asks, " Alright, but what if they're stronger than you and have all those things?"

I scratch my beard and honestly reply, " Then you're shit out of luck and you best be praying for a miracle. No matter the odds, there always odds and you have a chance, no matter how slim. Just believe you can do whatever it is, and if you fail the worst thing that can happen is you die, so don't get discouraged."

" That makes me feel so much better..." Zakaru replies with a disappointed and exasperated look on his face as he hangs his head down. Maybe I said a little too much for just now, but I can't take it back now.

I stand up and pack away the shogi game and I say, " Anyways, good job. The border is just up ahead and you chakra control training is going to come in handy now. I'm going to teach you how to cloak your presence and chakra signature. I'll remind you since you're a beginner that sensor types can still see you, and advanced sensor types can even sniff me out. No jutsu is perfect, but this should suffice if we want to get in by tomorrow morning."

" Tomorrow morning? You expect me to figure out a jutsu in only a few hours?" Zakaru says with a look of complete of shock and I laugh. " What happened to having a strategy and being resourceful? Figure it out; you're a smart kid. Now it's pretty basic, you just want to control the flow of chakra over your entire body and slow it down. The slower the flow of chakra is the harder it is to sense, but if you stop it you wont be able to use jutsu or keep up with me, so you'll have to find a balance."

Zakaru gives out a huff and replies, " You know I hate you, right?"

I smile at his little sarcasm and reply," Not my problem, now get to doing that jutsu. It's almost sunset so I'd figure it out soon if you plan to get some quality sleep."

* * *

**So here was my little delayed four chapter update, I'm just to lazy to immediately post the chapters so I do in bulk. I think it gives you more to read at once as well :) so there. Next update should be soon enough, I can't put a time table on it sorry.**


	31. The Vigilante

Impervious

The Vigilante

I wake up early as I always have and I glance across the camp to see Zakaru is passed out on the ground. Seems the kid kept trying to get the jutsu right and passed out on the spot, so I can only hope he got it. Amegakure is very strict and I'm not really in the mood to cause a scene.

I stand up and stretch out my arms and legs a bit before I nudge Zakaru with my foot and demand, " get up kid, it's time to go." Zakaru mumbles something inaudible so I deliver a stern kick to his ribs and he doubles over from pain and surprise and shouts, " Ouch! Gimme a few seconds sensei!"

" Sorry, I'm not exactly feeling patient and we're burning time. I hope that cloaking technique is ready." I say and Zakaru nods.

" I think I have it down." He responds and I shrug and reply, " Well if you don't we're going to get caught by Rain ANBU and I'm going to be very grumpy, so don't fuck up." I warn as I finish with a dangerous look in my eye.

We take a few minutes to eat a small breakfast and we head north toward the Rain Country checkpoint to Ame. It's like any other border patrol, but with more ninja on guard and the search you for _everything._ I finally see the checkpoint up ahead and I signal to Zakaru to start cloaking his chakra presence. We quietly keep to the brush and stay a fair distance away from the checkpoint area. I myself sense ninja patrolling the areas, but it doesn't seem they've caught on to us.

Once I figured we're out of immediate detection I started to pick up the pace and Zakaru closely followed me. After 30 minutes of sneaking around in the shadows I look back to Zakaru and tell him, " Ok, we should be in the clear. From here on we should just act like travelers. Since I have my guitar I can pose as a musician so you'll have to be my nephew to avoid any suspicion."

" Gotcha, and should we use fake names?"

" Don't think it's that necessary since we're not on the run." I reply and start to walk toward Ame and Zakaru asks me, " I do have one question though. Couldn't you have just used your body flicker technique to get us here?"

" That jutsu doesn't have that kind of range. It's made for close quarters combat and evasion. That's why I had you learn cloaking since it's necessary for being a shinobi." I explain to him.

We see the grand metal city resting on the large body of water infront of us, and we walk back to the beaten path and approach the bridge. It's only an overcast day, but it may rain any time so I might have to pick up some rain gear for Zakaru and I.

As were crossing the bridge Zakaru asks me, " So, what's this guy look like exactly?"

" He's got long hair, slightly pale skin, I assume he's going to be masked and wearing a cloak with red clouds." I whisper to Zakaru and he rolls his eyes.

" So he's completely covered up? That makes this _real_ simple." Zakaru says sarcastically and I chuckle.

" Don't get down. When we get in the town I'll have you rest in a restaurant while I do some private exploring."

" Fair enough, but you better give me some money for some lunch." Zakaru asks and I reach into my pocket and give him a meager amount of ryo.

" Sorry, that's all I have on hand."

We reach the inner sanctum of Amegakure and we walk down the main street to a small little sushi restaurant where I take off my guitar and hand it to Zakaru before we enter.

" Hold onto that, I should be back soon enough. If I find him we'll trail him out of here since this isn't the ideal place for practically anything." I explain as I thrust my guitar into Zakaru's chest and leave before he can complain about lugging around my instrument.

I leave the front of the sushi restaurant and I head for the closest empty ally way. I quickly walk down in the ally and I jump up to the top of the building to get a better view. I'm going to have to work quickly so I don't draw any attention to myself. I'm almost certain Kakuzu is here; I can almost sense his familiar chakra signature.

I jump from roof to roof following my gut feeling, and as I approach one of the larger towers I pick up on something. It's his chakra for sure; it's pretty easy to snuff out since it has a very corrupt vibe to it. I head east toward the chakra and I end up over a building where I can sense him in. I quickly create a water clone to go tell Zakaru that I found him, and I then drop down and hide out on the side of the building. Good thing I'm still cloaking my chakra, since if I didn't someone would probably pick me out as suspicious due to the amount I possess.

I wait about five minutes, and I see a tall-cloaked man walk out of the building holding a briefcase and he starts heading toward the south end of the city through the crowd. I carefully rise up from my spot and I begin to tail Kakuzu in the crowd at a safe distance. After a few minutes I see he's heading for the bridge to leave the city, so I take detour and head over to the sushi restaurant. Walking extremely quickly now I see Zakaru is standing outside the shop with my guitar looking slightly flustered.

I finally make my way to him and he blurts out, " I just about had my order come to me and we're already leaving?"

" Yes we are, and I need you to follow my instructions very carefully. Ready to listen?"

" Yes sensei, I am."

" Good. This man is extremely dangerous, and is my former student. I will need you to sit back and keep using the cloaking jutsu. If you interfere you will most likely die, so don't do anything stupid, ok?"

" Wait…so you're just wanting to kill this guy? What's so important about him?"

" When someone murders your wife and betrays you, you tend to hold a grudge even if it happened over 75 years ago. I'm finishing what that greedy bastard started, now let's move." I demand as I turn around and almost at a light jog head for the bridge.

I still sense Kakazu's presence as I head onto the bridge with Zakaru somewhere behind me using the cloaking jutsu. Once off the bridge I sense he is still one the main path so I follow him for about 10 minutes, and then I sense his chakra take a sudden left off the path and away from the checkpoint area. Where is he going?

Now basically in the field with little tree cover I can see Kakuzu up ahead as a small figure in the distance, so I pick up my pace. We're far enough from eh checkpoint area so no Rain shinobi should interfere.

Still keeping to cover I'm now only about 25 meters from him hiding behind a tree and I sense Kakuzu has stopped. " You're not a sneaky as you think…Yushin-sama." Kakuzu announces out loud. Looks like he snuffed out my chakra signature as well even though I tried my best to cover it up, and looks like there is no more point in hiding.

I step out from one of the few trees into plain view in the field of basically short grass and a few trees around, looks to be an old logging area and I reply, " I suppose, but tracking was never my specialty."

" Hidan, you can come out now." Kakuzu order to a tree behind him a ways and I hear someone shout, " About time Kakuzu! It bugs me to take orders from you on short notice, and boring ones at that!" the man with a matching cloak, a three bladed scythe and what seems to be a bad attitude bark at Kakuzu.

" Shut up Hidan, this man is very dangerous so be on guard." Kakuzu orders and his partner responds, " Don't tell me this is one of your stupid bounties…"

" No. This is something personal." Kakuzu says in a dark tone as he eyes me with his hideous eyes. I remember when they were a normal blue back in the day, but that was before he stole Takigakure's secret jutsu.

" After looking all this time it seems your still greedy as ever and managed to get yourself an idiot to boot." I muse to test his apparently short-tempered partner. I already know the majority of Kakuzu's abilities, but this other man is a mystery to me. Since he is a part of the Akatsuki he must be somewhat skilled.

" Idiot! I will sacrifice you to Jashin-sama for such insolence!" Hidan shouts as he raises his scythe. Definitely an idiot.

" Don't get hasty Hidan. This man single handedly defeated the Shodaime Kazekage and is my former teacher. Don't let him get to you." Kakuzu warns as he assumes a battle position.

" So he's your sensei, eh? Why does he look my age then?" Hidan asks.

" It's his kekkei genkai ability. He uses water style and wind style ninjutsu as well and don't get caught by him or he'll seal you." Kakuzu says and I reply, " Very good memory, but my abilities have grown since we last battled, and I doubt your simple minded friend will be any help to you."

" Simple minded! Jashin will have your head!" Shouts Hidan as he charges at me with his scythe ready. I pull out a kunai to deflect the slashing attacks, but by the force I'm feeling with his strikes he does have a considerable amount of physical strength.

As I'm parrying Hidan's strikes I see Kakuzu is readying a wind style jutsu and he says, " Wind Style: Air Compactor!" and I see a huge pressure wave approach Hidan and me. It seems he doesn't care for his partners well being.

The jutsu crashes into us, and Kakuzu then turns to his left and lets out a fire jutsu to the tree in his immediate sight and I jump out of the way of the fire blast. It seems Kakuzu somewhat remembers my strategy as well.

" How did he dodge our combo?" Hidan asks to Kakuzu and he responds, " Yushin Jourou was once the fastest shinobi in the ninja world and possess the fastest substitution jutsu I've ever seen in my lifetime. Just keep pressure on him so I can attack and predict his movements."

" You remember a lot, but that doesn't mean you'll survive. Water Style: Great Downpour." I say as a weave a few signs and the clouds overhead start to drench the land in a flash flood of water. In the midst of the downpour I use the Hozuki technique to dissolve into the water now pilling on top of the ground to launch my next attack.

" Watch out, he is a master of water style." Kakuzu tells Hidan as he runs for higher ground and Hidan replies, " I can see that Kak-" I cut him off as a water prison forms around him and one of my clones rise up from the shallow water at his feet.

" Hidan you fool, just st-" Kakuzu stammers as he gets cut off as one of my clones catch him in the same water prison jutsu and I rise back up out of the water to look at both of them.

" You still have much to learn Kakuzu." I tell him as I approach him to initiate the second step of the jutsu to turn the water prison into basically human blender.

Just before I get to him the prison explodes with four black figures shooting out of Kakuzu and he replies, " Don't doubt my skills…sensei." And he then looks to Hidan.

" I wouldn't worry about him, he'll drown soon enough." I tell Kakuzu and he replies with a chuckle, " Doubt it. You see Hidan is truly immortal and cannot die, unlike you due to his wacky religious practices."

" Don't insult Jashin you asshole!" Hidan gargles from inside his watery prison.

I look over to Hidan, and Kakuzu seems right. Hidan isn't struggling at all, it seems the three of us all have one very similar ability, and that is we refuse to die.


	32. Student and Master Reunite

Impervious

Student and Master Reunite

" You see Yushin, you're in a little over your head here." Kakuzu muses as he and his four other black creatures tower over me. As long as I can focus on Kakuzu and his hearts it shouldn't be any different than last time we fought, only this time I'll finish him off for good.

" Get me out of here you jerk!" Hidan screams from inside his water prison across the field, but it doesn't seem Kakuzu wants Hidan involved. This is between him and me.

Both of us now ignoring Hidan's choice vocabulary, I reply to Kakuzu, " Don't underestimate me Kakuzu. You may have been able to avoid my water prison trap, but I still have a plethora of weapons, like this. Wind Style: Air Cutter." I gather my chakra and I open my mouth to unleash my fierce slicing winds and Kakuzu's fire creature counters my jutsu and both cancel out, but I receive a little bit of the blast on my side.

" You can't beat me, my skills are far beyond from what you saw years ago." Kakuzu taunts as he uses his fire creature once again, but this time he aims is over the field to dry up my water. There goes having an environmental advantage.

I look to the surrounding trees, then to the still trapped Hidan, and then I charge Kakuzu fast as I can. Not seeming to anticipate my move Kakuzu digs in his heels and he send the lightning beast and fire beast after me using their respective attacks.

" It's over." Kakuzu says as I dodge both his attacks and I aim to plant a seal on him, but his water creature snares me up with a water jutsu and then Kakuzu summons an earth style jutsu to hold me in place. Looks like I'm in a bit of a jam.

" Now, I can finally take that heart of yours. Any last words?" Kakuzu says as he approaches me, and just as he is a few meters infront of me I open my mouth and I unleash a bolt of lightning that pierces Kakuzu right through his heart, and he doubles over in pain.

" How…(groan) you don't use lightning style…" Kakuzu struggles to mutter as he falls to his knees clutching his heart.

" I told you not to underestimate me." I retort and I watch Kakuzu fall on his face motionless. A few seconds later the near by wind monster flies over to Kakuzu and enter his him through his back and Kakuzu reanimates, and he looks pissed.

"…You never cease to surprise me sensei, but that last shot is your last." Kakuzu says just before a katana pierces through his chest slightly next to the hole the lightning bolt entered, and I hit his new heart dead on.

" You still don't listen to me, even after all these years." I tell him and his eyes go wide as the one straddled by the earth style jutsu disperses into water.

" Water clone…I should have known…" Kakuzu whispers as he falls down once again and all three of his monsters charge at me launching fire and lightning style blasts at me. I quickly run out of the way as I watch the water style monster enter Kakuzu's body and he slowly comes back to life.

" I'm done messing around now." Kakuzu says in a dark tone as he sends his lightning monster over to Hidan where he sends a huge shockwave at my clone, which destroys my clone and Hidan's water prison.

" About time fucker! I guess since your getting your ass kicked you finally need my help!" Hidan shouts as he rolls his neck and swings around his scythe to an offensive position.

" Shut up Hidan." Kakuzu hisses as he focuses in on me along with his monsters.

I eye all of my foes and I think carefully, right now I'm actually hiding out behind a tree and I have my clone in the open. I can't risk getting close to Kakuzu until I destroy another heart or two, and I still don't know his partners abilities. I guess I'll resort to genjutsu for now to create an opening.

" Don't worry, once I get the preparations for my ritual we'll be in the clear." Hidan assures as he charges my clone. I focus my chakra from my hiding place to use my Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Illusion. This is a jutsu where my enemies believe to see mist cover the field just like the traditional hidden mist jutsu, but it's just a mirage and you can never actually see your attacker unless you can break the genjutsu, and realize it's genjutsu at that.

" Careful Hidan, this is his hidden mist jutsu and he'll be using this as cover. I'll clear this, Wind Style: Great Tornado!" Kakuzu shouts in an effort to clear the mist, but nothing happens since it's actually a genjutsu.

" That did nothing Kakuzu! Did you even do it right?" Hidan complains as he receives a groan from Hidan.

" Don't let your guard down just yet." I whisper to Hidan from behind him only for him to slash with his scythe at nothing.

" Something is off…and I can't locate his chakra signature either." Kakuzu trails off as he senses a several kunai being thrown in his direction and he dodges.

A clone of mine attacks Hidan from behind and he blocks it and yells, " Found you now fucker!" and he slashes at me and finally makes contact just to see it turn into water. The water puddle then forms back into a clone and continues to attack him. Just another handy trick I learned from Hozuki clan, the Reanimating Water Clone. It just requires chakra to rebuild it every time it's destroyed.

After about 10 minutes of this stalemate of attacking both of them within my genjutsu I decide to use my Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu on Kakuzu, which he counters with a wind and lightning style combo and says, " I get it now. The mist hasn't moved at all during this time, so this isn't actually a genjutsu."

Kakuzu snaps out of the genjutsu to see no more fog and Hidan fighting some clones that are in plain sight, but he is struggling to see them through the false fog. Kakuzu runs over to Hidan and says, " Don't move, I'm going to break you out of the genjutsu." As he dodges my clones and touches Hidan disrupting the flow of chakra and canceling the genjutsu. At least I got to study my opponents a bit more before I have to confront them in person. Luckily I can move faster than my clones since their only at about 70% my actual speed and strength.

I step out from my cover on the other side of the field and I use my own Wind Style: Great Tornado, the very same jutsu Kakuzu used earlier. The jutsu tears across the field as I blow out a steady stream of twisting winds toward them. This is just my diversion though, as I need to ready up my tar water to drain these two of their chakra.

I see both of them are getting around my tornado so I make a few more quick hand signs to unleash a great flood of my special water from my mouth that rushes towards my advancing enemies.

" Dodge this quickly Hidan!" Kakuzu shouts as he lunges off to the side with his monsters and Hidan jumps over to the other side of him, but I make two more hasty hand signs to form a tentacle out of some of the water still flowing from my mouth, and I manage to snatch Hidan's leg, dragging him into the flowing river of chakra draining water. Hidan fights back, but he does seem to be slowing down considerably.

" Kakuzu, help me out here!" Hidan shouts as he tries to tread water and escape my river. Kakuzu who send his lightning monster at me and he attacks, so I stop emitting water from my mouth so I can counter with a wind style jutsu. Just as the blast clears from the two jutsus collision, I see a fire style jutsu right behind it and all I manage to do it turn my back to it and receive the brunt of the fire.

The drenched Hidan shakily stands up and says, " You got him, but what happened to my chakra?"

Kakuzu relaxes when he sees my burned body laying face down on the ground and replies, " That was Yushin's signature water style jutsu. It's altered to drain chakra and act as tar, that's why you're weakened."

" Well, at least he's dead now." Hidan responds and Kakuzu readies his Lightning monster and says, " No, he's only been injured, but now I'm going to end him."

I hear the lightning style jutsu charge up from my spot. My whole back and left side has massive burns and my shirt in tatters, and I still have a powerful Kakuzu to deal with. I'm getting to old for this bullshit. The lighting jutsu fires off and flies toward me with great speed creating a crater where my body was, and leaving a scorched log in the crater.

" Substitution…" Kakuzu mutters as he starts to look around for me, and then out of the corner he sees a figure behind Hidan and he shouts, " Hidan, behind you!" But is was too late as Hidan's head fell to the ground as I tore my kunai through his neck.

" You asshole! Kakuzu, fix this!" Hidan's head shouts from on the ground, and it almost startled me that he can still function. Must be some sort of juinjutsu that preserves him. I quickly back away to catch my breath since I just used a last ditch substitution followed up by a body flicker, and my body is still severely burned that is causing me a lot of pain. I can't use my Hydra summon without drawing attention, so I'll have to use my alternative.

I give myself some adequate distance from Kakuzu as he rushes over to Hidan to most likely use his threads to repair his immortal idiot. If that guy weren't immortal he would have been dead long ago.

I reach into my right pocket to bring out one of the few scrolls I never to put inside my guitar, and I unroll it on the ground and I bite my thumb to activate the blood seal in the middle of the scroll. Hopefully he'll be in a hopeful mood to lend me a hand.

With a small smoke plume a clone of me appears on the scroll and I can hear Hidan shout as his head is readjusted, " He did all that for a clone? What a waste."

" That's no ordinary clone." Counters Kakuzu as he focuses his eyes on my "clone" and me.

" It's been awhile Yushin, what's the occasion?" My clone asks me and I reply, " It has been, Jevel. I'm in a bit of a situation against my former student, Kakuzu."

Jevel scans the area and takes note of my opponents, and then says to me, " Seems you've been at it for awhile. What is your plan?"

I stand back up to my feet and roll up my scroll and reply, " Try to get me an opening so I can activate me seal, but first we need to destroy 2 more of those black monsters. One has lightning style while the other possess fire style jutsu. The wind style one is inside of Kakuzu right now. The man to his left is immortal, and I've even decapitated him once already only for him to get repaired."

" I see…since you've used a decent amount of chakra I'll take over for a bit so you can save up for your sealing jutsu." Jevel says and I nod. Jevel takes off quickly towards the four entities and whips up a wind style dragon that forces them to split up. I take out a blank scroll from my right pocket to ready my sealing jutsu. Jevel continues to pressure them all with Wind and Water style attacks, as I use my body flicker to get behind Kakuzu's Lightning heart.

I plant the scroll on the monster and I quickly form a water prison around it, as Jevel stops the attacks and gets behind me putting up another layer of water prison, but keeping us on the inside as a shield from other attacks.

" Damn you Yushin." Kakuzu says as I plant my hand on the flailing monster and I after loading some chakra into the scroll I drag the beast into my other dimension where he will rest forever, and I put the scroll away and bring out another blank one to do the same process.

" Keep it up Jevel." I say to him as I release the water prison and fall down onto one knee. That hit I took from that fire jutsu is taking a toll on my body, considering any normal person would have been burnt to a crisp if the didn't have my abilities.

" Don't push yourself Yushin." Jevel warns as he drops the protective water prison and the Fire monster launches an attack the opening, which Jevel counters for us with water style.

" It's been awhile since I've been pushed this far Yushin, not that I'd expect anything less." Kakuzu muses as Hidan looks at the both of us with quite exhausted look, mainly since my water drained him of a lot of his chakra.

" Kakuzu, stop the chit chat and kill these assholes!" Hidan shouts as he charges Jevel and I. Jevel confronts Hidan as his kunai clashes with his scythe, and I create 2 water clones and charge Kakuzu and his last monster. Just two lives left Kakuzu, and then you're gone for good.

Kakuzu launches a wind style just along with his fire monster's jutsu to create a very wide and powerful jutsu coming right at me, so I veer off to the far left and use my own water jutsu to counter, but it gets overpowered. Seems his fire-wind combo can beat my water jutsu.

I look over to Jevel and I see him and Hidan exchange blows as He stabs him in his chest and Hidan clips Jevel on the thigh. Hidan then backs up and licks the blood off his scythe and he hastily creates some sort of diagram on the ground.

" Now you will feel Jashin's wrath!" Hidan manically screams as his body changes to replicate bones on his skin. That must be his special jutsu.

I refocus back on Kakuzu as I see another wind-fire combo attack come my way, so I use my body flicker technique to dodge it and once I get behind one of the few trees on the clearing I form a few hand signs to use my genjutsu Ninja Art: Wave Illusions.

Kakuzu stops on his tracks as he is stuck in my genjutsu, which should buy me a few crucial moments to seal the fire creature. I use my alive clones to distract the fire monster for a moments while I body flicker behind the monster and I plant the scroll on it. I hang onto the monster firmly as my clones use water tentacles to hold the beast in place as I seal it. I fast as I possibly can and Just as I slam my hand down to finalize the seal I can sense Kakuzu has broken my genjutsu and launches a wind style jutsu at me. The fire beast gets sucked into my scroll and my clones jump to my blind side to take the hit from Kakuzu's jutsu to protect me.

I look over to Jevel who is inside Hidan's circle fighting over a spear weapon it seems and I hear Kakuzu say, " I didn't imagine you would get me in a corner like this, but it doesn't seem your looking to good either."

I wince in pain as I feel my burns cause me some pain, and that I'm running very low on chakra due to that last seal and genjutsu I'm going to have to get Jevel over to assist me, but there's Hidan to deal with.

" Hurry up Jevel, we don't have much time!" I shout to Jevel how delivers a kick to Hidan knocking him on his back outside the circle, and he manages to wrestle the spear out of Hidan's grip and drives it through Hidan making him stuck in the ground. He then throws a kunai at the circle disrupting any possible ritual causing Hidan's eyes to widen in anger.

" You fucking bitch, come back here!" Hidan yells as Jevel quickly runs over to my side and asks, " So you've got him down to one heart now I see. What the plan?"

" I don't know, I'm thin-" I stop mid sentence to dodge an attack I sense from my blind side, and I see an explosion erupt from the area Jevel and I were just at. We both turn around to see two more people in Akatsuki robes, one on some kind of flying clay bird, and the other seems to be hunched over and covered up.

" It seems you two are in a bit of a bind, yeah." The blond haired guy on the bird says as he observes a tired Kakuzu and Hidan pinned down to the ground by his own spear.

" Seems you were a bit reckless." Says the blond guy's partner as he approaches Jevel and I.

" What's the plan now?" Jevel asks as he takes a defensive position.

I wipe the sweat out my eyes and I look at my new opponents and respond, " They're with Kakuzu and the other one. They must have been passing through and noticed our wild chakra flares. We need to retreat, we're not cut out for any more battle."

" As you wish, let's use the reverse summon and go to the shrine." Jevel reasons and I reply, " Not yet. I still have to grab my current student, and then we can go. He should be just east of here hiding out."

" So would you like a hand Kakuzu?" The blond one asks and Kakuzu replies, " I don't think I have a choice Deidara. Help me destroy him."

Deidara throws some clay pigeons at us, so Jevel and me dodge them and they explode just before impacting the ground. I focus my chakra and nod to Jevel and we body flicker away from the fight. If only they didn't show up I could have finished Kakuzu off.

" So who was that?" The hunched over one asks to Kakuzu who walks over to Hidan to free him up from the ground.

Jevel and I reach the area where I told Zakaru to hide and I say out loud, " Zakaru, you can come out."

After a few moments of no noise, I hear a rustle in the bushes and Zakaru walks out with my guitar.

" Sorry, I was just up in a hole making sure not to be seen. So did you do it, and why do you still have this clone around?" Zakaru asks as he hands me my guitar as I tear off the rest of my burned shirt and strap on my guitar.

" I'm no clone boy, I'm a god." Jevel proudly responds.

"Oh." Zakaru simple responds not sure how to reply to that and I ask, " So Jevel, has Tsuma challenged you yet?"

" No, She just defeated Lemaign a few days ago and will most likely face Garmuth next." Jevel replies.

" Fair enough. Let's get out of here before they come looking for us." I declare and Zakaru inquires, " You didn't even kill the guy?"

I shrug and reply, " He had some extra back up that I couldn't compensate for. So I had to flee."

"That stinks." Zakaru says in a disappointed tone as I grab out my transportation scroll.

" Indeed. Now this scroll will take us to the shrine, which will be safe for us to be at for the night. Let's go." I state as I unroll the scroll and activate it sending us through a wormhole to the god's shrine. I failed today in avenging my past and destroying a monster, but someone of my age shouldn't be running around having full-scale battles either. I need to rest up and heal my burns as well as train Zakaru more and find that gang who killed his village. I'm going to have to settle down after this stressful work….


	33. Yushin's Stories: The Crusade

Impervious

Yushin's Stories: The Crusade

I wake up in a slight jolt of panic before I feel a wave of pain overcome my body and I muster the words, " Zakaru…are you there?"

I hear footsteps approach my location and I hear him respond, " Yeah I'm here. You passed out awhile ago when we arrived."

I sit up more comfortably now and I rub eyes and reply, " Ahuh. I guess I pushed myself a little too far." My body is aching from the burn I received during battle and I ran my chakra dangerously low after performing a lot of high level jutsu and a transportation jutsu on top of that. I'm sure not what I used to be, that's for sure.

" So sensei, what exactly is this place?" Zakaru asks as we walks aimlessly around the floor of the large arena like shrine.

" It's a shrine to the gods from the old one. It's not the main shrine as there is only alter to communicate with them, but it is a bridge between two realms."

" I see. Why did we come here and not somewhere else?"

" Well, I was in a hurry and this would be our safest bet, and this will be your new training ground."

" Alright, so when do you think you can move again without pain? That looked like a really bad burn."

" Give me a day or two and I should be back on my feet like nothing ever happened. This place is perfect for training since you will accelerate much fast than in the real world."

" Why would that be?"

" These shrines have a different flow of time since space is distorted here. Time passes by much slower here so when you return more time has passed in our world. What may be one day here could very well be 4 days in our world. If you stay long enough you'll notice you age faster and learn faster. It's truly a unique place." I explain as I lay back down and remain still. Good thing I'm a fast healer.

" So you're saying I can become a ninja much faster if I train here!" Zakaru exclaims excitedly.

" Yes…but at a cost for time. Here's the deal, kid. I can train you here or we can go back and train where you won't have time against you. It doesn't affect me so much thanks to my kekkei genkai. What's your choice?"

Zakaru doesn't hesitate and replies, " I want to train here and progress faster! Even if we are gone for awhile…"

I narrow my eyes and say, " I see you're serious about this. Since you've conquered the bog and beat me in shogi your mental game is already on it's way, now I just have to get you physically ready for strong opponents, which why here is a good choice."

" So how long are we going to stay here?"

" For the training that is necessary for you I think 3 months should be sufficient training."

" How long is that in the real world?"

" Hmmm…..2 years, maybe 3?" I honestly reply as I study Zakaru as he processes the information. It's one thing to disappear for a few days, but years is quite the jump. Longest I've ever stayed is about a month in real time, which was almost a week in the shrine, and that didn't feel long at all.

" Ok. I'm up for that." Zakaru announces happily.

I sit back up and reply with a smile, " Good. We'll get right to work once I'm healthy. Just let me try something." I try to stand up, but as I try to rise to my feet I feel a shooting pain through my body and I fall back to my butt. Guess I'm stuck resting for a bit.

" Well…I can't move yet so you have any ideas?" I ask in a slightly irritated tone that my body isn't responding.

" Well, how about one of your stories? I would like to know more about you." Zakaru suggests and I nod. I always enjoy telling stories, especially when I used to tell them to my children back in Waterfall Country.

" Very well…where did I leave off?"

" Umm…Oh! You had just taken over your clan and killed Kodai."

I shift my body around to get more comfortable and reply, " Now I remember, not much happened immediately, so I shall tell you about my little crusade for peace in Water Country and the formation of the Hidden Mist. It goes a little something like this…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yushin is 22

Things have changed since I took over clan and began my quest for peace. With extensive training and a strong supporting cast I've been conquering clan after clan, island by island I come closer to my goal and I'm almost there. I almost died fighting the Hokuzi clan, but I managed to defeat their leader and form a peace treaty. I have almost 30 different clans under my wing, but there is still one I need to get, the Yuki clan.

" Yushin-sama, breakfast is ready!" I hear a voice call out to me as I roll over in my bed. So much for sleeping in today, but I suppose I need to get up sooner rather than later since I have quite the workload ahead of me. I've finally found the Yuki hideout on a small island a few clicks away, and if I can convince them to join me I've come just one step closer to my goal.

" I'm coming…give me a moment." I respond as I roll out of bed and quickly put on my blue robe.

I step out of my room and I see my younger cousin standing outside the door and she blurts out, " Yushin-sama! You're finally up, I've got something to show you!"

I let out a yawn and respond, " What is it, Azumi?"

Azumi frowns at me playfully and says, " Could you at least act interested Yushin? I'm 15 now, not some little kid!"

I roll my eyes and impatiently reply, " Well I have a lot on my mind today, so spit it out already."

" Fine. I finally mastered that water wall jutsu you showed me, and I want to show you!" Azumi exclaims while her hands shot up in the air.

From down the hall I hear a man call out, " Yushin-sama, are you awake yet?"

" Yes Fumio-san. I'll be down in just a moment." I reply and I hear him retreat back down the hallways. Sometimes it's stressful to be bombarded with so many questions and be in high demand.

I turn back to Azumi and tell her, " Maybe another time, ok? Today is very important for the whole clan, and I need you to respect that."

" Fine fine, I'll be practicing if you need me." Azumi says in an annoyed tone and walks down towards the courtyard. I take in a deep breath as I walk towards the meeting room to explain today's agenda and eat some damn breakfast. Dealing with people on an empty stomach is such a pain.

I sneak into the kitchen where I scoop up some fruit and vegetables into a bowl without being seen, and I walk into the Jourou meeting room where I see elders of my clan along with a few other clan heads. Big meeting today since I managed to convert the Hozuki into our alliance, so we have more things to go over.

Inside the room I see two Jourou elders, Katsuro and Nao who are my advisors. The other clan's heads include Takeo Suikazan, Saturo Hoshigaki, Hiroki Ringo, Yoshiro Munashi, Toru Momochi, and the new face; Ikari Hozuki.

" You're tardy Jourou-san." Takeo remarks as I take my seat at the head of the large wooden meeting table.

" Thank you for that introduction Suikazan-sama. Today I'd like to welcome the Hozuki clan to our alliance." I announce as Ikari stands up and gives a bow before sitting down once again.

" Yushin-sama, we have news that a local aristocrat is looking to forge something with our shinobi alliance. Similar to what the Land of Fire has done 2 months ago." My trusted elder Nao announces.

" I suggest we take the deal. It will organize us and unite us as one." Yoshiro says and Saturo adds on, " I second that. If we are to thrive, we must form together. Civilians and shinobi under one country."

" I agree, but there is one more piece to the puzzle I wish to add." I say as I rub my clean-shaven chin.

" You must speak of the Yuki clan, do you not?" Ikari inquires with a skeptical look in his eyes.

" Indeed I do. Thanks to the Munashi clan's scouting, we have located their final strong hold where I will confront their leader, Tsurara Yuki." I answer and I get a few awkward glances.

" You can't possibly mean by yourself Yushin-sama. Their armed to the teeth with many power ice users, and Tsurara is a powerful man." Katsuro says to me with a little bit of warning and worry in his voice.

" I believe Jourou-sama can do it. He is the most competent shinobi here, and he managed to invade and defeat me within my own strong hold almost a year ago." Counters Hikori and I flash him a quick smile.

" Thank you for the faith Ringo-sama, and yes I do plan to invade their base myself. I started this, and I wish to end it with the Yuki clan as our last piece." I declare with firmness in my voice.

" What about the Kaguya clan? Has their been any news on them?" Asks Nao and Saturo responds, " I sent some of my clansmen to talk with them last week and they refuse to hear us out. They are savages, and I doubt that will change any time soon."

" Very well. This meeting is adjourned. Any questions you have for me, take them up with Nao and Katsuro. I must depart to the Yuki base now if I am to make it today." I announce, and then everyone files out of the room with some idle chit chat.

As I'm out in the hallway I lean against the wall and I hear a voice ask me, " Are you sure you'll be fine?"

I look the figure right in the eyes and reply with a grin, " Nao, you're always such a worrisome fellow. I'm always alright, so don't doubt me. Just try to work out a deal with that aristocrat."

" Very well Yushin-sama." Nao says with a bow as he turns around and walks down the hall. I take one last look around before I body flicker away back to my personal quarters.

I take off my formal Jourou robe and I put on a flak jacket and put on my navy battle pants with weapon holders. I walk over to my closet, where I open it up as instead of clothes it holds a variety of weapons. I take out many kunai and shurikan which I stock my pouches with.

The last weapons I grab is my giant shurikan which I strap to my back and my katana. I had this one specially made by a blacksmith from the Ringo clan, and he named the Nubari. It doesn't look like much as it's very thin and long like a needle, and has a spool at the hilt for something that complements my speed to "sew" enemies together. It's my favorite weapon, and most deadly since it can pierce practically anything.

I finally dress myself in my fighting gear topped off with sandals, a long sleeve black shirt with outer flak jacket, long navy pants with weapon pouches on each leg, and a black bandana tied around my head with my short wild hair tucked up underneath.

After double-checking all my equipment a take one last look at my room, and I find myself staring at my guitar that's leaning up against my dresser. It still reminds me of Kodai, but maybe that's not a bad thing. It's helped shape my own dream while not letting power control me as it sits there as an everlasting reminder.

I turn my head quickly as I hear a knock at my door and I yell, " Who is it?"

" It's Abiru, Yushin-sempai!" The young voice shakily replies. He's only 12 and a distant cousin of mine, and more importantly the Rokubi container. I do feel a little bad that someone so sweet and innocent had to become one of our sources of ultimate power, but it can't change now. My seal worked perfectly and I'm labeled it as an official Jourou clan secret sealing technique. It may even rival some Uzumaki sealing techniques due to its effectiveness.

" Come in." I demand as I walk to the door just to see it swing open with the boys brown hair covering his face messily as nearly trips entering the room.

" Yushin-sempai! Can we go training right now! I really want to do more sword stuff!" Abiru says as he almost bounds off the ground with excitement.

I frown and reply, " Sorry kiddo. I have to go out and take care of some business. Maybe in a day or two."

" Not fair! You never have time anymore! It's either you're in meetings or on missions!" Whines Abiru as he drops down to his knees in a pleading like manner in a comedic manner.

I walk over to him and tossle his hair and reply, " Go ask Kushi or Azumi to train with, I bet they'd be glad to."

" But you're the best!" Complains Abiru and I quickly respond, " No. I have work to do, now I've got to go." I raise my left hand in the half tiger sign and I body flicker away from my room leaving Abiru alone.

" And teach me that move!" Abiru shouts to the empty room.

I'm outside my clan's complex and I take in the warm afternoon air. At my pace I should be at the Yuki complex by nightfall thanks to the new coordinates I've been given, and I'll be just that much closer to peace. Peace, it's so simple in theory yet usually is only left in theory. If Hashirama Senju can create peace in the Land of Fire and with the Uchiha clan, who says I can't unite the Yuki clan and create a Land of Water?

I take one last look at the large compound behind me before I depart toward shore to board my small boat. With my water style I can make the boat travel exceptionally fast across water, so reaching my destination should be easy enough. Today is the day to make my quest for a peace a reality.

-End Flashback-

" That's it for now…I need to rest." I say as I close my eyes and lean my head back.

" You didn't even tell me what happens with the Yuki clan and what not! Why do you have to leave it at a cliffhanger?" Complains Zakaru as he glares at me in disappointment.

" I thought I left off at a good spot… Anyways I kicked his ass. Tsurara was forced to sign the treaty and 2 months later all of the clans in my alliance signed a deal with that aristocrat I talked about earlier and we formed the Land of Water, and the Hidden Mist located in Kiri." I explain in an aggrevated tone as I turn my head away from Zakaru to hopefully get some sleep.

" Way to spoil it…" Zakaru mumbles and I reply, " Sorry, I'm sleeping. Can't hear you."

" Training is going to be long…" Zakaru groans as I hear him cross his arms and walk away. Not my fault I'm a grumpy old man now, just how things are.


	34. Fresh Start

Impervious

Fresh Start

Timeskip 2 ½ years…(3 months in shrine)

" That's enough for today, Zakaru." I order Zakaru as he's prepared to throw his next kunai at me.

" Seriously? We've hardly been at it for an hour! Don't tell me you need to go take a nap or something." Zakaru complains as he swiftly puts away his kunai into his weapons pouch. I've held him here in the shrine for almost 3 months now, which almost equates to 3 years in the real world. I've only left to go get food and sometimes get more weapons for us to train with, but for the most part we've been cooped up here training like crazy.

" Not anything like that. What I'm saying is your done." I explain to him and he only gives me a confused look and replies, " Done with what? Training for today?"

" No you idiot, training period. You've accomplished your goal. Your ready to leave here."

Zakaru is silent for about a minute before he looks me in the eyes and says, " So…I really did it? Does this mean we're leaving here for good?"

" Yes, and a lot of things have changed. Like I've said before, time is skewed here. You may have notice yourself age much more drastically here, as your roughly 19 or so now. We've only lived through 3 months of time, but in actuality it's been almost 3 years. That's also why you've progressed so fast."

" I see. Now I remember. Anyways, where will we be going first?"

" I'll tell you on the way, let's leave." I respond as I pull out my transportation scroll and roll it out. Zakaru comes over to me as I sit down legs crossed and I transport us back to our dimension.

We appear at one of my markers in a forest somewhere in Fire Country. I was aiming for the one nearest to Konoha, but I guess I was a little off. Controlling techniques like that is no easy matter if you don't want to exert an enormous amount of chakra.

" We're finally back…. and the air is so fresh." Zakaru exclaims as we aimlessly walks around the vacant woods.

I walk over to the tree we appeared infront of to inspect my marker seal and reply, " Yes, it must be refreshing since you've been cooped up so long in the shrine."

" So, where are we heading to first?" Zakaru curiously asks as he peeks over my shoulder as I fiddle with my marker seal.

" Konoha. I want to check their records for anything the ANBU may have found in the recent years about that gang you spook of, and maybe visit a person or two." I say as I walk back over to the transportation scroll and roll it back up and seal it into my guitar that I now have Zakaru carry around since he lost a bet with me a few weeks ago. Details are for another time.

" I really hate lugging around your shit, sensei. And do you mean we'll be visiting Tsuma and Kimimaro?" Zakaru says as he picks up my guitar and straps it to his back.

" No, we're seeing Danzo; of course we're seeing Tsuma and Kimimaro you dunce. I need to make sure Tsuma hasn't totally wrecked poor Kimimaro while I've been gone." I muse as I begin walking where I believe south is to be. If I remember south is towards the thinner brush it should put us on the main trail to Konoha.

" You don't have to act like such a grumpy old man all the time. It really throws people off since you still look in your mid-twenties." Zakaru retorts to my sarcastic response.

" Another perk about being old is you don't give a damn what other's think of you." I snicker as I duck under a tree branch as we continue to navigate our way through the woods.

" I really hate you sometimes…." Zakaru remarks and I reply, " Would you like to settle this with another game of shogi?"

" I'll pass. I've only won 9 out of 1367 games, and I don't feel like embarrassing myself like that."

" Looks like you are learning after all." I chide as Zakaru frowns at me as we continue walking through the woods. We've become quiet close in our time-spent training together, pretty much like relatives or something.

After an hour of getting turned around and Zakaru mocking my sense of direction we finally make it onto the main path, and I can see Konoha's gates insight.

" About time sensei, I was thinking you were going to get us lost." Chuckles Zakaru as he adjusts his hair to keep it out of his eyes. Both of us haven't really kept up on our haircuts, as both our hair is quite long with bangs almost covering our eyes. I did make a point to shave though and bath when I was out and give Zakaru cleaning supplies when I was out of the shrine.

" Shut it." I snap at Zakaru and he just rolls his eyes at me as we approach the main gates. We walk up to the open main gates as the sun is shinning down on us and we pass through as we exchange waives with the guarding shinobi. The village is busy as ever as we make our way through the crowds of villagers and merchants on the streets as I head to the kage tower. I doubt Tsuma and Kimimaro are still in the motel room, so better go ask the Hokage where they are at.

As the kage tower is in sight down the path Zakaru shouts out to me, " So you're just going to waltz in there and ask where Tsuma and Kimimaro are at?"

" Unless you have a better plan, tell me now." I respond and I hear Zakaru audibly sigh and reply, " But you told me you had to leave this village, didn't you?"\

" Yes, at the time, but that was almost 3 years ago when they we're in a panic. It should be fine now. Besides, if there is a problem I'm not too worried." I casually reply back to my pupil as we stop at the front door of the tower.

We both enter the tower and approach the counter. I fill out the form to see the Hokage, and the secretary tells me the Hokage should be available. I do wonder who it could be? Hopefully not Danzo out of all people.

I march up the stairs to the top floor with Zakaru where I see the Hokage's office, and if memory serves me right last time I was in here it was with Hiruzen. I knock on the door and I hear a very demanding, " Enter." From the other side.

I step into the office with Zakaru close behind and I see a very large breasted irritated women behind the desk with a brunette woman with a pig in her hands and a vaguely familiar pinkette on the other side of her. I'm drawing a complete blank on who is the Hokage right now, as this woman is not familiar at all.

" May I help you?" The lady Hokage impatiently asks Zakaru and I and I blink my eyes and reply, " Yes, I'm looking for a Tsuma Jourou and Kimimaro Kaguya."

The woman Hokage raises and eyebrow to my sudden demand and inquires back, " On what grounds and authority?"

" My own." I retort back and I can hear Zakaru face palming himself and muttering, " Sensei…" I also see the other two women get a very pale looks on their faces, as I'm being quite blunt with their Hokage. I'm determined to see if she has any backbone and worthy of the position, but Zakaru probably thinks I'm letting my ego get in the way. Ok, maybe I am being a little arrogant, but it's too late for that.

" What was that?" The now very angry woman shouts as she slams her hands on the desk and stands up. I can see the pink haired girl starting to possibly recognize me, and the brunette looks plain scared for her life.

" I won't repeat myself." I say with a blank look on my face and the Hokage tells her slim brown haired assistant, " Shizune, go get a medic team. I'm going to put this arrogant man in his place."

"Sensei, shouldn't you be a little nicer?" Zakaru shyly suggests as he backs away from me as the Hokage walks around her desk as Shizune runs off outside the open window and the girl, Sakura I believe her name is backs away from the Hokage. Guess the Hokage is short tempered and going to attack me right here. This should be interesting, nonetheless.

" Lady Tsunade, I think I remember who this is…" Sakura quietly suggests to her master but Tsunade snaps back, " Not now Sakura."

" One last chance mister, now apologize for your rudeness. I am the Hokage." Tsunade demands as she taps her left foot lightly on the wooden floor. Now I guess I'll push her last button and make her snap.

" Apologize for what?" I say to her and she glares at me with extreme anger and makes a decently fast lunge at me with a punch ready. She may have a good first step, but training with Zakaru in the shrine I've managed to get my speed back up to when I was in my prime, so she shouldn't be able to touch me with rudimentary attacks.

I sidestep her attack and Tsunade goes crashing through the door while bringing down some of the surrounding walls in the process.

" Where you trying to hit me, or did you have something against that wall?" I taunt as I can hear Tsunade take her fist out of the wall and stare daggers down at me. She charges at me again but this time keeps composure and sends many strikes my way, which I sidestep and dodge.

" Why-can't-I hit- you!" Tsunade shouts between punches as I dance around all her futile punches.

" You disappoint me Hokage, but you need to settle down." I remark as I dodge one last punch and I use my hand to chop at her neck/shoulder area and she falls flat on the floor asleep. I forgot how much I liked that little nerve shot.

" Lady Hokage!" Sakura shouts as she rushes to her Hokage's side as I back away, and through the broken door I see Shizune is back with 2 medical ninja and an ANBU member. I point to the unconscious Tsunade and say to the new arrivals, " Your Hokage passed out and probably needs medical attention."

The Medical team rushes to Tsunade's side along side Sakura and I hear Sakura state, " Nothing serious, just got knocked out." Looks like Tsunade was correct about one of us needing medical attention. I look over to Zakaru shaking his head at me and I shrug my shoulders.

" You really shouldn't go around knocking out our leader, Yushin." I hear a familiar monotone voice call out from underneath the red striped dog ANBU mask, and he removes it to show Kimimaro with his usual blank look on his face.

" Sorry, but she was coming right at me. I had to do something." I remark and Kimimaro cracks one of his rare genuine smiles at me. Shizune stands up from Tsunade's side and points at me saying, " That is no way to talk to or treat Lady Hokage!"

I take in a small breath and honestly reply, " Sorry, but I was interested to see the strength of your Hokage, since I haven't been in the village since Sarutobi's reign as Hokage. I apologize for my first impressions."

As Sakura is apply medical nin-jutsu to Tsunade's head she mutters, " Well…it isn't us who you're going to have to apologize to…" I know for a fact I'm going to have to re-introduce myself to the hotheaded lady.

About 20 seconds later Tsunade's eyes fly open and she immediately sits up and asks, " Wha-what happened?"

" I apologize for earlier, I was a little excited to see your initial skill as Hokage, Tsunade-sama. My name is Yushin Jourou." I tell Tsunade as her eyes lock onto me.

" That name…I've come across it somewhere in my paperwork." Tsunade says out loud to herself as she stands up and approaches me to shake my hand. I extend my right hand to great her, but I see something I've only seen my former wife do, and I instinctively duck and I narrowly avoid a very painful smack to the head.

" My, you are quick indeed." Tsunade remarks as she then shakes my hand seriously and returns to her chair as Shizune and Sakura return to her side and the medics leave, and Kimimaro stays in the room with his mask still off.

" So, your name is Yushin Jourou?" Tsunade asks for confirmation as she fumbles through a cabinet in her desk most likely for a folder of data. I wouldn't be surprised if the elder of Konoha documented our encounter a few years ago since it was such a shock to them.

" Ahh here we are…oh…hmm." Tsunade says out loud as she read what appears to be my file for the hidden leaf.

" Everything alright lady Tsunade?" Shizune asks as she looks over Tsunade's shoulder and Tsunade waives her off as she closes the folder and sets is down infront of us.

Tsunade folds her hands together infront of her and smiles at me asking, " So what brings you here, Mizukage-sama?" and Shizune and Sakura both can't contain their shocked looks.

" He's the Godaime Mizukage?" Sakura blurts out and all Shizune does is stare at me in disbelief. I glance over to Zakaru where he is just eyeing the women suggestively. I suppose keeping a teenager away from women for long periods of time certainly has its side effects.

" No, he's the Shodaime Mizukage to be exact from what this report says." Tsunade says with a smile still on her face, which now is starting to worry me a little bit. What is she thinking right now?

" I don't understand Tsunade…he would have to be over 100 years old to be the Shodai Mizukage, and he clearly isn't…" Shizune counters and I cut in explaining, " I have a unique kekkei genkai where I age very slowly and have extremely fast reflexes and flexibility."

" I guess that makes sense." Sakura says with still obvious confusion.

" Anyways, what brings you to the village?" Tsunade ponders and I reply, " I wished to see my former students Kimimaro Kaguya, who is here present and Tsuma Jourou. I also am looking into a gang with spider tattoos on their heads."

" Very well, I can grant you your desires on the condition you enlist here as a shinobi of the hidden leaf." Tsunade smugly declares and I quickly shout back, " Why do you think I would agree to that?"

" Because, if you don't I'll publicly release your status to all the other nations and declare you a rogue shinobi." Tsunade says with an evil grin knowing she's caught me in a caught. I'm really starting to hate and like this Tsunade since she's crafty, but using it against me…

I glare at Tsunade and begrudgingly reply," Fine...I'll do it."

" Wonderful, now what about him?" Tsunade asks as she points to Zakaru and he says, " My name's Zakaru and Yushin is my mentor."

" Very well, your going to be with him then." Tsunade says as she writes a couple things down. I look over to Kimimaro for some kind of comfort and he gives me his " you're kinda of an idiot" look. Not the best time to act all knowing Kimimaro.

" Alright, I have you registered as a top tier jounin. If you slip up, well then you can guess what happens. What about you're friend, I'll take your word on his skill level." Tsunade says as she readies her pen once again.

" He's around mid-chunin level. Is this all because I knocked you out earlier?" I ask and she looks up to me right in my eyes and coldly says, " You know it is." This is just another prime example of why I shouldn't piss off women, because it just gets me into shit like this.

" Alright, so where is Tsuma anyways?" I ask Tsunade and she replies, " Should be here any moment since she just came back from a mission this morning a-" Tsunade is cut off by a shrill voice down the hallways singing, " I'm back Tsunade-sama!"

I keep myself from turning around and I hear her say, " I'm b- whoa where's the door…Oh hi Kimimaro! Anyways the mission was a success and I- wait a minute…" Zakaru and I freeze up as I hear Tsuma exclaim, " No way…Grandpa!" and Tsuma pounces on me tackling me to the floor.

" Get off me you lunatic." I mumble as I scramble to pry the insane girl off of me and she cries out, " It's been sooo long! Kimimaro is boring, I'm so glad you're back!" and I can hear Kimimaro mumble to himself, " Thanks…"

" Looks like you have your work cut out for you right now, I'll have a mission for you tomorrow Yushin." Tsunade says with a smirk as Shizune and Sakura giggle at me trying to separate myself from Tsuma. Well, it couldn't get any worse than this, right?


	35. Friends of a Feather

Impervious

Friends of a Feather

" Yushin-san, you can't mope forever!" Tsuma shouts right in my ear as her, Kimimaro, Zakaru and I are walking to Tsuma and Kimimaros' apartment on the south side of Konoha.

" I don't think Yushin is going to talk to you right now Tsuma." Kimimaro chuckles as he receives a glare from Tsuma that quiets him right up.

I'm really not in the mood to talk after being blackmailed by the new Hokage because of my " disrespectful behavior". The moment I try to have a sense of humor it seems I just get in trouble for being socially unacceptable. Zakaru and I were given our leaf headbands on our way out as well. Zakaru chose the standard blue leaf headband that he's tied up around his forehead and I said " I don't care, just give me one already" and Tsunade gave me a neon yellow headband that I have yet to put on. Who in Kami's name would have such a headband?

Kimimaro hasn't changed at all since I left, now only he wears standard leaf ANBU gear and his hair is a bit longer than last time. Tsuma looks reasonably older than her 16-year-old self, now that she's 19. She actually looks like a woman with a few extra inches of height and now looks me in the eye, and a finely developed body that bears a slightly different get up than she had before; basically more revealing and more fishnets. Too bad she still has the mind of an infant and well on her way to be Konoha's number one prostitute.

" So, how have you two been?" Asks Zakaru hoping to break the tension and Tsuma happily replies, " It's been good. Last month I was promoted to jounin and Kimimaro is an ANBU captain. We've met a lot of new people here and everything has been going quite good, and now it's better that your back!" as she looks at me with a big dumb smile. I'm really not in the mood to be cheery; she should know that by now.

" So, what did you two do?" Kimimaro asks Zakaru and he reluctantly replies, " Basically Yushin has been training me the whole time while trying to track down the rogue gang that killed my old village. We also ran into one of his former students awhile back and he fought him."

" Who was it?!" Tsuma asks as she tugs on my left arm.

" I think his name was Kakuzu." Zakaru hesitantly replies and I nod to him.

" I remember that name…well did you kick his ass?" Tsuma asks me curiously and Zakaru replies for me again, " No, some others interfered and caused Yushin to retreat against Kakuzu and his partner. He was really close to winning too."

" Ha ha! You couldn't even beat your former student!" Tsuma laughs at me trying to mock, but I don't react at all and she then asks me in a confused tone, " Aren't you angry?"

I sigh and reply, " Sorry, when a hooker insults me I don't take it to heart." And Tsuma punches me right in the shoulder.

" Now you talk?! Your such a jerk, Grandpa." Tsuma shouts defensively.

" At least I'm not a hooker." I casually reply earning me another stiff punch in the shoulder. I could dodge her attack, but it's really not worth it.

" Finally someone said something…." Kimimaro mutters and Zakaru starts to crack up, as Tsuma looks at both of them aghast.

" Whatever…we're here anyways." Tsuma mumbles as Kimimaro digs through his left pocket for the keys. The apartment complex is a generic square building with two apartments on each face of the building. No multiple floors as everything is grounded and each place has one window next to the door.

" You'll have to sleep on the floor. Tsuma sleeps on the couch and I usually sleep in the main bed in the back room." Kimimaro explains as we enter the plain household. It has a kitchen directly to the right and to the left is an open living room with a couch and a recliner chair with a table in the middle of the room with a tall lamp over looking the chair. Straight ahead is the hallway with the bathroom on the right and the bedroom on the left where Kimimaro sleeps, unless he's away then Tsuma most likely sleeps there.

" I'm not sleeping on the floor." I sternly state and they all roll their eyes at me. I'm old so I should be sleeping in a damn bed, not the floor. I've earned it.

" You can bunk with me on the couch!" Tsuma shouts as she jumps onto the couch and fumbles around to get comfortable. I sigh and look at Kimimaro.

" Sorry, the bed is only a twin size and I won it fair and square." Kimimaro states as he heads towards the bathroom to get ready for sleep. Zakaru sighs and says, " I'll take the floor as long as I get a pillow and a blanket. "

" Just go grab them off Kimimaro's bed. He hordes them anyways." Tsuma says as she points to the room down the hall. Zakaru nods and goes down to Kimimaro's room.

" So how did you the room to Kimimaro?" I ask with an interested tone and Tsuma huffs, " We had a spar, and winner would get the room."

" Ahh." I muse as move into the recliner across from Tsuma in the living room.

" So, are you sleeping on the couch? It's big enough for the both of us." Tsuma says as she scoots over to one side and pats her hand on the empty side.

I frown and grit my teeth as I reply, " Fine, but if you do anything weird you'll find yourself upside-down from a cliff in Ishi tomorrow morning. Understand?"

" Yeah whatever. Now, how do you want this to work? Their isn't exactly enough room to sleep side by side, so we'll have to spoon." Tsuma giggles and I simply place my face in my hands and sigh. This is going to be a long night.

" Can you just sleep on the floor?" I suggest and she shakes her head "no" several times over. I hear Zakaru's footsteps as he walks back into the room carrying 3 blankets and 2 pillows and asks, " So, did you two figure it out?"

" Hardly." I bitterly respond and Tsuma rolls her eyes as I get up from the chair and sit on the couch next to her as Zakaru tosses me a pillow and Tsuma one of the cotton blankets.

" I call big spoon!" Tsuma declares as she wiggles herself behind me and spreads

out the blanket as I set the pillow and lay my body down facing outward.

" You sure look happy Yushin." Zakaru sarcastically snickers as he sets up his own sleeping spot on the floor.

" Your so observant Zakaru." I say throwing Zakaru's sarcasm right back into his face. I'm not too happy that Tsuma is being so stubborn and not taking the floor. I've lived over 140 years, and I still can't get my own freaking bed?

I trudge to my spot on the couch and close my eyes shut as I block out everything on the outside. Tomorrow will be very different, that is a guarantee to myself since there is now way I'm going to be stuck with Tsuma one more minute than I have to like this.

I wake up very early, as sleep was not very comforting with someone that tries to rape you in their sleep. I carefully slid out of the thin blanket covering Tsuma and I and walk over to my guitar to do a quick check of my equipment. My storage seal is working perfectly as always so I walk into the kitchen in search of some food.

I scan the shelves for something easy and quite to make and I come across some quick and easy to make ramen. I take down the small cup container and I tear off the flimsy lid and I see it's dry ramen that needs hot water.

I open my mouth using my Water Style: Hot Spring Jutsu to pour some warm water out of my mouth into the small sup until it's full. Not a battle practical jutsu since I can't use fire style to increase the heat, but good enough for being a helpful toll.

I reach into my pocket and I feel an item I don't remember and I pull out a light yellow Konoha headband and I whisper to myself, " Right…". I have to meet up with the Hokage today for my first mission. Blackmail would be my word for it though.

I quickly set down my ramen with my left hand on the wooden kitchen counter and I tie the headband loosely around my neck since it's how I use to wear my headband back in Kiri. I pick up my noodles again and I head outside into the dark cold morning.

I'm still wearing my thin shirt and somewhat thick pants, but I do have to admit it's a little cold for my tastes as I roam down the streets of a nearly vacant Konoha. As I'm walking around I sense someone behind me and I turn around to face whoever is behind me, and I see a familiar face.

" So…you're back again." I see an unmistakable white haired ninja say quietly as he has his eye glued to his porn book.

" Don't you think it's a little early to be ready porn?" I boredly reply wondering what his reasons are for seeking me out.

" …Just wondering why you're back, with a leaf headband. That's all." Kakashi casually responds.

" Well, you could say I've been forced into this role by my own bad luck." I grumpily answer to the cyclops. I don't really want to admit that the new Hokage, which I'm really starting to get irritated with, is blackmailing me personally.

" You sure don't act like someone looking your age would." Kakashi speculates without looking up from his book.

" Looks can be deceiving." I say back to the man still wondering what's his purpose talking to me.

" Well enough small talk. I'm here to talk to you early about your mission from Lady Hokage."

Now having my full attention I look at Kakashi curiously and reply, " What are the details."

" Well, I've had my hands busy lately and Naruto is supposed to return today according to Jiraiya's information."

" Alright, so the Kyuubi container is back in Konoha. What does this have to do with me."

I can see Kakashi twitch ever so slightly that I referred Naruto as the Kyuubi container, but he remains composed and says, " Well, team 7 is very skilled along with Sasuke and Sakura and since I'm occupied with them coming back together I need someone to test them as a team. This is where you come in."

" I see. When will this be done?" I inquire and Kakashi starts to walk away and says, " Be at the Hokage tower at noon, and it'll all be explained." And after his sentence he body flickers away. He must be quite hasty to return his full attention to his porn.

I look to the east and I see the sun is just starting to rise telling me it's around 7 or so. I have a few hours to burn before I need to go to the Hokage tower, and there aren't any bars open this early. Damn, I need something to calm my stress. I guess I'll just go back to Kimimaro and Tsumas' place and play guitar.

About 15 minutes later I arrive at the apartment and I slowly open the door to see Zakaru is already up in the kitchen finding something to eat and Tsuma still on the couch wrestling with an imaginary enemy/victim depending whatever she's dreaming about.

" Hello sensei, where did you go off to?" Zakaru asks as he fills up a cup with water from the faucet.

" Just some fresh air." I reply as I walk over to the living room area and I slump down into the comfy recliner chair.

" Mhmmm…Ahh!" Tsuma shouts as she jumps straight up on the couch looking quite paranoid before relaxing and saying, " Ohh. It was just a silly dream." And she drops down to her butt on the couch.

" So, Yushin-sama. What is your plan for today?" Zakaru asks as he enters the living room while sipping his cup of water.

" I know what you should do! You should come to brunch with me and Anko-chan!" Tsuma excitedly says as she grabs her body flak from the foot of the couch.

" As fun as that sounds….no." I reply and I just earned myself Tsuma's " please oh please face".

" Come on… you need to have some quality time with me. You just got here! It's at 10:30 and you're coming with me!" Tsuma declares as she fixes her body flak and ties her headband around her messy hair while hastily making it into a ponytail.

" And what if I don't?" I threaten to Tsuma and Zakaru simply looks back and forth between us quite amused.

" If you do as I say, you can have the couch to yourself. That good enough?" Tsuma offers and I immediately respond, " Deal."

" Great. I checked the back room and it seems Kimimaro left awhile ago probably for some ANBU work. I'm going to explore Konoha today by myself since I haven't gotten a good look at it myself, and I may be able to uncover some information about that gang." Zakaru explains and I nod to him approvingly.

" Good thinking." I say to Zakaru and Tsuma walks over to the analog clock on the wall to decipher the time.

" Well it's only 8:02 so we have a few hours till brunch. What shall we do?" Tsuma asks and I reply, " I'm going to play guitar."

I walk over to my guitar that's propped against the wall and I sit down and begin plucking away at my instrument.

" Well your fun. I guess I'll catch back on my beauty sleep." Sneers Tsuma as she slides back onto the couch and brings the covers her body. I guess I won't have to worry too much about her bothering me know that she's getting more "beauty sleep".

After a few hours of mindlessly playing my guitar I look at the clock and say to Tsuma, " It's now 10:20. I think you should get up now."

" Fine…I guess we shouldn't be late." Tsuma moans as she swings her body off the couch and almost stumbles onto the hard floor.

" Careful now. Anyways, where are we going to?"

" It's this dango restaurant Anko-chan loves so much. She's probably already their causing her tab to rise."

I set my guitar down and look at Tsuma and say to her, " Alright, lead the way Tsuma."

We walk through a few back streets of Konoha lazily as Tsuma hardly has a sense of direction it seems, but we finally arrive at the restaurant she spoke of earlier and she barges right in.

I slowly follow Tsuma into the restaurant and she scans the tables until she shouts at a purple haired woman, " Anko-chan!"

Anko, who is currently shoveling dango into her mouth looks up with her hazel eyes and waives at Tsuma. Tsuma leads me to the table in the corner occupied by Anko and takes a seat next to her, and I take the empty seat across from the both of them.

Anko finally swallows her mouthful of dango and says, " Well about time Tsuma-chan! I was getting worried you got lost or something, but looks like you brought along someone good looking!"

I raise an eyebrow and Tsuma looks slightly embarrassed and worried and replies, " Ohh him? He's my old sensei. He can be a bit grumpy so try to be not yourself."

" You're sensei? Is that Yushin fellow you spoke of? You said he was like a grandpa, but he looks around my age! You're a bad liar Tsuma." Anko taunts as she takes a gulp from her bottle of sake.

" I am indeed Yushin, Tsuma's former sensei." I assure Anko and she eyes me suggestively and replies, " Wait….I think I've hears your name before."

" Remember I told you he's the one that killed…you know…him." Tsuma says trying to get Anko on the same wavelength, and after about 2 minutes it seems she gets it, and then she turns suddenly serious.

" So, you're the one you killed Orochimaru, aren't you?" Anko says to me without any of the easygoing nature displayed moments ago.

" Yes, although I do have to credit Hiruzen in weakening him." I reply.

" Well, it's great to finally meet you!" Anko shrieks as she leans over the table and hugs me. Why does it seem I always attract psychopaths? I look over to Tsuma for a sliver of moral guidance, but all I can read from her face is that she is enjoying this immensely.

Anko finally lets me go from her iron grip and asks Tsuma, " Well, Tsuma anything else new?"

Tsuma rubs the back of her head and responds in a slow thinking manner, " Well…Kimimaro is boring as always, but with Yushin and Zakaru back it should be much more lively!"

This conversation is starting to tear away at my soul, but I can't leave now. I really need that couch all to myself, so I guess I'm just going to power through this.

" Great to hear that, but who's Zakaru?" Anko asks as she waives over a waitress for some more dango most likely.

" Oh he went off training with Yushin a couple years ago and is around the town somewhere today. Is much more friendly than Yushin by the way." Tsuma adds in that last part with her tongue stuck out.

I glance at the time and it's already 11:28, which reminds me how long it took Tsuma to find the damn place, but I need to leave soon or I won't be able to make my appointment on time.

" Listen, I have meeting with the Hokage soon so I have to go. I'll see you two some other time. " I announce as their chit chat between each other is interrupted and they both look very bummed I'm leaving already.

" Please stay longer Yushin. Please?" Tsuma begs with her arms out stretched across the table, and all I can do is sigh and say, " I would, but it took you forever to find the place. Later."

" Let's meet up again soon!" Anko shouts up from her plate of dango as Tsuma looks disappointed and pours herself a shot of sake.

I take my sweet time in getting to the Hokage tower as the bright sun and crisp breeze feels nice against my skin as I lazily make my way through the crowded streets of Konoha, until I finally find myself infront of the giant looming tower.

I walk inside and briefly talk to the secretary as she looks over her list and nods for me to proceed onto the Hokage's office.

I walk up the stairs and I eventually enter the room to see a bunch of people crowding the office, including quite a few familiar faces.

" Right on time. Come on in Yushin-san." Tsunade instructs as I get a few glances from team 7 and Shizune.

" Hey, I know you!" I hear Naruto shout as he points at me. I sigh as Sakura smack him in the head and Sasuke just turns his head the other way not wanting to get involved.

" Anyways…Yushin your first mission is take be Kakashi's primary substitute for team 7 when needed, and your first task is to run a teamwork battle simulation test." Tsunade explains and it seems all of team 7 understands what Tsunade is saying, except Naruto.

" Ummm, I don't get it." Naruto says sheepishly and I look to Kakashi who takes out two bells from his pocket and tells Naruto, " It's just like the bell test, but instead if me you must face him." And Kakashi looks at me skeptically with his one eye,

Team 7 is silent as they analyze me, and vice versa. Sasuke has seen the most of my abilities and Sakura has had a glimpse of my speed while Naruto is quite clueless of my strengths. This should be one interesting match up.

" The test will be held at training ground 4 later today at Yushin's desire." Tsunade further explains.

" Very well. Meet me there in 3 hours, and don't be late." I reply as I stare down my soon to be opponents. This is most likely a simulation for not only their teamwork skills, but also so Tsunade can analyze my skills since she still is quite wary of me, and for good reason. I will find a way to get back at her for this inane blackmail, even if I was the one who instigated the whole ordeal. I'm really starting to hate how complex this whole mess is starting to become…


	36. Conqueror

Impervious

Conqueror

I arrived early at the training ground to prepare myself for the simple test. I can deduce this isn't just a test for them, but I believe the Leaf are going to try and see my true skills, which annoys me furthermore. I'm not a fan of the Godaime Hokage right now, and if this blackmail continues to my dislike I may just put Konoha underwater if I'm in a rotten enough mood…

I see my first opponent Sakura arrive 5 minutes before the designated time and she has a weird look on her face.

" Is there something the matter?" I ask curiously and she simply waives me off and replies, " No not at all, it's just your early. That's all." I disregard her social awkwardness as I see Sasuke and Naruto walking to the field, and Sasuke seems quite focused as he's muting out the loud Uzumaki.

Everyone now is finally infront of me, but I do sense I'm being watched from afar as I expected. They sure are persistent I must hand them that.

" Listen up. This test will last until there is a winner. Your goal is to capture me, as I will try to knock you all out. Any mistakes may cost you you're life, are we clear?" I explain and they all shout back, "Hai!"

" Good. Test starts when you take your first step." I declare and they all three of them focus in on me with fierce intensity.

" I got this!" Naruto shouts as he charges at me and goes to make a hand sign. Both his teammate look very frustrated with him as I run toward him with extreme speed and deliver a sharp kick to his ribs knocking him back to where his teammates are standing before he even called in his jutsu. He'll learn very quick not to do that again, especially at the speed he runs at.

" Naruto, Sakura, listen. I sparred against this guy a few years ago during the chunin exams. He uses water style, genjutsu and just as we saw is very fast." Sasuke explains as Sakura looks at Naruto with pity as he stands back up.

" So, how do we fight him?" Naruto asks back to Sasuke who sighs.

" We need a distraction for sure, you moron. So run back out against him so Sakura and I can surprise him." Sasuke explains to Naruto and Sakura nods in agreement.

" Alright, here I go!" Naruto shouts as he does his jutsu earlier, and about 10 copies of him appear and charge me. Haven't seen the shadow clone jutsu used in quite awhile, and to use the simplified hand sign is also impressive.

" You'll have to do better than that." I mock as I form my own hand signs and whip up my Wind Style: Razor Wind Blades Jutsu that sends sharp gusts of wind that tear through Naruto's clones and knock him back. Out of the corner of him eye I spot a shadow on the ground and I look up to see Sasuke coming down fast with a lightning jutsu.

" Chidori!" Sasuke roars as he collides with me, but luckily I had enough time for my substitution jutsu as I observe the crater and dust plume from about 15 meters away. I look behind me and at point blank range I see Sakura looking to punch me and I take the hit.

" I got hi- wha?" Sakura exclaims as her punch connects as my body turns into water as I utilize the Hozuki clan technique to convert my body into water.

As Sakura passes through my left side and my body reforms I remark, " You can't expect me to fall for such an attack. You'll need to step it up if you have any hopes of pinning me down.

Sasuke emerges from the crater and launches another lightning style attack at me, in the form of senbon. I run east to avoid the electric projectiles and out of the ground I see Naruto pop up infront of me with a strange looking jutsu in his hand. I'm already running full speed so I can't dodge this easily, so I'll have to improvise.

" Rasengan!" Naruto shouts as he lunges toward me with the weird sphere in his hand, and in the blink of an eye I lean back into a squat and deliver a very quick heel kick to his ribs, similar to earlier before his jutsu touches me.

With my momentum and kicking force I knock Naruto back several meters to where he lands on his back and grunts in pain. I'm just getting warmed up too, what a pity if this is all they can do against me.

Team 7 regroups with each other looking slightly dirty and a bit confused. I jump back to distance myself and to plan my next trap before I go on the offensive.

" Hey…weren't all our attacks on time?" Naruto asks as he holds his sore ribs with his left hand.

" Yeah, and he managed to avoid getting touched every single time." Sasuke retorts in a very unpleased tone.

" Hmmm, maybe we need a new strategy?" Sakura suggests and Naruto asks, " What did you have in mind?"

" Well, from what I've seen he is physically faster than us so we can't get a hit on him, and if we do get a chance I assume he'll just turn his body into water like he did against me. Taijutsu is out of the question so we have to hit him with either genjutsu or ninjutsu."

" A chidori or rasengan could injure him enough for us to capture him, but that requires us to get close enough which would require a very good diversion." Sasuke reasons and Naruto replies, " Alright! I'll make enough clones for this to work! Leave it to me!"

I watch Naruto create about 20 clones or so, which is amazing in it's own right since clones require a great deal of chakra in mass amounts, but it looks like their going to attack me again. I see the clones are forming that rasengan jutsu I saw earlier in mass amounts. It seems the jutsu is comprised of pure chakra concentrated into a sphere. Quite a nice combination, but I doubt he can hit me with it if it's a close combat jutsu.

Half of the clones have the rasengan jutsu as they charge me, and it seems Sasuke and Sakura are in the back of the group hiding in the masses. Clever, but not enough to fool an old veteran like me.

" You're going down this time!" All the Naruto's shout in unison as they close in on me and I reply, " Don't be so full of yourself. Water Style: Great Tidal Wave Jutsu." I send a huge torrent of water from my mouth flooding the ground, which the clones are running on causing them to jump to avoid my jutsu. Perfect.

" Now you're done for." I say to the group of Naruto's and I hear a voice behind me whisper, " Don't underestimate us." It seems like Sasuke managed to get behind me most likely using genjutsu to fool my eyes when mixed in with the clones. He's clever I give him that, but there is a reason why I was the Shodaime Mizukage.

With not enough time to use the Hozuki water conversion jutsu Sasuke rams his chidori technique through my abdomen, which causes blood to flow out slowly. They actually managed to hit me, but they'll need more than that to bring me down.

As Sasuke's chidori goes out, I take my left hand and grab his arm, which is still inside my stomach, and I trap him in my water prison jutsu. I look into his sharingan and I see a very shocked face and I tell him, " I too have a kekkei genkai, and you should not underestimate me."

With only my right hand free I hastily turn around to see the herd of Naruto's charging my location and using my one handed hand signs I use my Wind Style: Vicious Hurricane technique which I spew from my mouth lifting all the Naruto clones of the ground into the huge tornado I've created.

I finally pull Sasuke's arm out of my stomach while maintaining my water prison jutsu and as my tornado dies down I see Naruto and Sakura shocked to see Sasuke trapped, but even more so that I have a hole in my stomach and I haven't even flinched.

" How are you not down?!" Naruto shouts at me across the field as I smirk and reply, " I'm just made out of tougher stuff than most people. I already have one of you trapped, so I would watch out because now I'm on the offensive!" I use my free hand to use another special jutsu, Water Style: Clone Split Jutsu.

A water form escapes my body next to me, which seems to form into a clone of myself without a hole, but instead it's the reverse. The jutsu I used uses the main body to become the clone as I extract myself, also healing any injuries that I may have encountered.

As I look back to my clone holding Sasuke prisoner with my injured, now clone, I look back over to Naruto and Sakura and say, " I'm going to end this right now." I form a single hand sign to gather my chakra and I disappear from view.

" Where did he go off t-" Sakura mutters before getting cut off as I appear behind her thanks to my body flicker jutsu and trap her inside my water prison jutsu. Naruto's eyes widen as he jumps away trying to create more clones, but I appear behind him and deliver an axe kick to his left shoulder knocking him straight on his face. During the time I used the body flicker I managed to create one water clone to capture Sakura then hide out of sight to catch Naruto off guard.

Naruto tries to pick himself up as fast as he can but my hand comes crashing down on his neck slamming his head back into the hard ground and I order, " Don't move or it will be your last." As I tower above him.

" Ugh…." Is all Naruto can mumble before I cast a short-range genjutsu to put him asleep. The jutsu worked easily as I guess he doesn't have a very strong genjutsu defense. Maybe I should have led with that kind of attack once I captured Sasuke since it would have been easier without using all that chakra for the body flicker water clone combo, but I guess it's all over now.

I stand straight up and walk away from Naruto and I release both Sasuke and Sakura from my water prison techniques and they gasp for air once the water and clones around them fall to the ground as harmless water.

" The test is over and you failed to capture me. I don't have anything to say about it really, so unless you have questions I'll be going." I announce and Sasuke asks me after a coughing up some water, " … Did you ever take us seriously?"

Without batting an eye I admit, " Not really. It would be unfair for someone of my caliber to go all out on children, although I did step it up a little to capture Sakura and Naruto quickly." Sasuke looks down at the ground probably disappointed in himself and probably a little pissed for whatever reason, as I look over to Sakura and she asks me, " Where did you learn all that?"

" A long time ago. If that's it I suggest you take care of Naruto when he wakes up. See ya." I say to them as I body flicker off the battlefield leaving a defeated team7 with an unconscious Naruto for them to deal with when he wakes up.

(Normal P.O.V)

In the trees over looking the field and the aftermath of the battle is Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi and Jiraiya observing team 7 as they carry Naruto back to town.

" Looks like your student still has some improving to do, Jiraiya." Tsunade coyly says to the toad hermit who just shrugs off the backhanded comment as he thinks deeply to himself.

" Lady Tsunade, I did some research on that Yushin Jourou fellow, and his history is a little deeper than being the former founder of the Hidden Mist." Jiraiya says in a serious tone, which catches everyone's attention.

" What do you mean by that?" Kakashi casually muses and Jiraiya continues, " It's not a surprise team 7 didn't have a chance to beat him, and by the looks of it he hardly took them seriously. That blow from Sasuke chidori would have crippled just about any opponent, but he didn't look in pain when he got hit."

" In noticed that too, why is that? Does it relate with his kekkei genkai?" Shizune asks the old toad sage who nods.

" Yes it does. In my research I also dug up some more facts, and they just got stranger as the list went on. During the First Great Shinobi war Kiri was allied with Konoha against Suna and Iwa while Kumo remained neutral until Konoha pulled out when Kiri declared war on Kumo. During this time due to him living through many fatal wounds he earned the name of " The Impervious Man". It's also attributed to why he's even alive as he has extended life as well and other physical attributes making him already a sub par shinobi without much training." Jiraiya lectures as he takes a pause for everyone to absorb the information.

" I see, so how does this equate to now, and why is he showing his face around again?" Tsunade inquires and Jiraiya takes a seat on a near by rock.

" Yushin Jourou was the man to instigate the First Great Shinobi war shortly after forming an alliance with Hashirama Senju, your great uncle, Tsunade, he declared war against Steam country, Frost country, Wind country and Earth country. Kiri and Konoha both possessed very skilled shinobi during this time and it seemed evenly matched as Kumo sat on the sidelines. A year into the war Yushin Jourou invaded Suna by himself, fought the Shodaime Kazekage, and took his head back to Kiri in triumph. 5 months later he declared war on Kumo." Jiraiya elaborates and the other three look quite shocked.

" That man, over so many years ago invaded Suna by himself and killed the Kazekage?!" Tsunade exclaims with a serious look of shock.

" I see, we are indeed dealing with a very dangerous shinobi. What should we do in the meantime?" Kakashi states as he looks to Jiraiya.

" Be nice to him I suppose and keep a very close eye on him. Remember, he did almost unite the shinobi world before his supposed death to the Nidaime Raikage's ultimate technique. I guess he went into hiding for many years after that which his death spelled the end of the First Great Shinobi war. I sense he's planning something after all these years. People who seek peace like that usually don't give up, so be on you're toes Tsunade. He is not a man to trifle with without reason." Jiraiya explains and ends with a warning as he gets up and walks off and remarks, " I'll be doing more research on him in the meantime, but I have to go catch up on my more important research now." And Jiraiya disappears into the woods.

Tsunade sits there in silence thinking to her what she has gotten herself into, as Shizune looks worried and also in deep thought. Kakashi then faces the two women and states, " Well, I'm going to go comfort my team, so see ya." And Kakashi waives to them as he disappears by body flicker leaving the Hokage and her assistant alone.

Shizune turns to Tsunade and asks her, " Lady Tsunade? What shall we do?"

Tsunade snaps out of her daze and replies, " Let's go back to the Hokage tower. I have much to consider and think over." Tsunade then turns around to look at the slightly torn up training ground 4 before heading back to Konoha with Shizune at her side…


	37. Message in Blood

Impervious

Message in Blood

I had reported my results to the Hokage just about 20 minutes ago, and since she didn't talk too much I'm in a fairly decent mood. Walking down one of the side streets of Konoha back to Tsuma and Kimimaro's house I notice a messenger pigeon swoop down infront of me with a note tied to it's leg.

I stare at it for a few moments, and after no movements of the bird just staring at me I approach it and remove the note. Once I took the note off the pigeon flew away leaving me alone in the small ally with a mysterious message. I open the note and it says….

To Yushin:

I've had a few breakthroughs in my research that you asked me to alert you about in the past. Meet me at Jin's Diner in 20 minutes.

-Qwakuse

" Interesting…" I mumble to myself as I crumple up the note and jam it into my pants pocket. Out of all the times to contact me for research, this must be important, especially if it's the one. I need to get over to that diner fast.

I focus my chakra and body flicker up to the rooftops where I head southeast to the location of the semi-popular diner. It's usually a hotspot for breakfast and brunch, but since it's nearing dinnertime it should be fairly empty.

I make it to the diner in record time, and I already see Qwakuse inside the diner sipping some tea. I walk inside the diner and he gives me a friendly gesture to come over to him. I walk over to his table in the far right corner of the empty diner and take a seat right across from him. I rest my elbows on the table and place my chin on my hands and ask him, " So what is the great breakthrough?"

Qwakuse sets his tea down delicately and proceeds to say, " It's three things to be exact, but let's start off with my most crucial finding. Orochimaru's curse seal."

" What about it exactly?"

Qwakuse pull out a small scroll and hands it to me saying, " That's the major details, but the short version is Orochimaru isn't dead."

I give him a slightly confused and insulted look replying, " I disagree. I killed the man myself, and he was dead. I assure you."

" That may be true, but his curse seal is in-fact a part of Orochimaru's conscious. He's split himself among those who possess the curse seal, and I've snuck a peak at recent ANBU reports, and it seems recently someone has restored him. The seals don't contain much energy so he must have been initially restored around 10-8 months ago and just now is back to fighting power." Qwakuse strongly counters with a decent explanation.

" I see…and I don't suppose sealing him would work since his being is strung out far and wide. The only true way to kill him would be to hunt down every single person with the curse mark. Sounds like a wild goose chase if you ask me." I muse as I waive to the waitress carrying the teakettle to pour me a cup.

" Yes, so that's my first news. Second has to do with that blood sample of yours you gave me awhile ago."

" Did you find anything interesting?"

" Yes, but it's nothing you probably don't already know. Your kekkei genkai is still intact like normal, and since you made that deal with Jevel to share his powers your body is even more durable and restores abnormally fast for any human. Since Jevel is the not just the god of health, but atrophy your body will reject any foreign implants or transfusions, as well as your body parts are toxic to any body not a blood relative or of the Kaguya clan."

" Just as I thought. Anyways, what's the third news?"

"Ahh yes, that one. A long time ago you told me to research your kekkei genkai to see if it has branched off into another sub-clan, similar to the Senju and the Uzumaki."

" I do somewhat, anyways, what is it you found out?"

" Well, nothing really. You don't have any living branch clans. The only other clans the Jourou were related to be the Kaguya, and they're both essentially extinct."

I sight deeply and reluctantly reply, " Just as I feared. It's nice seeing you again, and if you have a problem with something don't hesitate to ask."

Qwakuse takes another sip of his tea before replying, " Sounds great, but I do have one last thing for you Yushin-san." He takes out another scroll from his pocket, but this one has a blood seal and he says, " It's the one. I risked my neck to get the information, so nobody knows about it. Consider this me paying you back for saving my skin back in the old days."

I carefully take the scroll and put it safely in my own pocket and stand up. I look to Qwakuse and say to him, " Consider us even, and thank you."

After exchanging nods I leave the Diner and hastily make a run back to Tsuma's place. After almost 90 years of searching it seems I gave enough information to Qwakuse to locate a myth and turn it into reality. It's almost unreal that I actually have information on something so mythical, but it will have to wait. I'm stuck in the village for now, and I shall have my chance to explore once again soon enough…

(Another P.O.V)

4 days later in the Hokage Tower-

Tsunade is at her desk trying to make a dent in the huge stack of paper work atop her desk as Shizune is at her side while petting Tonton, when Jiraiya enters the room.

" Hello ladies!" Jiraiya says in his charming charismatic tone to draw Tsunade and Shizunes' attention to him. Tsunade quickly drops her pen and rubs her forehead and groans, " What is it Jiraiya…and did you bring any sake for me?"

" Whoa, it's now even noon and your already wanting to get drunk? My my Tsunade, that paperwork must really be sticking it to ya." Jiraiya sarcastically comments as he walks closer to the Hokage's desk.

" But on a more serious note, I have some news on your new friend, Yushin Jourou." Jiraiya says in a much more dark and serious tone.

" What have you found out master Jiraiya?" Asks Shizune as she caresses Tonton in her arms.

" Well I managed to sneak into Kiri's library and some other very old documents regarding his clans history. Besides the stuff I've already told you it seems he's apart of some very strange religious practice, and one of his former students under your command may be apart of it. It was lost through the ages for its tendency to kill its followers through many strange battles to test one's vitality and increase devotion. That's just some minor stuff I was able to dig up about him and his clan." Jiraiya explains and Tsunade keeps a stern face upon her and rebuttals, " So, what else that isn't just a history lesson?"

" Well, you'll be interested to know that the government and military style of the Blood Mist under the Yondaime Mizukage and Sanbi holder originates from the Shodaime Mizukage's direct philosophy. I'm warning you Tsunade, the more I find out about him the more foolish it is to keep him here." Warns Jiraiya as he sets his hands on Tsunade's table.

Tsunade thinks to herself for a moment and replies, " Very well, how about I place him under your supervision? Yesterday we managed for him to reveal some information about the Akatsuki, which 2 of the members we now know of are Hidan and Kakuzu. After dispatching Team Kakashi to the crisis in the Sand 2 days ago it's possible those two are linked to the attack."

" Very well, but I'm coming close to a breakthrough about the Akatsuki as well with my spy network. I think having Yushin under my supervision would put him on high alert, and we don't want him being suspicious of us. Let's just keep it is for now until a decisive decision can be made." Jiraiya reasons, and Tsunade nods and responds, " Very well. You may go now."

( Back to Yushin)

It's so nice to have my bed once again. Since Tsuma made that wonderful wager with me the other day I've had the couch all to myself, and it's been pure bliss. Except, that one time Tsuma tried to sneak into the covers with me for god knows what reason, and I sent her flying across the room and into the wall which almost broke. Such a strange girl, but at least she learned her lesson pretty fast, and now she has taking a "liking" to Zakaru since he doesn't bite back like I do.

" Time for bed, and has anyone seen Kimimaro?" I ask as I setup the couch to my liking with a single pillow and blanket.

" No, I think is on patrol duty." Tsuma replies from down the hall as she's in the bathroom using the toilet. Zakaru walks into the room from the kitchen with a glass of water and says to me, " Think I can sleep with you tonight, just for my well being?"

" Afraid the girl is going to rape you in your sleep?" I chuckle and Zakaru's face goes pale white and I begin to laugh even harder.

" What's so funny?" Tsuma asks as she enters the room with her pants missing. I can hardly catch my breathe as Zakaru looks as if he's going to faint.

" Hey, better watch out Zakaru, she's getting prepared to rape you!" I shout out still laughing and Tsuma looks at me with a frown and says, " It's not rape if you like it."

Zakaru's face is still pale as he slouches down in his seat on the recliner and I remark, " Just what a typical whore would say."

" I'm not a whore!" Tsuma barks back and now Zakaru begins to laugh a little bit.

" Sorry, but you run around without any pants on in a house full of men, you dress like a skank anyways, and you try to sneak into other peoples beds. You're the text book definition of a whore." I say to her and she angrily says to me," What fake text book are you evening referencing grandpa?!"

" The dictionary I wrote when time began, now let's go to bed shall we? Before anything violent happens." I offer and Tsuma and Zakaru nod.

" Since Kimimaro isn't here I get his bed, and your welcome to share it with me Zakaru." Tsuma offers suggestively as she struts down the hall to the bedroom.

Zakaru waits until she's gone and looks to me and asks, " I don't really want to sleep on the ground, but is it safe to go in there?"

" Probably not, but if you scream I'll be there before you can blink, okay? Just man up already, and go to bed." I mumble as I turn over to my other side to face away from him and to sleep. Zakaru turns out the light before I hear his footsteps get quieter down the hall as he treads carefully into a nightmare. Sharing a bed with a pervert/ rapist.

I silently think to myself as I remember vividly of what that scroll told me just a few days ago. What even myself thought was a myth is actually true, according to Qwakuse and I just have to figure out how to get to it and unlocking it's secrets. My quest for peace ended long ago, but I may be able to revive it although I will need help unlike last time, and luckily I have people around me now that can help this come true.

The rinnegan has finally remerged since the ancient times, and if any of the old bedtime stories Kodai told me is true and the prophecy the gods told me years ago that " The rinnegan will be the key to peace when the red clouds ascend and destruction takes hold". If all is well I can prevent this prophecy from becoming reality and redeem myself image by bringing peace and unity to the lands.


	38. Regret and Redemption

Impervious

Regret and Redemption

(A long time ago…Yushin is 20)

It's not everyday you're summoned to the shrine because the gods wish to see you. I'm betting it has to do with the completion of my trials or something that I finished up not too long ago.

I walk over to my main god's shrine, Jevel, and I put some blood on the stone to bring him forth since the gods want to speak with me. I do the small ritual and after some rumbling a familiar copy of myself crawls out of the well just to my left.

My clone stands up and greets me, " Hello Yushin, you're probably wondering why we called you here in such a hurry."

" Indeed. Is there something the matter?" I inquire most curiously since the gods rarely ever have demands.

" It has to deal with the completion of your training. It's a prophecy from the god, Garmuth."

" Really? This is my gift for the trials?" I ask a bit irritated I'm just going to be told some silly riddle that isn't true for my good fortunes.

" Silence! You mustn't be foolish now young Yushin. Our prophecies do come true eventually, and we believe you are a critical component for the world's balance." Jevel barks back and I straighten up. He seems dead serious about this prophecy.

" Well, what is it?"

Jevel takes in a deep breathe and blinks slowly before going on, " Alright, listen up good because I will only say this once, and listen very carefully. ' The chosen one bearing a spiral eye shall restore order to a divided land.' We believe you are the one to discover this "chosen one" and be the catalyst for balance among the shinobi world."

" Hmmm. What is this 'spiral eye' that you spoke of? Is it a deformity or something?" I ask since it seems quite strange.

" No. From my understanding it is the rinnegan. The sacred doujutsu of the sage of six paths from the ancient times. There has been accounts of incarnates since his time having the same eyes, but it is rare." Jevel explains and I nod.

" Ok, so I'm supposed to go out and find a myth?" I question slightly irked that I've been rewarded with a wild goose chase.

Jevel shrugs as he walks back over to his well and starts to climb in and says, " I don't make the rules, and I'm just the messenger. If you really want to complain, talk with Garmuth. Farewell, you will need luck to seek out the rinnegan." After he said that he disappeared into his well.

I walk back into the center of the shrine and pull out my transportation scroll. The rinnegan is what I must find, but where do I start? And how will find this ' Chosen One'? Sometimes I hate the gods for being so damn vague. Sure makes my life more complicated.

(Present Time)

" Yushin! Why did you drug us to the freaky shrine again!" Tsuma moans as Zakaru follows behind her along with Kimimaro. It's about time I let them in on who I a truly am.

" Silence. All of you take a seat; I have something very important for you all to hear. Something that will dictate your destinies." I command as the three of them settle on a spot on the cool ground of the shrine.

" Yushin-sama, why did you bring us here?" Zakaru asks and I coolly respond, " To make sure nobody spies on us."

I sit down infront of them once it everyone quieted down and I slowly say, " I've…. Done things in my past that I regret, and for that reason I keep them where they should be. In old history books and my memory. But, I sense the time is drawing near for a great change in the shinobi world, and I fear I cannot do it alone. I tried once, and I failed."

" What is this 'change' you speak of?" Kimimaro asks from behind Tsuma and Zakaru.

" A shift in either towards peace or domination. I sense war is drawing near and the reemergence of my identity has put me even more on edge. As we speak some that already know who I am plot against me due to whom I am and used to be. I used to have the goal to unite the shinobi world like so many before me and after, and I nearly did it over 100 years ago." I explain to my group.

" What happened?" Tsuma asks in a serious tone, which is a little strange due to her 'fun' personality.

" Not many know, or even remember that it was I who started the first shinobi war. Most credit Hashirama Senju and Shodaime Kazekage Keuro Omacho for the war, where it was I who persuaded Hashirama for us to band together and fight for our dreams of peace, which were very similar to each other. Eventually Suna teamed up with Iwa, Ame, Yu, and Kusa to strike down Konoha, Kiri and Taki. Kumo stayed neutral at the time being which suited me just fine. Around 5 years into the war I infiltrated Suna by myself and assassinated the Kazekage turning the tide for my side in the war temporarily." I pause for a moment to see if anybody has any questions, but they all seem fixated on my story.

I continue, " So, with Suna crippled and Iwa at bay, I turned my attention to Kumo and attacked. Konoha decided to lay low since they were tired of war as Hashirama was losing patience in all the bloodshed, and eventually went neutral. About 4 months into the attack against Kumo I faced the Shodaime Raikage, one of the most fearsome shinobi I've ever faced to this very day. We fought for almost a day and a half until he used his ultimate lightning style jutsu to nearly kill me. Defeated and with Konoha on the verge to betray me at any moment while my own government started to have doubts about me, I fled. I accepted defeat and disappeared to Taki where I would lay low."

" So…you started the whole conflict between nations?" Zakaru asks in an adamant tone.

" Not exactly, but I made it official. There has been conflict since the dawn of time, and I just started it in a new age trying to unite everyone and end future bloodshed. After my failure I turned my focus to the prophecy of the gods, which I will tell you three now. 'The chosen one bearing a spiral eye shall restore order to a divided land'. I've sought out the Chosen One for almost 100 years and no success as of yet, but to my knowledge the " Spiral eye" or rinnegan, the legendary doujutsu of the sage of six paths himself, has remerged thanks to a reliable source, I sense the time of the prophecy is near." I explain to my pupils as the digest the large amount of information.

The first one to speak up is Tsuma who asks, " So how does this work back to us?"

" Simple. I've made mistakes about this before but I do hope you Tsuma are the Chosen One." I answer to receive shocked looks from everyone, besides Kimimaro who manages to seem unfazed.

" Me? Is this some kind of prank?" Tsuma blurts out as Zakaru adds, " I think you're off your rocker Yushin-sama. Pervert girl is hardly the image of a "Chosen One" in any book, plus she doesn't have the rinnegan."

I rub my chin and tilt my head to the left slightly a reply, " True you are Zakaru, but the gods as well as I sense Tsuma is indeed the chosen one. Not only have the trials make you stronger, but also they have shown your inner self, which is why I have faith in you. You may be strange, but as a warrior you are serious, intelligent and valiant. That is why you have passed the trials and why you are the Chosen One."

" What about the rinnegan? You said it yourself that someone with the rinnegan is the Chosen One." Counter Kimimaro as he stretches out his legs.

" Indeed, but I've analyzed the prophecy carefully. It says ' a spiral eye' which can be interpreted that it is only one eye of the rinnegan, and it doesn't say anything about it having to be the original user. As I delved deeper into research about the rinnegan I sense that the bijuu will play a crucial part in this prophecy as well." I respond and Tsuma gets a weird look on her face.

" So wait. Your saying you want some eye implanted in me? Why don't you do it since you could be the Chosen One after all? It seems all too much for something like this to be my destiny." Tsuma dryly responds as she crosses her arms and narrows her eyes at me.

" Impossible. My kekkei genkai will reject any foreign body parts and blood transfusions, thus turning them into a rotted organ and soon after into dust once in my body. You alone must bear the rinnegan, and don't worry. I will be here at your side to guide you." I say to ease Tsuma of the sudden overload she's experiencing.

" Okay, so the rinnegan has appeared and you think Tsuma is the Chosen One, but the world is fine right now. What's got you thinking the time is drawing near." Zakaru skeptically asks and I look into his eyes and say, " Akatsuki. They are what are going to throw this world into turmoil, mark my words. Kakuzu, who I once believed to be the Chosen One is among the group and my intel says the leader is the one who bears the rinnegan. If this isn't it, I don't know what is." I say to Zakaru who seems to accept my answer.

I take another deep breath and close my eyes before asking, " Which has me asking this…. Will you three accept this task?"

The three of them look at each other for a few brief awkward moments and Kimimaro stands up and is the first to say, " I am in. I'm grateful for you saving my life, and I shall help you by any means necessary."

I bow to Kimimaro just as Tsuma jolts up and says, " Well if I am the Chosen One like you say I am, Kimimaro is along for the ride and sounds like an exciting adventure, I'm in. You've always had my back so you can count on me!"

I look over to Zakaru who is still on the ground and mumbles, " Well I'm not going to be left out, so count me in too. It'll give me more time to win more games of Shogi against you Yushin."

As Zakaru stands up I smile at the three of them and proudly state, " I'm glad you three have taken on this burden, but I swear it won't be in vain. That is a promise as your sensei, some what of a parent, and as a friend."

" Great. Now…what's the first move?" Tsuma anxiously asks as her eyes wander aimlessly around the shrine.

" Well. First is obtaining the rinnegan, which won't be easy and for a bit. Once the Akatsuki leader has reveled himself we can put our plan into action. For now, we remain as Konoha shinobi and play it cool." I instruct to my disciples and they seem to get the message.

" Alright! Now let's leave because this place is still really creepy!" Tsuma joyously shouts in her usual mood and I pull out the transportation scroll. Finally, after all this time the prophecy has a chance to come true and bring balance, and best of all I have these three to be by my side, rather than trying to forcefully do it my myself like before. I wouldn't have it any other way this time around.


	39. Art of Kill

Impervious

Art of Kill

(3 months later…)

I am patient man, let you know. For the past couple months I've been the errand boy for the Hokage, and I'm honestly done with it. Her friend Jiraiya has also been a nuisance to me, although just yesterday I saw him leave town, and since I'm so curious I tailed him long enough to know he's going towards Amegakure. Quite an interesting location…a place I planned myself to visit in the very near future for similar reasons.

The Kyuubi child has also piqued my interests once I learned Kakuzu not too long ago met his fate against that child's jutsu. Something incredibly powerful that even I lack in my techniques, but he did have a considerable amount of help, so he won't get all of my praise. I originally planned to talk with Naruto a bit more, but Jiraiya flat out threatened me to not go near him, so I've had to hold off.

I walk into "our" apartment since it's now shared between Tsuma, Kimimaro, Zakaru and I. Kimimaro is still off most the time, but he provides me dirt on the establishment so he is quite helpful. Tsuma has continued to train diligently…but she still is weird as ever. I don't think any amount of discipline could tame that girl. Finally, Zakaru has finally settled in as my partner for most my missions, and we did find those who wronged his village. We found out that the group had dissolved only down to a few members, and after a week searching with the correct info we found them, and Zakaru defeated his inner demons at long last.

Only Zakaru is inside right now sitting in the big chair reading a book and he says to me, " Good evening Yushin. Any particular plans for tonight?"

" Yes, indeed I do. Get your shinobi gear ready. It is time we put our plans in motion."

Zakaru nearly drops his book looking aghast and sputters out, " Seriously? We're doing that tonight? What about the others?"

" Tsuma is well aware of the sign, and I've already explained it to Kimimaro in advance due to his hectic schedule. Thanks to Kimimaro telling me the Hokage's schedule, she will most likely at the Drunken Flamingo in roughly a half our to drown herself in sake. I've already setup the back room for everything, and it's ready to go." I explain to Zakaru as I walk into the kitchen and pour myself a glass of water.

"Wow. It's so weird this is actually happening, and you are aware this will blow your cover to the shinobi world, right?"

I finish my half glass of water from the kitchen faucet and reply, " Well aware of it, but nobody makes Yushin Jourou their errand boy. I'm over 140 years old, and not being respected by some washed up hag is intolerable. I've studied Tsunade since I've arrived, and the only problem in confronting her is Jiraiya, but he's away now so things will go much smoother.

" Very well, let me gather my things and we'll be off." Zakaru states as he darts off into the bedroom to fetch his belongings. Tonight will go down in history, which I am certain of.

As we head out I glimpse at the clock, which reads " 9:46" meaning I have about 14 minutes until it begins. Zakaru and I head east to the pubs location, which is fairly away from most shops and isn't usually too busy.

We finally arrive at the pub and I we stealthily advance inside where we see Tsunade downing sake like I expected…with Jiraiya. This certainly puts a damper on my initial plans, but thankfully I planned for something like this. Zakaru gives me a nudge in the shoulder with a look of concern, and I nod to him meaning things will continue on as planned.

With Zakaru behind me we walk up to Jiraiya and Tsunade's booth and I greet them, " Hello there! How are you two this fine evening?"

" I'm well, and Tsunade is just getting started on her tab." Jiraiya says while pointing to Tsunade who is already halfway through a whole bottle of sake. I can sense an underlying tone in Jiraiya's voice that he is even more skeptical of my intentions more than usual, and he has a right to be.

" Well, let's say we join you? The booth here is too small for all of us, so why not head to the back room? The bartender owes me a favor and he'll most likely lend it to us, and rounds on me." I offer and Tsunade stands up and shouts, " I like free drinks, so to the back!"

As the three of them head to the back room door I receive the key from the bartender to the door. Usually the backroom is used for private parties and business deals, but thanks to me sneaking in earlier it's more like and advanced booby trap.

I walk to the door and unlock it as everyone walks through and takes a seat at the one main table in the middle of the room with one of the four chairs. The bartender comes in soon after with a whole plate of drinks. He passes out the sake accordingly and leaves while shutting the door.

Once everyone had settled into his or her seat I take my cup of small sake and raise it up and declare, " I propose a toast. For the work that has been accomplished by the leaf in the past few months." Everyone else nods and raises their cup as well, and then drinks. As I drink I quickly observe everyone, and with one hand under the table I form the half tiger sign and activate my jutsu, and just like that everyone in the room is gone in an instant. My trap worked just as I planned; placing transportation seals to the bottom of all 4 chairs in the room to send us to the Hydra's liar.

We all land on our feet, and Tsunade and Jiraiya separate from Zakaru and hastily as we've appeared in a torch lit, damp, dark and eerie cave.

" What is this trickery Yushin?" Tsunade bellows out in anger as she points at me.

" It was coming sooner or later, and even Jiraiya warned you but you failed to listen. You've tried to keep me on a leash, and that doesn't fly with me to be honest. I knew you two thought I may plan something when you faked Jiraiya's departure, and you were right." I explain to the Sannin, and Jiraiya asks back, " So Yushin, what do you plan to accomplish here?"

" To kill you of course. You've been nothing but trouble to me, and now in the lair of the Hydra you will know death soon enough." I spit out and Zakaru whispers to me, " Yushin, you've told me about the Hydra, but what is it exactly?"

" It will be here shortly, so be patient. Theirs a reason why I choose here for a battle ground." I reply quietly to my accomplice.

" You really think you can kill two of the legendary Sannin by yourself with only a kid as backup? Hanzo of the Salamander couldn't defeat us, what makes you think any different?" Tsunade shouts at as she removes her Hokage robe preparing for battle.

" Hanzo is an amateur compared to me. I've lived this long because I've slain some of the most powerful shinobi in history, and you two will soon be on that prestigious list. *ROAR* and I think I hear the Hydra coming from his dwelling." I state as vibrations can be felt through the rock floor. Zakaru and I have our back to a pool of water that is the exit to the underwater cave, which is almost 100 ft underwater, as the Sannin have their backs to the rest of the dark and tall cave (that's well big enough o house such a large creature) where the beast is emerging from. I brought them here mainly because the Hydra will be able to occupy their summons giving Zakaru and I a chance to engage them in head to head combat.

" Tsunade, I'll fight whatever is coming at from our rear, once I'm done with it I'll help you out against those two." Jiraiya states to Tsunade as he summons up two toads and uses fire jutsu to light a path deeper into the cave. Now, this is what I was hoping for in my fight. Tsunade's talents are in healing and close combat, so ninjutsu is the best option for defeating her.

" What's our move Yushin-sama?" Zakaru asks me attentively and I start to form hand signs and say, " We'll start with Water Style: Aqua vortex combined, and then I'll move in with you covering me." Zakaru and I both using the water in the pool behind us use our water style jutsu against Tsunade, who delivers a huge punch at the concentrated vortex dispelling it. It is remarkable how physically strong this woman truly is.

I run in at a high speed to engage her into hand-to-hand combat. She may be powerful, but her movements are sluggish compared to mine. Someone should probably have not drunk so much sake in my opinion. I manage to nod to Zakaru as I'm dodging and he begins to prepare another vortex. I turn to Tsunade who smashes her fist into my stomach and has an expression of triumph, only immediately to be replaced with fear. Using my Hozuki water technique her fist went through me and is now stuck connected to my body.

" Now Zakaru!" I shout as he unleashes his vortex that violently collides into the both of us send us adrift in the wave. Tsunade took most the hit since I let the water style attack pass through me, making me nearly invulnerable to water style attacks. Across the cave Tsunade quickly picks herself up only for her face to meet my fist as I body flickered infront of her knocking her back further.

Deeper inside the cave I hear a loud roar, and I see what appears to be the shadow of Jiraiya enclosing on our position. He couldn't have defeated the Hydra that quickly so he must of left it up to the toads.

" Tsunade, are you ok?" Jiraiya asks as he helps her up to her feet.

" I'm fine, but it'll take both of us to bring them down." Tsunade says as she wipes the blood out of the corner of her lip.

" Yushin-sama, what's the plan now?" Zakaru asks as I regroup with him on the other side of the cave, and which I simply reply, "Let's drown 'em."


	40. Murky Water

Impervious

Murky Water

Drowning them is going to be our best option to taking care of this quickly since the terrain is in our favor, again thanks to my planning. Flooding the cave shouldn't be too hard, and since the Hydra can't be drowned and the cave will drain eventually it's a perfect plan.

" How do you plan on doing that?" Zakaru asks as he maintains a defensive position.

" I'll take care of the jutsu, I just need you to hold them off for a little bit. Manipulating this much water takes grace and time." I answer back as I jump behind him and place my hands together to gather and focus my chakra. Zakaru dashes forward shooting out a water torrent style jutsu that forces the Sannin to separate as Jiraiya retaliates with a fire style jutsu and Tsunade runs after Zakaru to smash him.

Under my tutelage I've taught Zakaru to deal with more experienced shinobi, and we've studied the Sannin for a couple months now so he's well aware of their apparent abilities. He slides to the left avoiding Tsunade's monster hit and narrowly avoids another fireball from Jiraiya. Tsunade then keeps running towards my position to attack me since I'm just sitting back focusing on my chakra.

Without any hand signs or vocal signs I activate my hidden mist jutsu, which swallows up the dark cave in a matter of mere seconds, hopefully buying me some more time.

" Damnit, Jiraiya can you see anything?" Tsunade calls to her friend and he shouts back, " No, it seems he's planning something, so we need to get rid of the mist, so hold on."

I'm not using my sensor technique so I can't see anything through my own fog either but I do hear some kind of summoning over where Jiraiya was earlier along with some whispering. Soon after A big gust of wind hits the covering mist and sends it down the cavern revealing us our battlefield once again, and Tsunade is coming right for me.

" I have you now!" Tsunade shouts as she charges into me fist first, which I body flicker away from while she leaves a huge crater in the cave wall I was infront of. I have to stand still to concentrate my chakra faster, since using jutsu dramatically slows me down for this jutsu. " Zakaru, get back over to me." I call but it seems he's stuck in between Jiraiya and one of his toad summons, which leaves me to deal with Tsunade alone.

Across the cave from Tsunade she asks me, " Why have you betrayed us like this?"

I frown and honestly reply, " I'm a… man who holds grudges, and doesn't have a lot of tolerance for insolence. You're actions and blackmailing is a prime example how to piss me off, and the people who do overstep those boundaries aren't alive for very long. You are in my way for my goals, so you must be eliminated."

" That's ludicrous. You must be quite crazy considering how old you truly are, and your morals make no sense." Tsunade counters with a bitter disgust in her tone.

" Maybe to you my reasons seem far fetched, but I am almost a century older than you so I wouldn't expect you to suddenly see my point of view, and it doesn't help that you come off as a complete bitch either." I say with a bit of emphasis on my last few words, mainly because it's true. I've disliked Tsunade since the day I met her.

" You're going to eat those words you old psycho." Tsunade shouts as she begins to charge me much faster than before with now what seems to be a chakra scalpel. My jutsu isn't ready yet, so I guess I'll have to find an alternative to killing her and Jiraiya. I look over to Zakaru's battle, and he seems to be holding up but I know he can't fight Jiraiya alone forever since he's a more powerful than him.

I release my hands and with all my built up chakra charge at Tsunade at a blinding speed to deliver a punch, and I allow the chakra scalpel to pierce right through my torso. Due to my unique traits I'm actually her worst match-up which makes this all the quicker.

" You're chakra network is done for Yushin. I know you can withstand attacks like this, but I've cut off your chakra network with my scalpel." Tsunade sneers and I chuckle, which causes her to look at me confused and angrily question, " What's so funny?"

" That you think you have me, where it is quite the opposite. Let's see is you can heal your body once it's been turned into thousands of tiny shreds!" I shout as I grab her right arm, which is in my torso with my left hand, and raise my other hand to submerge us both in my water prison technique. Her eyes go wide with surprise and panic as I make one extra hand sign to combine my wind style jutsu into the water prison to turn it into a blender. I'll simply turn my body into water before I activate it, leaving my unharmed as it turns her into worm food.

I activate the jutsu and the spherical water prison explodes with water and blood as the slicing air cuts through it with neither of us to be seen. I rise from the largest puddle converting back into my normal form as I look over to Jiraiya who is astonished, but isn't mad like I expected. Then suddenly I feel a great force hit me in my back sending me forcefully into the west side cave wall. How did she survive that jutsu?

I quickly pick myself out of the crater and I look back to see Tsunade who has a slug on her shoulder, and off to the side what seems to be some kind of slug chrysalis that looks completely ravaged. She must have used a last minute summon to protect herself, and it seems that diamond on her forehead is gone and replaced my some much more intricate design. This must be her grand ultimate jutsu, which is quite decent since she probably can absorb as much damage as me in her current state, but anything that powerful must have consequences.

" You're not getting rid of me that easily." Tsunade remarks as she glares intently at me.

" Good, maybe you'll actually give me a challenge." I taunt as I quickly form a few hand signs and let out a bolt of lighting from my mouth, which she quickly dodges. It seems not only can she heal but her physical prowess is improved as well.

Over the next while we exchange countless jutsu and blows trying to crack the other's defenses. Right now we are about evenly matched, but it seems she's taking a heavy chakra toll from her jutsu. Just as I'm about to close in on an opening a wave of oil sending me backwards hits me.

" Your student was strong, but now it's just you Yushin." Jiraiya says as he regroups with Tsunade. I look over to where Zakaru was fighting and he's face down on the ground, limp and not moving. I wasn't there to help him being to occupied with Tsunade. I guess these two do live up to their titles after all, but now this has just became a much harder fight calling for my trump card.

I analyze Jiraiya and it does seem Zakaru did land one critical hit, as I notice Jiraiya doesn't have his toad with him anymore, and he looks quite fatigued as well. He must have hit him with his Disabling Jutsu, one of his own original creations. If your hit bye it while using any jutsu, it locks you from using that jutsu for awhile, and since summons are considered on going jutsu, it means Jiraiya can't use summons for awhile. Good job kid, you did very well and it won't be in vain.

" This ends now. Water Style: Massive Aquatic Compression Jutsu!" I state as I form a flurry of hand signs and slam my left hand into the floor of the cave. At first nothing happens, but then a few geysers of water shoot through newly formed cracks in the cave wall.

" Tsunade, he's going to flood the cave and drown us in here. I can't use transportation jutsu so you'll have to get us out." Warns Jiraiya to Tsunade, but they soon turn their attention to me as I quickly advance on their position. All I have to do is delay them for about 30 seconds until the cave completely collapses and floods, than wait for them to drown.

They both try to back away from me as Jiraiya uses his hair senbon and fire jutsu against me, but my plans working. As long as Tsunade doesn't sit still and use the reverse summon technique I'm in the clear. Suddenly I hear another loud crack, and the cave gives away. Water rushes in at all angels instantly flooding the area submerging all of us.

I don't have to really hold my breath since I can just convert my body into water with the Hozuki's techniques, and now I just have to make sure the Sannin drown. I can see their swimming upward looking for an opening, so I quickly flicker over infront of them and use my Water Style: Vicious Current Jutsu to pit them against a very strong opposing current sucking them down. I can see them both starting to strain themselves as they struggle for air, so I create a water clone to retrieve Zakaru's body. The boy deserves a proper goodbye after what he's been through with me.

After another 2 minutes of delaying the Sannin I see both of them eventually lose consciousness and float motionlessly in the deep dark sea. To think to of the great Sannin would die by my hand drowned 100 meters below surface off the coast of a small island in Water Country. It's something I would have never guessed a year or so ago, but with strong opponents like them you can't be too careful, or even someone like me may wind up dead.

My clones swims back over to me with Zakaru's body and I pull out my transportation scroll I made a point of waterproofing earlier, and I go into the portal that will send me into Kimimaro's bedroom of the apartment. I know they won't like the news, and even more so Konoha when they discover two of their most beloved shinobi icons are dead and nowhere to be found. I can already feel the hair on the back of neck rise since I haven't killed a kage since the Shodaime Kazekage.


	41. It Never Gets Easier

Impervious

It Never Gets Easier

Dealing with death of someone close to you is something you get used to, it just takes awhile. I arrived back in Konoha and sealed Zakaru's body into a scroll so I could get around easier to meet up with Tsuma and Kimimaro at the apartment. When I arrived they were both simply sitting in the living room on this dark night reading something, blissfully unaware of what I've had to deal with. I already know I'm on limited time before people realize Tsunade and Jiraiya are missing and come looking for me, since I'm under speculation anyways.

I didn't even say any words to either of the kids as I dropped into the house silently and motioned for them to both follow me; a silent gesture that can't quite be explained with words, and both of them did what was needed. We evaded about 2 ANBU patrols running like mad people out of the village, and I don't think I stopped running until about 5 miles from the main gate in the foreboding pitch black night.

I finally stop and veer off the beaten path for about 5 minutes at a walk and sit down with my back up against the first tree I manage to see through the moonlight. I take deep breaths as I'm about to pass out, but I think its shock or something keeping me conscious at this point. Tsuma and Kimimaro manage to get a meager fire going before the sit down very carefully to observe me attentively. Which brings us to now.

Tsuma is the first one to say, " What happened?" and I give her a stare that surprises her. Usually I'm well composed, but it's hard to hide my emotions at this point, where I'm almost teary eyed.

"…The plan is in full action." I manage to spit out as I let my hands wander around my surrounding space. I even forget to grab my guitar, which isn't a total loss since it's only used for music and my easy access to all my scrolls. Just means I have to travel all the way to Waterfall Country to retrieve my back up scroll hub.

" Yushin, where is Zakaru?" Kimimaro asks as he puts another branch on our small fire.

I sigh and look down and say, " He's dead." The silence after my words is eerie and I feel guilt gnawing away at my innards, like some kind of savage beast.

" Tha-" Tsuma says, but stops herself and remains quiet. We all have scene and dealt with death in many forms, but it hits you in a different way when it's someone you know dearly. It kinda feels like someone just sucker punched you, and you just have to take it.

" There's nothing we change about it now. What's important is what our next move is." Kimimaro says calmly; thank god the ANBU made him even more level headed in stressful situations. I just hate that I spent so much time with him, taught and mentored him, and befriended him all for it to be gone in an instant. It's happened to many of my good friends, but it still hurts someone like me who's seen it all too much.

" We begin our search for the rinnegan. My intel suggests we search Amegakure, which is going to be hard to crack." I decide, which makes me remember something. Just a few years ago when I was searching for Kakuzu I was in Ame looking or the same people, meaning the prize has been there all along just under my nose.

" What will happen to the village?" Tsuma asks, but seems to already know the answer and I reply, " We're not going back. Consider this exile and yourselves rogue ninja, like myself. The village will soon discover its loss of leadership and moral guidance soon, if not already. It's going to be pure chaos, or at least that was my experience when I assassinated the Shodaime Kazekage."

" I see. There is a power shift in the shinobi world as we speak. Any idea of who will take up office as the new Hokage?" Kimimaro inquires and I curtly reply, " Most likely Danzo Shimura. He's power hungry and is smart enough to figure out the Hokage and Jiraiya's disappearance and mine are probably linked in some way."

" So…how is this rinnegan thing going to work out?" Tsuma abruptly asks with a little confusion. My original plan of facing the rinnegan user is a bit…obsolete since Zakaru is dead and if his followers are anywhere near Kakuzu's ability it would be suicide even for me to attack, so I have to go with an alternative.

" My original plan isn't going to work with the circumstance we're in right now, but I do have a back up plan. I'm sure you've heard of the Akatsuki?" I ask and both of them nod their heads and I continue, " Well, it's a bit risky, but we're going to have to get into the organization. It's the only way for me to get up close and personal to learn more about the rinnegan, and if they make a wrong move we'll be able to sweep in for the prize."

" Does sound interesting…but how do you plan to grab their intention? I doubt they'd simply just let us in." Counters Kimimaro as he runs his left-hand through his hair.

" Well, if I know Danzo like I hope I do, then my name will be at large within days, reaching every country in possible a week that the Shodaime Mizukage lives, and has killed the Godaime Hokage on top of that. Hopefully we can ask for protection in exchange for service to the Akatsuki, and to my knowledge they're down a few members which work in our favor." I explain and both seem to be getting behind the idea.

" Okay, I just want to lay down. Can we talk about this tomorrow?" Tsuma pleads as she gives me a very tired look in her eyes that holds sadness behind them.

" Very well. I'll keep guard for the night, now both of you get some rest." I announce as I stand up and pull out a small scroll from my left calf pocket on my pants; opening it revealing a large wool blanket for Tsuma and Kimimaro to share.

I slump back down against the hard tree and lean my head back. So much has happened so quickly without out much time to digest it all. Hopefully my mind will be clearer tomorrow.

As I'm sitting there about to drift off into my own memories and thoughts I hear a small whisper from Tsuma's direction saying, " You were supposed to protect him…" I won't lie that I did indeed fail in protecting him, and Tsuma has good reason to soak that old blanket tonight with her tears of anger and sorrow.


	42. Yushin's Stories: The Phantom Of Mist

Impervious

Yushin's Stories: Phantom Of The Mist

(3 years into the 1st Shinobi War, Konoha)

" Yushin-sama, our forces aren't making any great progress on the western boarder and Kumo isn't likely to stay neutral for long. We need a new plan." Hashirama explains to the few of us inside the Konoha war room. The war has been going on for 3 years already and we've only managed to capture Steam Country and Frost Country. Suna and Iwa have pooled their forces together with additional support from Taki and Ame.

I look around the room to glance at the other 4 people inside the room: Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Ikari Hozuki, and Kusa's Hayano Gomi. The five of us are the generals of the Kiri-Konoha alliance and after the failed siege of Amegakure we need a regrouping plan.

" I know that. We need something to change to tide of the war in our favor in fell swoop." I reply coolly to Hashirama.

" It's only a matter of time before Suna and Iwa spearhead their way through our defenses and get to Kusa and Konoha's borders. If we don't have a counter the least we can do is protect as many lives as possible." Counters Tobirama and Hayano adds on, " Indeed. All forces are knocking on my borders, and if we can't turn the tide quickly I will be forced to sign the treaty."

" Peace. I'm sure Yushin has a strategy, right?" Asks Ikari as all eyes in the room are on me.

" First, how was the assassination attempt on the Kazekage?" I ask and Hashirama promptly replies, " Failed. The assassin from the Uchiha clan managed to infiltrate Suna, but got caught by tight security and met an ill fate according from one of our spies."

I stand up from my chair and address all the men, " Very well. I will take matters into my own hands. I will go to Suna and confront the Kazekage myself."

" That's a fools errand." Mocks Hayano as he avoids eye contact with me as I glare at him.

" Pardon Hayano's comment, but I do agree. Sending one of our generals, the Mizukage on top of that is too risky." Hashirama logically states as Tobirama nods in agreement.

" Excuse me gentlemen, but you have yet to see Yushin in action, and this is his specialty. If anybody can kill the Kazekage in his own bed, it's Yushin." Ikari says promptly defending my case.

" Is that so? What makes you so sure? We've sent many other highly skilled shinobi who have all failed, what's to say sending Yushin is any different?" Tobirama replies back a bit agitated.

" I probably would doubt Yushin too if you hadn't seen him do it in person. This man single handedly defeated several of the most powerful clans in Kiri, let alone the region. He's a master of infiltration and assassination. If anybody can do it, it's him and I have first hand experience to back it up." Ikari debates and know the other 3 men want an answer from me.

" What he says is true, that's why I suggested it." I say and Hashirama responds, " Very well. Set off to Suna by tomorrow for the assassination. If you fail…then we will be forced to retreat and sign the treaty. Do you understand?"

" Completely, just leave it to me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 days later~~~~~~~~~~~

It's the middle of the night in the desert with the breeze whipping up some sand across the dunes, and from atop one of those dunes I stand their observing the large fortress of a city known as Suna. Wearing war issue Mist ANBU gear with my sword Nubari slung across my back tightly.

I see the glimmering lights emitting from Suna dying down, which is my signal to make my move. I quickly and silently dash across the sandy terrain with no guard patrol insight, as I unsheathe Nubari from its wrappings ready for battle.

I manage to sneak up to the outside wall of Suna, and I channel my chakra into my feet and I run up the wall fast as I can, and within a blink or two I'm already at the top of the towering wall. Holding my sword steady I drop down into a back ally and I remain still just to see if I can hear any sudden movements of someone that may have seen me. I wait for about a minute or two, and still it's complete silence.

I sneak around ally to ally with nobody seeable in the moonlight as I make my way to the capital building, where the Kazekage will be held up. As approach my first main street I see a Suna shinobi walking my direction from around the corner so I await him patiently and decapitate him. I dispose of the body in a nearby garbage can, and I use the transformation jutsu to take his identity. I then take to the rooftops and I pass a few other sand shinobi without worry as I head for the capital building.

I land on top of the huge circular building and I see a hatch near the center. I drop down the hatch and I land in the middle of an empty hallway and I begin to look around for any clues for where the Kazekage may be.

After looking around I see another passing guard and I ask him, " Hello, where is the Kazekage currently?" and he replies, " He's on the 4th floor in the main conference room, but you should know tha-" I cut off the man by sticking a kunai through his throat and I reply, " Thanks."

After hiding the body I casually make my way to the 4th floor, where I notice security is a bit tighter making this a bit trickier. I finally make my way to the main conference room and after explaining to the two guards by the door I have important Intel for the Kazekage they let me in, where I see the Kazekage alone doing some paperwork.

He appears to be a man in his mid-thirties that is tall and darker skinned with very thin hair and a narrow face. His robe and hat are accented by green, just the same like my blue robes. He seems fairly focused on his work so I turn to the door to activate and fuinjutsu to seal off the exit and I use a genjutsu to keep any sounds from inside the room from getting out.

After doing my hasty sealing I hear a voice call out, " What is it you're doing over there?"

I turn around with a slight smile and walk over to him saying, " Sorry Kazekage-sama, I didn't want to intrude."

" It's fine, what is it?"

" I have great news, it's about-" I stop mid-sentence as I undo my henge and thrust Nubari through the Kazekage. I the thin smoke clears I realize the Kazekage is actually a human size puppet. What the hell kind of jutsu is this?

" You thought you could fool me? You may have got past my guards, but I'm not some amateur. By the looks of you you're a Kiri shinobi. If you'd be so kind take off that mask of yours, I want to know the identity if my assailant." Barks the Kazekage as he rises to his feet from behind a desk in the back of the room.

I remove my mask and we both stare at each other and he chuckles, " What a treat. It is the impervious man and Mizukage, Yushin Jourou himself. Losing faith in your assassins are we?"

I disregard his obvious taunting and tell him, " One of us isn't leaving this room alive, so save your talk. This room is sealed off until someone from the outside breaks the seal or it is released by the user or the users death."

" Oh, your no fun at all. I guess if you want it tha-" The Kazekage rambles as he hastily brings up a kunai out of his robes to deflect my sword strike from just above him. He just barely saw through my clone to deflect my real attack.

We both separate across the room and he removes his robes to reveal another cloak with about a half dozen scrolls strapped to his back.

" You've never faced a shinobi like me, the world's very first shinobi puppeteer!" He cackles as he snatches two scrolls from his back and activates them both to reveal two life size puppets that appear to former shinobi.

" Only the strongest make my collection, and you will be my next addition!" He shouts as he sends chakra threads from his fingertips to each of the puppets springing them into life. I analyze that each hand gesture he makes manipulates the puppets, just like a real puppeteer, only these puppets are throwing kunai at me and spitting fire.

After a few minutes of dodging the very fast and masterly controlled puppets I look again at the Kazekage, and he hasn't moved from his spot. It seems all his energy is poured into manipulating his puppets, which seem to have many booby traps. I have to be careful and not use any large-scale ninjutsu or I'll destroy the room and my seal meaning I'll have nearly half of Suna's forces to fight off as well.

" You can't run forever!" Taunts the Kazekage as one of the kunai finally graze my cheek, and he smirks and says, " It's over now. You're poisoned and you'll be paralyzed in moments. Game over."

I fall onto my knees and my hands hit the floor as I struggle to hold myself up as the Kazekage approaches with his puppets close by and he says, " Nobody can withstand that poison, since if I manage to even get the smallest hit on an opponent I win."

As the Kazekage looms over me he makes one quick motion with his left hand sending the puppet at his right into action with a Kunai to decapitate me, and it hits solidly. My head comes clean off, and about a second and a half later it dissipates into water and the Kazekage's eyes go wide as Nubari is sent through his backside with me catching it infront of him with the slight scratch still on my cheek.

" Im-impossible!" He chokes out and now it's my turn to smirk as he falls to his knees.

" You do talk too much. I noticed during earlier that you focus very intently on your puppets movements, making you susceptible to the sleight of hand. You did manage to hit me with your poison, but my body is immune to all poison. It was only until you opened your mouth that I knew so I acted the part and used a substitution. Your ultimate failure was your vanity and opening your mouth. Now it's over"

" Heh. Not so fast. I'm not done yet." He moans as he reaches to his back and unseals another scroll revealing an exact copy of him and he makes a hand sign and says, " Ninja Art: Puppet Soul Transfer." And I see some weird light go from the body with the hole my sword made go to the fresh body, which awakens to life and gets some distance from me. The man isn't just a puppeteer; he's also the puppet.

" My body has special properties as well, and now I'm serious." Says the Kazekage as he takes out another scroll revealing another puppet copy of him and he sends out numerous chakra threads to the now 4 present puppets and sends them after me throwing kunai and attacking with hidden blades.

I'm now using my full speed and agility to dodge his attacks, but any opening I manage to go for he cuts with one of his puppets. The only thing I've noticed is he is even less focused on his surroundings than before, but just slightly. Thinking quickly I form 5 water clones and mix my real self in with them.

" That won't help you, try this!" The Kazekage shouts as he takes out his last two scrolls revealing another two puppet copies of himself and sprouts more chakra threads from his fingers and continues his onslaught attack.

Before it gets any worse for me I use my Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu with all 5 of my clones and myself to trap his entire active legion of puppets, and now he is glaring at me.

" You may be able to freeze my clones, but you still can't attack and you'll run out of chakra soon enough." I hear him say to me, and now I try out my new clone variant jutsu I learned from Ikari. Since my hands are being used I split off my real self, replacing it with a clone and now I have all 6 of my clones holding down all his puppets leaving him defenseless. I use my body flicker jutsu to appear behind the unsuspecting Kazekage who goes to block my taijutsu, but my superior style knock him onto his back and I shove Nubari through his chest pinning him there.

" Now, I'm going to finish you." I declare, as I pull out a scroll of my own.

" It's no use, Ninja Art: Puppet So-what the?!" The Kazekage exclaims as I'm pouring a lot of chakra into my hands, which are on him and the scroll, and he realizes he's being dragged into the scroll to be sealed. He struggles to do another hand sign to transfer to another puppet, but I pour an enormous amount of chakra into the seal, which swallows him up into the scroll, placing him forever trapped in the lost dimension of the gods.

I shakily stand straight up and release all the lifeless puppets from the water prison jutsu and dispel my clones. I really rushed my sealing technique and I can feel my body aching as a form of punishment, but if I let him keep switching between bodies I probably would have ran out of chakra trying to pin him down.

I stuff the sealed scroll into my back pocket and sheathe Nubari back onto my back and I walk over to the big window facing the ocean like desert, I break it. With the room seal and genjutsu now broken I can hear the door in the back of the room fidgeting to be open and just as it opens I disappear from the scene with a misty shunshin.

This was the first ever Kage to die, let alone be assassinated in his own village. Unknown to me at the time but I would be the next to "die" of the Shodaime in only 1 ½ years time when I would face the Raikage in a battle torn Kumo.


	43. Public Enemy

Impervious

Public Enemy

(1 Week Later…)

Since the murder of the 5th Hokage and the public release of my identity, the news has spread like wildfire reaching just about every nation by now. There aren't many ways to explain what is going on, but the best in my opinion would be paranoia and pandemonium. I've recently heard rumors of people saying that this rogue kage is bent on revenge and plans to reclaim his rightful throne of Mizukage, and even some radical support group to boot; but I have no interest in such selfish pointless endeavors.

After narrowly escaping Taki with my reserve storage guitar with Tsuma and Kimimaro in tow I decided our best bet would be Ame since that's where the Akatsuki leader is said to be held up, if I remember correctly. I'm still unsure of how things will work out when and if we do find them, but considering my track record and my revival of sorts, plus I have the largest bounty of any so called criminal beating out the 2nd most wanted by over 2 million ryo, thus claiming the title of public enemy #1 essentially.

The three of us are slowly treading on a muddy back trail to Ame through Rain Country currently under the cover of darkness with cloaks covering most of our faces and body to hide out identities as well as protect ourselves from the windy wayward rainstorm.

" Yushin, how much father…I'm cold and I want food." I hear Tsuma moan from behind me and I audibly sigh.

" We should reach the outskirts of Ame just before dawn, so another hour or so." I reply, as I keep moving through the almost swampy unused trail. It must have been some caravan trail that was abandoned after the 3rd great shinobi war or something.

Without any let up of the rain and thunderclaps I can see distant light towering lights in sight, telling me we're close to Ame at last as I also hear Kimimaro and Tsuma both let out a sigh of relief. I stop us just before the dark trial ends to organize my stuff as I seal my guitar into a separate sealing scroll and adjust my hood/cowl so that only my eyes show with the rest of my body covered in a soaked black cloak.

I gave Kimimaro and Tsuma the same cloaks including the face cover just for safe measure, and as I finally store away my scrolls into my pockets we exchange nods and enter the city just before the sun is starting to rise. We enter the city with no trouble at all, mainly because there was no customs guard to ask for our business and rifle through our clothing for any precious information. Upon entering Kimimaro quickly spots an inn for us to hideout at for the time being while we gather some information.

We obtain a room with ease since the place is fairly inexpensive, and people don't care enough about their job to ask too many questions, which suits me quite fine. The room is dank with a slightly musty odor, and has a leak in the northeast corner of the room where I can see a steady stream of water trickle gracefully to the floor. The walls has damaged and peeled wallpaper most likely due to water damage, and the hard floor looks like it hasn't been cleaned since I was a lad. The bed is hardly a bed since it's just a stained mattress in the middle of the room with what I assume is a blood stained pillow resting vicariously on top of it.

" What a fucking dump." Tsuma exclaims as she enters the room behind me and flicks the light switch, but to no avail the lights remain off. Kimimaro finds the old wooden end table next to the putrid mattress that has a candle resting on top of it with 2 matches next to it, and he proceeds to light it providing us with a meager light source.

" I agree, this seems like a place where people hire prostitutes and obtain drugs. Why are we here Yushin?" Kimimaro says as he carefully sits on the ground keeping a healthy distance away from the mattress.

" Nobody asks you questions in a place around here or will come looking for you. It's perfect for hiding, and it's what I did sometimes when I first disappeared." I reply as I join him on the floor as Tsuma copies our gesture.

" That's fine, but we could have gotten a place with a bathroom at least, and a mattress not riddled with blood and cum." Tsuma says in obvious disgust as she stretches her arms out and silently yawns.

" Too bad, maybe next time I can get us a cozy prison cell. Anyways… I still have some jerky leftover for us to eat, so while we eat I'll explain what's the plan." I say as I pull out a small brown bag of jerky I bought back in Taki a few days ago with a load of deer jerky inside to share with my disciples.

As I finish my brief explanation of things, and we begin to get settled in as best we can a sudden knock taps the door. It's soft and brief, but enough for me to spring to my feet with kunai at the ready to destroy any possible intruder. I approach the door slowly to see if I can hear or sense anything on the other side in the hallway, but I can't sense any chakra or movement.

With Tsuma and Kimimaro at my back, in one swift motion I kick open the door and glance down both sides of the narrow hallway, and nobody is there. Just as I'm about to shrug it off, I see an envelop on the ground infront of our door. I continue to scope out the hallway by looking down a little further on each side just incase as Tsuma scoops up the message and calls to me, " Hey Yushin, we should take a look at this. It has your name on it."

" We'll read it inside." I hastily state as we all funnel back into the grotesque room as I close the door behind me. The doors don't have locks since this is the slum of slums.

We all sit down once more and Tsuma hands me the letter, which has in fine handwriting the name " Yushin" plastered in black ink. I carefully take my kunai to open up the letter and remove the note inside. I remove the note and unfold it and read quietly aloud, " Yushin: Meet me in the ally behind this inn at midnight. Come alone. ~ Z"

" Who do you think would want to meet you?" Tsuma asks me quite dumbfounded that someone already had contacted us. I'm more concerned after all y precautions that we've been found out, but by who?

" This very well could be a trap." Kimimaro suggests as he puts his hands behind his head. He does have a solid point there, but if they already knew where we are located they certainly wouldn't have given us a heads up? This is obviously not the 5 nations, and is someone much more discrete and have some sort of interest in me.

" I don't really know what to make of it. It could be a trap, but it doesn't seem to be the 5 nations. It may be a bounty hunter or even the Akatsuki since we are in Ame after all." I muse as a toss the rough note aside.

" Well, it's midnight in about 17 hours, so just want to wait?" Kimimaro asks and I nod.

" Great, now I can catch up on my beauty rest!" Tsuma quietly cheers and I sigh. We all try to get situated for some much needed rest on the nasty motel room floor. By tonight things hopefully should be figured out.

After sleeping lightly for a few hours and meditating on the subject all day the time is finally near. I glance over to the analog clock on the wall and it reads " 11:57" so I decide to get up and stretch my legs briefly before I face whomever "Z" is.

" Alright, I'm departing now. I'll be back as soon as possible, and if you don't see me back here just sit tight unless you hear a ruckus." I instruct as I fixate my weapon pouch on my left thigh and then head out. I navigate quickly down the hallway and exit through the fire escape to the ally.

It's very dark outside with the exception of a dim street light near the end of the ally as I prop myself up against the nearest dumpster with my arms crossed. I wait for a little bit until I hear a raspy whisper that I can't quite place, " You are certainly a hard one to track down."

I stand straight up with my hand hovering over my kunai and answer, " Come on out. No hiding."

" If you wish." The voice ominously replies in a much different tone than before and to my left by a few meters I see a strange Venus flytrap of sorts emerge from the ground that has a black and white man inside. I've seen some strange and odd things in my day, but this fellow definitely makes the list.

" What do you want to discuss with me, and I take it was you who wrote the note?" I order in a powerful tone and the creature simply shrugs off my empty threat.

" No need to be hostile, I'm simply here to retrieve you. My leader wishes to speak with you. By the way I am Zetsu, the one who wrote the note." Zetsu says in alternating voice patterns. I believe this strange being also suffers from a personality disorder by his speech patterns.

" Fine. Lead the way." I blankly say to it and he begins to tunnel through the ground with his head sticking out and I give chase. I follow Zetsu a way through a few allies until we reach a sewer grate, which he motions for me to enter. I look up and it seems we're at the largest building in Ame, which is nothing short of a metal colossus.

After entering the sewer I follow him into the large pipeline, which is devoid of any liquid that leads to under the building. It seems this has been pre-mapped out for some kind of underground lair, and I'm thinking that I may finally see the Akatsuki Ame base.

I keep my guard up as it gets darker and I can smell the remnants of sewage as I hear Zetsu faintly say, " It's not much further." As we press on through the dark pipeline. Finally I see a small dim light up ahead, and as we exit the tunnel and emerge into an empty area with hardly anything in it besides a dozen stalactites and stalagmites.

" We're here." Zetsu announces quietly as he trudges on ahead of me as I see a dark figure walk out of the shadows and approach me.

" I've been waiting to meet you, Yushin Jourou." A masculine voice says, as the figure gets closer to me.

" Who are you exactly?" I sternly ask as I prepare myself for any sudden actions.

" You may call me Pein. I am the leader of the Akatsuki, and have a proposition for some one of your particular talents." Pein declares as he steps into the dim light that is coming in through a crack in the ceiling to reveal a man tattered in face piercings and orange hair, but that's not what strikes with intrigue the most. I gaze into his eyes, the rinnegan in pure amazement. I've lived a majority of my life looking for those eyes, and now their suddenly infront of me.

" Very well. Explain." I say to him maintaining my composure and he goes on to explain, " I want to offer you a spot amongst the Akatsuki, since I believe it will benefit both of us. You most likely seek sanctuary from the 5 nations, and you can help the Akatsuki with our ultimate goal."

" I see, and what is your goal precisely?"

" Straight to the point I see…that's expected with someone of your experience. The goal is world peace, and by that we need Bijuu."

" Interesting, and I assume I would help you collect the Bijuu for some sort of weapon?"

" Nothing seems to escape you, does it Yushin? But yes, our weapon is nearly complete, but we need some extra power to close the gap. That's where you come in."

" I see. How many Bijuu are left?"

" I can't disclose that until you agree to join."

I exhale and take breath of the dank air and reply, " Very well. I agree to join."

" Excellent. Follow me. By the way, how good of a fight did my sensei Jiraiya put up?" Pein muses as I follow him into the darkness, and just now I notice Zetsu is already long gone. That creature is a slippery one.

As I follow Pein through a few corridors and passageways I explain to him how I defeated the Hokage and Jiraiya, and it seems to pique his interests. After a large stairwell we come to another door, which he opens and in the dimly lit room I see Zetsu inside with an orange masked man and blonde haired kid dressed in Akatsuki robes.

" These are three of our members. They'll introduce themselves to you, as I must go take care of some other business." Pein announces before departing quickly elsewhere, leaving me in the room with the three other Akatsuki members.

" Hello new person, my name is Tobi! What's yours!" Tobi the orange masked psycho says while lunging from his chair.

" Please excuse my partner. He gets excited rather easily." Zetsu says and I nod.

" Looks like you're my new partner. I'm Deidara, yeah." Deidara says while he fiddles with some sort of clay model.

" I'm Yushin. I'm from Kirigakure." I say as I take a seat at the table across from Deidara.

" He's very powerful Deidara, as he just so happens to be the Shodaime Mizukage from what Pein-sama told me." Zetsu says off hand, which gets Tobi's attention as he blurts out, " Ohh! You must be really strong then!"

It escapes me how someone so childish made it into something like the Akatsuki, but I can't help but feel it's all too phony. I look over to Deidara who seems fed up with Tobi and shouts, " Shut up Tobi!"

" But Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi weakly replies in his high pitch voice that makes me cringe slightly.

" Anyways, how is someone as young as you the Shodaime Mizukage? You can't even vouch for 35, let alone someone over 100 years old." Deidara questions as he analyzes me with his visible eye. This boy needs a damn haircut.

" It's a long story, but my kekkei genkai is why I'm alive. If I do recall one of your former members, Kakuzu was a former student of mine. It's your choice to believe me or not." I reply as Zetsu leaves the room for whatever reason with Tobi.

" Alright, whatever you say, yeah. I'm an artist from Iwa, and art is a bang and don't you forget it." Deidara proudly says as he tosses the little clay bird he was working on into the air and forms a hand sign, thus the little clay sculpture explodes.

Figuring since this is going to be my partner in the Akatsuki, I'll test his mental capacity so I reply to him, " Really? I'm an artist as well. I play music."

" Ahh, so you're similar to Sasori-sama. Just don't question my art, and we'll be fine."

" I can hardly see how explosions is art by any means." I emotionlessly pry trying to get a reaction. I want to see if this character is going to be at least professional and keep his personal bullshit out of things, but after seeing Tobi I have low expectations.

" What did you just say?" Deidara exclaims extremely offended as he stands up from his chair.

" It's not art. It's idiotic." I smugly respond and Deidara angrily shouts, " How bout this for art, yeah!" As he hurls two clay pigeons at me, and detonates them. I quickly use my body flicker jutsu to avoid the contained blast and appear behind him in an instant.

I slam Deidara to the floor by gripping his long hair and look at him in his visible eye to tell the kid, " Get a grip kid. I was merely testing you, and your temper makes you incompetent. If you want to live you'll learn to cool it. I don't have anything against your art, but just watch yourself around me. It may not look like it, but I'm a very grumpy old man that doesn't tolerate bullshit. And get a haircut for Kami's sake"

I let go of his mane of hair and walk back to the table to put my feet up as Deidara gathers himself and under his breath mutters something along the lines of, " ….who grabs hair…" and sits himself back at the table as he goes back to fiddling with his clay silently. I certainly don't think everyone in the Akatsuki is stupid as my partner, so far but I'll just wait and see.

My next step will be figuring out a way to get Tsuma and Kimimaro into the Akatsuki, and then forming the next part of our plan: Obtain the leaders trust, and eventually recover the rinnegan. After all those years ago from listening to that old prophecy, it's now finally coming together.


End file.
